Antes Y Despues
by NIKONIKO-CHAN
Summary: Allen tiene una vida perfecta, un novio atento, unos buenos padres y todo un futuro por delante. pero, ¿que pasa si se queda dormido? ¿Como es todo dos años después? Yullen ligero Laven D: Hiatus temporal
1. Chapter 1

Recién termino y vuelvo a empezar (sudando) que digo en mi defensa...¡ quizás no tarde tanto en actualizar!

d. gray man no me pertenece ni pertenecerá ( gracias a dios o me acomplejaría con ellos y n°6) T.T

advertencias: um...si son fanes de lavi temo decirles que lo hare sufrir Maujajaja *O*

Notas: este fic esta dividido en dos el antes que ya paso pero esta como recuerdo y el después, la actualidad. sin mas lean m.m

ANTES Y DESPUES

0.1.-Antes: Planes a futuro.

Había amanecido y el sol no se molestaba con dejarlo claro a todos, sus rayos dorados atravesaron verjas y ventanas. Un par de ellos de manera juguetona se abrieron paso al rostro adormilado de un chico, quien sin vacilación abrió sus orbes platinadas con cierto sueño aun presente. El chico se froto los ojos con insistencia, girando en sí mismo para quedar de cara a su acompañante aun dormido. Le sonrió con ternura depositando un tierno y casto beso en sus labios. Por lo mismo su compañero de cama despertó encantado de recibir aquel dulce despertar. El chico pelirrojo sonrió con amplitud regresando el gesto.

-Buenos días-musito el peli café

-Umm, muy buenos-correspondió el pelirrojo inclinándose otra vez alargando la muestra afectiva

-um, Lavi, ya es de día…podrías…

-Otro rato-susurro separándose apenas un centímetro rosando su nariz con la contraria, luego volvió aumentando la intensidad-Quedémonos-se le oyó

-Lavi…aum…otra vez…ya lo hicimos a-ayer-alcanzo a decir entre jadeos

-Ya lo sé-dijo entre caricias lacisivas-Pero quiero tomarte otra vez…

-s-se nos hará…tarde

-Pueden esperarnos-susurro a su oreja

-Pe-pero tengo que …¡Ah!

-Lo vez-sonrió-pueden esperar

Alargo la mano cubriéndolos con las mantas.

o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-

El chico pelirrojo bajo las escaleras, poniéndose una camisa con una toalla colgando de su cuello.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar?-cuestiono a un chico sentado en un escritorio redactando

-No lo sé señor impaciente-exclamo con el seño fruncido-Por qué no "calientas" algo

El chico de ojos esmeraldas bajo hasta posicionarse a su lado luego de oír la clara indirecta que le era dirigida con enfado.

-¿aun estas enojado?

-no ¿tú crees?-escribió-¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

El pelirrojo se recargo sobre el respaldo

- Allen

-Por tu culpa falte-exclamo sin dejar de escribir

-Cálmate-logro cerrar sus brazos por su espalda al estomago, recargándose en su hombro haciéndole detenerse-puedes arreglar el papeleo mañana

-y que pasa si el asistente no viene con mis datos…-susurro con aire depresivo

-No digas eso-lo apretó-deberías dejar de portarte tan pesimista, mañana será un gran día

-Eso mismo dijiste el día que tu…-musito sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado

-Pero igual fue genial-lanzo una carcajada-fue el primer día que te vi tan rojo

-¡Lavi!-exclamo enrojeciendo con rapidez

-Pero mañana será diferente-sonrió de oreja a oreja-¿Adivina qué?-cambio el tono soltándole-mañana será oficial-exclamo inclinándose frente a el

-E-enserio?-su tono tembloroso parecía respaldado por su mirada sorprendida

-Aja

Saco algo de su bolsillo y tomo sus manos. Era una cajita pequeña de terciopelo rojo. Le abrió con cuidado descubriendo su contenido. Había ahí un pequeño anillo dorado cuyas hebras doradas sin enlazar daban forma a un corazón a medio cerrar, en el centro un diminuto rubí le daba vida.

Allen sintió que lloraría de la emoción, y en efecto un par de lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos.

-Mañana pediré tu mano en la cena

Los ojos del chico pelirrojo brillaban ante la mención con suma felicidad, encantado de decirlo las veces que fueran necesarias. El pelicafe ya no podía ocultar sus lágrimas de felicidad, había terminado por cubrirse la boca para no dejar salir sollozos, su novio sonrió y deposito un fino beso en sus labios.

-Guarda esa lagrimas-limpiaba sus ojos-se supone que es una sorpresa no solo para tus padres también para ti

-Lavi-susurro con ternura-Te amo

-Yo te amo mas-recargo su frente en la suya-hasta el final de los tiempos…

Lentamente unieron sus labios, un beso suave que poco a poco se fue trasformando a pasional, ya se oían un par de jadeos y la ropa estorbaba; el pelirrojo pasó a su cuello tomándolo como suyo.

-L-lavi…e-espera-jadeaba suavemente sin soltar aun la pluma

-que haces…hum

-una…carta-gimió-para mis p-padres-se detuvo un rato y le susurro a la oreja…

-pensé que caeríamos de improvisto-lamio su oreja

-s-si um…es la que h-ago a final d-de mes-jadeo-pa-para contarles t-todo

-Envíala luego-se colaba en su camisa-mañana les veras

-p-pero ¡ah! Lavi!

-Podemos ocupar el tiempo en otra cosa…

-N-no empieces-lo empujo todo rojo-t-tengo que terminar, no sabes cómo se ponen mis padres si no reciben la carta

-aum-hizo un puchero-otro rato

-Todavía tengo mucho que hacer-se puso en pie para no quedar acorralado- a esos no puedo faltar-tenia las mejillas rojas pero intentaba esconderlas

-Solo será un rato-Se puso en pie atrapándole por la espalda

-Espera a que llegue-Se agacho zafándose del agarre-deja la linfonania un rato

-ah no tiene nada de malo

-Como tú no te la pasas adolorido por un fin de semana entero-susurro inflando las mejillas con un débil sonrojó

-¡ah pero si te gusto Allen!

-Ca-callate!

Se dio la vuelta pasándole de largo, tomo sobre donde puso el papel y fue a la percha por su chaqueta e abrió la puerta.

-vuelvo en un rato, si es que aun tengo ganas de volver sabiendo como "estas"

-Ah vamos sabes que solo estaba jugando-exclamo tirándose en un sillón

-Fmm-bufo y cerro tras de si

-¿eh?-subió las manos al respaldo, con una rodeo su boca-¡eso fue un sí o un no!

-Tonto-se escucho del otro lado, Lavi sonrió

-entonces si-susurro por lo bajo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una sala un chico pelirrojo vestido solo con pantalones cafés y una camiseta verde veía la televisión recostado en el gran sofá, y mirando cada dos por tres el teléfono. Tras un rato se incorporo de un brinco.

-Ah…parece que si se enojo-se puso en pie-las cinco y ni una llamada

Miro el teléfono con detenimiento volviendo al sofá, desde el mismo regresó la vista (ya que el aparato estaba a espaldas del mismo) colgándose del respaldo con el rostro apachurrado contra el tapiz crema.

-De seguro está ocupado con todo otra vez-resoplo-y perdiendo la paciencia más rápido…¡goum!- torció la expresión y sus ojos fueron remplazados por líneas irregulares-si viene de ese humor no habrá nada esta noche…¿uh?-se le prendió el foco-Ya se!-se levanto de un brinco y corrió a la pequeña cocina del departamento

A veces una comida es la mejor disculpa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-l-o-o-o—o-

La pequeña vela se apago dejando de tres ahora solo una prendida. El pelirrojo suspiro recargado en su mano sobre la mesa. Quizás debió prenderlas después.

Bostezo y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de pelo café visiblemente fatigado, que murmuraba por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué tan tarde?-pronuncio poniéndose en pie

-…ese maldito, que cree que tengo cuatro brazos y puedo con todo, un poco mas y le…-decía con la vista gacha y el ceño fruncido

-Allen-se inclino poniendo su cara justo enfrente-¿Estás aquí o te traigo de allá?

-¿eh?-se detuvo-Ah perdón Lavi-le dio un pequeño beso-solo estoy algo atareado por la oficina, de verdad no puedo creerlo-hizo ojos de gato-Solo soy un practicante y ya me tratan como asistente sin paga, espero que la universidad no sea así…

-Llegaste tarde-recalco-Te pusieron a hacer el inventario de la cinta adhesiva o…

-El inventario, terminar el reporte del que no vino, traer el café de todo el equipo, pasear al doberman del jefe-movía los dedos con ansiedad-y no es ni la mitad-se llevo una mano a la cabeza-me quiere dar una jaqueca de solo recordar…

-Uh…por eso te dije que no hicieras absolutamente todo el primer día- negó-un día tenias que cansarte de todo eso-suspiro-mejor comes y me cuentas después con más calma

-No gracias Lavi-fue a sentido contrario-aun debo escribir el último reporte para que me den el certificado…

-Lo harás más tarde, mejor come o se terminara de enfriar

-Luego-decía masajeándose las sienes-ahora no tengo hambre

-…-Se detuvo-¿seguro estas bien?-se le puso enfrente

-solo tengo algo de sueño-confeso

-…y fiebre-remarco tocando su frente

-No es nada-quito su mano-aun tengo que hacer el papeleo, las firmas, la documentación de los pasaportes y registrar las maletas…

-Woou, te estás adelantando mucho-otra vez se le puso enfrente-Nos iremos a Francia en una semana, mañana vamos a casa de tus padres. Te estás acelerando mucho…

-Pero si salen mal las cosas y el viaje se cancela y si se me olvida llevarme algo y…

-Allen-le sostuvo de los brazos-Todo eso lo haremos ambos, no quieras cagar al mundo tu solo, aun no estamos allá; si estas cansado descansa-acaricio su mejilla-Mañana nos levantaremos temprano e iremos a la estación, sorprenderemos a tus padres, pediré tu mano y…-beso su mejilla-lo demás será pan comido-sonrió-Ve a dormir un rato

-…-sonrió-Esta bien-le beso-Gracias Lavi

-Te subiré algo para bajarte la fiebre-acaricio sus cabellos, sonrió pícaramente-No querrás pescar un resfriado mañana

-Eso nunca-sonrió con dulzura dándole un último beso-Oyasumi

-Oyasumi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-l-o

El sol le dio en la cara con fuerza y el solo se removió con molestia. Pero tras un rato dejo de huirle, ahora que recordaba tenía mucho que hacer ese día. Abrió los ojos y giro hacia el reloj que marcaban las diez cincuenta, arqueo la ceja con extrañeza, debía estar mal. A esa hora ya debían de estar terminando de almorzar para no perder el tren. Saco de un cajón un reloj de muñeca corroborando que casi eran las once; pero eso no era posible, Allen siempre le despertaba a las siete pese a que lloviera o relampagueara.

Se giro dispuesto a ir a buscarle en la casa y para su sorpresa estaba a su lado. Sonrió. El pobre en verdad ayer estaba cansado. Movió su hombro con la mayor suavidad posible.

-Allen, ya es de mañana, Vamos se nos hará tarde y…

Se detuvo, no había respuestas, no le oía quejarse o reaccionar, nada.

-¿Allen? ¿Estas…Allen!

Le giro dándose cuenta que respiraba con agitación, el sudor perlaba su frente y se sujetaba con fuerza de las sabanas con los ojos fuertemente cerrados haciéndose daño; toco su frente alarmándose

-¡dios esta hirviendo!

Corrió al teléfono y llamo a al doctor del piso de abajo más calmado, pues solo era fiebre… solo eso.

1.-Despues: Despertando

Lo primero que supo, era que el aire se sentía helado. Abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol como todas las mañanas, olvidando el sentimiento de que se le había hecho tarde, pues de inmediato noto algo extraño…no se podía mover.

No solo eso, no estaba en su habitación, con el techo pintado en color durazno, este era por completo blanco, el olor a desinfectante y alcohol le inundo. Entonces fue capaz de ver la habitación, en efecto, de un blanco inmaculado; tanto las paredes como el piso, este ultimo de mármol, perlado que se extendía desde su cama pasando por otras, de un extremo al otro de esa larga habitación.

Se preocupo al notar sueros intravenosos en su antebrazo derecho y en el izquierdo varios cables que iban a una maquina hecha para medir los latidos del corazón, lo cual le decía que estaba en un hospital.

Podía escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias y el sonido de las camillas al ser arrastradas por los pasillos, todo al son de muchas maquinas iguales a la suya, mascarillas de oxigenación y charolas metálicas llenas de instrumentos quirúrgicos siendo transportados a sus respectivas salas de operación.

Estaba totalmente desubicado, podía oír a las enfermeras pasar frente a las puertas dobles del pabellón charlando, debía llamarles, preguntar ¿Qué hacía allí?

Tan pronto abrió la boca un sonido bajo y ronco salió, se asusto al oír lo que ahora era su voz, casi un jadeo agonizante de un estrangulado. Quiso llevar su mano a la garganta pero le era imposible, no podía mover nada más bajo la barbilla. Trato de tranquilizarse para no acabar desmayado a poco de haberse levantado, pero un movimiento de su cabeza dejo a vista un mechón de cabellos canos; cabello completamente blanco y largo, quince centímetros nuevos y eran suyos, pasaban de su coronilla, frente, rostro, cuello y terminaban en el pecho.

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y oír como la maquina a su lado daba un salto para emitir un ruido agudo que iba en aumento, la sangre se le había agolpado, sentía que se quedaba sin aire, y más pronto de lo esperado, perdió por completo el sentido.

o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o

-Pe-pero estoy segura doctor

-Pues yo le veo igual, si hubiera ocurrido un cambio señorita…

-Lou fa, escúcheme doctor Wong yo sé lo que vi, el paciente despertó

-señorita Lou fa, la maquina no me registra ninguna lectura sobresaliente

-¡Eso es porque se las han llevado hace un rato!

-Baje la vos señorita, este es un hospital

-P-Perdón doctor

-Cuando haya pruebas solidas llámeme, mientras tanto salga de aquí, los estudiantes no tienen permitido chismosear. Shifu, Rikei lleven a su compañera a descansar

-Si señor Wong

-chicos por favor créanme, el se movió, lo vi

-Para empezar no debías estar aquí

-Tenemos que apegarnos a las reglas, este es uno de los hospitales más respetables, debemos acoplarnos a los horarios…

De solo oír hospital por segunda vez supo que aquello no había sido un sueño. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, esperando que le pudieran aclarar todo.

-¡miren se mueve!-la voz de chica

-como se va a mover si esta en… ¡se mueve!-el segundo

-De-debemos llamar a alguien-el tercero

-A un doctor, no mejor a una enfermera!

Las tres siluetas salieron de vista, una cuarta se hizo presente con las anteriores. Le costaba trabajo enfocar su entorno, todo se veía borroso y opaco.

-Lo ve-exclamo la primera voz

-¡Madre de dios!-una voz grave de mujer, pasos-Que uno llame al doctor Wong de inmediato

-Si-mas pasos

-Y que hacemos nosotros

-salgan-con voz autoritaria-no deben estar aquí

-Pero nosotros…

-Que se vallan-vos de ultratumba-Molestan a los pacientes

-¡S-Si!-chillidos aterrados, dos siluetas desaparecen

-Puede oírme, si es así hágamelo saber-sentía una mano arrugada en su brazo

Tenía miedo de no oír su voz, así que se limito a asentir.

-No puedo creerlo-decía la voz en tono bajo-Es un milagro

-¡Si esto es una broma usted y sus compañeros serán-

-Ha despertado doctor

-Oh…-mas pasos-permítame enfermera-otros dedos, igual de arrugados pero más gruesos-¿Puede hablar?

Intento negar, pero sentía el cuello engarrotado.

-Intente emitir una palabra, un sonido-insistió

-…Faw…-sonó al menos no tan ronco como antes

-Muy bien, muy bien-Sonreía un hombre mayor con las cejas muy pobladas, barba y bigote del mismo color; blanco-¿Puede ver?

Una luz brillante se puso obligándole cerrar los ojos, pestaño dos veces y unos gruesos dedos forzaron a sus parpados seguir abiertos

-Trate de mantener los ojos abiertos, bien.

La luz causo que la reciente sala enfocada se viera borrosa y los rostros se difuminaran, incluso cuando le fue retirado le costó distinguir los rostros frente a sí.

-Sorprendente…-decía el hombre mayor

-Debemos notificar esto-decía la enfermera mayor

-Fui por los registros-soltó el chico de pelo negro que todavía estaba ahí-Tenemos el número y dirección de quien le interno

-Denle aviso-el doctor se dio vuelta mientras el chico salía-Señora jefa de enfermeras tráigame material básico de revisión

-Si doctor-y ella también salió

-Bueno, a todo esto, sea bienvenido de vuelta, joven Walker

o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Toda la mañana le hicieron pruebas, en ese tiempo pudo recuperar la voz, pero no el movimiento, su cuerpo parecía muy resentido. A consejo del médico quien vio su frustración al no poder mover la mano en una indicación, comenzó a concentrarse en sus dedos; así de poco a poco consiguió recuperar el movimiento de la mano derecha hasta el antebrazo. El doctor hizo más exámenes, tiempo que aprovecho para mover también la mano izquierda un poco.

-Bien-decía anotando todo-Está perfectamente

-Doctor-llamo dudando con la voz un poco ronca al no hacerlo antes

-Si dígame

-Podría decirme que hago yo aquí

Por lo que veía el doctor de alguna manera esperaba esa pregunta, guardo la pluma y le miro con seriedad.

-Usted, sufre una enfermedad-abordo sin rodeos

-Enfermedad-repitió con voz temblorosa-¿Cuál?

-Desafortunadamente, hasta la fecha lo desconocemos, creemos que es nueva, porque usted joven Walker es el único con tales síntomas

-N-no sabe…-susurro apenas con voz débil

-Vino aquí con lo que parecía una simple fiebre alta, pero conforme paso el tiempo descubrimos mas, y desde que llego usted ya tenía un síntoma, quizás el principal de esta enfermedad; usted se "durmió" no un sueño normal y corriente. Este era distinto, una fase del sueño REM se profundizo mas de lo normal, y al mismo tiempo surgió un no REM que llamamos sueños ortodoxo y…-Noto que el chico no entendía que decía-bueno resumiendo y poniéndolo en términos entendibles, su sueño se torno demasiado profundo, cosa que según sus archivos usted no poseía, según dicen usted no experimento el sueño Rem en su vida, pues cualquier ruido le despierta.

-Los doctores me dijeron que no había problema con ello si me sentía bien y mi cuerpo no presentaba efectos secundarios-se apuro a decir recordando los análisis que le hicieron a los seis

-Porque ellos no hicieron suficientes pruebas, claro que habían efectos secundarios-leía una tabla-usted señor Walker no dormía demasiado, estaba siempre agitado dando el cien en cada actividad aun si era trivial, su cuerpo reaccionaba como una maquina no pedía descanso, estaba en la cumbre de la eficiencia, su cuerpo se adapto a ese ritmo. Sus primeros quince años los vivió en la edad perfecta, en la cima de la vitalidad, pero por supuesto en algún momento tenía que parar. El sueño profundo es necesario señor Walker ya que de él dependen muchas funciones.-le miro-después de quince años en actividad masiva su cuerpo no pudo mas, la fiebre fue solo la alarma, y su cuerpo a ordenes del sub consiente adopto la fase del sueño profundo que requería.-hizo una pausa-Usted ha estado en fase de sueño por los quince años de actividad, joven Walker, usted lleva dos años dormido

-…¿Qué?...

-usted, lleva dos años dormido-repitió con cuidado

-Me…dormí dos…

Sentía que se desmayaría, que desfallecería en aquel momento. Dos años dormido, debía ser mentira, una de pésimo gusto. Estaba seguro que hasta hace unas horas-el día anterior-se había ido a dormir con dolor de cabeza, y ahora estaba ahí, en una cama de hospital y tocando un mechón de cabellos canos.

-Oh sobre su cabello…

El hombre hojeo unos documentos, quizás creyendo que su preocupación residía en ese hecho, que errado estaba.

-Como le había dicho sus células trabajaron tiempo extra, es decir que sus pigmentadores naturales se acabaron, seguramente tenía un tono muy oscuro al nacer y noto que con el paso de los años encarecía, pues bien esas células agotaron su reserva de vida, así que aunque debieron de durarle más no aguantaron mas allá de sus 16 años. No se preocupe- agrego quizás innecesariamente-aunque lo parezca solo fueron dos años y no más. A decir verdad tuvo mucha suerte, no era como estar en coma pero se le parecía mucho y las personas en coma no suelen despertar, debe agradecer estar despierto por el momento…

-A que se refiere doctor-esa última frase no le había agradado nada

El hombre mayor no dijo nada, tomo la tabla anotando cosas sin sentido, garabateando para liberar algo de la tensión de las que fueron sus siguientes palabras.

-Como ya le había dicho joven Walker, desconocemos esta nueva enfermedad-decía lento- así como las razones o causas que la originan y por consiguiente que tan mortal llegue a ser, podría volver a quedarse dormido, quizás cuatro o diez años, o…o no despertar del sueño profundo jamás

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, esas palabras, esas palabras no podían ser ciertas ¿verdad? le miro fijo esperando que en cualquier momento le dijera que era solo una broma; pero el rostro madura y lleno de arrugas mantenía aquella mueca de quien ya no podía hacer nada mas, susurrando un quedo "lo siento tanto" que le provoco una desagradable sensación. Sentía que se ahogaba con el aire mismo, eso no debía de estar pasando, debía ser únicamente un mal sueño.

Pero era real, todo era real, lo sabía porque le costaba respirar, porque le dolía el cuerpo si lograba moverlo aunque sea un poco, por las agujas en su brazo y el escozor que le provocaban los cables y el ardor de su garganta seca, pues no había bebido ningún liquido en mucho tiempo.

El médico continuaba hablando pero ya no le escuchaba mas, había llegado a entender que, si cerraba los ojos en cualquier instante, sin importar la hora o el momento ya no los abriría mas, quedaría atrapado en su cuerpo, hasta el día que sus pulmones o corazón dejaran de funcionar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o.-o

Miraba el techo, con aire ausente casi sin parpadear, no estaba seguro del tiempo que había pasado, si eran horas o quizás días, desde aquel momento en el que la angustia le invadió, una preocupación tan clara y fuerte que fue incapaz de darse cuenta de las nulas visitas. Solo veía enfermeras entrar y salir, administrando medicamentos, cambiando sueros e llevándose cómodos usados; pero él no notaba ni eso, estaba al borde de la histeria, controlaba con cada gramo de fuerza y voluntad cada respiro para no hacerlos largos e aletargarse con ellos, ni demasiado cortos causándole cansancio. Ninguna cosa que le llevara a dormir. Aparte de la respiración no era consciente de nada mas, se quedaba inmóvil cada minuto e instante con los brazos echados a los lados. El doctor no le hacía preguntas desde que el shock inicio. El solo quería olvidarse un rato, distraerse, pero de inmediato esas palabras volvían retumbando en sus oídos, enloquecería de seguir así.

Después pudo asimilarlo un poco, si se había dormido luego de quince años quizás sería igual, quizás tendría otros quince antes de que volviera a pasar; sin embargo las teorías del doctor lo mantenían alerta, podría ser menos tiempo, ese pensamiento le produjo escalofríos.

Poco apoco logro distanciar sus pensamientos de aquel tema. Concentrándose en el "día anterior" cuyas imágenes difusas y borrosas se le escapaban entre los dedos, no podía creer que aquello se tornaba como recuerdo lejano. Se enfoco en esa tarea ignorando lo demás, cada segundo del día desde los rayos del sol en su cara hasta el humor colorido de su novio: Lavi.

Sentía que su rostro enrojecía al recordar ciertas cosas y noto, casi al momento que de todo ese tiempo que llevaba ahí no había visto ni una vez a su novio.

Llevo su vista al par de portezuelas, esperando que, en cualquier instante de esos el pelirrojo apareciera con esa sonrisa tan característica, una que comenzaba a extrañar. No despego su vista de ahí, aun cuando la luna remplazo al sol u otro día inicio; cada vez que veía las puertas abrirse sentía su corazón dos segundos en los cuales estiraba el cuello y apretaba las sabanas con contenida emoción, pero, tan pronto veía que era solo una enfermara mas, la decepción y tristeza se apoderaban de su ser, estrujando su corazón. Y más pronto de lo esperado volvía a mirar la puerta creyendo que le vería en cualquier momento.

Otra vez el sol y la luna desfilaron, y otra vez esperaba. Continúo haciéndolo. Aunque llego el momento en el que el cansancio se apodero de él, le costaba mantener ambos ojos abiertos y la cabeza erguida, veía el reloj a una hora y un instante después ya habían pasado tres. Todo se volvió monótono. A veces pasaban días enteros sin que lo notase.

Una tarde, mientras veía fijamente el segundero, lo oyó, oyó a voz que tanto había esperado.

-Apenas oí la contestadora. Me podrían decir que es lo que…

-Señor en estos casos, lo mejor es ver las cosas

-Pero si no me dicen cómo voy a saber para que me llamaron, estoy…

Había contenido la respiración en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Lavi estaba como el día anterior excepción de que su cabellera rojiza había crecido un par de centímetros, y un par de músculos en los brazos e pecho que daban a ver sus ya 20 años.

El pelirrojo se había interrumpido tan pronto las puertas se abrieron reflejando una notable sorpresa y una mueca extraña que no recordaba haber visto nunca y por tanto no podía identificar.

El corazón de Allen había dado un vuelco, para luego latir de forma rápida, su rostro comenzó a humedecerse, las lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban lentas cayendo en la bata azulada que usaba.

-La…vi-susurro con suavidad con la voz temblorosa

Quería que se acercara, que le abrazara con fuerza y luego tomara su rostro para besarle hasta dejarle sin aire: anhelaba sentir su piel, cada partícula y gramo de él, de verdad que lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. El pelirrojo se acerco conforme el continuaba susurrando su nombre, la enfermera les sonrió y salió para darles su espacio. Cuando estuvo cerca de la cama levanto la mano temblorosa, quería sentir la calidez de su rostro, logro rozarla un poco apenas, pues casi como reflejo el ojiverde le abrazo con mucha suavidad, como si creyera que de hacerlo más fuerte se rompería. Allen se acomodo en su hombro apretando fuertemente su camisa sollozando sin dejar de decir su nombre una y otra vez feliz. No podía estar más dichoso.

-Lavi te amo

En el momento que pronuncio esas palabras le sintió tensarse. Se le hizo extraño no recibir la usual contestación, pero olvidó ello cuando el abrazo se deshizo y el pelirrojo le tomo del mentón. Eso necesitaba aquella caricia, pero Lavi no le beso, solo le miro, y suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Lavi?

-…Allen…bueno yo…-le desvió la vista-tengo un asunto que atender y…-le soltó

-¿Ya te vas?-su voz tenia la decepción palpable

-Sí, tengo algo importante que…-miro a otro lado frunciendo un poco el ceño-bueno no me dijeron porque…y supuse que sería algo rápido y…

-¿Y cuando vuelves?-Pregunto algo preocupado por el hecho de que parecía evadir la pregunta-¿Qué tienes que hacer Lavi?

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y negó.

-Yo no voy a volver

-…¿Qué?...Lavi que estas-intento tocar su mano pero le aparto al acto, le miraba de manera vacilante, sus palabras salían atropelladas y algo cortadas pero el tono era firme

-Yo…yo te espere, en verdad lo hice, pero-entrecerró los ojos-No despertabas-elevo un poco la voz, en intervalos irregulares- no sabes cómo fue, cuánto tiempo…y de verdad de verdad creí que tu-le miro fijo con aquella mueca del principio-Creí que no ibas a despertar mas. Lo lamento, pero ya he visto enfrente y he hecho mi vida, lo siento Allen pero esto…nosotros ya no…esto hace mucho que se acabo.

Se quedo paralizado.

-No es…esto no es gracioso Lavi-las lagrimas volvieron, quizás por ello el desvió la mirada-Y-ya deja de j-juagar conmigo así

-Perdón Allen- negó viéndole fijo de aquella manera-Pero yo ya estoy casado

-N-no es c-cierto

-Tengo mucho trabajo y…

-N-no por favor no

-…y no puedo seguir, es mejor que lo sepas ya, hace mucho que no pierdo el tiempo aquí, hace mucho que yo deje de amar…

-¡Cállate!

Cerro con fuerza los ojos, llorando tanto que su cuerpo se estremecía, no quería ver esa mirada esmeralda, donde aquella mueca, aquella lastima le era dirigida. No quería escuchar eso, era solo una mentira, la peor que le habían dicho desde que despertó, una mentira que le desgarraba el corazón.

-Allen perdona-susurraba la voz culpable del pelirrojo-Espero…que te recuperes pronto

La puerta se cerró, abrió los ojos anegados en lágrimas y supo que aquello no era una mentira, tan solo la cruel realidad. Había perdido para siempre su relación con quien se suponía compartiría su vida, el resto de sus días.

Agacho el rostro mientras los sollozos aumentaban haciendo temblar su cuerpo. Ahora solo deseaba una cosa: dormir, dormir y no despertar, esperar en sueños un mañana dulce y feliz que jamás llegaría. Uno que ya no le pertenecía, donde la persona que más quería estaba a su lado y todo era perfecto, tan perfecto que era irreal, era totalmente falso en aquel futuro truqueado por sí mismo.

Se quedo dormido, con el rostro húmedo y el cuerpo sacudiéndose apenas por los débiles hipos del llanto.

Solo esperaba no despertar ya más.

Niko: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(Musiquita de fondo de lágrimas)

Niko: ¡apágala, apágala!

(Cambio a música de batalla)

Niko: ¡pero no tan cambiada! Mira que apenas salgo del Shock, ese maldito Lavi mira que ser tan cruel

X: pero si tu lo escribiste, TU lo hiciste hacerlo

Niko; ya cállate TwT, o te golpeo tipo KOF

X: mejor cambio la música U


	2. Chapter 2

por que ustedes lo pidieron el capiitulo dos XD

gracias a ...

kaoryciel94, neko-san, Stocking y Andromedark no necesariamente en ese orden pero gracias chicas XD ah por cierto yo dije que LAVI IBA A SUFRIR... y seguirá sufriendo para eso esta en parte el antes, lo de Allen se le pasara con el tiempo, lo de lavi seguirá y se prolongara al después Muajajaja que mala soy *O¨*

man no me pertenece TwT malos

ahora sin mas preámbulos el capitulo dos

0.2.-Antes: Diagnosticando males

Miro el gran reloj con la forma y color del hospital, un barco de color blanco, la manecilla chica se había movido del uno al tres en todo ese tiempo que permaneció sentado en aquella silla de plástico unida a otras cuatro en esa abarrotada sala de espera. A su derecha una mujer leía un panfleto referente a la diabetes, a la izquierda un niño de ocho juagaba con un cochecito parecido a un BMW rojo haciendo el ruido del motor mientras lo paseaba por el descansa brazos, enfrente en otra hilera la madre del niño le decía que si no dejaba de hacer eso no habría helado después.

Pero el no ponía atención, ni a los que esperaban turno, ni a los que iban en camillas o sillas de ruedas por el lugar. Solo estaba al pendiente contando minutos y segundos esperando que la secretaria al fondo de la habitación dijese su nombre. A veces volteaba a verla cuando una enfermera iba a dejarle hojas o cuando el teléfono sonaba a la expectativa.

Pero nada.

Hacía dos días que el doctor del departamento inferior le había mandado a ese hospital. Al principio le habían dicho que no habría problema, con un par de inyecciones le bajarían la fiebre, con lo cual le mandaron retirar dejando al chico al cuidado del médico en lo que él se encargaba de cambiar los boletos del vuelo, dándole tiempo para recuperarse. Pero al día siguiente le dijeron que esperara otro día, y ahora estaban callados. Ya habían pasado dos horas del día siguiente a ese y no le decían nada; ningún doctor se detenía, iban de allá para acá sin responder una sola de sus preguntas. De verdad que lo estaban preocupando con todo ese silencio.

Bajo la cara ocultando su rostro en las manos, la incertidumbre le consumía lentamente, no le agradaba tanto mutismo referente a la condición de su novio. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Es usted Lavi Bookman?

Alzo la vista topándose con un hombre de cabello rubio corto, no más alto que el, traía bata blanca y un extraña boina negra, mientras revisaba una tabla, parecía demasiado ocupado en otra cosa. El pelirrojo se puso en pie.

-Si, soy yo-dijo, el otro le miro solo de reojo

-Sígame por favor-indico dándose la media vuelta

Atravesaron la sala de espera con rumbo a los ascensores ubicado a la derecha del modulo de información; el cual era fácil de localizar, pues, era lo primero que se veía al entrar al lugar. Accedieron al aparato junto a un par de enfermeras que llevaban a un moribundo con todo y camilla, el rubio apretó el seis mientras los internos el dos. Pegado a una esquina sintió el cubículo ascender produciéndole un vacio en el estomago, sin saber a ciencia cierta la razón. En poco las puertas se abrieron dejando salir al equipo apurado y entrar a un buen puñado de personas que iban de doctores, visitantes o enfermos que lucían desubicados. Los botones 3, 4, 7, 9 y 13 fueron apretados con rapidez iluminando el panel que constaba de 24 botones pequeños y amarillos. El rubio parecía no notar la sobrepoblación de trasporte, ya que su atención la abarcaba aquella tabla en donde no dejaba de escribir; no se dijeron nada en lo que duro aquello, cada uno en una esquina.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron en el sexto piso, salió el rubio y otro médico por lo que le siguió, las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas con cierta pesadez. Aquel pasillo no parecía el más transitado, de hecho estaba casi por completo vacio, ya que no se oía ni un solo ruido a excepción de sus pisadas. El silencio continúo un rato más hasta que llegaron al final, donde una puerta de color blanco sin una sola ventanilla- a diferencia del resto- con una manija en lugar de perilla lucia desubicada en ese lugar. El rubio tomo la manija sin cuidado alguno, pero se detuvo antes de abrir concentrando toda su atención en el.

-Disculpe mi descortesía-comenzó-Yo soy el doctor Bak Chang-le tendió la mano

-Un placer doctor-musito al fin correspondiendo al gesto-¿donde se encuentra el doctor Zou?

-De vacaciones

-¿Eh? ¿Vacaciones? ¿Ahora?

-Vera, se negaba rotundamente a tomar un descanso o jubilarse desde hacía un buen tiempo y eso causaba problemas a nuestro doctor de diagnostico que tenía que remediar los enredos que causaba Zou por la edad. Así que ahora yo he sido asignado al caso del joven Walker, al menos por ahora.

-¿Cuál es su especialidad doctor?-pregunto luego de verle otra vez

-um…-miraba la tabla respondiendo distraídamente-Soy Oncólogo…¡espere no es lo que…!

-¡Oncólogo! ¡¿Cree que tienen cáncer?-exclamo aterrado el pelirrojo

-¡No! No es eso, el doctor de diagnostico está ocupado en otro caso y fui asignado mientras tanto.

-Menos mal-suspiro aliviado, y luego sonrió-Bien Doc ¿Cuándo puedo llevarme a Allen a casa?-Pero el rubio solo le miro largamente antes de volver la mirada a enfrente

-Pase por favor-indico

La habitación era bastante más grande que el resto y no era para menos. Además de lo normal (cama, biombo, etc.) había ahí muchas maquinas, varias lucían como equipo especial de estudios y otras tantas se confundían con prototipos de la NASA. Pero lo que hizo su sangre helarse fue ver a su novio. El pequeño albino yacía en una gran cama con un respirador artificial y múltiples cables por todo su menudo cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

-No era solo una fiebre…-clamo casi sin aire

-Así empezó-el rubio sacaba números de una de las maquinas grandes y se ponía a apuntar-Siéntese por favor-indico cerrando un instante los ojos

El pelirrojo halla una banca cercana a la cama y se dejo caer, de estar pardo mas tiempo seguro el mismo se caería de la sola impresión de ese cuarto. El otro había hecho lo mismo con otro banco del lugar, así quedaron de frente.

-El día en el que el joven Walker vino, se procedió como es usual. El doctor a cargo dedujo que se trataba solo de una fiebre alta administro los medicamentos correspondientes; no obstante a las cinco horas no hubo cambios, se creyó que solo era un retraso del sistema inmunológico, la idea fue descartada a las doce horas, posteriormente se administro un tratamiento mas efectivo pero fue igual. Comenzamos a preocuparnos por lo que realizamos exámenes generales, de sangre tejido, entre otros-Suspiro cerrando los ojos un instante-Paso algo…

-¿A que se refiere?-el tono no le gustaba quería respuestas, el otro noto su mirada

-Sus células-se detuvo no sabia como decirlo-Han dejado…su ciclo usual. Una célula normal esta en movimiento contaste, naciendo, reproduciéndose y muriendo, las suyas…están, casi estáticas; se mueven a nivel lento…como si estuvieran aletargadas; como si estuvieran haciendo todo muy, muy lento-Negó-No sabemos la causa

Le vio la fin dejar la tabla, concentrado en escoger las siguientes palabras; Lavi no se movía esperaba que le dijeran todo para no saltar otra vez a la conclusión del cáncer.

-No tenemos la mas mínima idea de lo que sucede, sus pulmones están absorbiendo cada vez menos oxigeno, por eso le pusimos un respirador artificial no queremos que surja una complicación de ello. Aun estamos haciendo pruebas de…

Un repentino sonido agudo y constante detuvo al doctor. La gran maquina lo emitía, las líneas rojas e azules salían de la barra con constantes e irregulares elevaciones, dando a entender que algo iba mal. El rubio apretó un botón azul cercano a la camilla e a poco otros dos doctores e enfermeras entraron al lugar. Se hizo un revuelo frente a sus ojos, y el solo se pudo quedarse pie viendo.

-¡No esta respirando!

-¡Se va a ahogar!

-¡Debemos entubar!

-¡No esperen!

Los veía moverse de un lado al otro, transportando instrumentos y más cosas, retirando la mascarilla del rostro del chico, le levantaban por la espalda de manera apresurada; vio a una enfermera acercar un largo tubo pastico y otras cosas al rubio. En es momento reacciono del todo, de manera desesperada y hasta violenta. Al sujetar al medico de la bata alejando lo del albino y empujando los instrumentos lejos del alcance de las mujeres; no iba a permitir que hicieran lo que sea con el de cabellos cafés.

-¡Señor suélteme!-clamo el rubio intentando zafarse

-¡Ya dejen de jugar así con Allen!-grito a voz de cuello alterado-¡No hagan lo que se les venga en gana!

-¡El doctor intenta salvarle la vida!-chillo una enfermera colgándosele de un brazo

-¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!-otro doctor corrió por el carrito de instrumentos

-¡Alto!-rugió el doctor mayor del grupo provocando que las enfermeras dejaran de intentar matarlo por aprisionar al rubio

-¡Doctor Wong quítemelo de encima!-dijo este-¡Debemos…

Todo fue interrumpido, incluso el otro doctor se resbalo en el piso a media carrera, cuando los ondulantes sonidos se cortaron de golpe. La maquina estaba casi en silencio, de no ser por una fina línea amarilla de sonido bajo. Cuando las líneas rojas e azules estaban en pantalla realizaban varios saltos, esta por el contrario realizaba un solo salto por vez. Los medicas en sus posiciones (uno en el piso, otro siendo sujeto y el otro en medio) veían atónitos el salto de la única línea amarilla a punto de caerse de la impresión. El mayor se aproximo al aparato moviendo una perilla que hizo crecer la pequeña línea, pronto una serie de números fueron saliendo de esta, por lo que el hombre anoto con prisa. El hombre parpadeo repetidas veces (algo difícil de saber con semejantes cejas) revisando los números una y otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el rubio

-Su corazón esta…esta latiendo muy lento pero o hace, y esta…esta respirando apenas, pero la maquina no lo considera anormal y sus signos no muestran anomalías visibles

-¿Esta…-el rubia parpadeaba-…Vivo?

-Esta…esta-el doctor mayor sudaba a mares-Esta…dormido

Se hizo el silencio, al acto los presentes se fueron de espaldas.

-¿Cómo que dormido?-clamo el rubio resucitado

-¡Usted!-le apunto el pelirrojo-¡Casi le rebana la garganta a Allen sin ser necesario!

-Ah…yo…bueno-empalideció-Y-yo…-le salían ronchas.-Y…-y se desmayo

-¡Doctor Chang!-clamaron las enfermeras asustadas abrazándose-¡Se murió!

-¡Silencio!-callo el mayor-Bak ya deja de armar teatro y ustedes dos si no tienen nada productivo que hacer aquí dentro les pediré que salgan

Las regañadas e abochornadas mujeres abandonaron el lugar apresuradamente, pisando (accidentalmente) al rubio, que despertó al sentir en su rostro la suela de la zapatilla, dejándole bien marcado el talón. El doctor comenzó a hacer un par de revisiones con ayuda de sus colegas; podía verlos moverse y murmurar entre ellos sus deducciones por el movimiento de sus bocas pudo entender "Quedarse a revisión" y "chequeo de glóbulos"

-Doctor Wong la fiebre a desaparecido

-¿temperatura corporal?

-36 grados, se esta regularizando

-¿le aplico otro tratamiento doctor?

-No, fueron suspendidos en la mañana como dijo el doctor de diagnostico

-Ya veo. Unh.-se giro-Señor…Lavi

-¿Qué sucede?

-El joven se quedara hoy para pruebas finales, hasta que logremos determinar lo que sucedió al menos, nos encargaremos de el. Descuide le notificaremos de cada tratamiento en cazo de requerirlo y si es necesaria alguna cirugía deberá consentirlo antes.

-P-pero si solo esta durmiendo

-No hay que tomar riesgos, esa fiebre no era algo común

Así se vio en la única opción de ceder. Ciertamente no sabia lo que pasaba e aparentemente Allen debía quedarse algún tiempo en el hospital; después de todo el pelirrojo sabia la clase de persona atareada que era su novio, al fin tanto estrés había hecho meya, ese descanso le vendría bien. Les pidió a los hombres salir un instante.

-Buenas noches Allen-beso su frente-Recupérate pronto, hay mucho que hacer

Fin 0.2

2.-Despues: Intentando dormir

"Es solo un mal sueño"

Repetía aquella frase entre cada pensamiento, en cada pestañeo que hacia lenta e pausadamente. Era solo un sueño, solo en su cabeza estaba aquel hospital, solo en sus pensamientos pasajeros aquel horrible futuro, solo en sus peores pesadillas la imagen del pelirrojo murmurando con mirada fría "yo no te amo".

Apretó con fuerza los parpados; en ese mal sueño el constante fantasma de su infelicidad le seguía sin descanso; solo quería dormir para despertar de aquella pesadilla, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, sin importar cuantas veces cerraba los ojos siempre miraba el mismo echo, las mismas camas ocupadas y las mismas personas de blanco ir e venir.

Sus ojos iban perdiendo aquel brillo entusiasta que le caracterizaba, se veían ensombrecidos, deslustrados.

Lentamente pasaba el tiempo, a veces incluso parecía no moverse, siempre que miraba eran las siete; no creyó que llegase el día en el que se sintiera tan vacio y sin el mínimo deseo de mover un solo musculo. Solo pestañeaba de vez en cuando, solo respiraba por costumbre, giraba la vista con ruidos fuertes pero nada más.

Oyó otra vez aquel sonido pero lo ignoro, el bolígrafo volvió a golpear aquel montón de hojas amarillas con insistencia, ´pero fue igual. Link se levanto de su silla nuevamente ofreciéndole de nueva cuanta el bolígrafo e poniendo las hojas en su regazo, el solo le vio ausente y volvió la vista a aquel punto en la nada frente a el, con la cara de quien quizás ya no espera el mañana, el rostro de los desauseados.

-Walker debes firmar-Dijo otra vez el alemán

Miro la pluma de reojo moviendo apenas los ojos sin embargo a poco centro su vista en aquel punto de la nada, el rubio se le acerco.

-Solo debes de firmar aquí-indico señalando una línea-Solo pon tu nombre o tus iniciales como gustes. Debes firmar, por el deseo de tus padres…

Su rostro se contrajo involuntariamente, de poder ya estaría llorando otra vez, pero no po0dia, todas sus lagrimas se había acabado hace no mucho. De nuevo Link, amigo de su padre, con solo 24 años una carrera en derecho y un titulo de abogado le insistía con el ruido del bolígrafo en el papel, pidiendo nuevamente en tres días firmar el testamento de sus padres para recibir su herencia, la casa y las acciones en la compañía; para que Lverrie su tío político no se quedara con ellos.

El rubio volvió a insistir, diciendo nuevamente que tenia solo ese mes para reclamar lo que le pertenecía, que su tío (irónicamente de ambos) ya tenia mas que suficiente y el necesitaba en verdad tener algo en cuanto le diesen de alta; ya que ningún conocido había aparecido, su Ex no se encargaría de el, y la universidad de Francia no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de devolver el dinero de la matricula.

Pero Allen no deseaba firmar. ¿Para que?

¿Para tener dinero que no podría gastar en ninguna universidad por su archivo medico?

¿Por un negocio que no sabría manejar?

¿Para vivir en una casa sin ningún ser que le importase?

El firmar aquel contrato seria igual a aceptar la realidad, que su novio no lo era mas, que su madre fue a tropellada y a su padre le dio un ataque; que ningún amigo o conocido le parecía importar que estuviera despierto, que tendría que vivir completamente solo, reiniciar su vida de cero, buscar una razón para avanzar.

-Allen…por favor-Había susurrado su primo con el rostro contrariado- Por tu bien firma…

Pero ni siquiera esa suplica le hizo moverse, aunque fuera la única persona que todavía se preocupara por el. No, no se movió, no pestaño y menos giro, no lo hizo.

-…Vendré el lunes-anuncio tomando su maletín donde coloco el gran contrato, dándose por vencido ese día también.

Una enfermera entro cuando el alemán salió para cambiar el suero, viéndole con cierta lastima y tristeza. Se había negado a comer, y ya iban dos semanas desde eso, nadie le movía, ni insistía; los doctores esperaban que mejorara por propia cuenta, ya que desde el principio nadie supo que hacer con su situación. Por lo mismo ninguno hacia nada solo daban indicaciones de mantenerlo como cualquier paciente carente de movimientos e incapaz de comer.

Pero no le importaba aquello, la forma como le miraban, lo que decía de el frente al pabellón o su situación. Aunque le dolieran las agujas, le produjeran escozor o le lastimaran y los sueros empezarán hacerle sentir pesado con los huesos doloridos; no le importo incluso cuanto adelgazo ese tiempo, que quizás contrajera anemia o algún otro desequilibrio alimenticio. Irónicamente si podía comer, a veces su estomago se quejaba por horas enteras, pero, lo ignoraba. Comer y tener hambre era cosa de los vivos, de aquellos que viven la más clara y visible realidad. También hablar, el usar palabras con cualquier ser conllevaba a non estar soñando, a menos que ya estuviera enloqueciendo y las alucinaciones le hablaban, que un perro se sentara en una silla al lado de un gato (ambos casados) fueran a hablar con el de propiedades y golf. Por supuesto eso aun no sucedía; pese a que estaba seguro de imaginar alguna cosa mejor que caninos y felinos casados buscando una buena casa con campo de golf, el pensaría mas en construirse una vida falsa, parte del sueño que deseaba en esos momentos. Solo vivir feliz; en lugar de preocuparse por el problema de viviendo y aquello caprichosos e exenticos animales que exigían el dichoso campo de golf ¿tan siquiera sabían jugar? Se pregunto.

Apenas fue capaz de oír las puertas abrirse, ya que su cerebro proyectaba el divorcio de dichos animales, "El matrimonio acaba cuando el marido persigue a su mujer por todo el parque y después se la come". "Cosa no tan distante de la realidad" pensó con cierta ironía haciendo una mueca.

-Levante la cabeza

No escucho. Seguía en aquel desvarió mental queriendo saber si la madre de la infortunada lograba conservar la custodia de los cachorros o el bravo padre se los cenaba.

-Levante la cabeza-Repitieron con la misma fuerza

Ahora se imaginaba a la abuela felina dialogando con el juez (una avestruz) que aquel salvaje doberman no era el mismo can con el quien se caso su amada siamesa, que era solo un tonto babeador que se hubo enviciado con el golf obligando a su hija jugarlo, pese a que siempre fueron partidarios del tenis de mesa.

-Se que esta despierto. Levante la cabeza-Clamo con cierto fastidio

Veía al juez avestruz declarar juicio nulo en el momento que el doberman de traje se lanzaba sobre la gata persa arrancándole una pata, mientras la susodicha se encargaba de que el maldito sabueso no tuviera más progenie (Castrado XD).

-O…i…ga…-la voz sonaba temblorosa

Y a orden de un jurado (un montón de ovejas y conejos) los híbridos cachorros eran mandados a un HorphanatoZoologico, a donde los infortunados debían estar hasta su mayoría de edad. (3 años)

Ya estaba viendo al doberman recluso en prisión buscando fugarse en la carga de ropa sucia para deshacerse de la abuela persa, quien casi lograba conservar a los cachorros seis meses después; cuando de improvisto su concentración se vio rota. Su cabeza descendió unos centímetros golpeándose con ello fuertemente con la orilla del colchón cercana al duro borde de metal. Una exclamación de dolor muy baja y ronca abandono sus labios de forma automática, había cerrado los ojos al momento del impacto, por lo que los abrió aturdido.

-Le dije que levantara la cabeza

Un chico de cabellera larga e oscura sostenía su almohada con un gesto aparentemente diferente, de no ser por la vena palpitante en la sien no se habría dado cuenta de que estaba enfadado por alguna razón. Movió apenas sus ojos del sujeto que vestía de enfermero frente a el, no tenia ya ni una manta encima a excepción del blusón grande que daban en los hospitales. El tipo de rasgos orientales dejo la almohada en una especie de cubo/carrito de lavandería azul mientras sacaba un par de sabanas recién lavadas y otra almohada; parpadeo al entender que era la persona a cargo de esos aspectos. Aparentemente el otro estaba mas enfadado de lo que creyó, pues le echo encima la sabana hecha bolas y le arrojo en la cara el gran almohadón.

-Termine-declaro con cinismo. Las puertas se volvieron a abrir según oyó bajo la almohada

-Buenos días ¿Cómo se encuentra ho…oyyy! ¡Kanda que rayos hiciste, lo vas a matar!

Escucho pisadas apresuradas. En poco un sujeto rubio vestido de doctor con una boina negra le retiraba la almohada, le observaba a detalle al punto de la histeria. De pronto se giro con brusquedad viendo al oriental.

-¡¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si lo matabas?

-Che-casi escupió-Hasta a los bebes debes de apretarlos para sofocarlos, ese no esta asmático ni nada

-E-esta delicado-clamo con menos énfasis

-Ya lleva dos semanas, en mi opinión ya debería de estar caminando a la salida.-se dio la vuelta caminando a la salida-El que sea inútil no me interesa

Inútil. Giro el rostro al sentido contrario, bueno ahora ya lo era, era inútil cualquier intento suyo, su misma existencia ya era inútil; el otro era grosero y molesto pero hablaba con la verdad.

-Eso es cierto-susurro jalando algo la sabana aun hecha bolas, mirando el colchón

Ambos el rubio y japonés le miraron con cierta sorpresa, el primero se mostro afligido con sus palabras susurrando para si "son ciertos los rumores"; el japonés por el contrario solo le miro apenas unos segundos para luego retirarse sin mas. Hubo un momento de silencio en lo que las portezuelas dejaban de moverse a dentro y fuera. Al terminar ello, el rubio se aproximo a el acomodando la sabana y la almohada como debían de ir. Fue por su tabla que de principio se había caído al suelo y tomo asiento en la silla a su lado.

-Ofrezco disculpas-clamo dándole una gran reverencia-Kanda es un poco…un poco brusco a veces-le vio sudar frio-…Bueno muchas veces

-uh no importa

-ah perdón la descortesía. Elevo otra ves la cara, de alguna forma habían un montón de brillitos y reflectores a su alrededor-Soy Bak Chang, si quiere saber que hace alguien tan joven y guapo como yo aquí…

-Realmente no-musito apenas al otro le cayó una piedra encima, una gota de sudor frio le rodo-Este…y el doctor Wong?

-El doctor Wong salió de la cuidad para un asunto, vuelve en una semana, mientras tanto si se le ofrece algo dígamelo **también soy doctor**-recalco visiblemente afectado- Por cierto yo también llevo su cazo, aunque el doctor Wong ya debió de habérselo dicho…

-No lo hizo…-pudo ver como al rubio se le formaba un tic en el parpado a pesar de tener ambos ojos cerrados-Menciono que había alguien mas en el cazo-clamo. Tosió después sintiendo la garganta terriblemente seca

-Espere-el recuperado doctor saco su estetoscopio y lo puso sobre su pecho-Tosa-indico

-eh…"cof"- de solo intentarlo sintió la garganta peor

-hum…-retiro el estetoscopio-¿cree poder beber agua?

-…-torció la boca

-Sera mejor que beba algo antes de que sus cuerdas vocales se sequen-dicto-Los sueros no hacen milagros sabe-dijo serio

-…

-Bien-anotaba-Su tratamiento por el momento será…-Saco de un maletín una botella de agua y se alcanzo un vaso guardado. Vertió agua en este y lo puso en el mueble próximo-Este-señalo guardando todo-Acábese ese vaso para mañana, si no puede entonces tiene hasta el fin de semana…-cambio su expresión de autoritaria a feliz-Ok señor Walker-se despidió en las puertas-Lo veo el lunes-Cerro. Volvió a abrir con los ojos afilados un momento-Acábese el agua-y volvió a cerrar

Allen miro fijo el vaso a su lado, hace bastante que había dejado de mover las manos ¿Ese tipo hablaba enserio?

Trauma…perros gatos…guau! (posición fetal)

¡Ese desvarió se volvió el mío! …por eso Allen estaba tan metido, yo misma desvarié ¬¬U

Gracias por sus rewiers XD me hace feliz saber que les gusto

Entre mas rewiers reciba mas rápido actualizare!

Por otro lado ya apareció Kanda aunque no tuviera una entrada tan espectacular ni tan activa como seguro esperaban D:, pero razones de sobra hay. En cuanto Lavi, como dije sufrirá y así de poco en poco capitulo a capitulo entenderán por que Lavi abandono a Allen, no fue tan sencillo, pasaron muchas cosas ¬¬U que mala soy…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -fin del capi

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo XD ¿rewiers?


	3. Chapter 3

**tercero! en un arranque de fuerzas termine**

**D gray man no es y aparentemente no sera mio nunca. Lo bueno es que esta trama de hospital si XD**

**Disfruten su lectura n.n**

0.3.- Antes: Nulas mejorías

-¡¿Cómo que no ha despertado?

Se había parado bruscamente y había gritado, dándose cuenta tarde que llamo la atención de las personas fuera del vidrio de la ventana en aquella oficina; por lo que se sentó de nueva cuenta y respiro con calma, así pacientes y enfermeras volvieron a circular con normalidad, aunque la mayoría aun miraba de reojo y mas de uno fingía atarse los cordones enfrente. Lavi miro al par de hombres frente a si, el rubio Bak y el anciano Wong.

Bak hojeaba un par de archivos en una carpeta buscando unos resultados, en cuanto dio con ellos se los tendió.

-Plaquetas, conteo de glóbulos blancos y rojos, estudios generales para cada mal y enfermedad conocida, autopsia de piel, funciones lumbares, etc, etc.

El revisaba con la vista los resultados.

-¿Allen que tiene?

-En términos científicos…

-…No tenemos ni la mas remota idea.

Silencio. Al instante siguiente ya se había arrojado contra el rubio. ¡Ahora si lo mataba!

-¡Cálmese!-exigió el anciano ayudando a su colega

Y nuevamente sin quererlo llamo la atención de todos los del otro lado del cristal que ahora no lucían con ganas de fingir desinterés. Noto como un par sacaba celulares o cámaras, por lo que dejo al rubio y tomo asiento.

-¿Cómo es que no lo saben?-dijo con tono mas bajo pero casi igual de tenso

-V-vera-inicio Bak todavía nervioso acomodándose la corbata-H-hemos hecho una larga serie de estudios, solo algunos de ellos no dijeron algo, pero ese algo es solo una parte del todo y las piezas son impares no encajan, nos faltan datos. Se lo explicare de manera simple-saco un marcador azul y se giro al pizarrón blanco tras el-Fiebre-apunto-La fiebre es una respuesta del sistema inmunológico que se presenta en gripas, resfriados y todo tipo de infecciones y de estas hay un enorme rango para escoger. Sin embargo…-Rayoneo varias palabras-No se ha presentado ninguno de los síntomas que se asocian con la fiebre…Así que solo tenemos fiebre como principal-encerró la palabra-Ahora esta este "sueño"-apunto la palabra-Por que este sueño no es para nada normal, esto influye en el numero de latidos, la cantidad de oxigeno que es mandada al cuerpo…-escribió partes de este- y por lo mismo el cuerpo: músculos, tendones, huesos, venas etc. Se mantienen en un estado de inmovilidad físicamente imposible de realizar. Solo sus células hacen algo, pero ese algo es igual a que se mueva una sola hormiga en el hormiguero y las hormigas necesitan mas-Comenzó a dibujar hormigas y de mas-Necesitan no solo reinas y soldados, necesitan túneles y quienes los mantengan, en este hormiguero hay solo una par de huevecillos que tardan demasiado en convertirse a larvas, este hormiguero esta varado; lo que nos lleva a las hormigas león, los osos hormigueros, los insectos como hormigas, los…

-Ajum, doctor Bak- Tosió el anciano-Ya entendimos la metáfora de la hormiga…

-¿Eh?-había llenado la pizarra de dibujitos-Pero aun no explico lo de…

-En palabras medicas-Pidió el pelirrojo con una gota de sudor frio

-Lo que el doctor Bak quiso explicar, es que mientras su cuerpo este así es muy probable que algún virus lo infecte y como su sistema inmunológico también esta excesivamente lento el joven Walker corre un enorme riesgo fuera del hospital; debemos averiguar mas de este extraña enfermedad

-¿Enfermedad? ¿Esta enfermo? ¿De que?

-Si estamos en lo correcto-dijo el rubio tapando el plumón-Esta es una nueva y rara enfermedad y el joven Walker es el único que la posee, lo único que podemos hacer es solamente seguir investigando…

-¿Solo eso?-Se sentía crisparse-Solo pueden ver ¡¿No son acaso doctores expertos?

-Por favor tranquilícese…

-Me tranquilizare claro que lo hare-se puso en pie-Y luego me llevare a Allen a otro hospital. Necesito una segunda opinión

-Ya ha tenido 20 hoy-susurro el rubio con cierto recelo-¿Por quien nos toma eh? Este es el mejor hospital del país, no se contratan blandengues.

-Clámese doctor Bak-puso una mano en el hombro de rubio, luego giró a el-Señor Lavi le pediré que no nos tome a la ligera, no somos los únicos en el cazo; todo el hospital esta involucrado. Mire-le puso la tabla enfrente-Los nombres de todos los doctores y sus especialidades. Hoy incluso nuestro especialista confirmo que regresara de su viaje solo para ver este cazo, y en 20 minutos tenemos una junta con el doctor de diagnostico para dar resultados y buscar respuestas.

-Perdonen pero solo su palabra no me es suficiente-les miro fijamente-¿Cómo se que no están mintiendo? Si el cazo es tan misterios como aseguran ¿Cómo no saber que lo dicen solo para continuar su investigación personal?

-¡No tratamos a nuestros pacientes como experimentos!

-Estamos comprometidos con nuestro trabajo, ponemos nuestro corazón y sentimientos, cada paciente nos importan y hacemos hasta o imposible para curarlos e atenderlos apropiadamente. No solo al niño de Arques…

El sentimiento de culpabilidad le lleno, ese hospital era el mejor. Hasta hace solo algunos meses un niño sobreviviente de un vuelo a california, fue atendido ahí. El susodicho sufrió un derrame y perdió parte de la memoria, por lo que los médicos movieron cielo mar y tierra buscando su identidad e antecedentes médicos, incluso el doctor de diagnostico viajo al país para investigar a detalle todo con lo que el niño tuvo contacto e así determinar la causa y la solución a la grave infección cutánea que lo ataco a poco de recuperarse.

No trataba con novatos, si no, con la Elite de la medicina. El arca. Ese era el nombre del hospital que competía con la clínica Mayo. Si ellos no podían era casi seguro que nadie mas lo haría.

-Disculpen-dijo con sinceridad-Es solo que yo…estoy muy preocupado, me siento un inútil en esta situación

-Entendemos-clamo el mayor-La angustia ciega a veces

-Estas cosas pasan-el rubio movía la mano despreocupadamente-Hace dos semanas un hombre me golpeo mandándome a una camilla por decirle que provoco el cáncer de su mujer al serle infiel; pero no me vengo de el ni hago publico su nombre-tosió- _cofelalcaldecof_

-…-sudaron frio ante la sutileza-Si…gracias…

-Señor Lavi si el asunto le inquieta tanto puede acompañarnos a la junta hoy

-¿Qué?-chillo el rubio un poco azul-No po-podemos hacer eso…-movía las manos frenético-S-si el do-doctor de diagno-nostico lo ve…

-Yo le explico la situación

-¡Pero aun así querrá golpearme! ¡Ya sabes como es!

-Lo entenderá, dudo que nos haga algo

-¡A ti no te hará nada por que ya estas anciano y respeta a los mayores, e el no le hará nada por que es de afuera…Pero a mi me matara!

-¿Viene o no doctor?-ya los dos estaban fuera de la oficina

-hum….moriré-sollozo

Los tres avanzaron con Wong a la cabeza y Bak atrás murmurando algo de un testamento que debió terminar; tomaron el ascensor hasta el segundo piso, tan pronto las puertas se abrieron muchas personas de bata blanca fueron visibles, otros iban de bata azulada y muchas mas iban de enfermeras, el piso estaba abarrotado.

-Esta es la cafetería-indico Bak ya recuperado señalando a su derecha-aquella el ala de recuperación-unas puertas dobles sin cerrar-los pasillos de la izquierda-señalo el camino-Van a los baños de este piso y las rampas que van al primer piso; nosotros vamos por la derecha al auditorio-Fueron por el cruce-Hay mucha actividad debido a la hora-indico-Ya que todos los doctores están dejando remplazos para asistir a la junta

-¡Ustedes!-Señalo Wong de improvisto a un grupo-¿Qué hacen en esta parte del piso?

-Perdona Wong-se aproximo a ellos una chica de bata blanca con pelo entre rosa chicle y naranja-Lo que pasa es que **Alguien **olvido suspender el recorrido de los nuevos, y ese mismo **Alguien **no cambio la ruta este año; así que si me regañas tendré que decapitar a ese **Alguien**

Lavi sudo frio, cada que la chica decía **Alguien** cambiaba su voz haciéndola mas gruesa, afilaba los ojos en manera asesina y miraba acusadoramente al rubio que sudaba a mares.

-Llévalos a la cafetería y pídele a Boners que te ayude a reorganizar el recorrido

-Ok, vamos novatos muévanse-les grito a los chicos tras ella- Gracias Wong

-De nada Fou; sigamos

-Te veo luego Wong- sonreía- Esfúmate Baka Bak-clamo con cara de ogro

-¿Qué me dijiste?

-Dije…¡Baka!- le tiro una patada voladora

-Sígame señor Lavi…-ignorando la pelea

-el esta…-viendo preocupado como la chica lo tomaba del pie y comenzaba a darle vueltas

-Descuide así se llevan; ella es su asistente

-umm…-sudando viendo como le aplicaba una llave sobre su espalda-C-claro…-al girar por estar distraído choco con un estudiante-Disculpa…

-¡Perdón!-grito apenada una chica de trenzas y gafas pasándole rápido-No me dejen atrás a me perderé ¡Shi fu, Rikei!

-Ay los nuevos-negaba el anciano-Cuanta energía…

En cuanto Bak dejo de ser zarandeado (por que distrajeron a Fou) reanudaron el camino, pero el pasillo que daba al auditorio estaba cada vez mas y mas vacio, al grado de no ver ni un alma.

-Que raro…-decía el rubio pensativo-¿Dónde estarán todos?

-Ya habrán empezado la junta

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!-clamo asustado echando a correr junto a ellos- O nos…

Al girar la esquina el rubio choco, Lavi no pudo ver ni que paso pues el rubio le golpeo accidentalmente el rostro al caer, llevándose accidentalmente al otro doctor también. Los tres se habían caído.

-¡Auch! Por que no ves donde camin…¡Do-do doctor!

-¡Ah mi lentes!-oyó del otro tras el; Lavi debido al golpe al abrir los ojos vio borroso pero aun así podía notar el tono azul del rubio que se puso en pie rápido.

-No se corre en los pasillos-dijo una voz helada-¿y que decías Bak?

-Na-na-nada Dododo-tor

-Buenas tardes-Saludo Wong hacia la pared. Lavi cerró los ojos con fuerza sacudiendo la cabeza

-Estoy acá Wong…

-A perdón-se volteo a la otra pared-Buenas…

-…Olvídalo. Como sea. Bak queda suspendida la junta.

-¿Qué?-pronuncio abriendo los ojos mirando al sujeto vestido de doctor frente a el

-¿Qué hace un civil acá?-se oyó severo crispando del susto al rubio

-No e-es l-lo q-q-que papa-parece…

-Silencio Bak, solo te hundes

-¿Por qué suspende doctor?-Wong acababa de dar con sus lentes

-Tengo un asunto personal-les paso de largo-Les avisare cuando se realizara la junta

Se puso de pie de golpe, indignado por aquella razón, podía ver al sujeto retirarse con calma, casi como si se burlara de el a sus espaldas, con las manos en los bolsillos de manera despreocupada e arrogante y se iba como si esa junta no significara nada.

-¡Lo sabia!-grito señalándole-¡Usted es el mas incompetente de todos!

El tipo se detuvo, girando apenas el rostro viéndole apenas con aire ausente e expresión seria. Lavi noto que el tipo debía ser apenas algunos años mayor que el pero menor que los otro dos. Le volvió a dar la espalda y siguió caminando.

-…me lo dice alguien parcialmente ciego del ojo derecho-se lo oyó susurrar

Lavi se quedo estático en su lugar, parpadeando sorprendido. Solo Allen y el sabían de su prematura ceguera y la próxima perdida de su ojo derecho, ese tipo solo lo supo nada mas de verlo un instante.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo el anciano sorprendido-¿entonces esta medio ciego? ¿Cómo no lo note antes? En definitiva el doctor de diagnostico es un experto

-¡No estoy muerto!-decía Bak a punto del colapso nervioso

-…Gracias por todo-dijo el pelirrojo de pronto captando la mirada de los doctores-es mejor que no estorbe…-Iba a la salida-Allen esta en buenas manos

El rubio parpadeo repetidas veces, ya l otro se había perdido de vista.

-¡Un momento!-miro a su colega enojado-¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Casi haces que me maten!

-No tenia otra opción, los jóvenes hoy en día no hacen caso lo que dicen los mayores a menos de que lo compruebe ellos mismos.-suspiro-Además sigues vivo

-¡Ni se te acurra volver a hacerlo!-clamo hecho polvo

-Si…vuelvo al trabajo…

-Espera Wong…!

Fin 0.3

3.-Despues: Tomando el Ritmo

-Al fin…

Allen miro el vaso de agua que tenia en las manos, había batallado dos días y medio para llegar a el a pesar de que le tenia al lado; suspiro largamente, ahora el problema era que tenia nauseas. Lo peor del cazo es que se sentía muy débil, había gastado todas sus energías en eso, ya tenía suficientes problemas con mantener el dichoso vaso y mantener los dedos lo suficientemente apretados. De verdad que se moría de sed, pero no creía poder tomársela ¿Qué tal si se ahogaba o la devolvía? Las enfermeras ya hacían bastante por el.

Acerco el vaso a sus labios con cuidado, al menos debía intentarlo; sorbió un poco sintiendo como le pesaba el estomago ty se medio ahogaba pues parte del liquido se había ido para otro lado. Golpeo su pecho, tosiendo, sentía que se le iba el aire e empalidecía; casi se le cae el vaso con todo eso y apoco las nauseas volvieron peor, dándole ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué estupidez estas haciendo?

El joven de hace casi tres días (y contando) entro con el carrito de lavandería, le quito el vaso al acto, lucia severo. Tosió un poco, aun la sensación no se iba del todo.

-El doctor Bak, me dijo que…

-A ese idiota se le olvida hasta marcar la tarjeta en la mañana-Bufo.- Cualquier idiota sabe que no se puede beber o comer con sueros puestos

-Pero las enfermeras me vieron y no…

-esas flojas rara vez siguen indicaciones si no se les supervisan, hacen todo por rutina y no se fijan en e entorno; prefieren chismosear en el pasillo-Dejo el vaso en el mueble y marcho al pie de la cama tomando la tabla y revisándola-Me sorprende que aun sigas con sueros…Según esto ya no lo necesitas-Bufo mas-Las chismosas están mas distraídas que de costumbre…-fue al mueble sacando un par de cosas de la cajonera- ¿Tienes sed?

-Hun…si

-Si quieres beber agua no necesitas más los sueros

-…Pero el doctor Wong…

-Si puedes ingerir aunque sea líquidos basta

Con mayor habilidad que las enfermeras el joven retiro cuidadosamente la aguja, limpio con algodón e alcohol la sangre seca de la herida en la palma y el antebrazo donde antes estuvieran los tubos plásticos.

-Dobla el codo-indico sin distraerse ni un instante de su tarea al poner una tirita húmeda e ambos lados- Y no lo muevas

-Pero el suero aun no se

-Eso no importa-había ido por la tabla e anotaba algo- Ya no es necesario. Toma

Recibió el vaso con la mano izquierda, la derecha en la indicación. Se asomo un poco alzándose para saber que tanto anotaba el joven y sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalarle al averiguarlo; el otro había puesto con rojo "No más sueros idiota" y un "Si lo digo por ti Bak" adjunto cerca de un "Ya verán si siguen". Ya no sabía si el tipo tenía tacto o no. El joven dejo la tabla en su lugar y volvió al cubo por una cambia de almohada y sabana; Allen levanto la cabeza con las manos ocupadas para que pudieran cambiársela sin agresiones de por medio. Al terminar se le acerco.

-Puedes tomarte el vaso en media hora o cuando te pasen las nauseas; hazlo despacio, un trago pequeño por vez, si tienes mas sed llama a una enfermera, si se reúsa señálale la grafica, ya conocen mi letra.

-…-sintió que tenía algo que decir-Perdona lo del otro día... Creo que te juzgué mal e comenzamos con el pie izquierdo-dejo el vaso en el mueble -¿Cómo te llamas?

-…Me dicen Kanda

-Kanda mucho gusto-le tendió la mano-Yo soy Allen Walker

-…-vio su mano y resoplo dándose la vuelta-No le doy la mano a quien permanece en cuidados intensivos sin requerirlo

Salió dejándole la mano extendida, pero se asomo un poco de la puerta al recordar algo.

-Por cierto, ya desdobla el brazo

-…-Un tic se formo en su ojo

-Entonces nos vemos mañana-sonrió el rubio

-Hasta mañana doctor-la chica rubia marcho por las puertas dobles automáticas al cruzarlas mando al rubio un beso volador que el otro tuvo a bien recibir

-Jujujuju-se tomo la barbilla-Soy un galán

-¡Hey Bak!

-¿Si?-PLack una tabla voladora le dio de lleno en el rostro-¡Argg!- se revolcó en el piso adolorido; las personas en la sala de espera sudaban frio.

-Si serás idiota-le sujeto del cuello de la camisa levantándolo

-K-Ka-Kanda-sudaba a mares riendo nervioso-¿q-que t-te trae p-por aquí…?

-Imbécil-bufo acercándolo mas a si provocándole mayor pánico-Ven- y sin decir mas se lo llevo arrastrando por el piso

-Cla-claro…-decía azul, la gente sudaba a mares viéndoles irse

Le llevo arrastrando hasta los ascensores, pero ni ahí dejo su bata; los internos se salieron con prisa al verle abordar, dejándolos solo, Bak entro en pánico al ver las puertas cerrarse sabiendo que no habría testigos; comenzó a salirle urticaria.

-Casi matas a un paciente-Dijo el japonés

-¿eh?-alzo la cara viéndole incrédulo-¿Yo?

-Si tu-resoplo-¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir intentar alimentar a alguien con quince o veinte sueros encima?

-¿Yo hice eso?

-…-chasqueo la lengua-Si no hubiera llegado yo ya tendríamos una demanda

-Pero yo no recuerdo haber—

-¿Qué hiciste el jueves?

-Lo usual-medito cruzándose de brazos-Haber…revise al señor Jonson, el señor Ferrer, la señora Hunter, el señor Refil, la señora Thompson, la señorita Morris, a Sara EFild; Fui a almorzar, hable con Fou…-el otro le miro fijamente-Esta bien…-resoplo-Yo quise hablar, ella me llamo tarado y me ato a la camilla de mi consultorio cinco horas…

-¿Que mas?- el elevador llego a su destino y "bajaron" pero Kanda se lo llevo igual

-Bueno…-pensaba sin acordarse de que lo arrastraban-Me encontré con la jefa de enfermeras que me dijo que Wong salió de ultimo minuto por lo que tenia que revisar a sus pacientes, fui a varias salas y…

-¿Y?

-hum…-meditaba con una mano en su barbilla-Creo que…-chasqueo los dedos-¡ah si! Fui a ver si era cierto que el paciente "especial" ya se había levantado, y…-le señalo-Como casi lo matas

-Yo no hice nada, TU estuviste así de cerca de matarlo

-¿Yo?-soltó ofendido-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando…-casi escupe, se detuvo levantándolo como antes-Cuando le diste un vaso de agua…

-Pero eso no…

-…con sueros puestos

-rio levantando las manos-Solo lo deje en el mueble para que tuviera que hacer y de paso se moviera en poco; es imposible que ya lo haya alcanzado y además es "especial"

-Cuando llegue se estaba ahogando-clamo con mirada dura que le hizo empalidecer-Mira-lo junto con la ventana del pabellón

-E-esta bebiendo…¿Se mueve?

-¡Claro que se mueve inbecil! Y especial no significa incapacitado

-¡Ah!-lo soltaron, cayo de pie y dio una gran reverencia-Ofrezco disculpas ¡No fue mi intención, Hice suposiciones falsas!

-Che…yo solo te muestro el error, cada vez so mas los descuidos en este lugar; pronto la jodida Mayo no lo echaran en cara, las enfermeras se distraen mas rara vez piensan por si mismas y los doctores-afilo la mirada-No son mejores

-…-Dejo de hacer reverencia y miro con seriedad una dirección en la nada-Perdimos practica…luego de que…

-¡Baka Bak!-de la nada una chica apareció asestándole una patada voladora

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?-levanto el rostro cubierto de sangre, la chica le jalo del cuello de la playera

-¡Otra vez te robaron el dinero del consultorio!

-¿Qué? ¡Te descuidaste otra vez!

-¡Pues todo estaba en su lugar hasta que me hiciste salir al otro edificio cuando llego esa tal "sarita"!-gruño-¡Esa te roba y ni te das cuenta!

-¡Sara no me robaría!

-¡Entonces explícame como llega cada día con bolso y zapatos nuevos, y solo después de colarse en tu oficina!

-¡ella no…!

-Dicen la rubia ratera-interrumpió Kanda

-¿Eh?

-Che… esa zorra intento quitarme la cartera el mes pasado echándoseme encima fingiendo un desmayo; la atrape con las manos en la masa, le dije que saliera de mi vista y se buscara a un idiota

-¡Y lo encontró!-clamo Fou furiosa

-Que ra…¡Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-salió corriendo

-De verdad que es un imbécil

-¿Cuánto llevas de asistente?

-Tres años y lo sabes

-Pues te tardaste en notarlo-resoplo

-¿De malas?-noto arqueando con malicia una ceja

-Que te importa-giro el rostro

-Vaya. Hace mucho que no te veo tan enojado-Sonrió mas-¿Qué hizo el Baka?

No le respondió y giro más el rostro.

-Huy…ese tonto hizo algo my malo por lo que noto-se inclino hacia delante con las manos en la espalda

-¿No deberías estar archivando o chismoseando por ahí?

-Eso lo hago luego-sonrió-pero hablando de chismes…-clamo al notar donde estaban-¿Sabias que el chico de ahí esta intentando "dormirse" otra vez?

-…

-Le dice a las enfermeras que no puede dormir en las noches y como varias son nuevas y no saben su condición le administran de inyecciones a somníferos fuertes creyéndose la mentirota…

-No me interesa-marcho

-Pero aun no has oído lo mejor-Le seguía-Por que lo hace…

-Ya te dije que no me interesa-gruño aumentando la velocidad, lo otra ni le oía y seguía

-..Fue un Lunes por la tarde, logramos contactar con quien le interno, su novio un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes…

-…-se detuvo

-No me lo creerás, lo trajimos sin decirle nada y le conduje aquí al pabellón, en cuanto lo vio despierto su rostro paso de la sorpresa a otra cosa-se cruzo de brazos-No era alivio eso te lo puedo asegurar, se veía mas bien turbado…-suspiro-El encuentro fue tan emotivo, el chico lloraba de felicidad decía "Lavi, Lavi". Creí que seria una escena romántica así que espié por una rendija en la puerta, pero todo término mal.-hizo un sonido con la lengua-Le dijo "Tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí, hace mucho que yo ya no te amo" ¡Lo crees!-suspiro teatral-¡Le rompió el corazón! Vaya tipo mas insensible, no le importo que preguntara por el todos los días, prácticamente fue como soltarle una bofetada-arrugo el rostro-Dolía ver eso…cuanto lloro…

-Ese maldito pervertido…

-¿Eh?-pestañeo-¿Pervertido? Dices Bak-afilo la mirada-¿Dónde esta?

-Abajo-señalo una ventana, la otra se agazapo ahí

-¿Qué ese Baka no entiende?-se hecho a correr-¡Va a ver!

Kanda miro apenas la ventana, sin explicación ya Fou estaba abajo zangoloteando al rubio. Sin querer una imagen cruzo su mente.

-Es mucho más estúpido ahora…-susurro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o

Llevo nuevamente su mano al estomago, como se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso antes; ni quince vasos de agua en esos dos días le quitaba la sensación. Y las enfermeras se negaban a darle sólidos más allá de una extraña papilla de plátano que sabia a medicamento. Eso no llenaba nada. Suspiro echándose en la almohada con cierta pesadez, oyendo el doloroso sonido de su estomago, rogando que las enfermeras le llevaran cualquier cosa.

Un sonido conocido paso por sus oídos, sintiendo el leve peso agregado a sus piernas de varias pequeñas cosas cayendo sobre ellas; miro su regazo topándose con varios paquetitos de panques y galletas de una maquina expendedora. Elevo la mirada, n la pared cercana alas portezuelas el chico de oscuros cabellos le miraba con indiferencia de brazos cruzados, Allen noto al acto que no vestía de traje azulado como en anteriores ocasiones, ahora traía una camisa blanca de botones al cuello y un pantalón negro, zapatos de igual color e un cinturón café. Allen adopto un gesto interrogante.

-Se te oye a tres pisos-dijo separándose de la pared-Esas nuevas enfermeras son muy caprichosas, no les gusta cambiar el cómodo o ayudara alguien a ir al baño. Quisiera sabe quien las contrato, pero por su apariencia creo saber quien fue…

-¿Esto?-señalo

-Me molesta el ruido de tu estomago, no me deja trabajar

-Que amable…-el otro ignoro el sarcasmo

-Ya traga de una vez

Ignoro lo grasero del comentario e abrió un pequeño paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate, le dio una pequeña mordida, si que era rica; sentía como si nunca antes hubiera probado el chocolate, le sentía como un recuerdo lejano, de una alegría falsa e efímera, pero ahora era real, aquel sabor tan rico que tanto le gustaba; sintió el impulso de devorarlo todo en ese instante, pero se detuvo. Elevo el rostro hacia el oriental que le veía con atención arqueando una ceja. Analizo su expresión, ¿Frialdad o solo una mascara? E era bueno fingiendo sonrisas, en especial cuando los doctores insistían en preguntar si estaba bien, el les sonreía y decía si cuando por dentro era un claro "prefiero estar muerto". De lo único que estaba seguro era de que el japonés era un majadero, un majadero algo amable e hábil pero a fin de cuantas un grosero con todas las letras, todavía no se le olvidaba cuando lo insulto y le dejo con la mano en el aire.

-Gracias-sonrió con descaro-Bakanda

La indiferencia dio paso a al enojo, puro y palpitante, había dado en el blanco de la irritabilidad en el joven enfermero oriental, la vena palpitante en su sien anunciaba peligro.

-¿Que has dicho tu…?

-..-suspiro y cerro los ojos-Eres algo amable e atento, sabes hacer tu trabajo bien e hasta pareces servicial cuando la situación lo amerita. Pero aun así- sonrió-Eres un idiota

-Retráctate tú maldito…Moyashi

-¿Moyashi?-frunció el ceño-Me llamo Allen

-Che…-sonrió con burla-¿Por qué si eres solo un Moyashi?

-Grr y tu un Bakanda!

-Repite eso Moyashi

-Bakanda, Bakanda, Bakanda

-Maldito enano Moyashi

-Afeminado

-Gusano

-Señorita de pelo lacio

-Enclenque

-Antisocial

-Niñito berrinchudo

-Amargado

Al final ambos se miraron con furia para después, al mismo tiempo, girar el rostro al sentido contrario con un "jum". El oriental se fue directo a la salida.

-No voy a discutir con un Tonto Moyashi

-Ni yo con un retardado Bakanda

Las puertas se azotaron momentos después, Allen murmuro unos insultos al aire luego de oír al japonés decir "Enano", aunque momentos después sonrió, y sin saber por que rio. No podía creer que se sintiera tan feliz, por una infantil pelea de insultos con aquel chico que conocía apenas unos días unos cuántos minutos. Era tonto tanta alegría al ser un par de inmaduros que no podían callarse a menos de tener la ultima palabra, pero no le importaba, por primera vez en esas semanas se sentía nuevamente vivo. Cerró los ojos recostándose, dichoso.

o-oooooooooooooooooooo

El japonés salió pisando fuerte y caminando rápido aun maldiciendo en lo bajo en distintos idiomas, con el seño tan fruncido como hace mucho no hacia. Los doctores e enfermeras al verle de tal humor se fuero contra pared aterrados. El japonés fue al elevador sin importarle que todos salieran en estampida nada más de verlo en ese humor.

Estaba disgustado de visitar el hospital en su día libre, solo había conseguido subirse la bilis. Pero un rato después no pudo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa cruzara sus labios, era muy entretenido fastidiar al chiquillo de cabellos blancos, aquel enojo en esa carita femenina e infantil le restaba la gravedad y lucia gracioso; además era la primera vez que alguien le enfrentaba y le decía sus verdades.

Después de todo no fue un desperdicio ir, mas por ver aquella pequeña sonrisa, ese gesto real de felicidad en lugar de las sonrisas falsas que le veía mostrar a los doctores para sacarlos de su vista pronto; lo había notado, claro que lo había visto, solo idiotas se creían esa sonrisa.

Por mas que lo pensara no hallaba razones suficientes para lo que había hecho aquel idiota. Ese infeliz siempre le hubo caído mal, desde la primera vez que lo vio en el lugar, su empalagosa y burlona sonrisa, ese falso humor de ver estrellas por todos lados. Kanda lo había visto, había visto el día en el que se digno a dar cara otras vez luego de no aparecerse, ese día iba a arreglar el pabellón y vio el llanto del otro, ya había pasado ocho horas pero todavía estaba llorando, todo ese dolor; Fou no había exagerado ni un poco, lo supo ese día, dolía ver aquello.

Quitarle a una persona su felicidad era lo peor, igual quietarle a alguien sus razones, aquel pequeño Moyashi no se merecía las cosas que le pasaban.

Sonrió con ironía, se suponía que no debía "encariñarse" de ninguna forma con ningún paciente de ahí, per que sabia que al final terminaría mal.

Pero era un tonto y ya se lo había confirmado el Moyashi, era un idiota.

Un idiota por preocuparse de los demás…todo un Bakanda.

OOOOOO fin del capitulo OOOOOOO

XD tráumense, Kanda si conocía a Lavi y siempre lo detesto y ahora mucho mas, por hacerle eso a su Moyashi XDDDDDDDDDDD

Si como no ¬¬u todavía no es su Moyashi TwT pero lo será…


	4. Chapter 4

Como he dicho en algún otro fanfic he tenido pequeños problemas, como la descompostura de mi equipo, mi usual pobreza y el hecho de que mi hermano para defenderse de mis acusaciones ha estado gritando a los cuatro vientos "Solo quiere la compu para leer sus historias gays" enfrente de mis padres, al grado de que me han prohibido ver estas paginas, no puedo ver doujins ni por asomo y escribir apenas, no tengo tanto para ciber ¡ Dios como deseo una laptop! y a ultimas fechas "Ispiration, Perseverance, y Animus" mis musas no tan personales se han embobado con el internet en especial un juego del face llamado Wild Ones lo que hace mas difícil que me concentre en algo ¡Pero no importa los obstáculos que me pongan no me rendiré!

Gracias a todos los que leen, por ustedes hago mi esfuerzo

en especial a:AliceWalkerChan, yuki-souma, Racksha yami, Winry Uchiha Nightray, neko-san, Ninna, MN y 131

que con sus palabras de animo apoyo o un simple conti! me hacen avanzar XD

No me rendire!

0.4.- Antes: Dolor

Dos tortuosos meses y nada, los doctores no dejaban de sugerir estudios y no obtenían nada. Jugueteo con la cajita de terciopelo rojo la cual se suponía daría una gran sorpresa en lugar de aquella angustia. Sentado en una silla plástica afuera, oyendo los llantos de su madre y las palabras entrecortadas de su ya anciano padre. Allen no exageraba con el hecho de mantener al tanto a sus padres siempre; en cuanto la carta no llego en enero, se pusieron en contacto con cada conocido, hasta que los hallaron, a pesar de que Lavi tenia en celular apagado todo el tiempo para evitar tener que darles cara, después de todo eso había pasado con Allen a su cargo. Y ahora estaban ahí, llorando sobre su inmóvil hijo de forma desgarradora haciéndole sentir peor que cuando les tuvo que dar cara esa mañana a las afueras del apartamento. Los doctores algo conmocionados no podían siquiera intentar salir de la habitación o hacer preguntas, y Lavi seguía afuera jugueteando con la cajita con aire ausente.

Saco el anillo dorado poniéndolo contra luz, la pequeña joya roja parecía palpitar como un corazón real, esa era la razón por la que la escogió entre muchas otras, siempre la veía de la misma manera, siempre que Allen estuviera cerca; pero dolía, pues cada día le parecía verla latir menos. Era como si fuese el corazón del castaño. Apreso entre sus dedos el anillo con fuerza, temía que llegara el día cuando no le viera latir más.

Cubrió su rostro con la palma contraria, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba fumar. Pero no debía, le había jurado a Allen no hacerlo mas, después de todo habían batallado mucho para que lo dejara, en cambio gano una adicción al sexo; al menos la **ninfomanía** no era tan mala, a diferencia de ahora, tan cerca y tan lejos.

Tenía fe en que Allen despertaría, pero, oír a sus padres llorar como si ya estuviera muerto…

Apretó con más fuerza el anillo entre sus dedos, sintiendo que aquel latido era ahora todo su consuelo.

La señora Walker salió de la habitación acompañada de su marido, Lavi aun podía escuchar un par de sollozos ahogados al momento de guardar caja e anillo en sus bolsillos, no quería angustiar aun más a los dos. La mujer de cuarenta, pelo igual de castaño que su novio, se abalanzo hacia el, sollozando mas fuerte musitando el nombre del otro, haciéndole sentir peor a como estaba. La mujer le rogaba le regresara a su hijo como si el fuese el doctor, pero no lo era, que mas daría por serlo realmente; no, el hubo abandonado las carreras técnicas que quería su padre, para volverse escritor como su abuelo. Y ahora se arrepentía enormemente de no oír a su progenitor, de intentar alcanzar un sueño que ahora la parecía imposible, con suerte a lo mas que llegaría seria un columnista de un diario dominguero.

Le soltaron al fin, deteniendo sus deprimentes pensamientos.

-Vendremos cada semana-susurro Mina

-Cálmate cariño-susurro Mana con cariño-Lavi cuidara muy bien de Allen

Oyó del hombre un volverá al momento de poner una palma en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Mana siempre confió en el, a pesar del tiempo y las experiencia negativas que vivieron. Ambos padres se despidieron de el para irse a sus casas, con un tumulto de doctores e enfermeras detrás intentando hacerles preguntas y pruebas sin molestarse en notar que la pareja lo que querían era estar a solas.

El se quedo unos instantes en el pasillo, viendo las puertas de los elevadores cerrarse y tanteando con una mano el contenido de sus bolsillos. Entrar o no entrar.

La escena anterior, le hizo sentir igual a quien va a un funeral, se sentía el siguiente en la fila hacia el sarcófago. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver esa imagen en su cabeza: el rostro tranquilo de Allen rodeado de flores en aquella tumba prematura. No soportaría todo eso.

Paso la mano en la manija sin moverse, aspiro y solo abrió. Dentro todo era igual, o casi. Las sabanas de la cama estaba desarregladas e arrugadas y su rostro húmedo a causa de las incontables lagrimas de su madre.

Avanzo tras cerrar con suavidad la puerta, dando pasos vacilantes hasta sentarse en una de las dos sillas colocadas ese día para los padres. De la otra tomo el paquete de pañuelos que hacia una hora una enfermera había traído, usándolos para secar el rostro del dormido. Sentir su respiración le calmaba un poco, y le angustiaba el doble.

Como si fuera cosa solo de ansiedad saco la joya de su bolsillo para apretarla en su puño e oír el "latido". Sin pensarlo demasiado dejo la presión y coloco el anillo en su mano, en el dedo anular; el "latido" se intensifica.

-Allen…por favor despierta, yo te esperare, pero esfuérzate…por que…

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, se sentía atormentado. Poso un suave y casto beso en sus labios.

El primero de muchos que no seria correspondido.

0.4 fin

4.-Despues: Motivación irracional

Fue dejado en la cama de manera bastante más brusca de lo que imagino. Podía oír a las enfermeras jóvenes quejarse de aquel "glamoroso trabajo" que las escuela de enfermería les instruyo. En efecto el japonés no mentía con lo del cambio de cómodos, a las jóvenes les fastidiaba ayudar a otros en sus necesidades básicas, "Claro" pensó con ironía "Y a mi me fue fácil pasar de la silla de ruedas al váter"

Las chicas de ahí tenían ese "No veré a nadie en paños menores o no podre casarme" que se suponía extinto en aquellas épocas.

-Pero si solo le hemos dado medicina y papillas deshidratadas

Las dos hablaban entre chichisbeos, susurros que pretendían enmascarar todo aquello, le hizo arrugar el ceño, pudiera que estuviera enfermo pero no sordo. Después de todo no se estaba volviendo paranoico al creer que no le daban sólidos apropósito. Otro punto a favor del enfermero oriental.

-Voy a cambiar turno-dijo una-"Esta situación perfecta" se esta arruinando-le oyó decir al verla llevarse las manos a la cara. Dedujo que lo decía con sarcasmo

-Aun estamos de practicas-le susurro la otra incitándole a bajar la voz mas-Los cómodos nos seguirán…

-¡Señoritas!-el par se le crisparon los pelos-¿Qué creen que esta haciendo?

-Se-se-señora jefa de enfermeras-clamaron azules-No-nosotras

-No discutan váyanse-su rostro mostro una sombra-Están haciendo ruido

-¡Siii!-chillaron antes de correr despavoridas, la anciana mujer resoplo-Estas practicantes…-poso su mirada en el y al instante noto la incomodidad-¿Está bien señor Walker?

-S-i-dijo algo nervioso

-¿Algo le molesta?

-N-no estoy bien

-Si algo le incomoda dígamelo

-No es necesario-sonrió con algo de dificultad-Seria mucha molestia

-Para eso estamos -se volvió un ogro-Es mi trabajo, déjeme hacer mi trabajo

-…-empalideció-L-la aguja del suero m-me lastima un poco

-Uh-Volvió a su forma-Déjeme ver…ah, aquí está el problema-retiro la aguja y volvió a ponerla en otro lado-La colocaron en el lugar incorrecto. Ya esta

-G-gracias-clamo más tranquilo

-No hay de que-Clamo la estricta mujer-Pero para la otra-El ogro-Avise

-SiSiiiiiiiiiiiiii-agito tanto la cabeza que se mareo

-Bien-reviso su tabla-Tiene visitas…

-…Déjele pasar

-Si le molesta puedo prohibirle la entrada-clamo la mujer mayor al notar su gesto

-No-insistió con los ojos cerrados-Que entre

Sin más la mujer abrió la puerta dejando entrar al visitante para después salir. Link con su impecable traje cruzo la estancia y tomo asiento en la silla a su lado; Allen sentado en la cama no se movió viendo como por costumbre extraía de su portafolios oscuro un gran grupo de hojas amarillentas sin unir y un bolígrafo color marfil. Sin quererlo se le salió una duda.

-Creí que venias el lunes

-Creí que no hablabas-clamo por inercia el otro que acomodaba los papeles para después parpadear desubicado

-Entonces no hablare-pronuncio malentendiéndolo

-Walker eso no es lo que…-se detuvo y suspiro-El lunes tuve un compromiso con mi…nuestro Tío y se extendió más de lo planeado

-…-no respondió ni se movió

-¿Firmaras hoy?

-¿Para qué?-clamó sin aguantar bajando la mirada-¿De qué servirá?-siguió

-Servirá para que no quedes en la calle, entiéndelo-Su tono era más suave

Pero Allen no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. El rubio torció el gesto al entender que de seguir así ese día no lograría nada tampoco; se acomodo en su asiento e aparto la trenza de su pecho de un solo movimiento, quizás con las palabras adecuadas…

-Si no firmas entonces…

Las puertas dobles se abrieron develando a un joven oriental vestido como alguien de aseo. Link se detuvo e espero que fuera a limpiar o hacer lo que fuera que le trajo al lugar, no obstante solo le vio dirigirse a la pared y cruzarse de brazos.

-Disculpe podría salir, esta es una conversación privada-Entono

-Che..Yo puedo estar donde me pegue la gana

Link iba a ponerse en pie e decir un par de cosas sobre la privacidad y el respeto, pero alguien más se le adelanto.

-Sal de aquí-Allen frunció el ceño

-Un inútil Moyashi no me ordenara nada

-¿Qué has dicho Bakanda?

-Lo que oíste enano, tu no me corres de ningún lado

El albino le desvió la vista, como si quisiera entablar una conversación con el rubio para no tener que responderle.

-¿Y quién es este? ¿Tu niñera?

-No te incumbe-susurro

-Entonces..

-Soy abogado-Interrumpió Link

-Tú no estás incluido en la plática "abogaducho"-siseo

-No molestes a Link, Kanda

-Es tu hermano o que para que lo defiendas

-Es mi primo…-bajo la voz al ver que se exalto e agrego-…Político

-Che, un primo político abogado y luego que mas

-…

-¿No dirás mas Moyashi?

-…-le seguía ignorando

-¿La ley del hielo? Que infantil

-…-Frunció el ceño

-Y para empezar…-se separo de la pared-¿qué hace un abogado aquí?

-…

-¿Te demandaron por no moverte?-Se burlo

-…-una venita

-¿O será por ser inútil?

-…-apretaba el puño

-Veamos-le quitó a Link las hojas quien reacciono tarde, Kanda leyó en voz alta-"Herencia de la familia Walker"-arqueo una ceja

-Oiga esos papeles son priva…

-"Le dejo todo a mi hijo Allen Walker, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, así como el conocimiento de mi mujer…"-se detuvo un instante y vio el resto de las hojas-Que tonto-dijo de pronto-Por dejarle todo a un Moyashi-Torció una sonrisa cruel-Ese tal Mana debió ser todo un estupi…

-¡Cállate!-grito el albino lívido de ira-¡No hables mal de mi padre!

-¿Por qué debería?-clamo sin cambiar su expresión-De verdad que debió faltarle cerebro para dejar…

-Usted no sabe lo que dice-irrumpió Link de pie-Mana Walker fue…

El japonés le puso una mano enfrente y le paso de largo aproximándose mas a la cama, no sin antes mandare una mirada que decía claro "no te metas". Y siguió con lo que decía.

-…Dejar todo lo que posee a un inútil y torpe como tu-parecía reírse-Que patético hombre

-¡Retráctate!-aguantaba las lagrimas de impotencia e ira, de poder se levantaría para golpearlo, pero no podía; se sentía un inútil total

-Solo hay que ver esto-saco un numero de hojas- 15 Millones en el banco-bufo-Seguramente regalarías el dinero o te estafarían -suspendió las hojas en su rostro-No puedes manejar ese dinero

-¡Claro que puedo!

-Che.- sonrió cruel-Si ni siquiera puedes firmar

-¡Dame eso!-le arrebato las hojas y tomo el bolígrafo de la mesa-¡Mira!-firmaba una hoja tras otra, al terminar se la arrojo-¡Vez!-clamo con enojo

Kanda reviso las hojas ante la atenta mirada atónita de Link, quien parpadeo captando el asunto.

-¡Puedo con esto!

-Tal vez Moyashi-sonrió mas-Pero que hay de esto-saco otro montón-"Titulo de propiedad" una casa de tres pisos, como 60 Mts cuadrados incluyendo el patio ¡Tu con todo ese espacio, en una casa tan vieja llena de recuerdos fofos e inútiles seria mejor demolerla! Además-amplio su sonrisa-Con lo torpe, lento e inútil que eres nunca dejaras el hospital

-¡No voy a dejar que destruyan la casa de mis padres y claro que saldré de este hospital!-le arrebato las hojas y firmo mas-Ya lo veras-decía entre dientes

-Y esto-continuo con lo ultimo-¡Una empresa!-se tiro a reír-¿Tu un hombre de negocios? ¡Antes se congela el infierno! No tienes ni la fuerzas, inteligencia u agallas suficientes para toda esta responsabilidad-paseo de un lado al otro alrededor suyo moviendo los papeles, Allen le seguía con la mirada enfadándose mas y mas-Los Moyashi´s no manejan empresas, Tu nunca podrías con esto, es demasiado para ti, aquel Lverrie sabría mejor que hacer. Esto-se detuvo y puso los papeles sobre su abdomen presionando ligeramente sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos ni un instante-…No es para débiles de carácter

-Yo…-retiro la mano contraria sin desviarle la vista correspondiendo su mirada retadora por una suya-…-No soy débil.- decía lento con decisión-Puedo con todo esto y aun mas, nunca he defraudado a mi padre y no pienso empezar ahora. Te hare tragar tus palabras…

Bajo la vista y termino el firmado; extendió los documentos al rubio que estaba al lado opuesto pero en lugar de ver a esta regreso la mirada al japonés, con la misma mirada.

-Link-san tome-clamo con seriedad total

-Eh...si

-Te veré en un mes para dar validez a los tramites-anuncio. Link recobro la compostura, e dio una respetuosa reverencia

-A la orden Allen-Sama

Link salió del lugar satisfecho con lo que aquel extraño había logrado. Una imperceptible sonrisa se formo en sus labios al cerrar.

-Qué bueno que volviste primo-susurro para sí. Dio una reverencia a la jefa de enfermeras que transitaba el pasillo y ante la extrañada mujer marcho.

-Che.-Kanda sonrió con altanería viendo la puerta-Esto se pondrá interesante ¿en verdad crees poder recuperarte del todo en un mes?

-Espera y veras-dijo sonriente

-¿Eso que oí fue una amenaza?-se giro a su dirección

-Mírale como seas capaz-sonrio con malicia-Eso si lo entiendes claro

-Estas buscando pelea-afilo la mirada acercandosele

-Si puedes con ella-sonrio mas

-Te lo buscaste…-estaba cerca-…Moyashi…-le tomo del menton

Ante esta accion allen se sonrojo, Kanda se acercaba a el mas y mas, poniendole nervioso; los nervios pudieron con el y por el panico cerro los ojos. Pronto sintio algo entrar a sus labios y entonces parpadeo desconcertado…

…Kanda le habia metido una galleta a la boca. (XD)

-Si no llego yo te mueres de hambre-estaba de espaldas-Te desmayarias a la mitad de una pelea-arrogo sobre su hombro el paquetito abierto, el cual cayo cerca a su mano-Primero come y recuperate, ajustaremos cuentas luego Moyashi

-Mi nfombre es Alflen Bafanda-alcanzo a decir con la galleta en la boca

-Lo recordare si cumples tu palabra, de lo contrario seras siempre un Moyashi-Salio

-¡Lo hare!-reclamo alzando la voz, le ojo chasquear la lengua-¡Diras con respeto mi nombre! ¡Lo veraz!

Kanda detrás de la puerta resoplo y una sonrisa asomo en su rostro, sin detenerse fue al elevador y no pudo evitar reprocharse. Aquel enfrentamiento se hubo alterado, se acerco al albino sin la intencion de pelear, ni de golpearlo. Sin percatarse se aproximo mas de lo que debio, y el chico con su expresion, como tragaba saliva nervioso lo sonrojado que estaba… al verle cerrar los ojos se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y retiro antes de empeorar la situacion.

Bufo

Como alguine unos años menor que el podia confundirle asi.

-Imbecil Moyashi-susurro

Allen termino la galleta con lentitud, algo raro si se subrayaba su hambre. Alargo la mano para tomar la siguiente pero dejo sus dedos suspendidos.

Lo anterior, todo ello. Cerro los ojos.

Era extraño estaba casi seguro que lo ultimo que espero fue una galleta. Entreabrio los labios levemente igual a como habia hecho, penso solo un instante; no creyo que obtendria aquella galleta, lo que en ese instante exaacto quizo sentir entre sus labios fue la lengua humeda y caliente del japones.

Abrio los ojos sonrojado y se cubrio la boca

¡¿Que rayos le pasaba a su cabeza esos dias para esperar eso?

Quito su mano, sentia los labios humedos pero no recordaba haberlo hecho el.

-Fin del capuitulo -

Trauma!(corre en circulos con una granada hecha de papel) Tomo esto maldito puerco spin

X:…perdio ¬¬U


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón la tardanza. en verdad odio el potable D:!**

**Hay una posibilidad del 99 por ciento que no haya ni acentos y falte puntuación; sin la ayuda del Word normal me cuesta mas todo esto =-=UU**

**Notas: ademas de la puntuación y una que otra letra en medio pues...¬¬U ya lo olvide**

**Gracias a: yuki-souma, hikaru88 , Shiji,neko-san, 131, Natamsha, Racksha yami y kaoryciel94 por los Rerwiers *O* Jojojojojojojo me dan energía!.  
><strong>

**A, dos cosas antes de iniciar. 131 mi twiter y face los puse en mi perfil asi los puedes buscar mas fácil, pero mándame un mensaje si envías solicitud para saber que eres tu y no me confunda pues tengo echos bolas los contactos. yy sobre lo del anillo ¬¬U enserio soy tan predecible? como adivinaste que se veria en este capitulo, junto con cierto personaje que odio pero ni modo por ser principal debo darle trabajo. ¬¬UUU**

**Bueno, sin mas chorradas, el capitulo!**

**D-gray man no me pertenece, ni la mercadotecnia ni los personajes ¡Buaaaaaa kishimoto-sensei no seas tan mala!**

0.5.- Antes: Dejando ir los sueños

Salió del taxi pagando con un billete grande al taxista, este le miro apenas sin disimular su enfado, buscando en sus bolsillos el cambio que faltaba murmurando entre dientes las costumbres de los jóvenes por no llevar suficientes monedas para un par de paradas de distancia, mientras Lavi se recargaba en el capote esperando el cambio y viendo el lugar donde habían parado: un pequeño parque de la ciudad.

El lugar abarcaba una cuadra completa donde fácilmente se podía perder un niño. Habían juegos, areneros, mesas para comer y bancas regadas por todos lados; además de un amplio lugar hecho de baldosas claras rodeados de vegetación y flores que eran usados por las familias que iban a pasear. El taxista le entrego el "vuelto" un montón de monedas de muy baja denominación y un billete e arranco el coche sin darle oportunidad de darle las gracias, Lavi distraído pensó que el hombre tenia mucha prisa, algo común esos días, viviendo a las carreras. Metió el dinero en sus bolsillos e echo a andar.

Fue por un sendero hecho de piedra caliza que describía círculos irregulares delineando las jardineras hasta llegar a un gran fuente de tres pisos en donde residía una sirena de piedra tomando es sus manos tres peces de los cuales salía el agua de la fuente. Rodeo apenas la figura sin el mismo cuidado e atención a los detalles que solía aplicar cuando iba ahí y se dejo caer en una larga banca verde con amarillo próxima a un puesto de salchichas.

Dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo, no importándole que se fuera hacia abajo y quedara suspendida, cerro los ojos dormitando cansado e apenas unos segundos después le patearon la pierna, lo suficientemente fuerte para que se despertara.

Un hombre vestido de bufón negro, con unas marcas bajo las mejillas y un balón de soccer bajo el pie le saludo animosamente tomando asiento a un lado suyo.

-¿Para que me llamaste Daisy—

-Sh¡-clamo con escándalo tapándole la boca-Ya sabes que no puedes andar diciendo mi nombre en lugar publico-regaño quitándole la mano

-Si aja, ¿entonces para que me llamaste Dey?

-…¿Cuánto has dormido?-inquirió al notar sus profunda ojeras

-No es relevante-mintió-Solo dime ¿**Para que** me llamaste?

El otro frunció el ceño mirándole con una cara que decía "no te creo nada" saco de sus ropas un sobre grande e amarillo y lo dejo sobre su regazo.

-Que es…

-Lo rechazaron-fue lo que dijo con seriedad haciéndole entender-La editorial cambio de opinión de ultimo

El pelirrojo se cubrió el rostro.

-…solo eso

-Que mas seria

-…Es que…no sueles entregarme las malas noticias en persona, amenos que vengan con algo mas-resoplo-¿Qué me falto?

-Todo-clamo con reproche

-¿Qué?-se incorporo del todo-Pero hace solo medio año dijiste…

-Lavi-pronuncio tenso-Siéntate-el otro obedeció

-que quisiste decir con..

-Toma-le pasó un número de hojas engrapadas-Léelo

-Para que quieres que…

-¡Solo! Lee-susurro con impaciencia

-No tienes por que gritar…

-Lee

-Desacuerdo-tomo las hojas e empezó la lectura

-¡Mama mira!-les señalo una niña-¡¿Es un payaso?

-si hija es un payaso-coincidió la madre

-¡¿y hace trucos?-pregunto entusiasta

-Si cariño, todos lo hacen

-sii!-celebro la pequeña yendo en brincos a su direccion

-Maldicion-dijo el marron entre dientes instantes antes que la niña se le pusiera enfrente, por lo que sonrio con nerviosismo-Je je hola pequeñita

-hola señor payaso

-Sabes pequeñita, me duele un poco este pie y...-la niña se puso seria- y me duele la cabeza y...-se puso a llorar-¡No llores! ¡sabes que ya se me paso!

-e-enserio

-Si

-Señor payaso haga un truco

-Esteeee ya se juguemos a las escondidas, tu tes escondes y yo te busco si pasan cuatro horas tu ganas

-No -hizo un puchero-¡Quiero figuritas de globos!

-Lo lamento pequeñita-enseño su manos desnudas-Me he quedado sin globos-

La niña le miro las manos y luego salio corriendo hacia su madre, ella le dijo algo y ambas se fueron de ahi.

-Uf estuvo cerca

-Ya-lavi solto las hojas- para que..

-Ahora estas-otro monton mayor-y no reclames lee

-Esta bien-sudando frio, al poco rato acaba ese monton-Ya, ahora...

-Estas-se las tendio-Y..

-Si ya se "solo lee"-clamo con exasperacion para volver a los papeles acabando al cabo de unos minitos.-¿Eso es todo o debo leer mas?

-Bien te lo dire-resoplo-Esas hojas son...

-¡Señor payaso!

-Rayos-clamo entre dientes girandose y sonriendo lo mas finguido posible-Je volviste

-Sip-saco unas bolsas-Mama me llevo a comprar globos ¡ya puede hace figuritas señor payaso!

Ante Daisya se expusiron dos bolsa grandes de 200 cada uno, lo que le hio ponerse azul.

-Doble rayos-clamo para sus adentros

-¡Quiero un caballito!-clamo la niña

-s-si claro querida-abrio la bolsa de una vez y le paso un monton al peliorrojo-ayudame a inflar-mascuyyo entre dientes apurado-Se me dan fatal estas cosas

-Es tu culpa por disfrazarte de payaso

-No soy payaso, soy bufon

-Es lo mismo-estiraba un par-Para la otra vete de Barnie*

-Odio cantar-hizo una cara

-Vamos el dinosaurio solop dice idioteces y baila...lo haras bien

-¡Oyeme Lavi que estas...

-E-Estan peleando-la niña ya tenia dos lagrimones

-No, no, no no-negaron a tiempo con frenetismo.

Media hora, 15 jirafas, 40 perros, 100 caballos y 45 globos deformes despues...

-Adios señor payaso-despedia animada la niña en la ventana de un camion de carga donde traia el zoologico inflable.

-Adios-se dejo caer en la banca-Estos niños ricos me mataran un dia...

-Que...cansancio-el pelirrojo tirado en la banca jadeaba

-Que hambre...

-¿vamos a una cafeteria?

-No es necesario-movio apenas la mano-Yo me encargo ¡Hey fill dos salchichas!

El hombre del carrito proximo se acerco al llamado. Preparo el pedido y se los tendio.

-Claro señor,Dos con todo

-Ponlo en mi cuenta-agrego Daisya comenzando a comer

-Ya me debe bastante

-El martes te pago.-giro-¿Que no comes?

-eh...si, me distraje

-Lo note-de una mordida le vio acabarse la mitad-¿te pido otro?

-...-nego

-Ok. Es tu estomago

-Por que me hiciste leer esa obras...

-dime-trago-que notaste en ellas

-que...fueron hechas por tres personas distintas, en tres epocas distantes...

-Error-comio-Que maf viftemf

-son tres niveles, el primero todo un June* digno de un Bestceler, el segundo de alguien que estudio mucho pero le falta afinar aspectos y la tercera de un simple amateur con talento-se metio el resto del hog dog a la boca

-Buenas habilidades deductivas-comio-estaf tan en lo siefto como equivocado

-Ahora que quieres decir

-Esa tres-Se detuvo señalo las hojas-Fueron hechas con solo un mes de diferencia netre ellas, por la misma persona, son las obras que no vieron la luz-lanzo el caho de hod dog que le quedaba y lo atrapo en el aire

-¿Que le sucedio?

-Estudio mucho, trabajo sin descanzo, pero, al final salio igual. Perdio el camino, no sabia cuales eran sus prioridades, y, para cuando lo noto, la distraccion que lo condujo hasta ello arruino su futuro, le arrebato sus sueños, pudo haber sido de los mejores...pero fracaso

-...resoplo-Este sermon es para que ponga atencion

-No del todo-le miro fijo-¿Que te pasa Lavi? ¿Que matiene tu mente ocupada? ¿Que roba tu tiempo? Y por lo que noto ¿Que esta acabando contigo?

Lavi reespolo y miro atra direccion, aquello le oprimia el techo, debia ser sincero con su amigo.

-Hace tres meses...mi novio enfermo...

-Eso no es para llegar a ese extremo

-No es tan sencillo-nego-Los doctores no saben lo que tiene, que lo causa o como solucionarlo, es casi..-trago grueso-Como si estuviera muriendo...

Daisya elevo la mirada al cielo.

-Se llama Allen...¿no? ¿Como toma el todo esto?

-El...no lo sabe

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-El..el no ha despertado-hablo turbado-Desde hace dos meses.. todos dicen que "duerme", es un etraño sueño profundo extremo, es como si invernara...como...

-¿Como si estuviera en coma?

-Dicen que se parece-apreto los puños-Pero no saben nada mas...cuanto durara, cuando despertara..nada...

Daisya puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, lo hablo otra vez con un tono mas suave.

-Lavi..escucha, eres alguien muy talentoso, te esfuerzas y sabes aprender de tus errores. Tienes futuro en esto un muy grande y brillante futuro. Yo quiero que triunfes. ¿tu quieres triunfar?-el pelirrojo asintio apenas con la vista gacha-Para cumplir tus sueños tienes que darlo todo...

Tomo el folder amarillo poniendoselo enfrente.

-Los primeros capitulos de tu historia los leyo mi maestro, estaba facinado, pero, ahora mismo..-nego-Ya no ve nada. La idea era buena y no solo eso, los personajes el desarollo, la trama, todo ello...pero... en la parte del climax cambio. Tus sentimientos alteraron la historia, la retorciste, la obligaste a ser un final feliz, a no ser Su final feliz si no el tuyo...tan mal estas por lo de tu novio que estas perdiendo el talento e nublando tu punto de vista nulo, ya no eres capaz de ver los tonos de gris en el mundo, estas pensado como cualquiera ¡Pronto malo y bueno seran tus unicas definiciones!

-Lo se..pero...que hago Daisya ¿Que?

-Lo unico que te queda es renunciar...

-Pero...escribir es mi vida, si lo dejo entonces...

-No me referia a eso. Lavi...renuncia a tu novio

Se incorporo tan rapido que asusto al del puesto, su rostro de la tristaza al enojo y sus puños apretados, le invadia la ira y la indignacion ¿como podia decirle eso? Daisyaa continuaba sentado sin hebre inmutado nada por su reaccion como si lo esperara.

-Te has excedido esta vez. No me agrada esta broma de mal gusto

-No bromeo y lo sabes

-¿Como puedes sugerirme algo asi?

-Te estoy poniendo los hechos tal cual son

-Te has vuelto loco-le dio la espalda

-¿En verdad quieres acabar igual a ese tipo Lavi-se puso en pie-Envejeciendo en el hospital hablandole a una persona que no te escucha y jamas despertara? Las personas en coma no despiertan...no alimentes una esperanza vacia que no existira en esta situacion, si quieres triunfar aprende de la vida y la muerte; si las cosas tomaron este rumbo aprovecha la experiencia que te fue dada. Olvida esa distraccion en tu camino

-¡Allen no es ninguna distraccion!-le encaro agresivo-¡No hables de el como un recurso!

-Lo es-clamo sin inmutarse

-¿Que acaso no lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo mas que tu-le miro con fijeza-Lavi soy escritor, puedo predecir todos los posibles finales a esto y te conosco mejor que ningun otro. Y lo mejor para ti es renunciar, haslo ahora y te ahorraras mas penas

-¡No, no lo entiendes! ¡Nosotros no somos ninguna historia tuya que puedas manipular a tu antojo! ¡No sabes lo que Allen significa para mi!

-Es solo un novio. Hombres o mujeres esos vienen y van, oportunidades como esta se presentan solo una vez en la vida ¡Se profecional Lavi!

-¡Si eso es ser profesional prefiero ser un patetico Amateur el resto de mi vida! ¡No renunciare a Allen nunca oiste nunca!-se dio media vuelta y marcho

-¡Lavi!-corrio tras el-¡Cometes la metida de pata de tu vida!

-Dejame tranquilo-se metio en un tumulto de personas

-No seas cabeza dura Lavi-logro tomarle del brazo-Me dijiste que querias superar a tu abuelo ¿donde quedo tu resolucion?

-Sueltame

-¿Donde quedo el chico entusiasta que se dormia hasta las cuatro pensando la trama?

-Que me sueltes..

-No voy a dejar que tires tu vida asi

-...Tu lo quisiste...por las malas sera

-Que estas...?

-¡Oigan!-grito el el centro de la aglomeracion-¡El tipo disfrazadode bufon a lado mio es Daisya Barril!

-ah...-palido

-¡Cierto Es el!-grito alguien

-¡El autor famoso!-gritaron varias chicas

-¡Ha estado evadiendo impuestos!-soltaron unos de negro

-¡No ha pagado sus multas!—chillo la policia

-¡Me propuso matrimonio y me planto en el altar!-una mujer vestida de novia

-¡Ese idiota se hizo el muerto yengaño a mi hermana!-y las acusaciones siguieron.

Pronto el de marron se vio envuelto en una enfurecida muchedumbre, no le quedo mas que intentar salvar su vida y soltar el brazo del otro, quien aprovecho y se fue directo al hospital.

-No voy a renunciar a ti-decia al chico-No me importa lo que me digan, el ser escritor...-bajo el rostro-No necesito de nada que me aleje de ti, mis sueños mis espectativas ¡Me deshare de todos ellos! Los tirare. No significan nada...si tu no estas conmigo...

Apreto las manos entre las suyas deshaciendo, uno a uno sus planes y pasando un corrector borrando su futuro profesional.

Fin 0.5

5.-Despues: Adios a las ultimas esperanzas

La enfermera solto un hondo bostezo apenas logrando cubrirse la boca a tiempo; mirando otra vez al chico albino.

Los pacientes en cama rara ves se movian, y moviilizarlos era un tremendo martirio; por lo general se requerian de uno o dos compañeros mas para ello (dependiendo del peso claro esta); por ende que uno se moviese era poco comun, pero muy agradecido, por hacer el trabajo mas sencillo. No obstante...

-Señor Walker, si no puede subir yo...

-Dejeme intentarlo una vez mas-pidio el chico en la silla de ruedas

-Pero ya lo ha intentado 21 veces ya

-Se que lo lograre-clamo decidido-Solo una vez mas

-Eso viene diciendo desde hace media hora, no creo que...

-Por favor-pidio con ojitos temblorosos

-S-solo una vez mas

-Gracias

La joven enfermera maldijo mentalmente por quinta ocasion ¿Cuanto mas la convenceria? Ya iban cinco ultimas veces. Y nuevamente el albino intentaba pasarse a la cama usando solo la escasa fuerza que le quedaba en sus brazos, los nudillos se mostraban blancos por el sobreesfuerzo que ponia al alzar el cuerpo. Eso iba a tardar un buen rato.

Le vio caer de vuelta en la silla cansado visiblemente por los intentos previos.

-Solo una vez mas-pidio-Casi lo logro esta vez

En definitiva se habia cansado, lo subiria a esa cama aunque no quisiera, ya estaba bastante retrasada con su trabajo; y pese a que el chico pusiera esa carita tan tierna que despertaba sus instintos maternos, ella no deseaba correr mas riesgos, nio acarrearse problemas y termionar como las otras debido a "El".

-¡Hey tu Simons!

Sentia que se le enchinaba cada vello de la piel, "hablando del diablo" penso con cierta ironia. No es que le tuviera miedo...bueno le intimidaba un poco...mejor dicho bastante. Giro dandole cara, de ser otra seguramente ya estaria de rodillas en el piso suplicando misericordia; pero, como no lo era se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Su compañero de trabajo chasqueo la lengua, como iba haciendo siempre desde que le conocia, hacia unos 8 meses, aunque por la forma en la que todos convivian con el parecia llevar mas tiempo del que se podia ver.

-Los cuartos 45, 46, 49 y 54 no han sido atendidos-reprendio.-El señor Silvers se puso a jugar con la ahuja de su suero por que no se lo quitaste...

Cerro los ojos con pesades, por estar con el chico de cabellos blancos se olvido por completo de pre-puberto del cuarto 65 que tenia la insana costumbre de entretenerse con cualquier cosa que el creyera no servia.

El japones volvio a chasquear la lengua mirandole de manera repreovatoria y eso la enfado. Que se comportara como si el hospital fuera su casa yy en el mandaba. Estaba aun mas molesta con sus compañeros y superiores le dejaran hacer lo que quisiera, incluso abedecian las raras e inusuales indicaciones que daba; no solo eso, hacia llorar a las enfermeras nuevas hasta hacerles renunciar, hostigaba al personal que llevara un tiempo ahi, e incluso trataba como trapo a Bak el especialista en cancer mas joven y guapo del lugar. Y el tipo solo era un enfermero como ella. Todos le temian bastante y no era de extraña, si la jefa de enfermeras huviera tenido hijos el sin duda seria el primogenito; tenia un caracter de los mil demonios y una forma de hacer las cosas bastante inquietante, solo un valiente o tonto le sostenia la mirada sin doblegarse al acto.

-Estaba..bueno estoy ocupada en estos momentos-señalo con la cabeza al chico-Perdona Kanda no volvera a pasar...

Ni ella se creia lo docil que se ponia en presencia de este. El oriental habia dejado de verle e incluso le paso de largo, algo raro pues el no se entretenia en las habitaciones si ya habia alguien dentro. Le parecio ver que sonreia de manera ironica.

-Haces esfuerzos vanos moyashi-dijo-Admitelo. Salir en un mes es imposible si nisiquiera puedes mover los pies.

-Callate Bakanda dije que lo haria y lo hare

Parpadeo un par de veces ante esa escena fuera de segundo. ¿Le habia dicho **Bakanda**? Miro al chico atonita sin creerse que siguiera vivo luego de eso, el ultimo que le habia dicho "tonto" al japones tuvo que estar conectado a un respirador artificial por semanas, y ahora este chico le insultaba sin verse afectado...

Pronto noto que lo que el oriental hacia era mirarlo retadoramente, con una media sonrisa maliciosa, un claro "Pruebalo". El de cabellos blancos tomo el reto realizando un sobre esfuerzo imposible, sus manos lucian blancas en los nudillos debido a la fuerza y presion, e antes de tener tiempo para detenerlo le vio deslizarse a la cama en un movimento torpe, pero certero.

-Pronto me pondre en pie y te pateare el trasero

-Lo dudo-sonreia-Y si por milagro lo logras te pateare de vuelta a la silla de ruedas Moyashi

-¡Es allen Bakanda!-gruño

-Da igual-le tiro algo-Come y callate

Giro a ella.

-Simons vuelve a tu trabajo te faltan muchos cuartos

-Eh si...

Salio con prisa aun oyyendoles discutir como sii se conocieran de años, todo habia resultado tan extraño e infantil, pero, si algo habia aprendido en ese tiempo de enfermera en el arca era "no te metas donde no te llaman" y obedeciendo –otra vez- ironicamente al japones siguio con su trabajo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Termino la ultima galleta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todavia feliz por su pequeño logro y gran avanze; un gran progreso sin duda en esos ultimos dias, pese a que aun le costaba mover las piernas mas haya de los dedos de los pies. Hizo bolas el envoltorio botandolo en el cesto cercano a las puertas, la unica forma de entretencion en ese pabellon.

Suspiro notando enseguida el agetreo que se formaba en las puestas del lugar, dando enseguida paso a los causantes. Diez enfermeras y tres doctores entraron empujando una camilla con prisa, donde un hombre que rondaba los treinta lucia una tez palida. Se veian muy enfermo.

-Enfermeras pasen al Señor Reed a la cami...-se detuvo al verle-¡Enfermeras!-bufo con enfado-¡¿No se suponia que esta camilla debia estar disponible?

-Eh...-alcanzo a decir desconcertado

-Se suponia que debia estarlo-exclamo una

-¿No estaba muerto?-clamo otra

-Yo oi que se volvio vegetal-cuchicheo la de atras

-¡¿EH?-azul

-¿Quienes son los doctores a cargo?

-Chang y wong

-Llamenlos

-No se puede doctor-se oyo de una-El doctor Wong aun no regresa y el doctor Chang esta en el juzgado por que una chica llamada Sara le demando por acoso sexual

-Nunca me o espere del doctor-cuchicheo una

-Asi son los hombres, primero te tratan amablemente y luego..

-Ajam-tosio-Señoritas chismes en su descanzo

-Si doctor Richards-las dos de malas

-Ahora-elevo las manos exasperado-¿Alguien me podria explicar por que los doctores no dejaron a alguien a cargo mientras estaban fuera?

-Hay alguien...

Una chica salio del tumulto, era distinta a las otras; era mas bajita, algo rechoncha de pelo negro y pecas, parecia china. Sujetaba una tabla.

-Segun oi el doctor Chang tiene una asistente, solo la llamamos y...

-¡No!-gritaron casi todos los presentes-Ella no!

-Si Chang no le aviso-musito un doctor sudando frio-Se enfadara

-Y como el no esta-susurro el otro palido-Se tendra que desquitar con otro

-Alguine d-debe decirle-Rechards sudaba frio y tartamudeaba

-¡Oh ni lo piense!-chillo una enfermera

-Apreciamos nuestra vidas-reclamo otra

-¡Si nos obligan ir por ella los demandamos!-apunto la que seguia

-No podemos dejar al señor Reed en la camilla-musito la chica bajita

-¡Ve por ella si tanto te molesta!-chillo la sexta

-¡Ya se!-clamo la ultima del grupo que llevaba rato pensativa-Se de una persona a quien Fou nunca golpearia, solo le llamamos para que vaya por ellla y ya

-¿Q-quien?

-¿Saben como se llama?-arrugo el ceño-Ya saben ese chico guapo que siempre pide lo mismo en la cafeteria

-L-lo mismo-se fueron a un rincon

-Si-feliz-Ese que golpea a Bak como Fou a veces

-¡El!-se hizieron chiquitas aterradas y palidas

-¡Prefiero hablarle a Fou, Prefiero hablarle a Fou!-agitaba la cabeza la primera

-¡No quiero que me diga tonta sin coordinacion otra vez!-chillaba la segunda

-Mira muy feo-gimoteo la tercera abrazando a una cuarta

-Me destrozara los nervios-clamo esta temblando de pies a cabeza

-¡Si lo vuelvo a ver otra vez renunciare y volvere a casa!-murmuraba la quinta en el suelo cubriendose la cabeza-¡por que soy inutil!

-¡No sirvo, soy basura soy basura!-susurraba la sexta en posicion fetal

-¡No quiero que me repita que soy una estupida azafata fracasada!-la septima se tiro de rodillas. La octava a su lado saco una bolsa con mil cuentas y rosarios

-¡Dios, Kami-sama, Buda, Ala! ¡Llevenselo!-chillo

-S-solo es una persona-susurro la novena, la enfermera bajita en el medio de la tercera y la cuarta. Sudando frio al ver a sus compañeras en tal estado

-¡Eso lo dices por que empezaste ayer y no lo has visto!-chillo la tercera a su oido

-¡Es un mounstruo!-la decima agito los rosarios con velas en la cabeza

-Yo digo que es muy guapo-reia la decima ajena a todo eso

-¡Tu nisiquiera oyes lo que te dice por mirarle el atractivo!-le grito la primera

-Ok, si nadie mas se ofrese...-dijo feliz sin haber oido a nadie-Ire por ese bonbon de hombre

-¡!-gritaron ocho enfermeras y un doctor al tiempo estirando las manos queriendo detenerla, pero era tarde pues la otra se habia tirado a correr

-Jajajaja-un doctor reia nervioso-¿seben? Acabo de recordar que no estacione bien el coche...y deje las luces encendidas...y no tengo suficiente gasolina...

El tipo decia mas y mas cosas que no venian al caso, mientras daba otro paso hacia atras.

-...y mi perro esta algo solo con mi madre...y debo llevar la leche antes de que se me olvide en la noche...y...-choco con alguien-y...-giro la vista temblando

-¡Llegue!-celebro la enfermera tomando del brazo a alguien-Creo que Fou no estaba

-Te dije 11 veces que salio. Che...de verdad que eres la mas idiota que he visto en mi vida-Bufo Kanda; al verle, el que intento huir se puso palido

-Je-rio tontamente la enfermera que tenia colgada-Dices cosas tan graciosas...¡Lo que quieres es mi numero!

-Lo que quiero es que me dejes en paz un dia sanguijuela

-No me hagas tantos cumplidos que me sonrojare

-...Oi Boners Hazle un chequeo de oido a esta mujer-la señalo

-¡Kanda!-chillaron las asustadas enfermeras

-Vaya-solto una risita boba-Kanria es un nombre ¡tan mono!-el japones le miro apenas

-Un chequeo urgente-agrego

-Ho-hola Kanda-empezo el doctor mayor del grupo-Sa-sabes lo que Bak...

-Ahora que hizo el idiota-lo fulmino con la mirada, el doctor se paralizo del susto

-Se suponia que la cama estaba libre-dijo le nefermera bajita, la unica que parecia aun cuerda –Pero aun hay un paciente aqui

-Ese imbecil...

Kanda atravezo el pequeño tumulto, deshaciendose de la rubia que se le colgo y fue al lado de Allen. Ya ahi retiro de un tiron la manta que le cubria echandosela encima a un doctor

-Traigan una silla-al oir esto la primer enfermera se echo a correr y volvio en nada con una silla de ruedas-Al menos tienes reflejos-susurro con ojos afilados-Hey tu, la de la tabla dime los cuartos disponibles

-Eh..si...15, 45, 64, 91, 96, 101, 103 y 104

-Bien...

y sin avisar cargo al chico sin la menor dificultad.

-¡E-espera...!-se habia sonrojado notoriamente

-Acomoden al otro paciente ustedes cuatro-señalo a las mas cercanas

-¡Si!-obedecieron

-Tu y tu-otras dos-Encarguense de cambiar el equipo

-Si-chillaron las otras dos

-Ustedes dos encarguense de ese tipo-señalo a dos doctores-Y tu-le dijo al aun de piedra-Estan remolcando tu coche

-Eh...¡¿EHHHH?-el tipo salio disparado

-Tu la baja-tomo el grafico del albino y se lo tiro-Encargate del papeleo

-Gua...¡Si!-lucia emocionada

-Que fuerza cariño-la ultima volvio a la carga tomandole del brazo

-...A quien la aparte de mi, no la hostigare en una semana

-¡Vamonos rubia!-el resto de las chicas le rodearon y se la llevaron arrastrando

Kanda dejo a Allen en la silla de ruedas y le condujo fuera de ese lugar. Donde el ajetreado grupo se ponia a trabajar. La chica bajita veia la puerta con los ojos brillandoles de emocion.

-¡Kanda-Sempai es genial!-todos dentro se cayeron al piso

-¡Estas loca Cho!-grito la primera en incorporarse

-si fueras hombre esto daria miedo-susurro otra en el suelo

-Eh...-salio del retargo-¡Y por que deberia serlo!-Chillo

-Ah cho se le pusieron las orejas rojas...

-N-no es cierto

-¿Kanda a donde vamos?-pregunto el albino viendo al fin luego de tanto el pasillo

-A tu nueva habitacion

-Eh...¿nueva habitacion? ¿por que ahora?

-Debiste ser movido hace dias, pero el idiota de Bak siempre olvida las cosas

Fueron directo al escensor, el cual se hallaba vacio, en cuanto las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse el doctor mayor le detuvo.

-_Fiu~_ por poco. Kanad olvidaste el tratamiento de...

-No lo necesita-le pateo fuera del cubiculo, las puertas se cerraron-Vuelve a tu trabajo inutil

-Eso fue muy grosero. Deberias disculparte

-Ni en tus sueños

Allen hizo un puchero.

-Ya veo por que las enfermeras se aterraron cuando se te menciono

-Las mantienen calladas, excepto por la sin cerebro-fruncio el ceño enojado por el tema

-A mi parecer te adora

-¿Y esa es razon para arrastrarme a ella?-gruño mas

-Solo digo que deberias pensar en los sentimientos de los demas

-Esos no me interesan, ni me interesaran

-Eres tan...arg olvidalo

El elevador se detuvo antes de tiempo, tres personas entraron con pilas enormes de papeles presionando el 23; Kanda gruño, por lo que dos giraron, quedandose paralizados del susto, por lo mismo, la persona restante ignorante de esto choco con uno llevandose la pila de papeles que trasportaba su compañero y terminando en el piso, completamente cubierto. Allen noto preocupado que el par seguia ido, por lo que ni lo notaron. Asi que, moviendo por propia cuenta la silla de ruedas avanzo un poco buscando ayudar; Kanda le miro interrogante hasta ver sus intenciones, se limito a chasquear la lengua dejandole hacer lo que quiziera. Pronto el albino dio una mano de la cual tiro.

-¿Estas bien?

_-Cof, Cof _Creo que si, gracias por...eso...

Una chica de trenzas, pelo negro y gafas quien recuperaba el aliento, se quedo callada. Vestia falda y blusa bajo una batata blanca medica. Allen noto que le estaba viendo muy, muy fijo.

-_Stike_-murmuro la chica por lo bajo sujetandose las mejillas sonrojadas

-Este...¿seguro estas bien? Este...

-Luo fa-solto apurada-Si, lo estoy

-Ah mucho gusto. Soy Allen Walker, un paciente

-Interna-clamo apurada-¡Ah los papeles!

-Te ayudo

-N-no es necesario y-yo-parecia atareada-Es mi trabajo, puedo yo so..

Intento levantarse y cayo. Allen le ayudo a salir del nuevo lio donde se habia metido.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te has lastimado?

-E-estoy bien-la chica parecia flotar "Es todo un caballero" penso. Se sumio en su mundo, viendose vestida de princesa y el chico de principe, mientras el chico ya habia recogido el desastre y le pasaba las hojas cercanas.

-¡Oigan ustedes!-grito al par de piedra-¡Ayuden a su amiga!

-D-dejalos-salia del trance-Y-ya reaccionaran

Las puertas se abrieron.

-¿Y bien?-clamo el japones-¿Te empujo o ya sabes como?

-Puedo solo-le miro de reojo.-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte. Hasta luego

-Ha-hasta luego...

Las puertas se cerraron al abandonar el ascesor. Allen movia la silla de ruedas por el pasillo, hasta que Kanda le condujo a la habitacion 103 y antes de que el albino pudiera intentar hacer algo, le cargo y metio en la cama.

-Che. No voy a esperar 23 intentos tuyos, tengo trabajo que hacer

-No te pedi que te quedaras ni nada

-Deja de fastidiar-revolvio los cajones de un mueble y le tiro algo-Escribe tu nombre

-...-miro la libreta yy la pluma en su regazo-¿Para que?

-tu solo hazlo y callate

-Ya voy-bufo e escribio-Ya, ahora que-el japones tomo la libreta la miro apenas e arranco la hoja-¡¿Para eso me lo pediste?

-Olvide decirle a la enfermera en que cuarto estas-ponia cinta adesiva en el reverso-Pondre esto en la puerta

-Seria mas facil si le dices tu

-No tengo tiempo-chasqueo la lengua-Que busque

-Oye Bakanda deberias...-pero el japones ni le presto atencion y salio-¡Bakanda hazme caso cuando te hablo! ¡Bakanda!

Pero el japones lo dejo con la palabra en la boca. Kanda fue al ascensor sin importarle a quien dejaba fuera pues presiono el dos rapido; con camino a la cafeteria, molesto de ser interrumpido a mitad del almuerzo, cuando este estaba apunto de acabarse.

Allen por su parte no le quedo mas que resoplar inconforme, ya se las pagaria ese Bakanda luego. Por lo que prefirio mejor revisar su nuevo cuarto.

Era de 2 por 3 metros, tenia una cama pequeña, una comoda y un mueble donde parecia que se guardaban las vendas e otras cosas, a su derecha una base de sueros sin sueros y a sus pies la puerta de entrada. Un biombo cubria una seccion de el cuarto pero por los rayos del sol de la tarde podian verse las sombras de algunos aparatos dispuesto en el lugar; junto a este un par de sillas listas para los visitantes, era una lastima que no llegaran a ser usadas...

Recorrio el cuarto al emnos dos veces con la vista, deteniendose en la ventana a un lado suyo, que aunque cubierta por una cortina dejaba a la vista la rama de un arbol verde y rebosante, con botones blancos de futuras flores que pronto se abririan. Ya la pimavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, agradecia estar en un cuarto individual sin tener que ver a sus "compañeros de pabellon" no deseaba ver mas a las personas que no podian despertar causandole un temor constante de lo que le podria pasar a el. Deseaba poder salir del hospital ya...

_**Toc, toc**_

Miro la puerta, estaban tocando. Inclino el rostro extrañado pues las enfermeras no solian pedir permiso para entar, solo lo hacian y ya, quizas en cuartos individuales respetaban mas la privacidad.

-Adelante-musito dudando.

Al instante la puerta se abrio con suavidad y lo que parecia una joven mujer entro. Tenia vestido rosa y guantes blancos, un sombrero de ala grande color hueso cubria su cabeza al grado que no pudo ver su rostro.

-¿Allen-kun?

Por un gran y largisimo segundo su voz taladro su cabeza ¿Ella era...?

-¿L-Lenalee?

-¡Si eres tu allen-kun!

La chica brinco de gusto provocando la caida de su sombrero, asi el chico pudo ver su oscuro cabello tomado en las dos coletas que la caracterisaban y el sonriente rostro que recordaba con entusiasmo. Lenalee le abrazo con fuerza y el correspondio.

-Cuanto tiempo...

-Muchos años-le oyo decir antes de separarse con emocion-Has cambiado mucho

-Tu sigues igual-rio-¿Como sabias que estaba aqui?

-Vine a visitar a Ni-san-señalo la derecha-El esta en la habitacion 100 en este piso, cuando me iba a casa un chico me empujo antes de entrar al elevador, asi que daba la vuelta en lo que llegaba el otro. Me sorprendi mucho al ver tu nombre en la puerta

-Por que creo que fue ese Bakanda...-susurro sudando frio

-¿Eh? ¿Bakanda?

-Jajaja no es nada Lenalee-sonrio nervioso-Y dime, por que Komui-san esta en el hospital ¿Que le sucedio?

-Ni-san ha estado experimentando con material peligroso, puedes creerlo ¡Se le quemaron las manos! Tuvieron que ponerle injertos de piel

-Pobre de Komui-san

-Se encuantra bien-dijo para tranquilizarle-Quizas el susto le sirva, y aprenda a no hacer cosas peligrosas

-¿Que hacia esta vez para meterse en ese problema?

-Desde hace un tiempo se le ha metido a la cabeza hacer una maquina del tiempo para evitar que me case-suspiro-Parece que nunca lo aceptara

-Sigue siendo igual de sobreprotector...Espera...-abrio los ojos sorprendido-¡¿Te casate?-la chica se puso como un tomate, estrujaba una servilleta y miraba sus rodillas

-S-si. F-fue hace unos meses, no es que fuera muy grande ni nos preparamos mucho pero...

-¿Le amas?

-Eh?

-Con quien te casaste ¿Lo amas?

-¡Si!-roja

-Entonces eso es todo lo que cuenta. Me hubiera gustado asistir. Felicidades.

-Gracias Allen-kun

-Te ha ido muy bien-le sonrio-Ya estas casada...Como soñaste desde pequeña

-No te oyes muy feliz-noto tomando asiento

-Digamos que no me ha ido muy bien ultimamente

-La hora de visitas ya casi acaba, si quieres mañana vuelvo y traigo algo para que hablemos con calma

-Yo...

De la puerta abierta una enfermera se asomo, parecia buscar algo, y ese algo estaba ahi pues entro e interrumpio la conversacion.

-¿Disculpe usted es la señara Lee?

-Era-corriguio-Ahora soy la señora...

-Ese es el problema-interrumpio la mujer sacando una credencial-Usted dejo una identificacion con su apellido de soltera pero firmo con su apellido de casada. Debe cambiarla por politicas del hospital, de lo contrario...

-Espere-urgo en su bolso-Tengo mi permiso de conducir por si acaso ¿Servira?

-Si, gracias...ah...señora su guante-la señalo

-Ah...ya se rompio tan rapido-se saco el guante-Debere compar otro mañana

-Lenalee...ese es...¿Tu...anillo de bodas?

-eh...si-puso la mano en vista-Me lo dio en la ceremonia-lucia sonrojada-Dijo que era especial ¿No es hermoso?

Pero Allen no contesto, solo miraba el anillo dorado en el dedo de su amiga,donde un pequeño rubi cubierto de finas hebras sin enlazar, daban vida a un corazon. Y estonces allen supo el nombre del marido de su amiga.

Fin 5

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Niko: X,x muerte! (cae al piso y rueda) Fue sin querer queriendo. ¬¬U ahora yaa saben que fue del anillo

X: ¬¬UUU eso era muy obvio

Niko:Dejen rewierts para saber como fue que el anillo termino asi XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Tengo poco tiempo y estoy a oscuras, excusas las dare depues mientras disfruten el atrasdado capitulo.**

**D gray man no es mio...Nooooooooooooooo timcampy!  
><strong>

**Gracias a : Winry Uchiha Nightray, Natamsha, neko-san, Yu Okawa, LilyVongola y801chan1 . por sus rewiets TTuTT soy feliz, bienvenidas las nuevas y tambien las viejas XD  
><strong>

**Sin mas el capitulo.  
><strong>

0.6.-Antes: Eco

Acaricio su palma de manera trémula, su piel aun suave a pesar de llevar casi cinco meses durmiendo. Como el cuento de la bella durmiente, esperando ser despertada por su príncipe.

Si tan solo fuera posible, despertar a Allen con un beso, solo eso. Sujeto fuerte su mano, delineando con un dedo sus labios y con el otro el anillo que tenía en el anular. No pudo evitar acercar su rostro, ni tampoco juntar sus labios con los del pequeño; besarlo e esperar un milagro. Sentir que le correspondía solo un poco.

Cada día parecía perder algo mas, su abuelo murió la semana anterior. Pero, no estuvo con él ni en el hospital que se le interno ni en su funeral, incluso falto a los rezos.

Temía dejar a Allen solo.

Temía voltear un instante y perderlo. Así fue como perdió amistades, familia y compañeros. Todos lo abandonaron, debía conseguir un trabajo de cuidador de bodegas en la madrugada para permanecer más con el albino. Esperarlo, no dejarle solo ni un instante. Así, Allen no estaría solo, quería estar para el cuándo abriera los ojos.

Miro otra vez su rostro, recordando que, la bella durmiente original no despertó después de un casto beso; sacudió esa idea de su cabeza, Allen estaba dormido no despierto. Pero lo necesitaba tanto, tanto. Sus sonrisas, sus palabras, su consuelo, tenerlo a su lado acompañándolo en esas difíciles transiciones en su vida y así saber que todo iría bien.

-Hoy me deshice de otro de mis escritos-sonrió al inconsciente-De todos modos no doy una

Solo su voz se oía en el desolado cuarto, atrapado en blancas paredes

-Y ¿Qué habrá de comer hoy? ¿Sabes?

Silencio.

-Carne y patatas

Más silencio

-Sí. Otra vez-rio sin quererlo y volvió a sonreír-Sabes que soy malo cocinando, es lo único que se me da bien sin quemarlo

Solo sus pies en eco por el piso.

-¿Alguna sugerencia para mañana?-sonreía—¿Filete o Pescado?…quizás pollo

El eco de sus palabras.

-El pescado queda descartado. No sé cómo lo hacías tu-su voz tembló-Allen

Y después solo el silencioso eco de sus lágrimas cayendo al piso…

Fin 0.6

6.-Despues: Sentimientos encontrados

-¿Allen-kun?

Su voz resonó en su cabeza incontables veces. Se ahogaba.

-si…-con la cabeza gacha-Muy hermoso Lenalee

-¿Estás bien Allen-kun?-pregunto la chica dubitativa

-Estoy un poco cansado, descuida, no es nada

-Entonces…mañana…

-Creo que, deberías poner más atención a Komui-san para que no cometa otra locura. Solo esta celoso…y falto de atención

-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto con el corazón en un puño

-Yo estoy bien, no iré a ningún lado-levanto el rostro, sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados-Puedes venir después, cuando Komui-san se encuentre mejor; yo soy un torpe, tardare en volver a caminar sin caerme

-Pero..Al-

-Deberías irte ya Lenalee-sonreía-La hora de visitas ya acabo, te lo dijo la enfermera antes de irse, la señora jefa de enfermeras es muy estricta. No quisiera que tuvieras problemas con ella

-Seguro…quieres que…me vaya…

-Quisiera dormir un rato si no te molesta, ah sido un día muy largo-miro la ventana-En poco anochecerá y es peligroso caminar tan noche. Me dio gusto verte otra vez Lenalee

-¿Eh? Si…-se puso en pie vacilante-V-vendré cuando pueda

-No te apures, me quedare en este lugar

-Allen-kun si te pasa algo yo…yo puedo quedarme otro rato y…

-No. Vete. Solo…Vete

Para Lenalee el tono sutil de frialdad nunca paso desapercibido, sin embargo las últimas palabras duras e agonizantes, le hicieron querer salir de ahí. El chico parecía aguantar algo y por una razón sentía, que lo único que el querría era su consuelo. Musito en quedo "Nos vemos luego" sonriéndole como ella sabía, murmurando como escusa "Lavi debe estarse muriendo de hambre sin mi" in saber que eso era clavarle más el cuchillo en la espalda.

Así pues, Lenalee lee ahora la señora de Lavi Bookman marcho ese día sin saber lo que había provocado, el cómo reabrió una herida reciente echando sal en ella y revolviéndola con crueldad.

Y la sonrisa fingida del rostro del albino no cambio, aun cuando las dolorosas lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos cerrados empapando du rostro. Empapando sus mejillas y terminando en las mantas.

Allen lloro bastante cuando Lavi le dejo, Lloro mucho mas al enterarse del destino de sus padres; pero, el había creído que…lo primero era temporal. En el fondo guardaba la esperanza, de que el pelirrojo estuviera pasando por una etapa de corta separación y egoísmo; secretamente esperaba cada día que volviese, pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez. Que le dijera cuanto le amaba, cuanto más lo necesitaba. Pero ahora todo estaba más que confirmado, ya nada sería igual, la prueba más clara había sido el anillo. Ese anillo que ahora portaba su amiga, lo que ahora quedaba de una relación de tres años.

A pesar de todo lo que pasaron, de todo lo que lucharon, al final, la última prueba, el tiempo, no la pudieron pasar. A pesar de estar tan cerca

Finalmente, luego de una hora, su rostro logro desechar la careta de falsa felicidad y solo centrarse en el dolor. Se tiro en la almohada, ahogando todo lo que podía sus sollozos, los cuales había pasado de las leves lamentaciones a los gritos y solo esperar no ser oído por alguna enfermera, o la china casada que iba a reunirse a los bazos de su marido. No quería ver a nadie en ese momento.

Y como quiso nadie fue a su habitación. Ni una sola enfermera…

…Por largos tres días…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o

Chasqueo la lengua por quinta vez ese día. Ahí, frente a la puerta del conserje. Un hombre de unos treinta y cinco, algo pálido y larguirucho, le vio abrir apresuradamente; e atendía como si fuese un rey o algo así. Dicho sujeto saco con prisa un montón de hojas que apenas y podía balancear. Tomo una sin más ceremonia al reconocer su nombre en esta.

-Llegaron recién-alcanzo a decir el hombre-A-así que no he podido Re-visar…

-No habrán cambiado mi horario… ¿o sí?-susurro aterradoramente

-E-e-eso yo...no…

-Uno, tres, siete, doce, quince, diecisiete, diecinueve, veintiuno y veintitrés-arqueo una ceja.-Cuatro cuartos por piso…Che-le tiro el papel a la cara-No seguiré ni de coña este estúpido horario…

-P-pero creía q-que eran los que más cómodos eran para ti

-No tengo favoritismos, idiota, atender siempre los mismos es tedioso

-E-entonces que hago

-Dos, cuatro, cinco, seis, trece, catorce, dieciséis, dieciocho, veinte, veintidós y si me da tiempo el veintitrés, no atiendo más de tres cuartos por piso, no soy la limpieza idiota soy enfermero y por cierto que no soy el único, tienes al menos 20 idiotas mas y ni que decir de las gallinas de Bak, si hago más que el resto es porque me fastidia su inutilidad. Ahora vuelve ahí y hazlo otra vez, reedita

-P-pero no me va a alcanzar e-el tiempo

-Je. ¿Y así te haces llamar el director de este hospital? Si no puedes hacer ni eso entonces tu real trabaja debería ser de limpia ventanas-le apunto con el dedo-Hasta que no demuestres serlo no te dejare entrar a la oficina, te conformaras con ese armario

Sentencio dándose vuelta. El pobre hombre temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Es cruel-susurro

-Tu antecesor no lloriqueaba-agrego el japonés

Cerca de ahí unas enfermeras con carrito de sabanas veían la escena lamentable, una atendía y las otras hablaban para sí.

-Pobre hombre ¿podrían creer que lucía atractivo cuando llego?

-Ahora solo parece un perdedor. No durara ni una semana más

-Yo le doy tres días

-¿Están locas?-se quejo la que arreglaba-Ese pobre hombre no llegara ni al viernes

-Ustedes…-las tres se les enchino el cabello, no tenían que girar para saber quién era-¡A trabajar!-clamo el oriental, ni necias ni torpes salieron disparadas

-Siiiiii-chillaron por el pasillo

-¡Y no corran que esto es un hospital!-bufo-Estas enfermeras practicantes, mejor se lo dejo a la Jefa, ella las reñirá mejor

Con el ceño arrugado camino por el pasillo de la séptima planta iniciando su turno pero a medio camino algo le molesto. Gruño fuerte y se llevo una mano a la cabeza, ya iba de vuelta murmurando entre dientes su despiste.

-Olvide el jodido carrito de lavandería y los malditos… ¡hey tu! no cierres

Al hombre los hombros se le pusieron rígidos giro intentando tapar la entrada.

-K-K-Kanda ¿po-porque volviste?

-Olvide el material, quítate de en medio-parecía mosqueado por el asunto, el otro se puso nervioso al acto

-E-el ma-material de limpieza

-Si ese muévete

-So-sobre eso, en la mañana u-unos tipos entraron y…se lo…llevaron

-…¿Qué?

-Di-dijeron que eran del aseo y-lucia histérico-y se los entregue y- y después en información me-me dijeron que esas personas no trabajan aquí y…

-Me estas intentando decir…-clamo lento-Que uno de los dos carritos con los que nos quedamos hasta fin de mes…fue robado

-Y-yo no sa-sabía que era maleantes y…

-Date por muerto

Un gran estruendo se oyó en el séptimo piso, mucho pacientes salieron de sus habitaciones creyendo que temblaba y el personal un tanto azul se metía a los cuartos cerrando con llave a sabiendas que un Ogro malhumorado estaba rondando. El mismo que transitaba los pasillos con rumbo a los ascensores teniendo de destino el piso 23.

Dentro del cubículo Kanda se cruzo de brazos intentando calmarse, cosa por demás difícil. Era suficiente el dolor de cabeza que le traía el pensar, que los empleados se habían vuelto unos flojos, al grado de que mucho papeleo e encargos habían quedado desatendidos, eso incluía al equipo básico de limpieza. Semanas atrás, ara un idiota (ese idiota nuevo director) había hecho mal el encargo, en lugar de varios carritos individuales de limpieza-para que todos los enfermeros ahí presentes hicieran su trabajo como dios manda- Encargo por error dos carros de limpieza pero del tipo que solo usan los conserjes.

Razón por la cual lo metió en el armario y escondió las llaves de la oficina principal.

Ahora, no solo tenían un carrito, sino que además todos los productos de limpieza estaban en el sótano por falta de espacio; al menos los de aseo personal quedaban en los susodichos cuartos de limpieza, uno en el piso 7 y el otro en el 23. De lo contrario Kanda habría arrojado al supuesto director del séptimo piso en lugar de masacrarlo a golpes.

Resoplo al verse abrir la puerta. Ahora sus rondas tendrían que empezar de arriba abajo en lugar de abajo a arriba como se le había hecho costumbre; y tenía que acabar rápido para dejar el carrito abajo, en los pisos inferiores donde más se necesitaba. Pues vaya ¡Estaban en un hospital después de todo! Si el idiota nuevo lo había olvidado ya vería después la segunda parte de su golpiza.

Suficiente con saber que se podía meter ladrones. Regularmente a Kanda eso le valió un comino, era problema del de seguridad y el disque director; pero, se había metido con SU trabajo, y ahora que este se había doblado sin necesidad alguien debía pagar ¿El nuevo director? No, suficiente con el escarmiento minutos atrás ¿Seguridad? Quizás, ya hacía falta otra clase de "disciplina" en ese lugar, pero lo mejor era buscar a esos sujetos. Nadie se metía con su trabajo y se salía con la suya. Ya verían esos idiotas ladrones al concluir el turno.

Saco el material del armario con cierto fastidio, llenando cubetas con agua temperatura ambiente y fría con ayuda del grifo puesto ahí con anticipación. Jalo esponjas, mantas y todo lo que sería necesario esa ronda. Y sin apuro salió de armario con rumbo a la ultima habitación del piso siguiente, el 22.

Para su mala fortuna las otras habitaciones o tenían visitas o salían incluso en la 106 había un código azul. Suspiro, ahora le tocaba atender primero la 103 precisamente donde estaba ese fastidioso Moyashi.

Abrió la puerta sin anunciar, no tenia porque; el crio parecía dormido pero el ligero sobresalta que dio al oírse la puerta cerrar le dijo todo lo contrario. Entrecerró los ojos, ahora con que tonterías le saldría el Moyashi ese.

-Se que estas despierto. Ahora quita la cabeza, es hora de cambiar las mantas y la almohada. Tú decides si terminamos esto por las buenas o por las malas

El otro no contesto ni se movió, solo se encogió ligeramente.

-Entonces por las malas…

Se acerco y le arrebato la manta, como consecuencia el albino se encogió más.

-Quítate de la almohada o saluda al fierro del colchón- Advirtió por última vez

A respuesta Allen siguió sin decir nada, solo se encogía más hasta hacerse un ovillo en el centro del colchón. Kanda le quito la almohada y la tiro al cubo, después se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Enserio nada? Ni un Bakanda, Moyashi

Allen siguió sin decir nada más; el japonés bufo y rodeo la cama.

-Ahora qué tontería estas…

No pudo evitar detenerse y menos con la vista que se topo. Allen tenía los ojos apenas abiertos sin brillo, tristes, además de hinchados y con rastros secos de lo que fueran lágrimas en sus mejillas; la almohada mostraba signos de estar muy mojada por un largo tiempo, pronunciadas ojeras, un paquete de galletas sin abrir. La huella en el colchón y la almohada indicaba que desde hacía algunos días no se había movido de esa posición, y el hecho de haber sido descubierto parecía no importarle.

Veía un punto de la nada con intensidad tal que le sorprendió que lo oyera. Se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya te rendiste? Pensé que querías salir en un mes de aquí

-…

-¿Por qué estas llorando? Te caíste al intentar ponerte en pie o…

-Nunca me amo…

-¿Qué?-arqueo una ceja, realmente no esperaba que le respondiera

-Nunca me amo-repitió, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y unas lagrimas comenzaron a llenarlos-Por eso se caso con ella…

Solo le miro, las lágrimas caían lentas de sus ojos, lagrimas de dolor y miseria. Allen siguió hablando y cada frase iba impregnada de un palpable dolor, una angustia que difícilmente podía soportar; parecía más hablar con el mismo que con el oriental, reclamando, reprochándose.

-Decía que le gustaba mi sonrisa, pero, una sonrisa no sostienen una relación… siempre me pregunte que veía en mi, a él le gustan las chicas y yo no soy una…solo alguien con gustos extraños, soy escuálido, mis ojos son raros desde que nací, lo único que me hacia remotamente normal era mi cabello…-se llevo una mano a la cabeza-…ahora no tengo ni siquiera eso…Nunca hice algo para merecerlo…-cerro los ojos con fuerza, las lagrimas iban al doble-Debe saber que no iba a durar, solo era un capricho…un error común…por eso me dejo, porque no valgo la pena-apretó los puños-Y lo peor es que no puedo odiarlo, ni a el ni tampoco a ella; Lavi es una persona bondadosa…que-que pensó en mi antes de mentirme y…y ella..Mi…mi mejor amiga…-ya hipaba-No-no los puedo odiar, merecen ser felices p-pero aun así….Duele…

Kanda lanzo un hondo suspiro, negó apenas.

-Eres patético-declaro frio

-…ya lo sé-bajo la vista

-estoy hablando enserio-se sentó en la cama-Eres tan patético por ser tan tonto, mas aun si crees solo un poco lo que acabas de decir

-…¿Qué?...-no entendía, aun lloraba un poco

-Che. Moyashi, para empezar ¿tienes idea de por qué estas hasta acá arriba?

El albino le miro apenas, no era que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido, el mismo había quedado en duda cuando oyó a la enfermera nombrar las habitaciones disponibles, ya que Kanda prácticamente le llevo derecho a la ultima de hasta arriba y ni pregunto si quería otra. Se paso un una mano por el ojo derecho, él creyó que era cosa del hospital.

-No…no se

-Por que estabas muy grande para pediatría…

-…-quiso quejarse por ser llamado niñito pero se guardo el comentario

-…y para tu información. Que seguro ni cuenta te has dado. Hay muchos pedófilos, hombres solteros, mujeres locas y unos tipos extraños rondándolos, de muchos dudo que permanezcan en el hospital por enfermedad. Dejarte abajo sería muy idiota, de solo verte pelearían por horas y te violarían; y ni que decir del personal-chasqueo la lengua y negó-Solo has visto enfermeras mayores regularmente por que al resto les da pena tratar contigo desde que te presentaste ten radiantemente con una practicante…

En este punto el oriental rodo los ojos, como si no se hubiera creído ni un poco de la amable actitud que mostro a doctores y enfermeras, incluso un par de estudiantes que hacía poco menos de una semana había ido para enterarse de que era cierto el rumor que despertó. Por supuesto en esa ocasión el japonés corrió a todos los presentes del pabellón de las personas en coma. Cabía mencionar que agradeció al otro todo eso, tenía un límite en sonreírles a las personas que él sabía les importaba un bledo su vida, solo eran una bola de chismosos al final.

-…varias te han tomado fotos cuando te duermes, excepto por las diez de la otra vez, una está loca y el resto me temen demasiado. Muchos internos no te ven de manera "decente" pero como eres un distraído ni lo notas, incluso unos tontos del personal hacen apuestas nada decorosas de tu anatomía y conozco a alguien que gritaría de gusto por poder conocerte. El es el único inofensivo del asunto.

Chasqueo la lengua con un ruido bajo, como una pausa al tomar aire al continuar.

-En cuanto al cabello, no creerás la cantidad de tistes que se crean para intentar sobresalir por supuesto la mayoría parecen payasos al salir a la calle. Sin querer te has vuelto interesante. Tus ojos no son raros, solo inusuales; serias la envidia de los fanáticos de los pupilentes; y tu complexión…-le miro de reojo-Es la ideal para el "Uke" lo quieras o no pareces chica, en especial cuando lloras

-N-no digas es-eso.-se secaba el rostro con el brazo

-Qué raro-dijo con claro sarcasmo-Pensé que darías lo que fuera por ser chica

-Y-yo no q-quise de-decir eso

-Si fueras chica tendrías escusa para ponerte a llorar como magdalena. Una chica muy débil.

-¡No soy débil!

-Alguien fuerte no seguiría llorando todavía por una tontería

Allen se detuvo, era cierto, aunque se hubiera secado el rostro seguía llorando, seguía sufriendo. Pasó por segunda vez el brazo sobre sus ojos con más fuerza e ahincó intentando parar esas molestas lágrimas que no le permitían hablar claro.

-Ca—cállate

-Eres un Moyashi después de todo

No le reclamo, no al sentir una breve y fugas caricia en sus cabellos, le hizo detener su llanto abruptamente por la sorpresa, pero tan pronto como la sintió se fue. Quedo viendo la espalda de Kanda quien sacaba algo del carrito de limpieza.

-Seguro es el calor, te seca cada vez más el cerebro

Sin apuro se aproximo junto suyo halando una hasta ese momento, inexistente cortina que con facilidad rodeaba la cama entero, cubriéndola de la vista de cualquier inoportuno visitante. Parpadeo confuso. El japonés arrimo un cubo de agua a la cama.

-Kanda que es lo que vas a hacer con eso?

-Que no es obvio Moyashi, voy a bañarte

-Baña…¿Qué?

-Llevas más de una semana sin ducharte-decía el otro sin haberle oído-Creí que no seguiría haciendo esto pero siempre me sales con una tontería Moyashi

-E-espera un momento que estas…

De poder Allen se hubiese levantado de un solo impulso, negándose a morir y encerrarse en el baño del lugar. Ya antes la "hora del baño" se limitaba a una mujer mayor que le frotaba el cuerpo sin consideración dejándole la piel enrojecida, al menos solo era algo superficial y le dejaba encargarse de sus partes intimas sin necesidad de que la mujer estuviese presente. Solo había sucedido una vez poco después de levantarse; lo siguiente fue después de una siesta en la tarde cuando aún estaba ido. Había una cubeta sobre un buro con la frase "Báñate", al principio creyó era cosa de Bak, como lo del vaso de agua, pues, alcanzar la cubeta le llevo a casi caerse varias veces de la cama, el mismo volvía a levantarse después de ello; pero ahora que se ponía a pensar todas esas ocasiones la cubeta aparecía y desaparecía cuando no se daba cuenta y la letra era la misma del japonés.

-Un segundo…como que "creí que no seguiría haciendo esto"

-No es la primera vez que lo hago-resumió

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por cuánto tiempo lo has hecho!

-Um…más o menos un año ¿importa?

-¡Claro que importa!-se sonrojo furiosamente

-Exageras Moyashi

-¡Exagerar dices!-se cubrió-Ni te atrevas…

-¿Qué? No hay nada que no te haya visto ya…

No supo si lo dijo para calmarle. Obviamente no sirvió…

Ya el albino pensaba manotear o lo que fuera, aunque sabía que saldría perdiendo, pero el japonés noto sus intenciones y clamo.

-¿Seguro quieres hacer esto por las malas?

Muy, pero muy mala idea. Al albino no le quedo de otra más que permanecer inmóvil y esperar cualquier cosa ¡Hasta la jefa de enfermeras era mejor opción en esos instantes!

Se aterro de solo imaginarse la expresión de esta con dos guantes de látex clamando "hora de bañarte Walker"

Volvió a le realidad sacudiendo la cabeza y casi no quiso hacerlo, no al ver al oriental desabrochándole la bata blanca con una concentración de un experto.

"Ya se- pensó en un momento de pánico-Solo imagino que Kanda es un doctor…a fin de cuentas no hay mucha diferencia…"

Pero como dijo, eso no hizo diferencia alguna. Al final termino por cerrar los ojos fuerte, en el instante que el otro soltó el ultimo botón. Tembló un poco por el frio de la habitación, era coherente, sin ninguna manta y ninguna prenda sobre él; al menos la bata cubría lo necesario sobre sus piernas. Sintió algo húmedo en su cuello, una esponja mojada, suspiro con alivio casi automáticamente, al menos el agua estaba tibia y no fría.

Kanda no dijo un solo comentario ofensivo, demasiado concentrado en cumplir su trabajo. Paso de su cuello a sus hombros, brazos, manos (en este punto sintió un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos), pasando al pecho y su estomago. Enrojeció, la esponja bajaba mas, no obstante se detuvo en su vientre. Entre abrió los ojos, el oriental sumergió e exprimió la esponja nuevamente, reiniciando su recorrido, esta vez en su rostro: mejillas, frente barbilla…

-Gírate

-Y-ya terminaste

-Casi-exprimió-¿Por qué tan impaciente?

-So-solo es que…lavaste medio cuerpo y…-enrojecía mas y mas-A-alguien se encarga del resto o…

-¿puedes mover las manos?

-Eh…si

-Entonces solo tengo la mitad del trabajo. La otra mitad lo harás tu para tener algo constructivo que hacer.-se detuvo-¿y?

-¿Y?

-Te tardas-bufo-Dije que giraras

Fue girado por la fuerza, sonrojándose a niveles imposibles. Maldita la hora que le fueron a hacer estudios generales; la bata que traía no era la del diario, era la incómoda batita corta que apenas y podía llegarle a los muslos y la parte trasera….

…los botones de principio solo llegaban a su espalda baja…y por los estudio…no traía ¡NADA! Debajo. Se puso rojo hasta las orejas, sentía su trasero al descubierto. ¡¿Y por qué rayos Kanda lo había tirada para quedar de Panza?!

Oyó al otro chasquear la lengua.

-Te dije que exagerabas Moyashi. No hay nada que no te haya visto ya

-¡Y eso que!-reclamo-¡No es lo mismo estar dormido que despierto!

-En eso tenias razón –bufo- Te portas como señorita- comenzó con su espalda

-Deja eso Y-yo puedo…

-Oh enserio-le pareció oírlo reír-Apenas te mueves y ya te crees contorsionista

-N-no digo e-so-la esponja bajaba mas-De-déjalo así Di-dijiste que yo me iba a en-encargar de la mitad

-De adelante-dijo como si nada-No puedes voltearte ¿O sí? De ser así ya te hubieras girado para detenerme…

Movió la cabeza intentando mirarlo, Kanda sonreía con malicia, pero pronto resoplo con disgusto.

-…Además si me pongo a pensar, lo más seguro es que hagas un desastre si te dejo con la esponja mojada pescaras un resfrió. Y hoy no tengo mucho tiempo disponible…debo asesinar a unos tipos.

Allen no oyó lo último, más concentrado en sentir la esponja en su espalda baja, las mejillas le ardían como nunca creyó que le pasaría, le iba a dar un infarto con que el japonés siguiera así. ¿Pero por que estaba tan nervioso?

Se ensombreció al recordar, que el único que le tuvo en esa posición había sido Lavi. Lavi… ¿Cómo se le olvido tan rápido la razón por la cual lloraba? Su vista se nublo nuevamente. No iba a llorar, no en un momento como ese.

-Hey ¡Rayos! No pensé que te fueras a sentir por esto…-la esponja paso de largo su trasero y fue a sus muslos-¿Así está mejor? Moyashi quejica

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, no es que no agradeciera la cortesía y su privacidad, ¿como Kanda hacia eso con facilidad? Aun se sintió intimidado e incomodo pero ahora al menos el recuerdo de Lavi se disipo un poco. Kanda, quien ya iba en sus piernas soltó un bufido.

-Ya acabe Moyashi

Fue al carrito sacando un paño húmedo bien exprimido y un cubo, dejo ambos sobre el buro clamando "Ya sabes cómo lavarte ahí ¿o te explico?" que le hizo soltar un puchero; no, ese idiota solo lo fastidiaba, el que le hiciera sentir mejor a veces era solo una coincidencia.

-Mas te vale no hacer desastre con eso-dijo de ultimo guardando todo lo ocupado-Y mas te vale comer-señalo en buro-Tienes galletas para una semana, ya verán las flojas enfermeras por no pasarse por aquí, menos mal que solo fueron dos días desde tu traslado o alguien se las vería muy muy mal

-No tengo hambre

-De nuevo con tus estupideces

-¿Qué quieres que haga si no puedo comer?-reclamo afectado aun de panza al colchón

-Si puedes comer, el que no quieras es otra cosa. Agradece que sean galletas o prefieres un jugo vitamínico que sepa a pasto y se vea como un brebaje

-¡Pero…! Pero…-dejo su cabeza hundirse en el colchón-No le veo el caso…mejorar ¿para qué? Si ya no le veré….si no tengo nada ya

Las lágrimas que se había acumulado se desbordaron con rapidez. Intento aguantar más, al menos llorar en silencio pro no pudo. Kanda quien le oía termino por dar un suspiro.

-No entiende que le viste al pervertido ese

-¿Per…vertido?-clamo en un hipido

-El pelirrojo ese-se cruzo de brazos molesto-Es un pervertido de primera

-N-no digas eso de el

-Todavía lo defiendes ¿Luego de que te botara como basura?-Allen se sintió herido por sus palabras, Kanda chasqueo la lengua-Supe que era un idiota la primera vez que lo vi, en la segunda lo confirme; es de esos que no valen la pena

-Tú no entiendes-ya lloraba más ampliamente-Aunque fuera un pervertido y tonto muchas veces, el…él fue el único… el único que…que me dijo "Te amo"-cerro los ojos-Si solo por Sexo estábamos juntos para mí era suficiente….suficiente el saber que al menos para el yo…yo le atraía…que…-un débil sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas-Que solo yo podía… excitarlo así

-…-suspiro hondamente-Estas tan equivocado en creerte eso

-¿Qué…?-apenas articulo y de golpe enrojeció, abriendo los ojos de par en par

-Por este redondo trasero rodarían cabezas. Debes apretar demasiado bien

Kanda tenía una mano sobre su….apretó los ojos con fuerza. Pronto siento la otra mano en su cintura.

-Y con esto no tienes por qué envidiar a una mujer

La cama se hundió por el peso extra. El oriental dejo ambas piernas a los costados del albo sujetando sus muñecas al nivel de la cabeza y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle.

-¿Cómo puedes menospreciarte tanto? ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que piensan los demás de ti?-susurraba suavemente-¿Cómo puedes confirmar que no atraes sexualmente así como estas ahora? Y más aun, incluso yo puedo querer en este instante sentir tu interior, tomarte sin permiso… ¿Sabrías algo como eso?

Podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar sobre su cuello, sus labios rozar la parte trasera de su oreja. Había dejado de pensar, de rebatir un hecho, cual fuera; ya que estaba más ocupado sintiendo al otro sobre si. Sus manos, sus piernas, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Cada vez mas y mas cerca ¿Podría ser posible eso? ¿En verdad alguien tan atractivo como Kanda quería poseerlo? ¿O solo jugaba? Esa postura era demasiado atrevida se viera por donde se viera, en especial en sin ropa casi por completo inmovilizad contra la cama.

Cerró los ojos y espero. No sabía que esperaba pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. Podía sentir sus latidos en la garganta, el calor agradable que el mayor desprendía de su cuerpo y su cálido tacto.

-Ya son las diez

Repentinamente se quito de encima suyo, tan rápido que apenas y reacciono.

-K-K-K-K-Kanda Q-q-q-que f-fue…

-Otro día sigo con mi sermón Moyashi-le daba la espalda de camino a la puerta-Como dije tengo bastante trabajo

-¡Me vas a dejar así!-se alarmo

-¿Uh? Lo olvide

Cruzo en tres rápidos pasos la estancia, por reflejo el otro cerró los ojos al sentir sus manos sobre su espalda. De un solo jalón le giro y solo pudo apretar los ojos mas.

-Ya y come

-Eh…-abrió los ojos, estaba sentado en cama con la bata puesta apenas pudo atrapar un paquete de galletas

-Encárgate del resto

Le tiro encima colcha y almohada, apenas logro salir dl revoltijo de mantas y el otro ya no estaba.

-¿Eh?….¿Eh?...¡¿Eh?!

¡Qué rayos había sido eso!

6 Fin

O.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.

Niko: O.O (desangre nasal) Waaaaaaa

X: ¬/¬ Estúpido y sensual Bakanda

Niko: Dios ni yo sé cómo habría acabado todo si eso continuaba. Ven que no soy tan mala les di una cucharadita de acción!...por así decirlo, mas Yullen Wiii!

X: ¬¬U práctica para tu primer Lemon, haber si terminas algo decenté

Niko: Cállate! (gira con carita de cachorrito) Rewiers?


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien, excusas**

**la primera fue la temporada de lluvias, no se como sea en otros lados pero en acapulco se inunda y se va la luz, no prendia la compu para evitar eso. asi fue como me tarde con el seir, en este caso...¡Me secuestraron!  
><strong>

**Para no hacerla larga voy y vengo a cada rato y esto no se acabara pronto  
><strong>

**sin mas el capitulo...a pero...  
><strong>

**Gracias a: 131, satii, Guest, ZakuryMinashiro, neko-san, LilyVongola, akira-kun.8 y Yu Okawa por sus rewierts ¡Actualiza mujer ahora si ya no tienes excusas!  
><strong>

**D gray man no es mio, nada de el ni yo seria tan cruel como Hoshino-sensei ¡Por que ! ya van tres meses!  
><strong>

**ahora si el capi: XD  
><strong>

0.7.-Antes: Recordando

Como se había vuelto una costumbre acaricio su rostro con la yema de los dedos. Sonrió con ironía, hacia ya un buen tiempo que Allen dormía, 182 días si no se equivocaba, aunque era imposible que lo olvidase.

Pero era difícil aceptar todo eso, Allen en cama, sumido en un extraño sueño que parecía día con día no tener fin.

Comenzaba a volverse demasiado para él.

Su familia había terminado por abandonarle, también sus amigos y aquellos que dijeron creer en él; incluso Mana, aquel hombre bondadoso en el que siempre confió e apoyo, ya no estaba más, A las 12:50 del día anterior fue dado muerto en ese mismo hospital por un ataque al corazón. Veía a la madre de Allen llorar e era igual a ver al chico hacerlo. Esa noche incluso le pareció verlo llorar, en sueños vueltos pesadillas una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Se metió en la cama sin importar que fuese inapropiado, le consoló con un abrazo y sentía que el mismo era consolado.

Y ahora estaba otra vez ahí. Sentado en esa silla que tenía su huella de muchos días y muchas noches, en aquel cuarto blanco que era un reflejo de cuan desolada se sentía su alma, en ese hospital que en nacimientos y cirugías daba alegría pero a él lo llenaba de tristeza e desasosiego. Como parte de algún equilibrio le tocaba sufrir y a los demás reír.

Un rayo cruzo en su mente, como recuerdo lejano. Una hermosa escuela con flores de melocotón en abril donde se vieron por primera vez, donde clase a clase momento a momento se veían y sin saber por qué giraban a tiempo las caras cruzando sus miradas.

Los fantasmas de su pasado tomaron forma en aquel blanco cuarto utilizando de lienzo una pared; veía más claro la puerta del campus _**Innocence**_que ese día cruzo con prisa dándose cuenta que otra vez se había quedado dormido a la mitad del sermón de su padre referente a las empresas que lideraría. El solo estaba ahí para estudiar literatura a espaldas de su padre, en aquel lugar reconocido que tenía todo desde las carreras técnicas computacionales hasta la simpleza del arte; todo bien equilibrado en lapsos de una hora regularmente. La mitad del curso elegida por su padre y la otra mitad el mismo, arte y negocios todos los días-Agradecía haber heredado la memoria de su abuelo-Con su mente en otro lado no pudo evitar el choque por el que dio gracias después.

Choco en una esquina por la prisa dando un tras pies y cayendo de sentón al piso. Los libros, tanto suyos como los del chico en el piso quedaron revueltos en todas direcciones; una hoja blanca doblada sobre los cabellos cafés acompañó la débil expresión de dolor del otro.

-¡Ah! ¡Perdona!

Tomo los libros, tanto suyos como los del oteo apilándolos con rapidez en dos filas distintas; para luego tomar los propios erguirse y darle una reverencia en disculpa lo más rápido que pudo.

-Llevo prisa te lo com…compensare luego

En ese instante cuando le vio el rostro no supo porque casi tropezó con sus propios pies, porque tartamudeo un poco, casi olvido lo que iba a decir e incluso corrió olvidando en qué dirección iba. Su rostro se quedo grabado en su memoria apenas viéndole un segundo, aquella mirada gris casi platinada le hubo hechizado.

Ese día llego tarde a la clase de idiomas, entro con prisa salón sin oír lo que el maestro decía, sentándose al lado de una chica llamada Ressie que tenia pegada desde enero y que cada día le declaraba su amor esperando que cambiara su "No" por un "si". Le saludo por cortesía sonriéndole y de pago recibió, el borrador del profesor en la cara, que lo derribo con todo silla.

-¡Nuevamente tarde señor Bookman!-le regaño mientras se incorporaba-¡Ni un solo día puede pedir permiso para pasar! ¡Deberé bajarle puntos en su examen!

-¡Todo menos eso!-soltó como resucitado

-Entonces-dijo el profesor-en lugar de puntos deberá de hacerle de guía al alumno de intercambio

-Ok-dijo todo sonrisas-Si es una chica linda no hay problema

-Mala suerte señor Bookman, hoy no hay chicas para usted, así que para empezar señorita Brast cambie su lugar con el nuevo

-¿Eh? ¡No es justo Rusell-sensei!-comenzó a manotear, ni se percato cuando la otra se fue por seguir con su berrinche personal

-Gusto en conocerte…este ¿Lavi? Me llamo Allen

-¿Por qué un chico Rusell-sensei?-seguía…

-Calla Lavi que estamos en clase

Se detuvo cuando de nueva cuenta el borrador del profesor le dio en la cara, y por gritar la tiza se fue a su boca, escupió a ciegas creyéndose ahogar cuando sintió que le pasaron un pañuelo.

-Gracias…este ¿Allen cierto? de una vez diré que yo no…chi…

-¿**Chi**? ¿Estás sangrando?

-No es nada-negó frenéticamente algo sonrojado al ver que era el chico de la mañana

-¡Pongan atención!

Y otro borrador le noqueo.

Al salir fue tecnología, después pintura; en ambas le vio y no solo eso también en deportes, historia, Alemán y la clase extra de cocina. Les tocaba estar juntos ya fuese en el mismo equipo o compartiendo las mismas cosas.

Finalizaron las clases matutinas, durante estas habían iniciado una plática, que aunque en cada hora se detenía cada hora seguía. Transitaban las baldosa grises en una pequeña conversación, para entonces varios estudiantes salían ya dejando la escuela desierta para la llegada de los que estaban en curso y los que tenían actividad en un club.

-…en la cafetería sirven hasta comida francesa-decía el pelirrojo

-¿Enserio? ¿Y es buena?

-La verdad no tanto. Para comida francesa mejor ir a Francia

-Ahí precisamente es a donde pienso ir

-Eh…solo por la comida

-N-no, quiero ir al instituta Felop para estudiar pintura

-Waaa que coincidencia, yo iré ahí para estudiar literatura-dio una voltereta-Todo esto hasta parece destino. ¡Ya se! Te invito a la cafetería vamos a celebrar-le guiño un ojo-Que dices ¿aceptas la cita?

-Y...yo

No pudo ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico pues alguien había gritado, una chica de rasgos americanos corría a su encuentro llamándole en voz alta con lagrimas en los ojos, apenas le tuvo al alcance se le lanzo encima sollozando.

-¿Tina? Que sucede porque estas llorando

-E..es…es Rick-clamo ahogadamente-L-lo van…lo van a…lo desconectaran mañana

Lo último lo dijo con un débil hilo de voz, Lavi no reacciono visiblemente, solo se limito a preguntar.

-¿Lo decidieron sus padres?

-S...si… puedes creerlo…Como pudieron pensar que…

-Ya era hora-dijo sin atisbo de arrepentimiento

-…que…que estas?

-Sus padres al fin vieron que perdían el tiempo

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Tenia la espina dorsal rota, en coma y para acabar con un respirador artificial

-El—el doctor dijo que tenía un 10 por ciento de posibilidades…

-El otro 90 era que no pasaría de vegetal

-¡Está luchando lo sé!

-Ya van cinco años. Si fuera cierto ya habría despertado, las personas en coma no vuelven

La chica se quedo estática, lloro más fuerte pero con la vista gacha, de la nada la elevo con un semblante rabioso, grito fuerte y lo abofeteo; el pelirrojo tardo en enterarse que paso.

-¡Lavi eres un idiota!

El par de chicos la miro perderse entre las edificaciones. Suspiro.

-¿Quién era ella?-pregunto el albino a sus espaldas

-Se llama Tina, la conozco hace un tiempo. Su novio se accidento hace 5 años y como oíste sus padres lo van a desconectar-resoplo-Supongo que eran muy apegados

-¿Cómo que eran?

-Dije que la conozco nunca que fuésemos amigos

-…

-Quizás ella creyó que lo éramos, es mi culpa por haber sido tan amable-se rasco la nuca-Además era el único que no se iba cuando comenzaba a contar sus penas

-…

- En que estábamos…¡Ah sí! Como van a cerrar la cafetería que tal si vamos a…

-No debiste decirle eso

-¿eh? ¿Que a quien?

-A Tina, la persona más importante para ella morirá, y tu le dices cosas crueles-arrugo el rostro-Como si no te importara

-No me importa-dijo con sinceridad y calma total

-…-sorprendido-¿Cómo puedes no sentirlo?

-Oh vamos Allen estas sobre reaccionando, tu tampoco los conoces y sobre actúas

-¿Tú conoces a su novia y no puedes intentar sentir algo?

-Es porque no conozco al tal Rick y sinceramente me da igual. ¿Porque voy a lamentarme por desconocidos?

-Por que también están sufriendo ¡Pudiste conocerlos indirectamente!

-Oye, a mi eso me da igual, mientras yo esté bien no me importa que el de al lado se esté muriendo ni nada

-…-se quedo callado

-Es el ciclo natural de la vida, el mundo gira, las personas mueren; un día de estos mi abuelo estira la pata pero no armare teatro por ello

-…el de al lado ¿eh?

-Eso es ser realista

-Solo conocí a Tina unos instantes-decía con la vista gacha-Pero estoy de acuerdo en dos cosas con ella-le miro fijo con enfado-Pero no entenderás la primera hasta que te pase a ti, y la segundas es… ¡Que eres un idiota!

Lavi tardo en entender que Allen lo había abofeteado, en un instante paso de la sorpresa a la furia.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-grito furioso

-¡Ya te lo dije idiota!-clamo enfurecido-¡¿Te da igual lo que le pase a los demás?! ¡¿Qué hay de tus padres, tus amigos?!

-¡Tal vez de mis padres me preocupe!

-¡¿Y qué hay de tus amigos?! ¡Y si el de al lado se muere!

-¡Me da igual lo que le pase al idiota de al lado!-estaba lívido de ira-¡Si se muere mejor para mí no tendré que soportarlo e oírlo todo el día!

-…-bajo el rostro e apretó los dientes-Eres odioso…-susurro

-¡¿Por qué me ha de importar lo que tu o cualquiera diga de mi?!

-¡No sé cómo le gustas a las chicas!-grito

-¡Si les gusto o no eso no te incumbe! ¡Solo me conoces de la mañana y crees que ya tienes derecho de juzgarme! ¡No puedes inmiscuirte en mi vida!

-…Como si me importara-clamo apenas contrariado

-¡Tú no eres nada para mí, no puedes decirme que hacer o no con mi vida!

-…imbécil...-apretaba los puños-Ni siquiera sabes que le gustas al de al lado y ya le deseas la muerte-unas pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

-Si el de al lado es chico-dijo sin verle el rostro o notar sus lagrimas-Lo mataría yo mismo por siquiera suponer que le correspondería

-…Supongo…que eso se saca por enamorarse a primera vista de un idiota insensible

Se quedo de piedra al verlo correr casi en cámara lenta con el rostro empañado de lágrimas y una expresión de dolor y tristeza; solo entonces sus palabras le llegaron.

"Me da igual lo que le pase al idiota de al lado, Si se muere mejor para mí no tendré que soportarlo e oírlo todo el día" abrió la boca dándose cuenta quién era la persona que tuvo al lado todo el día. "Ni siquiera sabes que le gustas al de al lado y ya le deseas la muerte"

Salió corriendo con las palabras dándole vueltas en la cabeza

"Si el de al lado es chico…" Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Idiota "…Lo mataría yo mismo por siquiera suponer que le correspondería" ¡IDIOTA!

Corrió tan rápido como fue capaz, atropellando a uno que otro maestro y tirando las cosas de los brazos de las chicas; pero el albino parecía hubiese esfumado, no había rastro suyos. Poco a poco la escuela quedo desierta, solo la luz de la tarde daba vida a ese escenario desolado en tono café.

Busco y busco, el sol desaparecía detrás del gran edifico dejando cada vez mas sombras a su paso. Se detuvo debajo del gran árbol de melocotones que dejaba caer flores e hojas arrastrando todo a una saliente entre dos edificios donde una pequeña sombra llamo su atención.

Se trataba de Allen, al darse cuanta fue a su lado y con cuidado ya estando detrás suyo le hablo bajo, el chico tembló al oírle.

-Allen…

-¡Aléjate de mí!

-Espera quiero decirte que…

-¡Te dije que te vayas!

-Pero no entiendes yo…-le tomo del brazo, el chico se soltó con brusquedad

-Yo me iré entonces

Tan pronto el otro se puso de pie e intento huir, Lavi quedándose sin salidas lo tomo de las muñecas y lo apreso contra la pared.

-¡Escúchame!-casi grito pero se controlo-Quería pedirte perdón, perdón por mi forma de hablar por tratarte tan mal sin darme cuenta, perdón soy un cabeza hueca que rara vez piensa lo que dice, perdón por ser tan tarado y decir cosas que no debí, perdóname

-Pero es lo que en verdad piensas-susurro el otro apenas-No tienes que pedirme perdón, soy yo el metiche

-No. Estuvo bien lo que hiciste, aunque parezca raro, como soy algo popular la mayoría acepta lo que digo y nadie me critica; en verdad me hace falta alguien sincero que me hable con la verdad. Tina es la primera en abofetearme y…lo hace fatal-le soltó las manos-Tu eres el segundo y todavía me duele

Se toco la mejilla hinchada, el otro puso su8 mano sobre la suya, la acaricio y casi de inmediato se retiro con miedo

-Perdón, te duele

-Ya no tanto-sonrió-Y… ¿es cierto? ¿Le gusto al de al lado?-pregunto con voz traviesa

Allen asintió despacio con la mirada gacha deprimido pero sonrojado.

-Vaya, es el primer chico que se me declara

-¡Si te molesta olvida lo que dije has de cuenta que nunca paso, solo seamos amigo!-clamo alarmado temiendo un rechazo más amplio que el anterior

-¿Eso quieres?-Allen se notaba triste pero asintió-Y… ¿qué se siente?

-Que…

-Eso- se sonrojo un poco abochornado por lo que decía-¿Cómo sabes cuándo te gusta alguien? Porque…bueno yo, no se

-Pero y las chicas que…

-Soy un adolecente las chicas me llaman la atención su encantos me flechan, solo siento atracción por su físico y por eso no sé que es estar enamorado ¿Cómo saber?

- Escucha tu corazón-dijo quedito-Así lo sabes

-Escuchar…no sé si deba

-Haz lo que sientas

-Ahora mismo me dice algo raro. Pero sabes que…-podo una mano a un lado de se cabeza sobre el muro recargándose-…Lo hare

Se acerco al albino, este por miedo cerró en automático los ojos, pero de todo lo que espero, eso fue lo último, abrió los ojos de la sola impresión, eso era ¿un beso?

Se trataba apenas de un roce, lento y hasta torpe, pero eso basto para acelerar sus corazones. Su primer beso, el de ambos. Para Lavi era una experiencia única, no le importaba si no era profundo, si apenas se tocaban, pero aun así fue capaz de darse cuenta de que Allen la pasaba mal. Sintió las lagrimas saladas rozar su rostro, instándole a parar y hacer distancia.

-¿Tan mal lo hago?-sonrió con pena sintiéndose un idiota por no pensar en otra cosa

-E-esto…es un juego

-¿Qué?

-Estás jugando ¿verdad?-las lagrimas se doblaron-No quiero que hagas esto por sentirte culpable, por lastima

-Oye, oye, oye-se señalo-Enserio crees que soy de esos que besan a otros por lastima

-No lo se

-Por…!-se cubrió el rostro, negó pero al final solo pudo hacer una cosa, le beso la mejilla-¿En verdad crees que es lastima?-le beso los labios-¿Haría esto por culpabilidad?-regreso y beso su otra mejilla-¿Vez que alguien me obliga?

-Lavi…

-Sé que esto sonara raro-sonrojado-Pero escucha y no te rías…qui…¿quieres ser mi novio?-el chico de café se quedo callado-Ah…no quieres…-decepcionado

-…¡idiota!-le cayó encima golpeando su pecho-¡Tonto! ¡Eres un imbécil!

-¿?-Lavi miraba a los lados sin saber qué hacer

-¡Claro que quiero imbécil!-lloraba-¡Eres un tonto Lavi!

El pelirrojo tardo en entender todo pero sonrió, abrazando al chico para que dejara de golpearlo.

-Solo prométeme que no lloraras más ¿sí?

-N-no llorare-se limpiaba con el antebrazo-Si no me haces llorar idiota

-Lo prometo-le apretó en su abrazo-Te protegeré de todo incluso de mí, no te hare llorar…nunca

Elevo el rostro contrario posando sus labios, como una pequeña promesa. Los besos siguieron después, en su labios, su cuello, bajando a…

-¡Lavi depravado!-Allen respiraba escandalizado y sonrojado sujetando los bordes de su camisa abierta-¡Tenemos 30 segundos de novios y ya me estas metiendo mano!

-¡Ehhh! Qué hay de malo con tener sexo con mi pareja-clamo ingenuo

-I-I-Idiota!

Lo empujo tan fuerte que lo estrello contra el árbol. Y entre flores rosadas el recuerdo se perdió. Nuevamente frente a esa cama con el atardecer dando color, miro el rostro dormido suspirando apenas.

-Y al final se lo que sintió Tina… ¿Verdad?

Sonrió con tristeza a su dormido novio.

Fin 0.7

7.-Despues: Daño sin intención

Allen extendió el otro pie, estaba seguro de hacerlo esta vez. Sujeto con fuerza el soporte con ruedas que comúnmente servía para transportar los incontables sueros que se le administraran hacia no más de 2 semanas, pero por recomendación de Kanda había dejado de dárselos.

Enrojeció de golpe en el mismo instante que el oriental cruzo sus pensamientos, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de vuelta con pesadez a la cama. Todavía se sentía como esa vez, avergonzado, Kanda le había devuelto la confianza a si mimo de manera poco ortodoxa, ahora debía salir cuanto antes de ese hospital lleno de pervertidos, donde el oriental parecía encabezar la lista de los más atrevidos o eso suponía el.

Resoplo volviendo a incorporarse sentado en esa cama, tenía que intentarlo otra vez. Con trabajo se puso en pie asiéndose al soporte con premura temiendo caerse, suspiro aliviado al conseguir su objetivo y después empezando otra vez.

Tardo casi 5 minutos pero logro deslizar un pie 16 milímetros, estaba aliado de poderse mover al menos un poco cuando antes le costó; después de todo no debía exigirle de mas a sus piernas, las cueles habían estado en inmovilidad total, el estar en una cama día y noche sin posibilidad de moverse por las múltiples pruebas e análisis. Como decía el doctor Wong "Un dedo a la vez" dicho similar de doctor Bak "De poco en poco" y nada parecido a un "Muévete idiota" de aquel Bakanda.

Hizo un puchero al poder dar el siguiente movimiento, ese Bakanda llevaba casi cinco días sin aparecerse por ahí; se suponía que su trabajo era cambiar las mantas, y de cierta forma fastidiarle, pero ni por lo ultimo iba. No era que le extrañaba-eso pensaba- pero sin sus retos y gritos (además de insultos) se le hacía más difícil ir hacia adelante, e a pesar de que no le gustara admitirlo, cuando él estaba cerca- aun siendo solo unos minutos- no se sentía solo.

Soltó un suspiro, notando, que había avanzado bastante a comparación de sus intentos previos. Parpadeo asombrado, tenía que darle crédito al Bakanda, hasta cuando no estaba lo hacía avanzas; sonrió con tristeza si él estuviera ahí no tendría que recurrir a su recuerdo.

-¿Qué coño haces levantado Moyashi?

El corazón se le salió de un brinco, dándole vuelta al cuerpo, todo en un parpadeo, giro con entusiasmo para ver al otro, pero debido a que no había calentado o torcido sus músculos de esa forma, perdió el control de su cuerpo, las piernas ya no le respondían, provocándole una caída. Estaba bastante ya lejos de la cama, por lo que la caída seria dolorosa. Por suerte no fue así. De tres largas zancadas Kanda logro atraparle, aunque por ello debió barrerse para conseguirlo; entre los brazos del enfermero japonés, nada podía estar más rojo que la cara del albino en esos instantes.

-Eres un torpe Moyashi-el japonés hablaba con mas molestia de la usual, cabreado por una razón que Allen en esos momentos no veía-Tienes que estar supervisado en estas cosas, de lo contrario te golpearas la cabeza tan fuerte que sufrirás un derrame y quedaras paralitico

Paralitico de por vida, por eso estaba tan molesto; irónico, Kanda debería estar más contento con un paciente menos que no hacia escándalo, pensó.

-Per-perdón-alcanzo a decir contra el pecho del otro

-Aprende a ser más precavido Che…

Levantado en brazos, para su bochorno fue devuelto a la cama, ya más tranquilo luego de esto hizo un puchero y bramo.

-No te pedí tu ayuda

-No es cosa de que me la pidieras idiota

-Yo puedo…

-…volverte a caer. Ni hablar

-¡Ponerme en pie!-bufo enfadado- No me trates colmo niño, si me caigo me levanto otra vez ¡y eso no fue una caída!

-Si no fue una caído entonces que ¿un intento de vuelo? No seas más idiota de lo que ya eres

-Mira a quien llamas idiota.-le desvió la vista-Que yo no soy el que olvido trabajar

-… ¿Qué?

-Debes tener cosas más importantes que hacer, anda y vete a perder la semana entera si quieres- en puchero, Kanda parpadeo

-…con qué es eso ¿eh?-sonrió de medio lado-Eres un crio

-¡Deja de reírte inútil y vago Bakanda! Que seguro ya te corren por flojo

Logro que el japonés borrara su sonrisa sin darse cuenta de ello pues seguía terco a mirar la pared.

-Mira a quien insultas Moyashi

-Ya te vi Bakanda-giro y le saco la lengua-¡Ahora piérdete el mes entero!

Se oyó un bufido, después pasos y la puerta se cerró en un estruendo.

-¡No espera no quise…!-pero ya era tarde el otro se había marchado-…Bakanda insensible…

Se tiro a la cama acurrucándose y sin saber bien porque a sollozar débilmente, sintiéndose abandonado y tirado de lado. Paso un tiempo antes de que volviera a saber del otro.

Y fue de una manera inesperada.

-Oí, oí despierta…Che

Ni tuvo oportunidad de abrir los ojos cuando ya le había golpeado, en la cabeza de manera deliberada; perdió la nación del tiempo y olvido abrir los ojos. Después fue una sacudida.

-¡Levántate!

Froto sus ojos con insistencia, el grito prácticamente al oído le había confundido y el deslumbre de la mañana lo tenía desorientado, apenas se movió un poco y sintió el vacio. ¿Cómo podía quedarse dormido a escasa distancia del borde de la cama?

El impacto no llego, al menos no de manera dura y fría, algo cálido y conocido fue su colchón. Por un instante sintió un jalón en sus prendas, frio y luego su nariz rozo el borde de algo con olor a limpio. Así supo que no tenia mas puesta la corta e incómoda batita de revisión, eso se sentía como un blusón y si no se equivocaba le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Pronto se acoplo a la luz y las formas difusas fueron claras, se dio cuenta enseguida que estaba otra vez en brazos del japonés, apenas se sonrojo y movió de manera errática intentando salirse de eso, pero claro, sin lograr nada. Agradecía llevar ropa interior.

-Ba-bajame

-¿Ya comenzaste a fastidiar?

-¡Eso debería decir yo! ¡Porque me despiertas de esta forma tan temprano! ¿Qué mosca te pico?

-Haces mucho escándalo, cállate y oye

-¡Bájame primero!

-Che. A eso iba-le sentó en una silla de ruedas

-¿Pero qué…?-desconcertado

-Te toca callarte

Sin dejarle decir otra cosa puso un edredón en sus piernas que lo protegían bien del frio y empujo la silla fuera del cubierto con camino a los elevadores.

-¿Qué estas…?

-Dije que te callaras-corto-Has estado muy irritable últimamente

-De quien sería la culpa-susurro entre dientes

-Te he oído, deja de portarte como un capullo

-¿A quién llamas capullo?

-Si no cierras la boca no te saco

-… ¿Sacarme?-arrugo el ceño-Kanda ¿de qué hablas?

-Si vuelves a reclamar…-se detuvo al pie del elevador-…Te devuelvo a ti habitación y me voy-el, albino cerro la boca de una vez-Mejor así

-Kanda a donde vamos-dijo con calma tan pronto arribaron el elevador

-De verdad pareces un niño-dijo apenas para si, luego elevo la voz-espera y veras, si me mosqueas doy vuelta y te devuelvo

-Está bien ya no abriré la boca-frunció el seño pero no hablo mas

El elevador paro en el segundo piso, Allen se decepciono al notar que seguían en el edificio, ahora transitando el pasillo pues creyó que le sacarían al menos a pasear, pero pedía demasiado del japonés. Resignado espero "estacionado" en la pared cercana a la cafetería a que el otro volviera, suspiro cansado, al verlo llagar con un algo que no pudo ver, por poner atención a los internos que les miraban con extrañeza, antes de ser fulminados con una mirada del otro. Siguieron derecho tomando un desvió a mano izquierda cerca de los letreros auditorio y rampas.

Inclino la cabeza con confusión ya que iban a rampas, el no sabía de nada más que las rampas de minusválidos o las de patinetas, entonces una zona para discapacitados o un lugar de skate board, cualquiera era deprimente dada su condición.

Apenas iba a decir que lo devolvieran a la habitación cuando, de nueva cuenta la luz le cegó, pero no era como en la habitación, la ventana o los pasillos, la luz era más intensa y cálida que cualquier lámpara, y eso era, el sol.

Fue consciente de ello a pesar de no ver bien pero sentir el camino tosco e desigual, viendo pronto que bajaban por un montecito que daba cina a la segunda planta exacta. A sus pies se extendía un amplio jardín más parecido a un bosque, pues en lugar de fuente circundaba un arroyo que iba y volvía a un pequeño lago. Había flores y pasto por todos lados, pájaros e ardillas retozando y siendo alimentados por niños adultos e ancianos con batas; cometas en el aire, incluso gente cantando y familias enteras comiendo.

Allen veía a todos lados entusiasmado, queriendo pararse ya y correr para tirarse sobre las flores o mojarse los pies en el lago. Kanda empujo la silla a orillas del mismo en lo que el retiraba unas piedras de un árbol cercano, Allen estaba tan emocionado que ignorando a Kanda movió la silla más cerca, se inclino un poco para ver su reflejo. No lo había hecho en dos años. Solo por la distorsión del metal de la cama no lo pudo hacer, y no iba a decirle a una enfermera "me pasa un espejo por favor"

Su cabello blanco-platinado y sus ojos plateados combinaban de manera extraña y curiosa, su rostro seguía igual no le había crecido la barba o al bigote cosa de por si extraña, ya a sus 17. . Se inclino otro poco notando como su cabello caía de su frente viendo asombrado y un tanto molesto que casi parecía una chica, o una anciana nada arrugada, no sabía que era peor.

Sin desearlo se miro en el lago más de lo que era necesario, pensando un poco ¿Qué habría sentido Lavi al verle envejecer prematuramente? Día tras día, el solo sin nadie que le diera consejo o lo ayudara con su pena; y eso le hizo sentirse mal. Por más que lo intentara no podía odiarle y eso lo frustraba.

Por lo mismo, viendo su reflejo triste en la superficie del agua le vino un recuerdo, como una mañana en el campus Lavi se peleo con un compañero suyo que le llamo albino mariquita, imposible olvidarlo, el pelirrojo se había transformado en un instante de un tolerante y divertido chico en un loco por venganza, el pobre chico termino con la quijada rota y una pierna mal, incluso al caer en la fuente Lavi siguió golpeándolo. Hasta que un maestro los vio y los mando castigar. Le espero en la fuente de regreso, clamando que no debió hacerlo, que no importaba; Lavi le miro largamente y dijo "lo golpee porque llorabas" aun pudo recordar cómo se sorprendido por ello, si en ese momento giro la vista en otra dirección, Lavi dijo "vi tu reflejo" señalando la fuente. No fingió más y lloro…

-¡Moyashi!

-¡¿El qué?!

-Llevo hablándote rato-bufo jalando la silla

-Ah…perdón

-Che. Deja de poner esa cara que ya te bajo

-¿Dónde?

-Donde crees tú

Quitándole el edredón le cargo para depositarlo en la sombra del árbol cercano, para su sorpresa no fue sobre el pasto si no sobre una manta cuadriculada usada normalmente para ir a acampar. Sobre esta había una canasta de mimbre de la cual Kanda sacaba unas cajas, obviamente comida, que al destapar le paso sin decir palabra. Allen se sintió completamente confundido mirando los 20 sándwiches que habían, miro al japonés que servía algo de un termo, quizás te, con la pregunta prácticamente grabada en la cara.

-Pensé que necesitabas aire y sol, además de algo más saludable que las galletas de la máquina expendedora-sorbió un trago-Y en la mañana no me dio tiempo de almorzar

-Entonces esto es un…

-No es día de campo-clamo con fastidio y mirada de gato-Solo es un almuerzo al aire libre, la jodida manta me la dio un…olvídalo

Y gruñendo tomo otra caja con un almuerzo al estilo japonés, dejando otra taza a su alcance. Aun podía oírle quejarse entre dientes para luego solo comer y ya. Allen sonrió con afecto.

-Gracias Kanda

Por lo mismo el japonés volteo a verle como sin reparos comía con entusiasmo, las mejillas sonrosada y una amplia sonrisa, Kanda sonrió apenas con satisfacción. Allen se comió lo contenido en la caja y en un descuido hasta robo un poco de la tortilla de huevo del oriental, cosa que al enfermero no le pareció gracioso, entre risa nerviosas se disculpo logrando salir de esa vivo, y después un descanso tomando té para la digestión, aun solo mirando Allen se sentía bastante feliz.

-¡Estuvo rico!

-Che, comes muy rápido

-Jeje ya dije que estaba rico, creo que es la primera vez que como algo que no parece haber sido masticado por un caballo-sudo frio

-La comida la hizo Jerry-clamo al notar su mirada-Es el cocinero en jefe de la cafetería que pasamos al salir, cuando quieras comer de manera decente y no encerrado a que se acuerden que estás ahí, baja. Seguro te deja comerte el menú entero gratis

-¿Po que lo dices?

-Porque él es…-hizo un ademan extraño se quedo callado y un tic en su ceja leve apareció, termino por negar rotundamente-Olvídalo ya te enteraras cuando le veas

-Entonces conoceré a Jerry…El lunes siguiente-celebro

-Tres días Ja- sonrió de lado macabramente-En verdad piensas que es tiempo suficiente para dejar la silla de ruedas

-¡Claro que si, Ya puedo dar unos pasos!

-Dar unos pasos no es lo mismo que caminar

-Pero lo lograre ya veras, hoy solo son unos pasos pero mañana..

-No digas tonterías-rio-Si tardas horas en avanzar

-¡No es cierto! ¡Te hare comer tus palabras!

De improvisto aprovechando que Kanda reía se recargo del todo en el tronco del árbol, para luego girar dando cara a este, con las manos sobre la superficie se levanto lentamente, hasta estar por completo de pie. En ese punto Kanda lo noto.

-Moyashi siéntate-ordeno

-¡Ya puedo caminar!-le temblaban las piernas pero no se doblego-Ayer Avance bastante sin sostenerme de nada

El japonés se puso repentinamente de pie, pero no se acerco.

-Este no es el lugar más adecuado para tus…

-¡Mira!

Allen dio un primer paso balanceándose más de lo que debía, tras un corto lapso dio un segundo dejando de sujetarse, sus piernas temblaron mas y un tercer paso salió más fluido, el cuarto fue más lento en un intento de separar mas los pies, el quinto fue más seguro y termino el sexto asemejándolo a una zancada por la distancia mayor que casi le hizo caer; por suerte logro hacerse de la rama de un pequeño árbol cercano. Sonrió victorioso al ver la cara de sorpresa del oriental, por lo cual, contento con su logro-y gran avance pues en la mañana no logro tanto como presumió- Avanzo mas. Camino lentamente de subida apoyándose en ese árbol, quizás debido a ello Kanda se aproximo, en ese pequeño caminillo no había pasto, lucia tosco, o eso pensó al verle de reojo antes de continuar con la tarea que se había impuesto. En nada llego al final, donde el árbol acababa y la tierra se doblaba en bajada. Con solo una mano sujetando una rama delgada y separándose dos pasos del árbol le sonrió triunfante.

-Te dije que podía

-Bien, entendí-Lucia tenso-Ahora baja de ahí

-Vamos Kanda, si no esta tan alto

Allen señalo la inclinación bajo sus pies, solo era una pequeña bajada a comparación con el monte que daba al segundo piso, no debía de estar a más de un metro de distancia en esa leve inclinación.

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero-parecía mas y mas ansioso-Que no sabes que del otro lado…

Lo demás no lo escucho, otra voz se sobrepuso a la del enfermero. La chica china, Lenalee, le hablaba del otro lado del lago, vestida de azul celeste le saludaba con entusiasmo al verle de pie. El sol parecía estar esa mañana muy resplandeciente, pues la iluminaba con gracia.

-¡Allen-kun…!

Un destello de su mano agitándose la hizo desenfocarla un momento, era el brillo del anillo de bodas, ese que fue su anillo de compromiso. Sus dedos dejaron de ejercer presión y lentamente sin notarlo soltaba la rama; Lenalee le sonreía con más entusiasmo, dándose cuenta que era reconocida, hablando más cosas las cuales se distorsionaban por la distancia; sonreía como si en lugar de azul su vestido fuese blanco y tomara en sus manos un ramo de rosas seguramente rosas, su rostro con un fino rubor, el rojo intenso de sus labios, dos aretes dorados-los de su abuela- e arrastrara una larga cola parte del vestido; veía sus manos enguantadas, el velo recogido sobre su cabeza y casi parecía que el movimiento de su boca articulaba un "_Si acepto" _

En ese momento perdió toda fuerza, sus pies eran incapaces de seguir soportando su peso, con los ojos vidriosos causa de las lagrimas que clamaban por salir sus piernas se doblaron en un santiamén, pero no cayo de cara en un golpe seco como hubiera querido, tampoco de rodillas, había perdido totalmente el equilibrio. Lo que le llevo a irse de espaldas y rodar y rodar cuesta abajo por la larga e irregular bajada que era más bien un camino totalmente inclinado, lleno de piedras, plantas espinosas y enredaderas. El tiempo se le hizo eterno, rodaba sin saber cuándo vería el fin de eso, la ropa se le rasgaba, las piedras le hacían moretones y las espinas cortes leves. Le parecía oír que Kanda gritaba a la lejanía, pero no sabía donde quedaba arriba o abajo. Y finalmente acabo. Le detuvo unas grandes piedras del tamaño de pedrusco, pero eso no fue todo, al momento del impacto golpea algo mas, muchas cosas más; oyó el vidrio quebrar y sintió el dolor de muchos fragmentos de vidrio traspasar su piel. Y en ese momento, con el cuerpo adolorido y la mano temblándole, intento alcanzar el más grande, un afilado pedazo verde de una botella de refresco clavado justo al lado izquierdo de su rostro. La sangre le quemaba, por donde quiera que saliera, su ojo se sentía como un pedazo de carbón expuesto al fuego; apenas logro su cometido, la sangre salió con mayor rapidez, veía rojo. Sus manos, piernas y cuerpo dolían. La mano le tembló, sin notarlo apretó el vidrio en esta haciendo una herida más profunda que las anteriores. Pero para él todo ese dolor era superfluo, algo mas dolía y se resquebrajaba, su corazón, las heridas frescas se negaban a cerrar y solo se acrecentaban al ver aquel sueño de la infancia de su amiga hecho realidad. Su boda, la boda que debió pertenecerle, ahora solo en ilusiones lejanas que habían empezado a morir en su boca, en sus labios resecos y resquebrajados, también en su cabeza donde la sombra de su pasado lo ahogaba.

-¡Moyashi!

Había alguien gritando, pero no sabía quién, no podía pensar quien podría ser, no ubicaba nada; era como si de pronto todos los colores se hubieran apagado dejando todo de un triste y sombrío gris.

Fin 7

o.o.o.o.o….oooooo

Niko: ¡No me maten!(Corre)

X: ¿Rewierts para reclutar gente amarrarla a un poste y hacerla escribir?


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien esta vez actualize sn poco tiempo, y eso es debido a que me mudare, aunque siga de trotamundo de un lado para el otro. mis padres me dan mi independencia...vivinedo en casa de mi hermana X.X ahi ni computadora hay! asi que no se cuando sera el siguiente pero les juro que buscara un ciber en cielo mar y tierra cercano.**

**D G M no me pertenece de lo contrario me acosarian a morir  
><strong>

**Gracias a: Satii, ZakuryMinashiro, KURAI, Yu Okawa y LilyVongola. por tomarse la molestia de dejar sus rewierts ¡No soy una sadica! .  
><strong>

0.8.-Antes: 10 por ciento

Miro el papel como si no lo hubiera hecho ya muchas veces antes entre sus manos temblorosas, arrugándolo. El doctor Wong se disculpo silenciosamente saliendo de la habitación ante su oscuro semblante. Lavi observo otra vez los resultados deseando cambar ese número, pero, el ya había desde antes que algo así pasaría. Leyó de memoria la frase en el papel, grabadas las letras en su cabeza haciendo un hoyo en su corazón.

-Posibilidad de recuperación…diez por ciento-susurro con voz quebrada

Tembló, su mandíbula se tenso. La horrible angustia fluyo por él, juntándose como picos en su garganta e estomago. No creía poder llorar. Y entonces las palabras dichas por Allen volvieron a su cabeza con arrolladora tensión.

"Pero no lo entenderás hasta que te pase a ti"

El 10 porciento lo golpeo con crueldad, lo que una vez fue una lejana y ridícula pasibilidad se presentaba ahora ante el cobrando terreno. Grito lleno de rabia y arrugo el papel en su mano hasta hacerle añicos.

Fin 0.8

8.-Antes: Pequeño abismo

Había pocas cosas de las cuales Kanda estaba seguro.

La primera era…que los ladrones eran idiotas.

De manera simple dio con los ladrones del material, los muy idiotas habían vuelto vestidos de la misma manera con el fin de llevarse el otro carrito, en el fin del turno, el momento más estresante para cualquier trabajo de hospital. Para cuando termino con ellos pudieron darse el lujo de saber lo que era ocupar una cama en ese hospital. Pero al sacar información del otro carrito surgió un gran problema de ello. Quién diría que las mantas y esponjas de un hospital (hasta hace un año) tan respetable estaban siendo negociadas en l mercado negro; fue todo un caos, pero con tres días y medio se encargo de los involucrados, aunque el material debió ser incinerado después de eso. Muchas personas estaban enserio enfermas de la cabeza.

La segunda cosa era que la mitad (al menos) de los hombres eran unos estúpidos.

El ultimo director renuncio a la semana de su cargo, colgando un cartel en la consejería, lo cual acarreo un desastre general. Como él se suponía llevaba las finanzas y los sueldos de los doctores, estos para asegurarse no ser despedidos no hicieron nada, las únicas que no tomaron importancia fueron enfermeras y doctoras (mayormente ya entradas en años) a las novatas no esperaba que hicieran algo de todos modos. Pero los hombres fueron lo suficientemente tarados para no mover un dedo sin la autorización del desaparecido hombre o una autoridad mayor y como no estaban ni él ni el primer vejete las consultas y cirugías se acumularon de manera desastrosa; hubo crisis por los que salían a la hora de pagar en cifras blancas y números rojos. Tuvo que pasar dos días enteros sin pegar ojo para armar el desbarajuste. Y el nuevo cuarto director llego al quinto día de todo eso.

"Condenado vejete" pensó

Como las doctoreas e enfermeras trabajaron de mas esos días les dieron un descanso, lo que quintuplico su trabajo diario, siguiendo el mal día llego tarde a la cafetería, unos gorilas habían arrasado con la comida y Jerry no pudo acabar hasta que su descanso acabo, el elevador se daño en el piso diez y como él era el único dentro nadie lo noto hasta dos horas después, en la tarde los niños de pediatría hicieron una guerra de pintura para su desgracia acabo en medio del campo de batalla, luego de regañar a los escuincles tomo una ducha, pero dada su mala suerte esa mañana el agua se fue a la mitad, tuvo que usar de un garrafón –no quería ni acordarse como tuvo que ir de un piso al otro solo con una toalla y el cabello rojo- y para rematar al no tener la ropa de cambio por faltar el fin de semana anterior tuvo que tomar prestado el de un novato, el suyo termino en la basura.

Pero sin lugar a dudas la cereza del pastel fue el Moyashi. Apenas abrió la puerta y le vio de pie, le regaño, este por responder a su voz giro con brusquedad, iba a caer era obvio, pero no solo caería, antes de tocar el piso su cabeza se impactaría con los fierros de la cama torciéndola hasta hacerla girar, una muerte instantánea seguramente. No razono ni pensó por el extraño miedo que le embargo, ese que le hizo correr y lanzarse para atraparlo, el que lo llevo a empujar con la mano contraria y parte de su cuerpo la cama para que los dos quedaran a salvo en el suelo; ni el por qué le reclamo con enfado como si fuese alguien es su vida además de su simple oficio. Por un breve instante se sintió feliz al notar que todo ese tiempo de caos el chico lo extraño, pero todo se echo a perder cuando lo mandaron freír espárragos. Su humor había alcanzado el límite, no quiso verlo ni oírlo y por ello se ausento al día siguiente…

…por que le dio la gana…

Después de todo eso, ya más tranquilo volvió al trabajo, en la mañana se preparo el almuerzo por si acaso lo de hacía dos días; distinto a la que pensó el hospital se normalizo, el nuevo había contratado a un grupo de intendentes y a otro de enfermeras que dejaron el hospital rechinante de limpio. Los del tueno nocturno hacían tan bien su trabajo que debía esperar hasta la tarde para tener algo que hacer, eso o alguien realmente herido salpicando todo el piso y las paredes. Por supuesto ni loco querría eso. Fue dando vueltas por el lugar y sin darse cuanta termino frete a la habitación del Moyashi.

En lugar de gastarse las neuronas intentando, inútilmente, entender que paso; entro con lentitud. Estaba dormido, ya eran las once pero seguía durmiendo: arropado hasta el cuello, hecho casi bola y usando toda la sabana ya arrugada. Estaba tan profundamente dormido que no le oyó entrar, ni siquiera cuando le hablo o se sentó en la cama a falta de otro lugar -había oído que mandaron las sillas remplazar- suspiro para sus adentros, estar ahí era mejor que tener que soportar a la loca y chillona enfermera rubia que seguro le esperaba ya en lo lockers marcando con plumón rojo su número sobre cualquier superficie reflejante; el día en el que le idiota se lo marcara en la cara, sería el día que tendría que acompañar a Bak al juzgado bajo el cargo de homicidio en primer grado.

Se rasco el pelo con exasperación, no debía adelantar los hechos, quien sabe quizás algún día la tipa conseguirá cerebro y le dejaría tranquilo. Giro a ver al albino, nada, seguía sin inmutarle su presencia ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado? Ahí noto la base de sueros a mitad de la habitación, y sus rodillas sin tapar raspadas, el idiota seguía intentado caminar por su cuenta en ese suelo duro y frio. De verdad que era terco, quizás si saldría en un mes, pero, quizás, solo quizás…

Recordó la cara que puso cuando le vio llegar luego de la larga ausencia, como se le iluminaban los ojos con clamo entusiasmo; y por lo que sabía aparte suyo los doctores y el personal no recibía visitas desde hacía un muy largo periodo. Lo que le decía que se estaba carcomiendo la cabeza, los nervios y huesos para intentar salir de esa cárcel de vendas y alcohol. El Moyashi necesitaba respirar aire no desinfectado, recibir algo de sol y comer algo decente, si quería evitar que se pusiera mas irritable aun.

No tenía ni la más mínima intención de encargárselo a alguna enfermera, con lo descuidadas que era lo perdían y ni hablar de las locas que seguro lo sacaba del hospital para llevárselo a sus casas para tenerlo como muñeca o algo peor. Y llevarlo con Jerry en silla de ruedas era demasiado contraproducente. Fastidiado fue a la ventana quitando las cortinas para dejar pasar un poco de sol, fijo la vista en el patio trasero, donde pacientes de todas las edades, especialmente niños, paseaban olvidándose de sus preocupaciones, las medicinas, cirugías y el aburrimiento.

Chasqueo la lengua, el Moyashi era un niño después de todo; sin nadie de su familia a mogos alrededor, un niño triste, decidido, pero que muchas veces olvidaba sus razones para seguir consumiéndose en el pasado. Salió rumbo a la cafetería esperaba que Jerry le hiciera un favor.

El Moyashi había reaccionado bastante bien, estaba seguro que de no ser por la silla de ruedas se hubiera echado a correr. Chasqueo por cuarta vez la lengua al notar que el otro no le oía pero basto insistir para captar su atención. Después le vio preguntar el por qué por lo que señalo la obviedad; después todo fue más simple, solo comían y eso estaba bien, sin discutir por tonterías y el verlo feliz r sonriente era agradable, si no fuese por la jodida manta cuadriculada que hacía parecer esa pequeña salida como un picnic estaría mejor, o solo no le agradaba que el Moyashi comiera de lo suyo, su sazón no era algo que envidiar y tampoco quería que se hiciera una idea equivocada en la cabeza. El no era Jerry y nunca lo seria.

Pero no duro mucho tampoco la paz, tan pronto terminaron empezaron a discutir, era imposible no quererlo hacer rabiar, su cara de enfado en esa tez infantil no intimidaba ni a un gato, era demasiado divertido. Pero no espero que se pusiera en pie solo por eso. Si su habitación no era segura menos aun el patio, había muchos baches e irregularidades además del pasto húmedo por la llovizna de la mañana. El otro era terco, procuraba no moverse para no instarlo ir más lejos del plano terreno, pero ya había ganado la confianza suficiente para seguir por la pequeña pendiente. Espero que se tropezara o cayera para desistir pero no paso, opto por darle la razón, si estaba conforme dejaría todo eso, aunque el otro insistiese que no estaba tan alto. Sabía que era porque no había visto al otro lado. Detrás del chico se extendía un amplio e irregular camino, lleno de piedras, enredaderas, zarzas y donde a veces los visitantes tiraban la basura cuando nadie les veía, además de dos pedruscos irregulares e afilados que fueron removidos para que el arroyo circulara. Por un momento aprecio que logro pararle, pero pronto supo que no fue cosa suya, el albino miraba al frente como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Me oíste o te haces el idiota dije que bajes ahora

Estaba por gritarle que si no se bajaba lo llevaría de vuelta a su habitación a rastras, pero otra voz se le adelanto.

-…qué bueno que estas bien Allen-kun, Te invitare a mi casa.- decía una chica de azul rodeando el lago alzando la mano entusiasmada-¡Como no pudiste ir te enseñare el video de mi boda en lo que Lavi llega del trabajo! ¡Te agradara conocerlo!

Arqueo una ceja, la mujer le conocía, igual al idiota que lo planto y por lo que oyó estaba casada con él. Recordó de golpe donde estaba el Moyashi en esos momentos y como de rayo una imagen de el llorando hablando de la felicidad de "ellos" que tan mal lo ponía…tenía que bajarlo de ahí antes de que…

Lo que temía pasó, sus piernas se doblaron en un santiamén y se fue hacia atrás. Se quedo congelado en su sitio viendo como todo pasaba en cámara lenta, como su pequeño cuerpo se precipitaba al vacio, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba corriendo, intentando evitar algo que no podía ya. Una horrible sensación le corrió alno poderlo alcanzar.

-¡Moyashi!

-¡Allen-kun!

No presto atención a nada mas, incluyendo a la chica que corría aterrada hasta el lugar, se lanzo colina abajo derrapando, sin caer, hasta ver el instante en el que chocaba y con ello todas las botellas se rompían en muchos fragmentos; le vio moverse apenas y nada más.

-¡Moyashi!

Apenas le toco sintiéndose temblar, giro su cuerpo para recostarlo boca arriba y lo que vio le aterro, sangre, sangre en su cara, en su cuello y en su cuerpo, heridas frescas que no se detenían, la bata blanca ahora era casi por completo roja, su cabello estaba manchado mínimo la mitad, se desangraba, apenas respiraba. Con inusitada velocidad subió con ayuda de unos escalones más a la derecha, tenía que recibir atención médica urgentemente. A medio camino noto que mantenía un puño cerrado, le costó pero lo abrió, un gran cristal verde cortaba su palma de un extraño al otro, aun intentaba con su escasa fuerza cerrarlo…como si quisiera morir. Arrojo el vidrio lo más lejos que fue capaz, viendo al fin la cima del lugar y el camino más rápido al hospital.

Mientras corría la chica de azul se le unió, se veía terriblemente angustiada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

Apenas iba a responderle, cuando sintió al albino removerse, aferrarse con fuerza a su uniforme azul.

-Tengo que llevarle a dentro es urgente-articulo apenas

-¿Puedo acompañarlo? Quiero saber cómo…

-¿Eres familiar?

-No. Soy una amiga de la infancia- apretó un puño-No lo veo desde hace años y...

-No la dejes…-susurro bajito el Moyashi, temblaba-Por favor no la dejes…no quiero verla…por favor…

Apenas le vio levantar el rostro sangre y lágrimas se deslizaban por este, incluso lagrimas de sangre. La chica por ser más baja que él no vio nada de eso.

-…Solo se permiten parientes, familia. Usted debe esperar-notifico con aire serio

-Pero…Yo soy la única que está aquí. Somos amigos por dios, déjeme

-¡No es no! Son las reglas. Hágase a un lado y no estorbe

Le aparto dejándola fuera del camino, la chica no insistió más, se quedo parada, con la mano extendida intentando alcanzar al chico pero sin éxito, termino por bajarlo al borde del llanto, apretando los puños con suavidad.

-Allen-kun…-susurro suevamente

Apenas entro al lugar corrió al elevador apretando el botón 20 con prisa, las puertas se cerraron lentamente para su exasperación. Las puertas se abrieron antes de tiempo en el piso 4, con una fuerte maldición alejo a los usuarios, las puertas se cerraron y apretó el 20 tan fuerte que casi lo rompió, Allen no dejaba de sangrar, ya se había creado un charco a su pies, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, las puertas volvieron a abrirse en el 6.

-¡Maldita sea!

Par quienes pensaban abordar el elevador lo que vieron fue a un sujeto cubierto de sangre sujetando a su víctima con la más mortífera de las miradas asesinas.

-¡Demonio!

Con susto corrieron en estampida, Kanda no lo tolero mas, se bajo del ascensor yendo directo a unas puertas con placas plateadas, pateando sin consideración la que decía Bak Chang hasta derribarla. De una puerta contigua una enfermera de rosada cabellera entro bramando.

-¡¿Qué demonio le hacen a la puerta?!...Oh Kanda eres tú

No le respondió depósito al albino en una camilla, la chica se acerco para evaluar su estado.

-¿Traigo a un doctor?

-Como si fuese de utilidad

Con prisa hurgo en un cajón sacando un par de pequeñas tijeras para cortar el blusón del pecho hasta el estomago. Los vidrios habían hecho heridas profundas, varios se cortaron a la mitad dejando apenas visible el borde y las heridas en su mayoría sucias por la sangre no eran alentadoras.

-Esto se ve feo-Fou arrugo el ceño-No solo suturar, también necesita succión y desinfectantes, sería malo si hay gérmenes en su torrente sanguíneo con su constitución. Debes ir a un quirófano, yo voy por Baka Bak y un par de enfermeras

La de rosa apenas dio un paso y le sujetaron el brazo.

-No hay tiempo, lo hare yo, y tu sirves más que todas esas inútiles juntas

-…eso es un halago muy grande viniendo de ti.- giro-Bien vamos al quirófano

-Los jodidos ascensores son lentos

-No digo que vayamos al piso 20, aquí hay uno

El japonés le miro interrogante a lo que ella resoplo y se explico

-¿Recuerdas la construcción que quedo pendiente desde el director 2? Pues bien el nuevo la mando terminar, no solo esa también las otras dos, por lo que oí tiene pensado hacer otros quirófanos cada 3 pisos para cazos de emergencia que no puedan esperar, y algo así como un ascensor auxiliar

-Primer idiota que hace algo bien

-Eso dices ahora, pero como van las cosas ese tipo empezara a recortar personal para contratar a gente nueva. Los enfermeros seremos de los primeros en irnos, así que…por que...no

-Te recuerdo que este Moyashi se esta desangrando, si tienes tiempo de decir estupideces tienes tiempo de trabajar

-Ya entendí-bufo-Como sea la sala esta al final del pasillo recién ayer la esterilizaron-fue a una gaveta-Con esto nos bastara

Puso un lienzo de instrumentos quirúrgicos sobre la camilla y después ambos sujetando los extremos salieron directo a un sala blanca que tenia escrito "solo personal autorizado"

Allen abrió lentamente los ojos. Noto que se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya, debía tratarse de otra pues la mayoría de los muebles parecían los mismos. Dos personas al pie de la cama hablaban, solo reconoció a Kanda, la segunda una chica la cual se le hizo remotamente conocida, pero no estaba para recordar; ambos discutían ajenos a el.

-¿Cómo le harás para callar a los del segundo piso? Dicen que la nueva gerencia es poco tolerante a lo que se refiere a cirugías

-Los del segundo piso saben muy bien que si abren la boca os mato y unas suturas no cuentan como cirugía

-Si son como 30 yo creo que si

-Che. Como si los doctores hoy en día lo pusieran en su informe.

-No seria más fácil si tú vas con el director y…

-¿Bak te mando insistir con el tema?-gruño-Ya he dicho media docena de veces que no

-El hospital se cae de poco en poco Kanda, y tú en tu posición actual nada relevante podrás hacer, el viejo cascarrabias pone candidatos mas difíciles de tratar y si contratan gente como ellos…-resoplo –Aunque consigas que los demás te obedezcan tardo o temprano eso se acabara; pronto ni tus amenazas servirán

-Fou, estas así de cerca de hacerte mi remplazo para bajarme el estrés

-Eso no funciona conmigo-canturreó-Y si hablas de Baka Bak ya está reservado, tú solo puedes golpearlo cuando te haga algo, para lo demás pídeme permiso

-che. Hablando del idiota ese…Deberías volver ya que, te recuerdo falta la puerta

-¡Rayos lo olvidaba, espero que nadie entre!

Tras esto la chica se fue sin despedirse. Allen se incorporo con dificultad

-Kanda…-llamo, apenas el oriental le vio frunció el ceño

-Mo-Ya-Shi…-tembló-¡¿Qué crees que hacías allá arriba?!-estaba totalmente furioso-¡Esta es la estupidez más grande que has hecho! ¡Como rayos pudiste subirte allá cuando claramente te dije que bajaras! ¡Casi te mueres imbécil!

-Pe-perdona-dijo asustado por la inesperada violencia

-¡Si con perdón bastara no haría falta un hospital, porque si estamos en un hospital, da gracias! ¡Sabes que por poco no la cuentas! ¡Para la próxima te mato primero yo que la caída!

-No deberías de decir eso-miro a otro lado-Soy un cualquiera después de todo, es normal si se muero y ya, a nadie le importara

-¡Que no entiendes que me preocupe por ti!-le tomo por los hombros-¡Casi haces que me de un ataque!

-¿Tu...te…Preocupaste por mi?-sentía las lagrimas formarse en su ojos

Repentinamente Kanda le soltó y se dio la vuelta.

-Tengo trabajo que atender

-¡Porque siempre me haces esto!-grito arto, llorando, apretando los puños-¡Haces o dices algo que me confunden y luego sin más te vas! ¡Es entretenido para ti verme sufrir o eres tan imbécil para querer apostar a cuanto me puedes callar!-cerro los ojos apretó los dientes.-¡Ya estoy arto, arto de oír mas mentiras. Ya no juegues así con migo, no me digas que te preocupo si es mentira. Ya no quiero amistad si es falsa ni mucho menos esperanzas porque estoy destrozado! ¡Debiste dejarme morir!

Sintió algo en la mejillas, quizás estaba adormecido aun porque penas le sintió, eso fue una bofetada; Kanda le miraba con el rostro contrariado.

-¡No digas estupideces, es idiota querer morir para deshacerte del dolor! Si mueres ¡¿Crees que no me importara?!

-Yo sé que no te importo, a nadie le importo-clamo dolido

-¡¿Qué no me importas dices?! ¡Me importas más de lo que crees! ¡Tu…

Se detuvo, frustrado miro otra dirección.

-No puedes entender. Esto está mal

-Si lo sabes-lloro mas.- No insistas y vete

-¡Maldita sea!

Fua directo hacia el, lo tomo por los hombros con brusquedad.

-Kanda que…

Pero de todo lo que pensó nunca espero eso. Ser tomado por el mentón y al instante siguiente besado…

¡Kanda lo estaba besando!

Fin 8

Niko:buajajjajajajaja ¡Quieren Lime!

X: Pues no lo tendrán! XD

Niko:¬¬….quizás solo un poquito…aunque presiento que el 99 por ciento me matara

X: De hecho si n3n

Niko: …temo por mi vida DX help

X:rewierts para que escriba mas?


	9. Chapter 9

**para no hacerla larga Perdonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, perdon por tardar, por la broma del 28 y por no escribir mas rápido ah y por enviciarme con khr otra vez**

** Gracias A: LilyVongola, akira-kun.8, tabris990, freegy-chan, hikaru88, ZakuryMinashiro, 131.r, Chibi Dhamar, ZANGO-1 y Sapphir Kyuubi por todos sus comentarios.**

**no pude hacer lime, debido a devirsos problemas, incluyendo la trama y quew mi madre se metia de la nada a mi cuerto, ademas seia hacia lime en esa situación sentí que me matarían...y creo que no me equivoco ¬¬U**

**bien sin mas disfruten el capitulo**

0.9.-Antes: 24 horas

Llevaba todo el día en esa condición, encerrado en una habitación pequeña sin ventanas y una sola puerta gruesa de metal a prueba de balas, una pequeña mesa al centro con hojas blancas, plumas y bolígrafos, algo de agua también, pero solo eso.

Se estaba auto destruyendo. A cada visita el corazón se le resquebrajaba, le dolía y se partía; pero muchas veces no ir era peor.

El día anterior Daisya, zafándose de sus problemas le hizo un llamado, lo cito en un barrio peligroso bajo una mentira "Tus padres quieren hablar contigo" que tonto, eso no pasaría y menos en semejante lugar, pero deseaba tanto el apoyo incondicional de alguien que ciegamente fue al punto de reunión. Apenas entro lo dejaron en ese lugar. Con el marrón del otro lado de la puerta dándole un discurso sobre la situación tan mala en la que estaba, como cayó en esa trampa tan obvia. Daisya había truqueado sus visitas a su novio, quien cumplía siete meses once días en esa condición.

Recordaba haber gritado, amenazado e insultado por igual; golpeado la puerta lo suficiente como para derribarla e incluso haber ideado un sinfín de posibles escapes, todos arriesgados. A las cinco horas se dio por vencido deslizándose de espaldas a la puerta; podía oír aun todo lo que le decía, asegurando que todo eso era únicamente por su propio bien. Opto por no decir nada, aun cuando el otro comentaba que el albino era solo una mera distracción, producto de un tonto y pasajero amor juvenil, que debía de ver su futuro en lugar de estar atado al pasado y seguir.

El no escuchaba, pero el marrón no era de lo que desistían con facilidad, si el no loquería podían estar meses enteros en esa posición, no saldría de ese encierro, mentir no era un a opción y gastar fuerzas con la puerta o las paredes no figuraba entre las mejores opciones. Solo esperar a que el otro se hartara.

Pero ya iban mas de quince horas, sin siquiera dormir o hablarle, mientras Daisya seguía y seguía solo para tomar aire en ciertas ocasiones. Por un rato el otro se quedo callado, pasaron casi 40 minutos en silencio total "tiempo para pensar" había dicho, se escuchaban las sirenas, las balas y las peleas de la calle en ese barrio de mala muerte, no sabia como el otro había logrado conseguir un lugar así, pero si veía atrás su vida diaria eso era un descanso a comparación.

-Sigues sin querer escuchar ¿verdad?

Rio con ironía, casi podía oír su respiración del otro lado, cansado por haber hablado como cotorro por horas, seguro ahora estaba también sentado con los brazos tras la nuca apoyándose en la puerta como el; se le hizo graciosa la imagen. El foco de la habitación comenzó a prender y apagar, dejando por momentos muy oscuro el lugar, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación.

-Sabes bien que soy el más cabezota que has conocido. Yo ya di mi respuesta

No se oyó una contestación, solo silencio, una hora después el foco se fundió. Otra hora transcurrió.

-Lavi…reconsidéralo

-No hay nada que reconsiderar

-¿En verdad piensas llevar esta locura mas lejos?

-Míralo como quieras pero escucha bien Barril ¡No voy a dejar a Allen! ¿Entendido?

-…parece que hablas enserio

-Al fin entiendes-resoplo con ironía en la voz

El sonido de las teclas lleno el lugar. La voz de Daisya presurosa y fatigada sonó amortiguada, del que hablaba, no importo. Sonidos cortados y pronto mas teclas.

-…llega puntual…

Alcanzo a escuchar, y luego el inconfundible sonido de llaves, se separo de la puerta aun sentado.

-¿Ya me abrirás?

-No

Dibujo un gesto cansado.

-¿Piensas tragarte las llaves entonces?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-bufo-Ya me voy, toma-una llave se deslizo bajo la puerta-Han pasado 21 horas, cuando pasen las 24 y si aun estas dispuesto sal y ve, destrúyete

-…Ya sabes que hare

-Al menos pregunta a donde voy

-Aun si no me interesa lo dirás

-Voy a Tailandia-suspiro-Regreso en 6 meses, no quiero quedarme a ver como sigues, si en ese tiempo cambias de parecer llámame-paso algo por la puerta-El numero esta dentro

Miro la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor, sin reparos lo devolvió.

-Gracias ya no fumo

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que se lo prometí

-Adiós Lavi

-Adiós Daisya

Recorrió sus piernas oyéndole marchar, escondió el rostro ya ahí se quedo esperando que el día llegara a su fin. Solo y abandonado, como siempre lo había estado.

Fin 0.9

9.- Después: Solo con mis pies

Al fin le dejo respirar luego de notar su nula respuesta. Allen sentía sus ojos picar a causa de lagrimas queriendo ser derramadas, las orbes oscuras le miraban con fijeza. Retrocedió un poco, asustado. Pero el oriental no le dejo, acercándole más de lo que logro apartarse. Negó fuerte, solo con la cabeza, se sentía débil como para repetir la negativa. Pero Kanda le ignoro uniendo nuevamente sus labios en una caricia ardiente; Soltó lágrimas. Cálidas y pesadas, su cuerpo temblaba sin saber si era por el frio del lugar o por el anhelo de corresponder. Cerró sus labios hasta casi hacerse daño. Algo iba mal.

Distinto a lo que espero el otro no siguió obligándole, solo se dedico a quitar con sus dedos las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas, depositando en una de estas un solo beso corto y delicado. Se miraron en silencio, a continuación el japonés inicio otro beso, menos agresivo, los labios de Allen temblaron y finalmente cedió.

Se aferro a él, lloro sin parar. Solo quería olvidar todo de una vez y ya. Tras un rato se separaron irremediablemente, jadeando. Logro ver en el otro una media sonrisa antes de proseguir, más besos, caricias sobre la bata, gemidos entrecortados, más calor. En algún punto la bata quedo arremangada hasta el cuello y el uniforme de Kanda se hubo perdido. Apenas podía respirar, se sentía desfallecer, conforme la mano del japonés le torturaba lentamente y antes del momento culmínate verle detenerse para acercarse y susurrarle algo. Asintió despacio a pesar de sentir que algo no iba bien en todo eso, supo por que la oírle susurrar un "Te amo". Fue entonces que con pesar en sus ojos negó, negó tan fuerte tan desesperado que sentía el alma írsele a un lugar lejano, le aparto con una mano sobre el pecho ajeno y lloro, tan amargamente que ningún consuelo serviría.

-Perdón-clamo con la voz cortada-Perdón Kanda no debería pensar así de ti, no debo crearme falsas esperanzas contigo solo porque tengo el corazón partido en dos, solo porque quiero olvidarme de él; no tengo derecho a usarte, ni siquiera... en sueños…

Aquella era la verdad, siempre supo que aquel Kanda no era real, o supo desde que le dijo que se preocupaba por él; todo eso era falso. Los besos, las caricias todo. Pues, Allen Walker no se encontraba en ninguna habitación, el aun estaba en una camilla, con la piel expuesta a una gran luz, siendo intervenido por el accidente de la tarde. Lo sabía porque sentía los jalones en su piel al ser cosida, los murmullos de su condición. Y, por que oía un claro "ya acabamos" de una chica que se escuchaba agotada.

El movimiento de la camilla y el ruido, el cambio de ambiente al ser transportado por un pasillo mientras decían algo de una "gran pérdida de sangre" y que "necesitaba una transfusión urgentemente"

Falta de sangre, por eso sentía su cuerpo tan frio e entumido, esa era la razón del extraño sueño que tuvo. Abrió apenas los ojos sintiendo una herida en su parpado izquierdo la cual se había reabierto por esa acción, el blanco pasillo se vio tapizado de carmín. Apenas pudo distinguir a dos personas y al darse cuenta que uno era Kanda quiso desaparecer en ese momento. No reparo en el hecho de que ahora estaban en el cubículo del elevador.

-¡Otra vez está sangrando!-bufo la chica acercando algo a su ojo-¡Que fastidio!

-Con que siga así tendremos que conectarlo a alguno de los dos o llegar al banco de sangre en un segundo-bufo el japonés-Che ¿Cómo se despertó tan pronto? ¿Seguro le sedaste?

-Bueeeeeno-rodo los ojos-Estaba tan profundamente noqueado que no vi la necesidad

-…Entonces me dices que lo de recién fue sin anestesia

-Con la golpeada que se llevo dudo que notara que lo cocían…y que despertaría mañana

-Obviamente te equivocaste-resoplo-Hay que poner más puntadas en su parpado, así que en esta ocasión no se te olvide el…

-Cubierto

Enterró una jeringa con rapidez en el cuello del chico, este poco a poco perdió la conciencia quedándose dormido.

-Si esa cosa le cae pesada…

-¿Por qué me amenazas si esos son tus métodos?-tapo la jeringa-Además…fue bastante raro verte ahí….en una cirugía

-No fue cirugía

-Más de 30 incisiones, succión ¡Cirugía! –Resoplo-Como sea, fue raro verte ayudándolo a seguir vivo luego de aquel incidente hace un año…-le miro- ¿Por qué no dudaste ni un segundo en salvarlo? Pudo haber sido cualquiera ¿Por qué no se lo dejaste a otro?

-…

-Acaso… ¿Te importa?

-…No me ha dado las gracias

-Eh…

Kanda hizo un ruido de exasperación se cruzo de brazos e empezó a vociferar con el seño fruncido.

-Este Moyashi no me ha dado las gracias-chasqueo la lengua-Lo he cuidado todo este tiempo, le trato como es debido, evito que se mate cada tanto; prácticamente soy su jodida niñera. Hoy no me pelee con él, lo saque a pasear y el muy idiota ¡Me desobedece! Si cree que se va a morir solo por esto está muy equivocado ¡Voy a curarlo, sacarlo de peligro y entonces si yo mismo lo mato!

-…Ok

El elevador abrió sus puertas, Kanda salió arrastrando la camilla pero Fou se quedo dentro, en cuanto el otro volteo la chica le hubo extendido algo, que el tomo sin saber.

-Como este asunto no me concierne les dejo solos-rio-Termina de curarlo para matarlo

Lo último fue en burla conforme las puertas se cerraban, Kanda miro su mano había ahí una aguja quirúrgica y hilo. El oriental chasqueo la lengua al entender.

-Esa floja se escapo

o-o-o-o-o

Fou reía en el cubículo de manera calmada.

-Con que curarlo, sacarlo de peligro y después matarlo ¿eh? Lo que uno dice con tal de no decir "me preocupa" ¿O ya lo olvidaste Kanda? Como se siente ver en peligro de muerte alguien que te importa…

La mujer resoplo riendo mas al recordar viejos días en el hospital, tan concentrada estaba que no noto el momento en el que las puertas se abrieron y entro Bak.

-Eh…el 6 ya fue apretado-giro-Disculpe seño… ¡FoU!-tembló-¿De qué te ríes?

Y al instante le cambio la expresión.

-¡Que te importa Baka!

Le tiro una patada voladora la que le hizo estrellarse contra el tablero.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Termino de pasar el algodón húmedo por su parpado para poner sobre este un pequeño vendaje que cubría muy bien su ojo desde su frente hasta la mitad de su mejilla. Enrollo de manera mecánica el resto de las vendas, acomodándolas en el buro a un lado de la cama.

-Ya esta Moyashi

Lo dijo mas para si, solo pensó en voz alta. Desvió su vista de las vendas al albino en cama cubierto de vendas las cuales no se veían por la manta que le cubría a excepción de brazo izquierdo que salía de entre estas donde un tubo plástico teñido de carmín le daba la sangre que le faltaba. En un soporte la bolsa roja colgaba.

-La próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer otra estupidez como esta ya veras lo que te pasa…

Solo se oía en ese lugar el débil goteo de la sangre que era trasferido. Kanda término por sentarse en la cama, cercano al brazo descubierto, moviendo apenas el colchón concentrándose solo en el rostro del albino y su respiración, lenta e acompasada.

-Te habría dicho que eres todo un idiota, un estúpido por no obedecer, un imbécil por casi morirte de esta manera…

Cerro los ojos apretando los puños sintiéndose temblar

-Un jodido irritable…un Moyashi que…

Termino pro ponerse en pie con brusquedad, dando vueltas en círculos cual león enjaulado, después se detuvo frustrado.

-Como demonios termine en este punto-decía para si-Preocupándome por un chiquillo que apenas conocí hace unas semanas. Demonios

Se cubrió el rostro con la palma sudando ligeramente, su otra mano temblaba. Casi por reflejo dejo su rostro y sujeto su muñeca mirando su mano como si lo esperaba.

-No debí entrar maldita sea, debí traer a patadas a Richars o Boners para esto

Tal cual un reflejo involuntario miro al chico en cama, resoplo y como si las fuerzas le hubieran dejado se dejo caer en la silla próxima.

-Esto no me esta gustando, no debí hacer eso, no tenia por que, es como si este chico me…

Dejo la frase suspendida sintiendo un frio recorrerle la columna, una fantasmal sensación instalarse en su espalda. Negó, negó fuerte poniéndose en pie una vez más.

-No. Eso no puede estar pasando, no, no, no, no soy un maldito adolecente

Pero por mas que negó y se intento alejar volvió al mismo punto, frente al chico mirándole dormir. Su vista se detuvo viendo sus labios, aquellos que ya había rozado antes, a pesar de lucir resecos y quebradizos aun se notaban rosados, atrayentes. Los toco apenas con dos dedos retirándose a poco. Pensamientos nada inocentes habían saturado su cabeza, no le gustaba el rumbo que las cosas tomarían si el otro llegara a despertar en ese punto. Verlo nervioso, arrinconado contra los barrotes de la cama, tartamudeando, abriendo los labios y…

Golpeo la pared. Y maldijo en voz baja, eso definitivamente no iba a acabar bien, en ninguna forma posible. Malditas fueran las hormonas, y maldito el momento que se entero que aun las tenia ¡Peor todavía! Hormonas homosexuales.

Se sentiría no solo un bastardo, también un aprovechado; ese Moyashi estaba tan voluble como para aceptar a cualquier hijo de puta que le diera una pequeña esperanza de paz, aferrándose y confiando lo que quedaba de su corazón. Y aunque Kanda fuera un maldito jamás seria tan bastardo como para aprovecharse de el, no le importaba lo que las malditas (hormonas) le gritaban al oído, el no haría eso y menos por lastima, ni siquiera por consuelo, el solo hecho de prestar su hombro en apoyó a esa altura, lo pondría como un oportunista solo. Además cualquier acercamiento de su parte podría herirle, la situación se podría malentender, dejaría al otro mas herido aun. El era un enfermero, solo un trabajador, nada más. No tenia ni derecho ni debía inmiscuirse en su vida mas allá del trato profesional que debía. Pero era tan malditamente complejo, todo con ese chico lo era. Dormido o despierto.

Resoplo yendo a la puerta, no tenia nada más que hacer en esa habitación. Bak y Wong eran los encargados del albino ellos sabrían como proceder a continuación. Su presencia no seria ni requerida ni necesaria. Miro de reojo la cama, aceptando que el problema no se iría sin más, pero todavía con ello lo mejor era desaparecer de su vista un tiempo. Kanda no seria un tronco en el cual se aferraría Allen Walker, no podía darse ese lujo.

Abandono el lugar sin decir una solo palabra mas, dejando en la puerta la indicación de urgente para que otro leyera y se encargara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o

Las enfermeras retiraban con cuidado los vendajes de su torso, mientras el doctor Wong terminaba de apuntar los detalles de su condición. Podía ver como el avejentado rostro del hombre mayor se relajaba tras varios minutos, luego de comparar los resultados de esa mañana con los de 4 días atrás. Debían ser buenas noticias y tenían que, después de todo, las heridas físicas de aquel incidente ya habían cerrado contados los 7 días que llevaba prácticamente encerrado en su habitación; aun podía recordar como al despertar vio entrar a Bak quien al ver su estado grito tan alto que el personal entero corrió hasta su habitación. Las preguntas de "Que paso" llenaron el lugar, varios ya traían maquinas para hacer pruebas cuando alguien de atrás grito "Solo se cayo exagerados" no supo quien fue pero el alboroto se deshizo y Bak fue tras el informante para enterarse de todo.

7 largos días de pruebas exhaustivas y más de una transfusión, en los cuales vio al personal entero entrar y salir para una prueba o solo por ver si seguía vivo, vio a todos menos a dos personas; el primero era el director, aunque a el no lo conocía; el segundo era Kanda.

No sabia por que se sentía vacio cuando no iba y como esperaba que al día siguiente le arrojara una bolsa de galletas comentando algo del ruido de su estomago o de lo inútil que era por no poder ponerse en pie ya. Se suponía que Kanda no era nadie de importancia en su vida, ni siquiera un amigo; tan solo un trabajador del lugar que no tenia el deber ni la obligación de irlo a ver, cada que pensaba eso se sentía peor.

Al fin el doctor Wong dejo el bolígrafo, le oyó suspirar con claro alivio dando un revisado final a la tabla principal antes de dejarla y checar de ultimo su visión. Las enfermeras abandonaron el lugar, cuando la luz dejo de cegarle; supo que había algo que debía de decir.

-Doctor Wong

-Eh…si dígame

Le vio girar su silla luego de tomar otra vez la tabla para anotar lo último.

-¿Cuál es mi condición general?

El hombre se sobresalto un poco dejando la pluma, para revisar en las hojas anteriores con el fin de darle las respuestas recientes.

-Veamos…Todas sus heridas han sido curadas, los antibióticos que administramos han desaparecido las infecciones que no se lograron manifestar en su cuerpo…

-¿Y que hay de mi enfermedad? ¿En que condiciones me encuentro?

La pregunta tomo desprevenido al hambre pues maniobro con la tabla que repentinamente resbalo de sus dedos, logro atraparla antes de tocar piso y tras soltar un suspiro le vio ponerse mas serio, carraspear y hablan en tono neutro.

-Hoy como siempre hemos hecho las pruebas estándar diarias y como siempre los resultados son distintos e inexactos, no obstante sus ondas de sueño se han normalizado del todo y su cuerpo omitiendo sus defensas parece funcionar como el de cualquier persona normal

-Ya veo, en resumen mi condición no requiere hospitalización

-Eso no es cierto joven Walker, una recaída de su tipo no avisa, si no se encuentra cercano no podremos predecir mas efectos secundarios ni síntomas y lo que acarrearía el que dejara la zona esterilizada…

-Vendré cada semana por revisión, si eso le preocupa

-¿Pero no ha oído? los resultados cambian cada día

-Si me siento mal vendré de inmediato, en tanto regresare a mi casa

-No puede comparar su casa con un hospital-espeto nervioso

-Lo se, pero, en un hospital no vivo

-Señor Walker piense lo que esta diciendo no es cuestión de comodidad

-Estoy consiente

-Además sus piernas aun no…

-Iré a rehabilitación

-¡Señor Walker!-se puso en pie mirándole con severidad-No puede arriesgarse a salir de aquí, piénselo…

-Doctor no soy tonto, lo comprendí hace dos días, la forma en la que reaccionaron todos cuando creían que mis heridas eran un síntoma, soy una persona no un experimento; lo de mi salud no es mas que una excusa

-No es mentira, enfermara si sale de aquí-espeto con menos énfasis

-Todos enfermamos ¡Y yo ya lo estoy!-clamo acaloradamente

-Intente entender joven Walker es su vida-susurro apenas

-Y pienso vivirla doctor Wong-se detuvo un momento- Mañana tengo un compromiso importante, si falto solo por "esto"-se señalo de pies a cabeza-Mi vida valdrá menos de lo que ya vale-le miro con decisión-Ya perdí dos años, no me haga perder mas tiempo

El hombre suspiro rendido, negó y dijo.

-Si es lo que quiere debe firmar una carta donde declara que su salida fue voluntaria y que no culpara al hospital si muere al salir…-se puso en pie-Esa es la única forma, de otra manera nadie le dejara poner un pie fuera

-Tráigamela-clamo sin vacilación, el hombre mayor resoplo

-Como diga, no se arrepienta después

Wong salió dejando la puerta abierta, le extraño el gesto pero después noto que alguien iba entrando, una chica que se reía abiertamente.

-Me preguntaba que hacías…pero vaya sorpresa ¿Quieres que te pongan una demanda para retenerte? Por que si eso buscas no faltara gente aquí que lo haga

-Disculpe Usted ¿Quién es?

La mujer bajita de pelo corto rosa se señalo, iba como enfermera pero sin su **cofia* **Se le hizo conocida pero no recordaba de donde.

-¿Yo? Yo soy Fou, la asistente de Baka Bak-se cruzo de brazos-No me preguntes el porque, a veces yo también quisiera saberlo-hizo un ruidito de insatisfacción

-El doctor Bak…

-Si el rubio de boina que coquetea hasta con sus pacientes, ese idiota; pero eso no importa, venia a ver como sigues Walker, por si se te volvía a abrir el parpado

De golpe recordó donde la había visto antes, el día del accidente.

-Entonces usted es…-la señalo

-Si yo te cosí ese parpado y otros puntos pero _fue nada a comparación de don amargado_-musito entre dientes y resoplo-Además dije que soy Fou Walker, el usted me pone la carne de gallina…

-¡Muchas gracias!

Ni la frase completó cuando vio al albino inclinado en una reverencia, la de rosa descompuso la expresión.

-¡Acabo de decirte que odio las formalidades, Cielos, ¡¿Cuantos años tienes?!

-eh...bueno, es una costumbre, gracias por ayudarme Fou-san, el doctor Wong dijo que se asusto mucho cuando la nota de la puerta coincidía con mi estado actual

-¡Dije que no fue nada maldición! Y si tantas ganas tienes de dar gracias a mi no es a quien deberías si no a ese cabeza hueca de Kanda

-¿Kanda?

-¿Que no sabias? Ese tipo fue el que te llevo cargando hasta la sala y a decir verdad se encargo de casi todo, yo solo le asistí un poco-suspiro y cerro los ojos-Yo también estaba sorprendida…-se quedo callada-¡Pero no importa, eso no deja de ser noticia, dime que relación tienen tu y Kanda como para que haga una imprudencia que podría costarle el empleo!

Allen ya no la oía, Kanda le había salvado la vida, eso era mucha información; si eso había pasado ¿Por qué el japonés no había ido a verlo? Bajo la mirada, no tenia porque, si lo sabia ya ¿por que preguntaba?

-¡Respóndeme niño que esto es una bomba de chantaje!

Volvió a la realidad cuando la tal Fou comenzó a zarandearlo

o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o

El doctor Wong iba a su derecha, a su izquierda Bak (con un montón de heridas y cortes) le hacia preguntas ¿Cómo se sentía? ¿Estaba mareado? ¿Veía objetos semidobles? Etc. Las respuestas eran siempre no. Una enfermera la cual vagamente recordaba su nombre empujaba la silla de ruedas donde estaba, sin mas ropa que una bata blanca sobre un pantalón rayado que alguna vez fue parte de un pijama; el calzado eran solo medias blancas. Otra enfermera, bajita y rechoncha revoloteaba alrededor anotando los escasos dotas personales que daba.

Había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en el momento de su salida, e irónicamente nada para planearla, de hacho todo hasta la media hora anterior era improvisación, no espero que el anciano doctor le dejara marchar, menos con tal facilidad.

Bajaron por el ascensor hasta la sala de espera, el lugar estaba atiborrado de gente que esperaba paciente su turno. Hubiera preferido no llamara la atención pero su aspecto no se lo permitió, además no era común ver a alguien ensilla de ruedas con aspecto de anciano, siendo joven y con una llamativa cicatriz en forma de pentagrama. Menos aun con dos doctores y dos enfermeras a su alrededor, sin contar a varios otros que parecían mas escolta que chismosos (Enfermeras jóvenes y personal), eso lo hacia parecer la salida de alguien importante o rico; y eso ponía las cosas mas complicadas y hasta bochornosas, pues esa salida lejos del gran acontecimiento que muchos creían no era mas que un escape apresurado. No quería ver la cara de todos los presentes con la lastima y burla tatuados cuando notaran que a falta de alguien que le recogiera tomara el primer taxy que llegara, seguro no podía ser peor que la de los doctores ahí presentes, esperaba que no cambiaran de opinión y lo devolvieran a su habitación.

Por ello abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues tan pronto las puertas se abrieron pudo ver una camioneta negra estacionada y al lado de ella vestido en un pulcro traje negro se hallaba Link. El rubio se enderezo limpiando las nulas volutas de polvo con ayuda de sus manos enguantadas, fue con ellos al verles llegar y de manera elegante recorrió la corta distancia del auto a ellos; haciéndole parecer un mayordomo.

-De aquí en este punto me encargare yo-expreso con calma

-¿Quién es usted?-Bak frunció el ceño con desconfianza

-Soy Howard Link abogado del joven Walker, doctor Bak ¿cierto?-Bak asintió desconfiado

-Entonces usted es la persona responsable-Profirió con el ceño arrugado

-Así es-saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego-Si hay algo que deba firmar…

-No será necesario-le regreso la tarjeta-Ya Walker firmo una corresponsiva donde cede demandarnos en caso de que empeore su estado a cambio de la pronta dada de alta

-Si es así necesito una copia de ese documento

-Claro-Wong se hizo a un lado-Señorita Simons ¿podría…?

La mujer que empujaba la silla fue hasta Link entregándole un documento que el rubio leyó con prisa, tras un minuto lo devolvió asintiendo.

-Todo esta en orden-declaro-Ahora si nos disculpan…

-Ah, claro, señorita…

-Descuide doctor no será necesario

Link fue hasta atrás de el y empujo la silla hasta el auto, ya ahí abrió la puerta del copiloto cargando al albino para sentarle asegurándose de abrochar bien el cinturón; luego plegó la silla y la guardo en la parte trasera, para al final subir y arrancar el vehículo. El motor rugió mientras el rubio maniobraba con el volante, teniendo como objetivo dar vuelta en ese camino estrecho que rodeaba una jardinera, yendo derecho a la salida. Allen miro las jardineras circulares y cuadradas mientras salían para luego suspirar. Después de todo era tonto esperar que Kanda fuera a despedirlo, seguro estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo como para acordarse de el, pero sin que lo supiera era observado por alguien en el séptimo piso. Una persona le vio partir en silencio hasta cuando ya fue imposible distinguir el vehículo en la mar de coches.

-¿Cómo supiste que saldría hoy?

Interrogo a Link tan pronto estuvieron rodeados de coches, el rubio le miro por el rabillo del ojo un instante y volvió la vista al frente.

-Supuse que seria en la semana, como mañana se deben terminar los tramites era muy probable que saliese hoy, y si no me equivocaba no llamaría a nadie

-…no era necesario-susurro

-Si era necesario, todavía usa la silla; y si le llegasen a secuestrar no habría forma de pagar un rescate, los documentos aun no han sido sellados y la compañía no lo tomaría bien

Allen no respondió y la siguiente media hora solo se dedico a mirar por la ventanilla, el panorama cambiaba, de los edificios al mar; finalmente a una zona de casas medianas con amplios terrenos, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta del destino. Se sobresalto viendo al alemán que hacia como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¡Detén el coche!-grito con fuerza

Link redujo la velocidad y se estaciono a un extremo de la calle, no había otros coches transitando por lo que se tomo su tiempo antes de apagar el motor. El albino lucia aun alterado, bajo la vista para susurrar

-Por favor llévame a otro lado

-No creo que quiera ir a otro lado-refuto-El apartamento que compartía…bueno ese ya se ha perdido, ahora no hay otro sitio al cual pueda ir

-Yo…no me siento preparado para estar ahí Link-san

-Esperare entonces-se recargo en su asiento cerrando los ojos-Intenta asimilarlo Walker

No era sencillo, asimilarlo, aceptarlo. Hacia ya mas de 4 años que no había ido ahí, mas o menos cuando entro al instituto. Se había mudado a los dormitorios del lugar para no tener la necesidad de viajar de una ciudad a la otra, y en esos momentos se arrepentía enormemente de no haber estado más que en las vacaciones, y ocupado, siempre ocupado.

Y pese a que ahora podía…no mas bien DEBIA estar ahí, no seria lo mismo, lo sabia, hacia mas de un año que sus padres estaban muertos.

No importo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, en el asiento del copiloto mirando sus manos, temblando un poco sudando otro tanto, no se calmo y sinceramente dudaba que en un día o dos pudiera. Respiro hondo e dio la indicción, Link arranco el auto para terminar ese recorrido que de pronto se había vuelto tortuoso.

Tal vez si la casa no estuviera deshabitada desde hace mucho no se sentiría tan mal, no quería ver en lo que se había convertido la casa de sus padres, llena de polvo y telarañas. Una vieja y abandonada casa llena de recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos que no quería. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a su destino. Link bajo a abrir la reja que rechino debido al oxido y desusó, causándole una horrible sensación en la boca del estomago.

Luego de haber entrado y estacionado el vehículo Link bajo la silla, posteriormente al albino en esta.

-Gracias…-susurro de manera mecánica acercándose para abrir

-Permítame

-Link…

-Mi deber es mantenerte intacto hasta la reunión de mañana, una casa así puede volverse peligrosa

-…entiendo no seré un estorbo

-…-el rubio entendió que metió la pata, pero no dijo más

Sin esperar respuestas el rubio abrió la puerta empujándole a su interior, todo estaba oscuro. Avanzo mas, las preguntas llenaron su cabeza ¿Cómo estaría todo? El crujido de la puerta le hizo tragar saliva, miro las sombras, como hipnotizado. No aparto la mirada intentando distinguir su alrededor ¿los muebles seria los mismos? ¿Y que había de la mesa? ¿Todavía estaba aquel sofá café que compartían los tres frente a le chimenea en inverno?

No dijo nada cuando la luz fue prendida y notó los cambios.

Todos los muebles habían sido cambiados no solo de lugar. Aquellos tapices y cosas bordadas con flores que había echo su madre ya no estaban, había un conjunto de sala en colores blanco y negro que le resultaba ajeno; el sillón frente a la chimenea había sido remplazado por un sofá de tela gris. La chimenea aunque en su lugar estaba vieja, descolorida y abandonada; los atizadores y las rejillas metálicas se mostraban oxidados, y donde hubiera fuego acogedor y leños alguna vez solo había polvo, cenizas y una gran telaraña.

Avanzo con la silla mas, quería verlo todo con sus propios ojos. Entre los sillones había una mesa pequeña, larga y ovalada; reconoció el modelo de un catalogo de muebles que su madre solía ojear en su tiempo libre, como comentaba lo cómodo que seria usar la mesa en una platica con sus amigas sin necesidad de ir al comedor. Su rostro se entristeció un poco por el recuerdo mientras continuaba observando. Fue al comedor, tampoco estaba la mesa circular de 4 asientos, tan característica por que le mantel a juego siempre acababa de mancharse con café, en su lugar había una rectangular con 6 sillas, del mismo modelo que la mesilla de la sala, madera café oscura. No había nada sobre ella ni siquiera el florero que le había hecho a su madre a los 8 y del cual ella no se separaba. La cocina estaba abandonada.

Movió la silla hasta las escaleras, al lado de estas una gran caja cerrada con cinta se podía ver. Allen miro al link de manera interrogante, este solo se limito a negar, podía darse una idea de lo que contenía la caja por lo que desvió la vista a los escalones. El segundo y tercer piso se veían en sombras, habían muchas telarañas en los pilares del pasamanos e una cantidad exagerada de polvo en este. Parecía como si el primer piso hubiera sido renovado hace no mucho, pero el reto de los pisos no hubiera sido tocado en años; el por que era un misterio.

-¿Quiere subir?

Negó. Trago saliva antes de girar y darle cara.

-Quizás debamos pedir algo para comer, ya es… ya es tarde

-Ya he pedido algo de camino aquí no tardaran en llegar

-Bien. Cárgalo a la cuenta de…

-No hace falta e venido preparado

Antes Allen se hubiera puesto a discutir pero esa vez solo asintió, no se sentía con fuerzas de nada, pues toda su energía se había evaporado al ver lo que su hogar se había vuelto en ese tiempo.

Fin 9

X: Dolor…

Niko: estomago…X-X

X: Medicina?

Niko: mejor rewierts…y un sal de uvas plis, ah por cierto la cofia es el gorrito de las enfermeras…supuestamente X.X K.O


	10. Chapter 10

**Nos saltamos las explicacciones, nos saltamos los saludos, despues vemos los reclamos y...quiero mas R27 joder!**

**hhksjljljwlojqljvsjagah! como sea**

**Gracias a: Sapphir Kyuubi, tabris990, ZANGO-1, Natamsha, ZakuryMinashiro, Kay Tsumei, Yu Okawa y 131 por mi buena dotacion de Rwis aui en FF XD...por otro lado las cicas de amor yaoi...enserio dos?!**

**D gray man no es mio de lo contrario las castigaria un año por dejar tan pocos rewierts, y yo aqui matandome.**

**sin mas el capi.**

0.10.-Antes: Tiempo

Intentaba no verlo, lo intentaba pero no podía. Su vista estaba clavada en el mismo punto. Hacia unos días que le notaba mas claro, la palidez de su rostro era incluso mas notoria por ello; pero, no esperaba eso, no tan pronto. En un impulso estiro la mano, tocando apenas un poco; retrajo su mano como si creyera que tocaba espinas, a pesar de que fuera liso lo sentía así.

Cerro los ojos un instante antes devolver a colocar la mano en ese lugar. Mas pronto d lo que espero su mano se acostumbro al tacto, pues pese a su apariencia seguía tan suave como siempre. Le acaricio un poco intentando calmarse, intentando asimilarlo, pero le estaba costando.

Separo lentamente sus dedos dejando que se deslizara lentamente atreves de estos, los preso un instante ejerciendo mas presión de la que debía, pues deseaba jalar tan fuerte hasta romper, quebrar las uniones, separarlo y borrar cualquier rastro o prueba de ello.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, su mano temblaba mientras todavía le sostenía y halaba en reflejo; la rabia sin razón comenzó a cobrar terreno en esos pequeños instantes, halando con más fuerza de la que su mano requería. Parpadeo con susto al notar lo que hacia. De estar despierto seguramente Allen le hubiera gritado dolorido con lágrimas en los ojos apartándole de un solo empujón con ambas manos gritándole que era un bruto, que no tenía derecho a desquitarse con su cuerpo y menos cuando no era responsable de aquel cambio. Arrepentido le soltó dejando que se deslizara de sus dedos sin prisa. Al mirar su palma descubrió que en efecto se había llevado un gran número de estos.

-Perdón Allen no era mi intención…yo solo

Miro su mano mientras la culpabilidad se filtraba lentamente, a pesar de su rostro impasible, inmune al dolor. Sumergido en aquel extraño sueño. Después bajo la vista, se sentía un imbécil por pensar solo un instante de esos que era una fortuna que no lo hubiera sentido. Y mirar otra vez aquel mechón de cabellos blanquecinos. El primer pasó a la vejez y el segundo a la muerte.

Fin 0.10

10.-Despues: Solo

-Esta no es una buena idea, esta decisión podría…

Miro a Link desde esa desventajada posición, y asintió en silencio; el estaba consiente de ello, se limito a decir "Lo se" mudamente. El rubio no estaba conforme con ellos pero termino por ceder, no podía negarse y lo sabía.

Dando menos que un suspiro el albino comenzó a firmar los papeles sobre aquella mesa ovalada; la escases de luz del lugar no impidió que plasmara su firma en cada documento encontrado en esa pequeña pila que no superaba los dos centímetros. Al concluir dejo los papeles a disposición de Link, que ni ben le miro de manera interrogante como si buscara hacerle recapacitar eso no basto e igual firmo los documentos. Finalmente de manera seca el alemán paso los documentos a un hombre igualmente rubio y visiblemente mayor; con un cigarro en sus labios el hombre de barba escasa saco de entre sus ropas blancas un sello blanco que no dudo en usar incontables veces en cada hoja del montón. Allen miraba hipnotizado como el sello en forma de rosacruz dejaba una marca rojiza conforme eso continuaba, y tras concluir el hombre amontono todas las hojas devolviéndolas a su posesión.

-Ya esta, es oficial señor Walker. Todo desde el dinero hasta las acciones y el trámite adicional que pidió. ¿Hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar como notario?

-Ciertamente señor Whenam necesitamos un testigo en el cambio

-Dígame Reever soy muy joven para ser un señor

Ante la sonrisa del hombre Allen asintió y sonrió por cortesía, una persona que se veían de 30 ya se consideraba señor para el así que no había caso en decirle nada; era probable que no viera al hombre nuevamente en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Y… ¿el resto de los presentes cuando se presentaran? no quiero parecer impaciente pero tengo una agenda apretada

-Todos se encuentran de viaje en estos momentos-inquirió Link como si fuera su deber informar-Es por ello que hemos venido expresamente a la sala de teleconferencias

Y antes de que el hombre hablara el rubio alemán tomo un control de la mesa, lo que hizo que un panel de la pared se desprendiera, develando que era falsa, pues tras esta se asomaron media docena de pantallas, y en cada una había una persona siendo grabada en vivo. Al hombre se le cayó en cigarro de la boca de la pura impresión.

La mayoría de los que estaban en ellas parecían irritados o cansados.

-Ya venia siendo hora

En una de las pantallas superiores una mujer rubia cuyo cabello intentaba cubrir una cicatriz en gran parte de su rostro pero rozaba su nariz, iba de traje blanco como de oficial marine hablo. Parecía impaciente por la forma en la que movía sus dedos sobre un escritorio donde no tenia nada, a sus espaldas la ventana de un camarote y el mar. En una esquina de la pantalla decía: Venecia, y en cromo sobre el borde rezaba el nombre "CluodNine"

-Lleva 15 minutos de retraso joven

La siguiente otra mujer, rubia también en un vestido rojo entallado en una habitación azul celeste, tenia en sus manos una copa de vino y miraba de cuando en cuando un gran ventanal desde donde la torre Eiffel vinta en el cielo nocturno brillaba. En la esquina en efecto ponía "Paris" y su nombre en platinado era "Reene" solamente.

-Vamos no sean duros, solo han sido unos minutos…

En una pantalla cercana al centro un hombre amable de cabellos grises alborotados y un poco canos le sonrió a Allen, tenia gafas gruesas de montura y un poblado bigote; en la habitación que estaba no parecía tal, mas bien un balcón que dejaba a vista una bella vista de una cuidad antigua, a su lado un lienzo a medio pintar y era obvio si se encontraban en "Roma" como ponía en la pantalla, su nombre era "FroidTiedoll.

-¡No tengo tiempo para regalar empiecen de una buena ves!

La dura y escandalosa voz de un hombre les puso los pelos de punta, mas al ver su apariencia, de piel morena, cabellos rapados en patrón y múltiples tatuajes tribales además de una expresión de pocos amigos "Socarro" como decía la pantalla no era alguien con quien te quisieras topar en un callejón oscuro de noche, menos al ver su ropa de militar viendo su numero de insignias y las tiendas de campaña que a sus espaldas un grupo de jóvenes intentaban armar solo con palos y una manta. Debajo de su nombre decía "México"

-Recuerden que es joven aun. Además nosotros no estamos completos

En otra de las pantallas superiores hablo un hombre mayor de expresión amable, tenia el cabello tan largo y blanco que no era difícil averiguar que estaba por los 50, vestía una túnica y estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa con una taza humeante de te, no había ventana visible en la habitación de verde pistache donde se hallaba pero en la pantalla ponía "Indonesia" y cerca su nombre "Kevin Yesgard"

-Si su pantalla esta encendida debe de estar ahí, no hay que desesperar

Mirando hacia arriba de una de las pantallas inferiores clamo un hombre, era joven, de cabello negro liso, sobre sus piernas cargaba a una pequeñita de cinco años, la habitación era de dos colores rosa y azul, parecía estar en una mesa familiar pues otra silla se alcanzaba a ver, sobre esta lucia un tablero de ajedrez y una muñeca de trapo. Su nombre "Suman Dark" vivía donde ahora estaba "Chicago".

-La junta empieza oficialmente

De la esquina de ese conjunto de pantallas hablo un hombre de aspecto recto y severo, su cabello café era corto y estaba pulcramente cortado, al igual que su bigote de forma rectangular; y entrecerraba los ojos de manera depredadora. Ese era Malcom C. Lverrie, el "amado" tío que Link y el compartían. De no ser por que estaban en pleno siglo XXI Allen juraría que era hermano gemelo de Hitler. Por lo que se veía estaba ahora en "Berlín", lo que de cierta forma le calmo un poco.

-¡Ya oí, ya voy! En verdad no dejan a uno tomarse una siesta tranquilo ni un día

En la ultima pantalla había una simple silla frente a una mesa, en una habitación tan blanca que mas bien parecía cuarto de interrogatorios de un sanatorio mental. Un hombre apareció desde el extremo opuesto, tenía una sencilla vestimenta, pantalón negro y camisa blanca, encima una gabardina café. Su cabello era pelirrojo largo y se rascaba con pereza, tomo asiento de manera descuidada poniendo los pies sobre la mesa. Solo se le podía ver de perfil, pues giraba el rostro a sentido contrario dormitando. En la esquina el monitor presentaba fallas pues en lugar de letras había números que cambiaban continuamente, y en la placa decía "Cross Marian"

-Lamento la demora-clamo Allen al decidirse empezar

-¡Vaya al fin!-socarro alzo ambos brazos y después de bajarlos negó

-¿Para que nos ha citado este día?-pregunto Dark viendo la oportunidad-Si era hora de junta pudo avisarnos para que estuviéramos presentes

-¡Acaso quieres tomar la primera decisión como nuestro jefe!-Socarro volvió al ataque-¡¿Nos despedirás?!-aventuro con malicia-¡Si es así habla de una vez crio!

Allen miro al mexicano con autoridad, logro su cometido pues el moreno dejo de sonreír de manera macabra. Tomo aire y empezó.

-Como saben mi padre Mana Walker murió hace ya año y medio, y me ha dejado a mi como director de esta gran compañía. No obstante-se acerco a las pantallas saliendo de detrás del escritorio avanzando con la silla para sorpresa de muchos-Ya lo han dicho, soy un crio, soy inexperto y no se mas que cualquier hijo de empresario sobre el negocio; en estos momentos mi salud es delicada. Como estoy ahora, dudo mucho poder ser el líder que mi padre quería.

Todos le oían con atención en silencio, siguiendo sus movimientos, excepto Cross que seguía dormitando.

-En estos momentos con tantas cosas sobre mi no puedo garantizar que mis decisiones sean las adecuadas, incluso cometeré errores fatales. Mi educación no ha sido completada, no tengo experiencia; lomás sabio seria en este momento renunciar-cerro los ojos-Y concentrarme en mis estudios, mejorar, no solo mi salud…

-Lo entendemos joven Walker-Lverrie sonreían ampliamente-Ya ha perdido sus padres, es muy joven, descuide buscaremos a otro candidato _adecuado_que nos pueda liderar. Ahora lo que importa es que siga con su vida, nosotros le notificaremos al nuevo líder, aunque claro el elegirlo en cuestión suya-hizo un ademan-Necesitamos a alguien con tiempo y experiencia, alguien que haya estado mucho en la compañía-sonrió de manera aterradora-Pero, como sabe la mayoría esta muy ocupado, ya sea por otros negocios, su familia, mujeres, arte…ya sabe, tienen por prioridad sus propias vidas…Yo he estado 20 años en la compañía, dedicándome a ella mas que nadie, perdone por no ser muy modesto; pero entre los candidatos créame joven Walker soy el mas calificado. Black orden llegara muy alto si me permite sucederle-se palmeo el pecho-no se arrepentirá de elegirme. A menos de que alguien mas quiera proponerse, como tu Cross…

-Este…esta dormido

Tiedoll señalo a su compañero de pantalla que roncaba estrepitosamente, al parecer se había dormido mientras hablaba. Al hombre de Berlin le salto una vena en la sien, estaba tan enfadado que no pudo evitar ponerse en pie y gritarle al dormido.

-¡Despierta de una buena vez Cross Marian que la junta no acaba!

-¿Ya termino tu discurso?-soltó burlón-Me creía en entierro y me dio flojera de solo oírte hablar Lverrier

-¡¿Así le hablas a un candidato seguro para jefe?!-bramo

-¡Yo no he dicho que renuncio!-casi grito el albino para oírse sobre el hombre acalorado.-La decisión que he tomado no ha sido huir de mis responsabilidades, Estudiare, pero será solo para poder aprender correctamente mi oficio. Pero no significa que acepto el puesto de mi padre

-¡Pues que piensas!-clamo Reene

-Nos estas confundiendo-Cloud entrecerró los ojos

-Reever podría pasarme el documento del final-pidió al hombre a sus espaldas sin voltear, lo que confundió al susodicho

-Eh si claro…

-Hoy me he tardado por un documento adicional-todos miraron la hoja intentando adivinar de que se trataba-En este documento cedo 240 de mis acciones heredadas y las reparto entre los aquí presentes. De esta manera ahora estamos iguales, soy ahora solo un socio más de esta gran compañía. Si he de ser presidente, debo ganarme el puesto-sentencio

Sorprendidos era una palabra corta para describir la cara de los presentes, Lverrie ensombreció el gesto, en tanto Cross se agacho y cubrió la boca.

-Si hace eso-Suman se puso en pie aprovechando que su hija brinco al piso-Usted podría no solo no llegar al puesto, también perder las acciones que ya tiene

-Lo se señor Suman. Esas son mis opciones:Triunfar y cumplir la voluntad de mi padre o fracasar y ser solo un vago. Quiero saber de qué estoy hecho, y porque no-sonrió-ganarme su respeto

Y en un instante la tensión se rompió, algunos no pudieron esconder las sonrisas que asomaron en sus rostros; mas fue Socarro el que rompió a reír de manera desquiciada golpeando y rompiendo la mesa improvisada hecha por sus propios cadetes.

-¡Bonita forma de hablar mocoso! ¡Ya me decidí, en cuanto te deshagas de esa silla de ruedas prepárate, te daré entrenamiento militar! ¡Si sobrevives no solo ganaras mi respeto!

-En verdad que los chicos de hoy en día están locos-una pequeña sonrisa surgió de Reene

-Esto será divertido-dijo para sí Cloud

Suman se limitó a sonreír y Tiedoll parecía orgulloso. El señor Yesgard murmuro algo de "aprender de manera debida" y luego aludió a la heredada tenacidad de los Walker. Todo al coro de las risas de Socarro y un ruido amortiguado, fue cuando Lverrie se puso en pie y anuncio.

-La junta concluye

Y sin más se desconectó, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a muchos, socarro dejo el jaleo solo para oír una risa quizás más estruendosa que la suya. Al centro Cross reía de pierna tendida, casi hasta caerse de la silla, que de milagro aun soportaba su peso sin importar lo inclinada que estuviera. Clamaba algo de "Lverrie recibió calabazas" minutos antes de detenerse para mirarle con seriedad y un tanto de curiosidad.

-Bien. Veremos tu madera niño, si Socarro te deja vivo o al menos reconocible vendré a por ti, me encargare de lo que sigue

Al término de aquella frase un tanto sospechosa Cross se fue también, y, ese fue el pie para que el resto se despidiera y volvieran a sus respectivos asuntos. En un instante la sala quedo a oscuras.

Reveer les dio la mano despidiéndose, y entonces Link lo saco de ese lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o—o-o

Lo que duro el viaje el albino no hablo, todo el recorrido fue tan silencioso que se sentía aplastante. Solo hasta que el rubio le dejo en la silla frente a la puerta de la vieja casa acabo el mutismo. Allen extendió un brazo impidiéndole abrir la puerta, luego lo bajo y dijo.

-Gracias por todo Link. Buenas tardes

-¿Qué dice?

-Tu trabajo aquí ya ha acabado. No hay ningún asunto legal que deba tratar, por favor retírate

-Pero usted…no puede quedarse solo, necesita ayuda para…

-¡No quiero la ayuda de nadie!-clamo con gravedad tal que el alemán dejo de intentar disuadirlo, lo siguiente fue un murmullo-No necesito de nadie, debo avanzar solo.

Avanzo lentamente con la silla y cerro tras de sí, no esperando nada más. Link se quedó de pie mirando la puerta un instante antes de sacar algo de un bolsillo, una llave, la cual era copia de la que abría esa puerta. No obstante no le uso, no podía usarla, pues sabía, nada haría cambiar de parecer al chico; cerró los ojos y en el fondo deseo que las cosas fueran bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todo ese primer día no hizo gran cosa, no podía alcanzar el interruptor de ningún lugar y ni que decir de las escaleras. Aunque la cas tenía tiempo de abandonada se veía mejor de lo que esperaba, quizás debido a la renovación reciente de la sala o había tanto polvo como debería, en apariencia solo, pues el pasamanos demostró lo contrario. Tantas telarañas entre los pilares y la capa gruesa de polvo en ella. Si algo sabia Allen era que no podía permanecer así por mucho tiempo, no quería que los doctores le apartaran del lugar si desarrollaba una alergia por ello, no quería ir al hospital, sentía que si cedía, algo, muy dentro de él se iría lejos y no podría recuperarlo, si confiaba en la gente no podría abandonar, se sentiría tan débil, tan falto de apoyo y tan necesitado…él no quería eso, no quería ser tan patético y débil.

Sacudió la cabeza de esos pensamientos, no le serviría de nada permanecer sentado sin hacer nada, claro, no podría ponerse en pie pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacer nada.

Fue a la chimenea por uno de los oxidados atizadores, ignorando el tinte rojizo que se impregnada en su mano por el óxido, y con ayuda de este logro presionar el interruptor de la sala. No obstante el foco también estaba sucio, tenía mucho de no ser accionado y la luz era tan pobre que daba igual si lo hacía como si no. Link le había mencionado algo de unas fallas en la instalación eléctrica en el primer piso, ahora entendía porque ese día su primo había traído consigo una lámpara pequeña de pie; creyó, tontamente que hacia un drama de _"la casa abandonada"._ Resoplo.

Sentía que no podría hacer mucho el primer día y se equivocó. No importara que tanto sacudiera el polvo no se iba, solo formaba grandes nubes de polvo las cuales caían a centímetros de su lugar de origen; y, el estar a aquella altura no le beneficiaba en lo más mínimo. Tuvo que rendirse al ver la noche caer, comer un poco de pan y carne provistos de antemano en una diminuta hielera en la cocina. Prendió el fuego de la chimenea y se acurrucó en la colchoneta que había traído el rubio el día anterior. Ya la había usado ese mismo di luego de que el otro se negó en rotundo al dejarle dormir en el sillón, algo que el declaro el lugar idóneo.

Esperaba que al día siguiente le fuera mejor.

Despertó a las ocho sobresaltado, el viejo reloj de pie de la sala le había estado dando un susto de muerte desde las 4 de la mañana. ¿Cómo antes no le había pasado eso? Allen supuso que en el segundo piso el sonido se amortiguaba con facilidad.

Como el primero el segundo día no fue productivo, solo consiguió ensuciar mas sus ropas y brazos. En el primer piso había un baño por suerte, hecho especial para sus padres en el momento que la vejes les impidiera subir y no pudiesen caminar. Vaya ironías de la vida, tanto había insistido en el bien de sus padres y ahora solo servía para el suyo propio. Una comida ligera al acabar, un rato para pensar en que hacer después. Y al final solo dormir esperando lo mejor.

El tercer día fue más sencillo, ya estaba acostumbrándose a pasar entre los muebles, limpiar un par de cosas y la apertura de un viejo armario de limpieza en el patio le proveía de trapos y algunos productos indispensables. Lástima que no pudiera deshacerse de la cubierta de los sillones tan pronto, el pastico por ahora debía permanecer en ellos.

Era el cuarto día y desayunaba solo un jugo y una bolsa de pan comercial, no había mucho ya que a principios de semana. Necesitaba salir e hacer las compras, no obstante su ropa no estaba en condiciones y para ir por más debía subir, pero nadie garantizaba que encontrara algo de uso.

Finalmente el quinto día se decidió. Bajo de la silla con ayuda de sus manos y con ellas se sentó en el primer escalón. Limpiaba con un trapo el siguiente antes de subir a ese y con ayuda del palo de la escoba-el cual había desprendido de la parte baja- se deshacía de las telarañas en el camino. Fue más pensado de lo que creyó pues a la mitad tuvo que parar para seguir más tarde.

El sexto día llego a la cima, todo el segundo piso se extendía frente a él. Pero estaba tan cansado. Agradecía que no hubiera nadie más ahí, seria vergonzoso que alguien conocido, le viera, el tenerse que desplazar sobre un trapo con ayuda de su trasero y el apoyo de sus fatigados brazos-a los cuales no les había dado descanso en todo ese tiempo- lo mataría de vergüenza.

Lo que había en ese pasillo eran tres cuartos más, el de sus padres, el estudio de Mana y el baño. Enfrente otro segmento de escalones que daba al tercer piso, ese último se suponía que debía estar ahí, pero no podía apreciarlo por la oscuridad que comenzaba a llenar el lugar desde la ventana cercana. Tomo el palo de escoba y sin vacilar tentó la pared cercana hasta dar con algo duro que sobresalía, el interruptor de ese piso era doble... El primero servía para el pasillo y el segundo para iluminar el cuarto del baño ¿porque era así? No sabía pero no tenía demasiado interés. Acciono el interruptor, pero fue el del baño, por lo que tuvo que buscar el otro. La luz tintineo un poco pero ilumino mucho mejor que abajo. Por inercia fue al primer cuarto de la izquierda.

En su habitación no parecía haber nada, estaba sellada, era la única perrilla que no podía abrir con facilidad, estaba atorada, él porque era un misterio pero algo sospechaba. Podía ver la sombra de su madre frente a la puerta, mirando, esperando, estirando sus dedos pero sin atreverse a ir más allá y luego verla llorar…odiaba el dolor que la había provocado a sus padres.

No necesitaba pensar en nada de eso y lo sabía, no conseguiría nada de ello, solo aumentar los deseos suicidas, que, de cuando en cuando llenaban su cabeza.

"_Estaría mejor no estar aquí"_clamo aquellas voz de su subconsciente, la misma voz que oía desde que despertó, tan vacía y solitaria, una voz que de manera vaga recordaba en algún punto de su vida pero no podía identificar el cuándo. Pero algo era claro, cada que la oía se sentía peor que basura, sin el derecho de decidir o ser feliz; sin querer ser nada, nada más que polvo en el aire.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, no pensando en esa aterradora sensación, la misma que le daba un frio interno, una sensación tan escalofriante y distante porque solo tenía un significado claro.

Muerte.

Y no moriría, no de esa manera al menos, como un pobre desdichado que no consiguió nada en su vida.

Dejo aquellos pensamientos, arrastrándose al lado opuesto, la puerta del baño. La siguiente era el estudio pero no necesitaba entrar ahí y tampoco abriría la alcoba de sus padres. Además…estaba hecho un asco. Tenía 3 días sin bañarse, debido a que contaba solo con un cambiomás de ropa, otro baño no le vendría mal, ya no reconocía el color de su camisa por tanto polvo y mugre en este, le hacia parecer un indigente en propiedad ajena. Volvió a resoplar.

El baño no estaba tan desarreglado como espero, salvo por la cortina de la regadera echada en la basura cubierta de Moho, todo estaba e orden. Las botellas de shampoo limpias, un jabón nuevo in desenvolver del empaque a disposición y los azulejos brillando como si recién los hubiesen limpiado. Ya se le había echo raro que Link no dijera nada el día anterior del polvo que se le pegaba al traje… con que eso fue a hacer el rubio en cuanto se durmió.

Llego hasta la tina, la cual estaba cerca del inodoro. La llave del agua caliente servía gracias a dios. Allen tuvo que meter una mano para vigilar cuanto se llenara ya que desgraciadamente no alcanzaba a ver. Por esto es que le dio ganas de ir al baño, cerró las llaves y se arrastro de vuelta al retrete, lo cual supuso todo un reto. Al terminar toco el agua de la tina, aun seguía un poco tibia, se quito la ropa y con ayuda de un viejo banquillo se las arreglo para entrar. El baño fue relajante, demasiado, un poco mas y se quedaba dormido ahí. Ahora tenía dos problemas, el primero era que no había llevado consigo la ropa y el segundo, no sabia como le haría para salir. Se palmeo por su torpeza; la tina era resbalosa y sin el apoyo de sus piernas se enfrentaba a algo muy difícil. Aun después de dejar ir el agua, maniobrar con el banco e estirarse como gusano, se tardo como media hora en ello. Bajo usando la ropa sucia para no mojar todo el trayecto, y, de no ser por que estaba enfriando por la noche –y él desnudo- en un descuido habría caído por las escaleras.

Ya abajo se cambio sobre la silla de ruedas, prendió la chimenea y se acerco a esta temblando un poco, no sabia si lo que escurría de su cuerpo era agua o sudor, estaba muy cansado para pesar en nada.

En algún momento sin saber por qué le dio por acercarse a la caja de cartón cercana a las escaleras, indeciso la abrió para verificar el contenido, y en cuanto supo bien de este su rostro se contrajo contra voluntad.

Fotos, álbumes, regalos; cosas que antes había dejado en la habitación compartida, desde objetos de uso personal hasta dulces, todos, abandonados ahí. Cada recuerdo formado en una relación de años, arronzados en aquella caja, guardados de manera descuidada. No pudo evitar tomar alguno, un pequeño adorno en forma de huevo de pascua con una marca a la mitad en zigzag; este, al abrir mostraba una foto, de una celebración en el campus, a un Lavi con grandes orejas de conejo repartiendo huevos decorados vestido de manera elegante, como un caballero inglés, y a él, en una botarga de conejo rosa con tutu. Aquella foto había sido tomada por un viejo amigo del cual hasta la fecha ya no había oído hablar de él. De hecho muchas de las personas en esa celebración ya no se encontraban.

Paso a otro más: un centro de mesa de un taller hecho a mano por ambos, aun las manos del pelirrojo y las suyas propias seguían plasmadas en la arcilla. Sin querer, sin pensar, sus manos tomaron más y más cosas, desde un ramillete seco de flores hasta un pedazo roto de espejo y, finalmente un gran álbum.

Dejo el gran libro sin letras en su regazo conforme se acercaba al fuego. En algún punto el foco se había fundido pero no lo noto, llego hasta rozar la colchoneta en el suelo y bajo a ella, sin despegarse del volumen en sus manos.

Una a una pasó las paginas, recuerdos llegaron hasta el, los buenos…los malos…pequeñas peleas sin sentido, juegos en el medio de la comida, alborotos, diversión. En cada imagen la sonrisa del pelirrojo le atravesó, las alegrías pasadas le sabia amargas, los recuerdos agradables pesados. Las fiestas…los anhelos, pequeñas tartas de cumpleaños hechas solo con pastelillos y cerillos, pequeñas flores en su cabello, collares de flores y hasta dibujos a mitad de la clase.

No pudo evitar revivir aquello, como si pasara frente suyo convertido en cinta expuesta a sus ojos, los días de campo, las salidas, el solo jugar a la sombra de un árbol en el gran campus, en una banca del parque reunirse y sonreír. Las bromas de Lavi tan grandes y cálidas que por sí solas podían derretir el hielo.

Una fiesta hawaiana en pleno laboratorio de ciencias…un Lavi con falda de hojas tocando un ukulele frente al maestro

Una cena improvisada en una fuente del parque….con Lavi siendo correteado por un policía al acampar en ese lugar

El recuerdo lejano de una clase arte, donde el pelirrojo desde la ventana hacia el payaso y posaba con el fin de llamar la atención.

Los pucheros, los celos, los tropiezos.

Eran tantos los recuerdos.

En algún punto había empezado a llorar, no sabía cuándo pero podía ver sus lágrimas sobre las imágenes impresas y plastificadas. Se sentía horrible al pensar que nada de eso volvería, que nada había sido real, no había significado nada.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando que las lágrimas no corrieran más, era inútil y lo sabía. Abrió los ojos y como un impulso, al ver toda esa alegría elevo el álbum alto todo lo que sus brazos le permitieron e intento arrojarlo al fuego, con tanto coraje, con tanto rencor…pero no pudo. Su rostro dejo la cólera y volvió a la tristeza, acomodando el libro suavemente y cerrándolo en un abrazo, como si se le fuese la vida entera si lo soltaba. Nada le devolvería aquellos días, nada le daría a Lavi, nada se solucionaría; lloro más, cuanto deseaba creer en los finales felices pero no existían, no podía existir.

Bajo a la pequeña colchoneta a dormir aun sujetando entre sus manos el preciado recuerdo y lentamente se durmió arrullado por las lagrimas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertó en algún punto, no sabia si era de día ya pero hacia bastante frio. Abrió los ojos a duras penas, el cuerpo le pesaba como un cargamento de piedras, lo sentía engarrotado. Intento en vano incorporarse pero le faltaron las fuerzas para ello. Tosió un par de veces, el fuego frente suyo no le daba el calor suficiente, jalo la delgada sabana arropándose hasta el cuello, tosiendo otro poco, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir intentando aquello; las sabanas estaban un poco mojadas por lo que no debían pasar de las 3 de la madrugada. Volvió a dormir y al despertarse a pesar del fino hilo de luz solar que se colaba por la ventana del frente no sintió calor alguno, sabia que debía levantarse y listarse para ir a revisión ese día, pero, seguía sin fuerza. Quizás, un poco de sueño extra le ayudaría, pensó al sentir los parpados pesados y ceder a ese cansancio temblando por un frio inexistente.

Fin 10

Niko: radartardardra pobre Allencito! D:

X: aja, aja. Como hacerlo sufrir no es suficiente lo dejas solo y enfermo

Niko ¬3¬. Bueno ya saben si quieren saber lo que le pasara a nuestro pequeño brote de habas comenteeeeeeennnn! Por que la luz sale cara y el ciber no ayuda mucho. XD See you later. Metamorcy actualiza For the love of god!


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Tarde? lo se, han pasado muchas cosas pero omo de costumbre tiempo no hay asi que me las ahorrare. iba a subir este cap la semana anterior pero me pelee con la pag 5, el antes es corto peroel origibal de borrador eran solo dos lineas asi que consideren eso. kanda regresa y no se ira, y una visita bno deseada pero no les arruino mas, lastima que el cap quedo corto pero se las recompenso la siguiente vez. xd**

**Gracias a:hikaru88 , ZakuryMinashiro, natamsha, ZANGO-1 , dollly, Psycho-Pacgirl y Yu Okawa. por sus rewierts todos llenos de rencor y ganas de bakanda XD tambien a otaku d gray man se te da la bienvenida chica XD, sigue leyendo.**

**D gray man no me pertenece hoshino-sensei el capitulo!**

**sin mas el cap.**

0.11.-Antes: Cerca

En la oscuridad de la habitación no se oyó nada, quizás fue una avería del sistema eléctrico, tal vez alguien olvido avisar que el servicio seria suspendido, cual fuera de ambas no importaba mucho, no necesitaba aquella adición de oscuridad; por si misma la situación seguía sin arrojar luz.

La única luz en aquel sitio seria la de la ventana, era tarde pero aun no oscurecía, pero no era el sol en si mismo el que alumbraba, era los muchos y muy variados copos de nieve, que, flotaban como plumas a la vista en esa ventana. Como un recuerdo que le mantuvo alerta.

Miro el calendario en la pared. En esa ciudad no era común que nevara, no cuando la mayoría del tiempo solo eran lluvias y sol. Era inusual, raro. Los de la electricidad podían verse, dando mantenimiento debido a ese clima.

Sonrió con amargura, y murmuro por lo bajo apenas débilmente.

-Es mañana

Y eso fue lo único que pronuncio, para aquel que no oía nada.

Fin 0.11

11.- Después: Enfermero de tiempo completo

El hospital arca tenia una de las mas grandes cafeterías, donde tanto doctores como pacientes podían disfrutar de una buena comida casera, hablar incluso contarse secretos sin temor a que alguien los oyera, pues era tanto el ruido de los cocineros del lugar que prácticamente silenciaban lo demás. Esa era el panorama general, y en esos momentos era hora pico, muchas personas estaban comiendo, dejando el lugar ligeramente lleno a excepción por una mesa en particular, donde solo uno comía. Y lo hacia a disgusto. No le molestaba la comida ni el ambiente, ignoraba los parloteos a la medida de lo posible, pero al cabo de un rato noto que era imposible. No podía ignorar al grupo de escandalosos que estaban una mesa tras sus espaldas, y eso era, por que cierto brote de habas era el tema de conversación.

-Chicos solo es una coincidencia-decía Bak justo detrás suyo sin saber-Dijo que tenia que hacer algo importante al día siguiente. Seguro fue algo que se extendió, el papeleo es horrible y mas si el gobierno no tuvo consideración en estos dos años. Es normal que se te olviden las cosas

-No dudo que algo haya sucedido-clamo Wong con una taza de te en las manos-Pero nada le costaba haber llamado para reprogramar su revisión. El que no viniera es extraño

-Solo es un chico arrogante-murmuro Richards- Pacientes como el son las que nos trae mala fama ¡Hasta firmo el documento de salida rápida! Técnicamente ya no es nuestro problema

-¡Como puedes decir eso!-Boners soltó su tenedor-Un paciente siempre lo será sin importar que tan mal se porte-bufo-Si falto y no aviso pues…

-Ahora que recuerdo-interrumpió Fou sin dejar su espagueti de lado-Las chicas me comentaron que no contrato a ninguna y eso que le insistieron a morir

-No el que se lo llevo era un tal Howaerd ¿o era Howrat? Como sea que se llame, Si lo contactamos…-inicio Bak

-Dijo que era abogado-Expreso una enfermera-Seguro el joven Walker tenia papeleo urgente por eso le vino a traer, y al terminar le fue a dejar con algún familiar

-No creo-Cho quien se había unido al oír el tema de conversación junto a otras cuatro reviso su tabla-Estuve haciendo preguntas a cada rato de su domicilio entre otras cosas, cuando le pregunte si se quedaría con su familia dio un rotundo "No"

Todos se quedaron callados.

-¡Por favor que es esa cara!-bramo otra enfermera-nadie es tan tonto como para quedarse solo en casa si esta en silla de ruedas

-E-es cierto-apunto Bak sudando frio-seguro esta tan ocupado que hasta olvido la revisión, debimos llamarle para confirmar

-No dejó número

Otra vez silencio de los presentes. Bak rio nervioso.

-Descuiden ya vendrá

-Si es que no intento subir las escaleras y se mato-comento una Fou despreocupada

-…-la enfermera a cargo del albino comenzó a sudar-...con lo terco que es…

Mas silencio, la única que aun comía era Fou. Luego el pánico.

-¡Oh por dios debemos buscar su dirección y enviar a alguien!

-¡Si se muere nunca sabremos que tenia!

-¡Se va a matar, se va a matar!

10 de las once personas en la mesa estaba gritando, corriendo en círculos o solo pareciendo una panda de desequilibrados. El reto del personal en la cafetería les miraba como si de un acto callejero se tratase. El japonés no pudo mas, dejo su ración a medias y salió de ahí.

No necesitaba que otros le hicieran pensar a un mas en le chiquillo terco de nombre Allen Walker, el ya pasaba bastante tiempo en tontas preguntas y reflexiones. ¿Cómo estaría, que hacia? ¿Siquiera comía a sus horas? No estaría andando por lugares peligrosos ¿O si? Estaba seguro tendría una buena tanda de raspones y heridas.

No importaba cuando disipara sus pensamientos volvía a los mismo, estaba preocupado, que fastidio.

Pero no debía preocuparse, seguro el rubio lo tenia bien vigilado, después de todo debía mantener su pago intacto o a saber que cosas de la familia política esa. En eso pensaba al ir al ascensor y dentro del mismo se topo con el susodicho rubio.

No le importo, subió como si nada, no debía importarle nada relacionado con ese chiquillo. Tan pronto las puertas se cerraron el rubio de adelanto al tablero y apretó el botón de emergencia, el cubículo dio una brusca sacudida prendiendo luces en rojo, deteniéndose. ¡¿Qué demonios se traía ese tipo?!

-Antes de que diga cualquier cosa, me amenacé o en su defecto quiera golpearme escuche primero lo que le diré señor Kanda

-¿Qué quieres?-gruño intentando ignorar la sensación de inquietud que tenia

-Yo solo espero que acepte la petición que le hare

-Si es una estupidez como la de convencer a sus clientes…

-No, no tiene que ver con mi trabajo en absoluto-Vengo a pedirle ser el enfermero a cargo de la recuperación motora de las piernas del joven Walker

-No lo hare-bufo-no soy de los que cuida pacientes fuera de este hospital, si lo que quiere es una enfermera capacitada vaya a la dirección y llene las formas, la jefa de enfermeras le proporcionara una

-Una enfermera cualquiera no servirá

-Cualquiera sirve, para todos sirve quien sea

-Para Allen Walker no-se detuvo un instantes-Puede que parezca que la diga por ser su primo o su abogado, pero le conozco lo suficiente y se como piensa, el cree que no necesita depender de nadie y esta equivocado, la vieja casa de sus padres es peligrosa

-Ya había oído eso…

Sin esperar cancelo el botón de pare y salió.

-…y aclaré que no lo hare

-Pero en estos momentos el…-Intento darle alcance

-Vaya al piso 23 le dirán que hacer

Lo empujo de vuelta el cubículo impidiendo su salida, Link no pudo evitar que las puertas se cerraran.

-Ese Moyashi ya no es mi problema

Las puertas se cerraron con esto ultimo.

o-o-o—o—o-o-o—o-o-o

No iba ni la mitad de la mañana y el humor de Kanda no mejoraba, ¿Por qué? Por qué cierto rubio nacido en Alemania ni a sol ni a sombra le dejaba. Ese hombre era terco y demasiado insistente, por su causa no podía estar tranquilo en ningún lado, por suerte conocía lo suficiente el hospital y al final logro perderle. Ahora por ello estaba atrasado en las rondas.

Fue frente al ascensor para iniciar en el piso siguiente y ante la posibilidad de encontrar otra vez al rubio le hiso optar por las escaleras, apenas piso el piso 20 y Fou le salió de la nada, parecía feliz por una razón hablando como cotorro. La de rosa comúnmente no le hablaba a esas horas ya fuera por que el estaba trabajando o iba de malas, y la segunda era muy obvia ahora. Le miro asesinamente cuando le paso una tabla.

-Ten, un hombre mayor se desmayo en el pasillo, no quiere ni a una mujer cerca de el parece un cascarrabias de los 60 y los doctores están ocupados

-Manda a alguno de los novatos-le devolvió la tabla-No estoy de humor

-Eso no es novedad -blandió la madera en su cara-Este pago bien, y el resto de los novatos se hacen pis encina si les gritan, eres el único con experiencia para gente difícil ¡Vamos! Me encargo de tu trabajo mientas tanto

-¿Tu asiendo mi trabajo?-enarco una ceja

-Era una expresión, pondré a alguien-hizo una cara antes de empujarle-Vamos, es por acá ¡Suerte!

Abrió la puerta cercana y lo tiro dentro, bufo, ni siquiera le dio opciones. Suspiro yendo a la cama y en ese momento oyó como le era puesto el seguro de afuera a la puerta, y después corrieron. ¡Esa maldita Fou! Como se le ocurría encerrarlo en una habitación con un…

Detuvo sus pensamientos, ella había dicho "Pago bien" las personas no pagaban antes a menos… ¡Maldición! Ella quiso decir "**Me** pagaron bien" ¿Pero quien le pagaría a Fou para encerrarlo en…?

Fue la cama y de un tiro quito la sabanas, solo habían almohadas apiladas ahí.

-Como lo del ascensor no te sirvió me encerraste-siseo venenosamente

-Cuando iba de salida me tope con ella, me comento que debía hacer esto si quería su atención al menos 5 minutos…después me cobro

Link salió de detrás de un biombo, el japonés le miro aterradoramente a punto de lanzarse contra el, pero se abstuvo.

-Fui muy claro antes NO HARE ESO

El rubio se quedo parado en silencio sin responder a ese ultimátum, saco una pequeña libreta buscando algo.

-Pensé que usted era un enfermero muy inusual, por lo cual me tome la libertad de investigar un poco sobre usted, fue una sorpresa sin embargo el saber que hasta hace el año pasado usted…

-¿Planea chantajearme?-gruño-Por mi cuente lo que le de la gana, no hay gente en este u otros hospitales que no lo sepan ya, a excepción de los nuevos, pero dudo que consiga algo. La respuesta seguirá siendo **NO**

-Diría que si lo que quiere es dinero se la pagaría muy bien, pero dadas sus acciones del año pasado presumo no lo hará por ninguna cantidad. Entonces le pregunto ¿Piensa abandonar al joven Walker cuando mas le necesita? No hará _**su**_ trabajo

Kanda arrugo mucho el ceño, molesto por aquel comentario y Link lo noto, un punto sensible, quizás no era un tipo tan malo como todos le describían.

-Le pido solo escuche, si después de eso aun usted tienen la misma opinión prometo no molestarlo mas

Kanda bufo pero se cruzo de brazos dándole a entender que empezara.

-Al joven Allen le conozco desde muy pequeño, se que ha sido muy apegado a sus padres debido a muchos y muy variados incidentes de su niñez, por tanto, su perdida lo ha dejado devastado, también esta el hecho de su mejor amiga quien se caso con su novio el julio pasado; además tiende a hacer muchas amistades poniendo su absoluta confianza en ellas lo que es catastrófico cuando la mitad de sus amigos murieron en un vuelo y el resto no se molesto en buscarle. Todo esto le ha llevado a empezar a distanciarse de las persona, no quiere confiar en nadie pues teme ser herido nuevamente, cree que debería hacer todo solo y esta equivocado, la vieja casa de sus padres es un peligro; incluso renuncio a la presidencia de la compañía y puesto en manos de los socios de su padre, lo que le deja en una situación precaria.

Link tomo aire, le miro a los ojos y prefirió ser completamente sincero.

-Podría, en cualquier momento estar seguro, que, aunque todo es una locura, el joven Allen saldría adelante, pero, con todo lo que ha pasado-negó y no pudo evitar bajar la vista-Ya no se que pensar al respecto. Todo esta nublando su juicio, su repentina independencia y distanciamiento es malo. No se que pasara con el.

-Ese Moyashi podrá solo-seguro el japonés-Es muy terco

Dicho esto giro y de una fuerte patada en el pomo abrió la puerta dejándola chueca y desacomodada.

-Si te preocupa tanto ve a quedarte con el, seguro se la pasaran bien como primos que son

Clamo sin interés importándole poco que el rubio saliera con prisa tras el.

-No puedo hacer eso, no es tan fácil como parece

-No me jodas ya te oí, ahora lárgate.

-Usted no entiende, no puedo estar ahí, mis padres me prohibieron acercarme a él por un estúpido rencor, aun estando en el mismo lugar era como no estar…el solo me ve como un abogado de la familia, no me dice nada por lo mismo, no me cuenta sus problemas. Ni siquiera confía en mí

Sin quererlo Link se frustro con el peso de sus palabras, deteniéndose en seco mirando el piso.

-Al terminar la documentación me mando retirar, admito que me preocupe un poco, inclusive le espié por una ventana cada día en la mañana y noche, pero… ¡Hace mas de tres días que no lo veo! ¡Y si algo le paso! ¡El no se detiene por nada! Pero ahora ya no se que sucedió, como puedo estar tranquilo si no se que pasa en esa casa…aun con mi llave…

-Me estas diciendo…

Kanda se detuvo antes de dar vuelta al final del pasillo giro sobre sus talones lentamente y le miro con fiereza.

-Que desde hace varios días…le dejaste ¿Solo? ¿Completamente solo?

-No tenía opciones

-¡No se supone que eres parte de su familia!-le jalo de cuello del saco café con brusquedad-¡¿Quien te crees, una criada?!

-Servidumbre…me queda.- sonrió apenas mirando a otro lado-A mi no me oirá, solo lo tomara de consejo y lo ignorara. Usted es distinto-le miro-Usted es ahora la única persona que le hace avanzar

-…-le soltó y rodo los ojos-Fingiré que es cierto-bufo-El de la llave sigues siendo tu abogado de cuarta, ¿De que servirá que la tenga yo? Soy uno de los tantos que le atendió

-No es así-saco algo de su bolsillo y extendió la mano-Esta llave me la dio Mana Walker hace 10 años, el no sabe que la tengo, de ser alguien importante o cercano el mismo me daría una copia, nunca lo hizo. Cuando los vi conversar ese día vi que a usted si lo escucha, que comenzaban a confiar en usted; cuando no quiso comer lo hizo comer, cuando quería caminar usted le provoco para que intentara. Pero ahora, desde que entro a la casa de sus padres no hace nada, el lugar le debilita, le hace sentir mal, sus recuerdos le deprime al grado de suicidio-tomo su mano dejando caer el objeto en ella-Por favor, al menos hasta que pueda dejar la silla, cuídele por mi

Link dio una educada reverencia y se fue sin oír respuesta. El japonés miro la llave en su mano, al final cerro los ojos y la mano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o

Ojala supiera como rayos le convenció.

Kanda bajo del taxi con un humor poco menos que destructivo, vestía una sencilla playera tipo polo y pantalón negro con zapatos a juego. La casa resulto ser mas grande de lo que imagino, miro su alrededor al resto de esa calle y cuadra. Una buena casa, una amplia propiedad en un buen barrio, definitivamente una inversión propia para personas mayores o parejas con hijos.

Toco la puerta con el dorso de la mano tan pronto atravesó la vieja verja que ya no cerraba bien. Espero mirando la fachada del lugar, descuidada con la pintura un poco opaca, pantas secas y pasto marchito ya café, no obstante la mala hierba abundaba, desde plantas chicas hasta enredaderas que escalaban lo muros, en tonos verdes y amarillos. Volvió a tocar, pero como la primera vez no oyó respuesta o sonido alguno del interior. Lo hizo por tercera vez y nada.

-Abres o abriré- advirtió

Pero a diferencia de lo que espero tampoco hubo respuesta. Chasqueo la lengua sacando la llave del bolsillo interno del pantalón. Le miro apenas un momento antes de introducirlo en el cerrojo, y al girarla noto…que no estaba cerrada la puerta.

Una venita se remarco en su sien, maldito el abogado Alemán ¿ni de eso se fijo?

Tan pronto abrió la puerta noto la oscuridad del interior. Movió la mano la mano atientas en las paredes izquierda y derecha hasta hallar el interruptor, no obstante sin importar las veces que lo accionara la luz no prendió. Chasqueo nuevamente con fastidio, decidiendo dejar la puerta abierta un poco pare dejar pasar algo de la luz del sol previo al atardecer para poder moverse más fácilmente.

Había muchos muebles semi nuevos, bastante polvo en las esquinas, y unas cajas abiertas junto a las escaleras. Dio con la silla de ruedas en un instante, vacía y sola. Pero el albino no estaba visible, reviso la cocina, el baño, fue a una ventana para apartar las cortinas. Ya estaba considerando subir al segundo piso cuando de improvisto choco y cayo frente a la chimenea.

-Maldito tronco de…

Pero tronco no era, Allen estaba en el piso. Echo un ovillo con las mejillas rojas, los labios resecos y la respiración errante; toco apenas su frente para corroborar y noto alarmado que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. ¿Desde hacia cuanto estaba así?

Con cuidado levanto su cabeza y saco la botella de agua que había comprado a medio camino, se aliviana de tener llena mas de la mitad, con cuidado le ayudo a tomar, necesitaba líquidos, muchos de ellos. Luego de haber logrado hacerle beber al menos un poco, le tomo en brazos subiendo al segundo piso, fue a la primer puerta que abrió (a patadas) y dejo al albino en la cama, fue por tela de laque fuera y agua del baño cercano, mojando camisas y paños rodeo su cabeza importándole poco que la cama se mojara y luego de esto tomo su celular llamando al hospital.

Ni siquiera pronuncio palabra del otro lado de la línea contestaron gritando, algo de director en su oficina y documentos faltantes, algo de Walker solo quien sabe donde y Bak queriéndose tirar del techo, el director cortando cabezas y la palabra "Y si fue Kanda" le dijo que era mejor colgar. Con ese caos era más probable que organizaran una cacería de brujas a que atendieran al albino propiamente. Y no había tiempo para nada de lo que en el hospital acontecía. Se las ingenio para bajarle la fiebre uh poco, no le quedo más que ir a la farmacia por lo que considero necesario. Al parecer la fiebre subía y bajaba cada tanto, si fuera normal había mucho que le se había cocido el cerebro, iba a linchar al alemán ¿Cómo se le ocurrió dejarlo solo sabiendo su estado? Le fastidio más saber que ahora no podría irse así como así.

Al final volvió de la farmacia antes de lo que creyó, en afán evitar problemas tuvo que recurrir a sus medios, el lugar era grande y nadie le pregunto nada, pero todavía era incomodo para el. Miro el pedazo de plástico en su mano y lo metió de vuelta al bolsillo de la camisa, quizás fuera una vieja costumbre adquirida o casualidad, quien sabe, pero de algo le sirvió en esa ocasión. Bufo, no quería hablar del tema aunque fuese inevitable cada día de su vida. Prefirió concentrarse en el albino y su salud. Aplico la medicina adecuadamente y se seguro de chequear su temperatura cada tanto, al final arrimo una silla cerca d e la cama y se quedo e vigilia la noche entera; cuando amaneció en posición incomoda se estiro y tomo la temperatura nuevamente, ya estaba casi en la norma, pero los estragos causados esos días tardarían y el albino no se levantaría con facilidad aun. Pero aun con ello decidió bajar a la cocina para hacer algo más o menos decente, esperando que abajo la tubería sirviera, y tomando su celular marco a un negocio que entregaba comida en minutos.

Mientras salía el albino abrió los ojos con cansancio y pereza, pero antes de poder saber que sucedía se quedo dormido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el hospital las cosas no eran como Kanda creía ¡Estaban peor!

Entre las enfermeras sentadas sobre Bak en el techo para que no saltara, Fou echando leña en el fuego, Wong intentando explicarle las cosas al director y los doctores y enfermeras haciendo un motín en la cafetería sin saber el motivo ya, una chica ya no sabia ni a quien acercarse para peguntar, las ultimas tres personas habían explotado en pánico, rogaron no ser demandados o solo se iban corriendo mientras gritaban "No lo se"

Jerry, el cocinero le miro largo rato, sabia su nombre pues le ofreció una buena comida a pesar de no ser paciente, el y un familiar habían entablado una buena amistad en los días que iba de visita, hacia apenas la semana anterior, mas ella prefirió solo saludar de mano y dar los buenos días pues era problemático cuando las amistades se conocían entre si, eran largas horas de platicas y actualmente no tenia mucho tiempo a disposición, mas cuando su madre llamaba.

Ese día su pregunta no fue atendida, a pesar de que no estuviera a vista el hombre que de una manera u otra le sacaba del lugar, alegando que la persona que buscaba no recibía visitas, y a pesar de haberse colado y buscar, la mujer que era jefa de enfermeras la había atrapado y llevado al segundo piso por información, no quería a nadie vagando por ahí. Suspiro.

-Disculpe ¿Se encuentra bien?

Giro a una chica de bata blanca gafas y trenza, quien le veía con preocupación, o al menos era ahora una de las tantas que ya tenía.

-Ah yo solo, venia a visitar a un amigo

-Ya veo, disculpe, todos los doctores, enfermeras y gran parte del personal intentan encontrar una dirección de un paciente que salió. Me podía decir a quien busca, quizás yo sepa

-Yo busco…-se detuvo a si misma-…No, olvídelo creo que llamare después gracias.

Dio una pequeña reverencia y fue a la salida, por un momento se sintió raro, había sido detenida tantas veces, se le había negado a morir la entrada y ahora que finalmente podría pasar debido al caos sintió que algo no estaba bien, quizás no era el momento de entrar. O solo, se sentía nerviosa, tanto años sin tratarse, su vida hecha completa y la de el…

Llevo una mano a su pecho, recordar sus palabras, su mirada, ella no debía estar ahí. Le dolía admitir que no seria bien recibida, hasta que su amigo se sintiera bien su compañía no seria grata, solo nociva a su salud. Tuvo que resignarse a que aquel chico tenía razón, aquel enfermero oriental que desde el instante del accidente día con día le detenía al entrar y clamaba "Solo familia"

Suspiro nuevamente, sintiendo que otra vez estaba ignorando un hecho importante y sintiendo no seria la única ocasión. Abandono el hospital arca, con un rubio que tenia a 16 enfermeras en su espalda y le coqueteo solo para sonreírle y decir:

-"Lo siento estoy casada"

Fin 11

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

Niko: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dos mini espoilers…o era uno? En fin, dejen rewierts y quizás suelte prenda


	12. Chapter 12

**D gray man no es mio, lo mio son estos desvarios.**

**Notas del cap: Allen desvariando, una aparicion rapida de Lavi en el Despues y Kanda mosqueado.**

0.12.-Antes: Tristes 16

El pastel era de fresas con crema, su favorito, no había mucho escándalo, pues, aunque el chico se sintiera feliz rodeado de las personas que quería le desesperaban las multitudes. Las serpentinas y globos no podían faltar, pero el confeti tuvo que ser descartado. Invitaciones, eran tres, pero ninguno fue. También había dos sillas apartadas para los padres los cuales ya no estaban, y una grabadora que tocaba una leve música de piano, Chopin uno de sus preferidos.

Hizo sonar un espanta suegras tratando de dar animo a esa celebración tan silenciosa y puso una de sus mejores sonrisas en pro de la ocasión.

Ya sabia el que no había necesidad de todo eso, el mismo chico albino le había mencionado un centenar de veces que no era necesario celebrar la ocasión, principalmente por la escases de ahorros ese año debido al trabajo, también estaba el hecho de que el cumpleañero no podría estar mas "presente"

El gorrito verde de fiesta lucia extraño en el cabello bicolor del chico, inclinado ligeramente lo que hacia parecer que solamente cerraba los ojos para pedir un deseo antes de apagar las 16 velas del pastel.

Tarareo felizmente la canción tradicional de los cumpleaños moviendo un dedo al aire con la canción que se ponen a los niños pequeños, la había escogido sabiendo que el otro pondría pucheros reclamando que no tenia 6.

En otras circunstancias estaría ahora mismo en Hawái, ya que en secreto mantuvo unos ahorros apartados con el fin de dar una gran sorpresa. No obstante dichos boletos fueron regalados esa mañana a una pareja que había sido timada y merecía una luna de miel.

-Feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños a ti…

Acerco el pastel cerca a su rostro, sonriéndole con ternura.

-¿ya tienes tu deseo? Bien, no me lo digas, a la de tres soplare las velas por ti, una…dos…tres _¡Fuu! _¡Bravo!-aplaudió exagerado sin dejar de sonreírle-¿Qué deseo pediste? ¿no me quieres decir? Bien así mejor, si lo dices no se cumplirá-asintió-Sip, espero que el mío se cumpla.

Continúo aquella celebración, sin ningún invitado sin palabras del festejado, sin ningún agradecimiento y sin recibir ni una sola sonrisa a cambio de las suyas.

0.12 fin

12.- Después: Un paso más cerca

Sabia que ya no estaba en el piso, pero aquella otra posibilidad era demasiado irreal e ilógica como para ser posible.

Le vio venir otra vez, empujando con suavidad la puerta dando un poco de luz a la habitación que se oscurecía con el caer del sol; llego a su lado poniendo un termómetro bajo su brazo moviéndolo como si estuviera hecho de gelatina y a si lo sentía el. Entre abrió un poco los ojos con toda la intención de incorporarse pero lo que para el fueron segundos para el otro fueron minutos, el termómetro le fue quitado haciéndole perder la poca fuerza que puso reunir.

-37.7 ya casi pasa

Le oyó susurrar tomándole por dormido, con esa poca luz cualquiera lo haría. Por ello se movió un poco intentando dar a ver su conciencia, levanto apenas la mano y sin importar lo mucho que le costo el japonés la devolvió a su sitio susurro algo tan bajo que apenas oyó pero al verle salir entro en pánico ¿aquello no puso ser un "adiós" o si?

Con la escasa fuerza que podo obtener de aquel sobresalto intento ponerse de pie cubriéndose con la manta para no pasar frio. Y tan pronto vio al oriental de pie en la puerta todo ese impulso desapareció, quiso hablar y las fuerzas se le fueron, a poco estuvo de desmayarse en ese instante, se sintió resbalar y caer; por suerte solo fue un breve movimiento de debilidad y no mas.

Kanda llego a su lado, traía en sus manos una bandeja en la cual se podía apreciar un caldo, de pollo posiblemente.

De seguro estaba soñando. Al menos ese era el primero feliz de esos días, ansiaba estar con ese enfermero oriental tan difícil de tratar, pero que sabía alegrarle el día.

Su estomago lo saco de ese pensamiento, hacia mucho que no comía, no sabia si era cosa de horas o quizás días, pero si es no era la realidad no se debía preocupar del estado de su cuerpo. Al sentir la bandeja sobre sus piernas levanto la mano temblorosa intentando tomar la cuchara pero fallando una y otra vez. Dejo caer su mano con resignación y ni suspirar pudo al notar como la cuchara se acercaba a sus labios. ¿Kanda le daba de comer? Sin pensarlo siquiera abrió los labios en automático dejando que el tibio contenido de la cuchara fuera directo a su dolorido estomago, le daban de comer en la boca. Se sintió dicho y patético al tiempo por lo que solo se limito a ingerir para no pasar por esos temas complejos.

Ya estando lleno se dedico a descansar recostado en el respaldo casi quiso decir algo al gesto de la servilleta que limpio su boca con suavidad, y esa expresión cuidadosa y concentrada que el otro le dirigía como si de verdad estuviese preocupado por su bienestar…

Era lindo pensar aquello, a pesar de ser solo una ilusión, una mentira más de su vida, una que no toleraría ver otra vez.

El japonés giro luego de dejar la bandeja en el mueble solo para ver como los ojos del albino estaban llenos de lagrimas, hizo ademan de ofrecer un pañuelo mas la mano temblorosa del chico le aparto, débil, Pero lo logro. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez soltando hipidos apenas perceptibles.

-Por favor vete, por lo que mas quieras vete

Clamó con dolor incalculable. Sentía romperse en pedazos.

No quería sentir cariño que realmente no le fuese dado, vivir una y otra vez un sueño imposible de realizar. También, debía olvidar por completo a Lavi y no buscar su reflejo mas en otros, Lavi seria irremplazable, o al menos eso veía el, lastimándose mas en el proceso. Ahora solo quería cubrirse con las sabanas y llorar en silencio, esperando que aquel sueño acabara aun si no despertaba, soñar con días lejanos que no vería jamás. Si esperaba un poco mas el japonés se iría, le dejaría solo como en sueños anteriores, siempre solo.

-No me salgas con niñerías Moyashi. ¿Crees que cederé y me iré por un chantaje tan tonto como llorar aprovechando que pareces niña?

Aquellas palabras sin el más mínimo tacto. Hacían a ese Kanda mas real y sin duda lo hacia mas confuso; era la primera vez que soñaba con un Kanda tan real, tan groseramente real ¡Hasta en sueños lo fastidiaba! Pero de nada servía pelear contra un sueño, sin contar, que, aquello, le resultaría aun más doloroso final. Más alegría que no quería experimentar si era falsa, mas enojo divertido que no quería recordar.

No mas sencillamente.

-Te lo imploro, vete y no vuelvas, deja de atormentarme en sueños, deja de fingir que te importo… tan solo vete

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que al abrirlos ya no estuviera ahí. Sin embargo una fuerte sacudida le obligo volverá a mirar enfrente.

-¿Un sueño? ¿Crees que soy un jodido sueño producto de tu estúpido subconsciente y tu dañado cerebro por estar enfermo? De ser así estarías más que muerto ¿Qué planeabas? ¿Que mágicamente alguna invención te curara mientras te morías de deshidratación y fiebre?

Prácticamente le gritaba a la cara y de la nada le soltó.

-Estoy aquí no por voluntad propia he de decir, mas no puedo creer que seas tan idiota y falto de voluntad, no crees ni un poco en ti ¿Qué paso con todos los objetivos que te fijaste? Si saliste del hospital antes del mes pero solo para acabar así-hizo un ademan-si esto tenias planeado déjame felicitarte-clamo con sarcasmo-Por ser un mártir sumiéndote en tu propia infelicidad. Aprende a seguir adelante idiota y lo quieras o no, no soy un jodido sueño estaré aquí aunque lo odies

Se aparto de una vez y siguió con lo que tenia pendiente recogiendo y limpiando con un gesto de enfado pero sin mirarle, era la primera vez que la hablaba tanto sin tantas ofensas (tal vez) Allen sentía las lagrimas deslizarse aun por sus mejillas, escurriendo lentas sin prisa, y solo le miro ¿Enserio era Kanda? Asintió de acuerdo a nada en particular y debido mayor parte al cansancio y el cumulo de emociones se quedo dormido sin notarlo, no sabiendo si eso lo despertaría o le llevaría a otro lado.

o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o—o—oo-o

Estaba oscuro, lo cual indicaba que pasaban de las diez. Miro su entorno, aquella vieja oficina llena de viejos archivos y descuidada que alguna vez estuvo llena de vida y color. Esos días estaban tan lejanos.

Las farolas de la calle a través de las persianas descuidadas eran una de las dos fuentes de luz, la otra era de la lámpara blanca cuyo armazón indudablemente le recordaba a _**las películas del ratón* **_

Suspiro revisando un grupo de hojas, el inicio era malo, tanto que a veces se preguntaba cuando y como se le había ocurrido semejante situación. La televisión debía tener la culpa o quizás era cosa de la falta de sueño, y no le podían culpar, últimamente tenia un insomnio terrible, no conseguía conciliar el sueño hasta después de las 3 am.

Un ruido llamo su atención, miro apenas con dirección a la ventana la ventana, desde su posición gracias a falta de alguna parte de la cortina blanca plástica pudo apreciar como unos botes de basura caían causando estrepito. Un gato, pensó de inmediato y no se equivoco, el felino rayado hecho una estampida evitando que su cola quedara prensada; no recibió daño, cosa distinta con el destino que tuvo una caja de focos fundidos que estaban mal acomodados encima, se hicieron añicos llenando la banqueta de finos vidrios, quien pasara sin zapatos en la mañana se haría daño.

No pudo evitar llevar una mano a su cabeza. No era que fuese tarde como para preocuparse o se preocuparan por el, pero, no podía evitar aquella sensación pesada. Se dejo caer en la silla.

Un sonido sordo, y una pequeña luz. Tenía un mensaje.

Tomo el celular viejo de modelo sencillo y con una tecla desplego el mensaje. Era muy corto, solo ponía "Ven pronto, te espero" adjunta un marca que simbolizaba un beso. Miro el numero como si no lo supiera ya de memoria; meses atrás habría respondido el mensaje de inmediato respondiendo que estaba en camino o solo un "espérame" con las mismas melosas marcas del beso textual, ahora en cambio solo guardo el teléfono en la chaqueta para irse sin mas. Suspiro, no quería llegar tan pronto a _**su casa. **_

Dejo todas las hojas en un cajón luego de usar algunos clips regados, tomo las llaves y se encamino a la puerta. Entonces volvió a sonar el celular. Contesto sin mirar siquiera el número.

-Voy en camino-dijo por inercia

-_¿A dónde? si se podría saber-_contestaron al acto con duda. Suspiro, vaya suerte la suya, justo cuando no tenia ganas ni de hablar.

-Son las once de la noche, _a donde crees que voy_

-_Vamos solo pregunto_-un ruido-_y como va el trabajo_

-Termine la segunda mitad, pero aun faltan unos detalles

-_La primera ya esta ¿no? Eso es lo que me importa por el momento, te juro que se están volviendo locos por el lanzamiento y no quiero que se filtre información por la red antes de que sea sacado. Así que mándamelo a…_

-Ya lo hice-corto-Corregido y contado, cumplo con mis plazos y lo sabes de antemano

-_ok… ¿por que tan impaciente?_

-Quiero dormir estoy cansado-concluyo tajante

-¿_Dormir? No dirás que "quieres ir a la cama"_

Frunció el ceño un poco al notar el leve tono de picardía, casi sentía que de poder la persona del otro lado de la línea ya le estaría dando codazos y sonriendo, eso le fastidio un poco, su humor iba peor ahora. Respiro profundo antes de contestar.

-Solo dormir-aseguro-No tengo ganas de nada más

-_Te oyes molido…Que extraño…si tomamos en cuenta con la preciosura con la que te casaste ¡Hasta creí que ahora estarías brincando con una boba sonrisa de regreso!_

-**Dai** no tengo ganas de seguir hablando si la plática ya perdió el tema importante

-_Enserio te oyes raro ¿algo ha pasado de lo que no sepa?_

-Nada, solo cansancio como dije, debe ser por el calor y la presión de la entrega

-_Calor, aja…_

-Perdona pero tengo sueño, hablamos luego

-¡_Oye espera que no he terminado, me tienes que contar. Hey Lavi no naci ayer, a ti…!_

Colgó. Seguro mañana le reclamaba por dejarle con la palabra en la boca, pero ahora esa no era su preocupación principal, estaba mas concentrado en hallar una manera de convencer a Lenalee de que no deseaba hacer nada esa noche, por mas raro que eso resultaba de alguien como el; seguro la chica no le dejaría dormir hasta que le explicara por que era esa la decima vez que se negaba en los últimos dos mese y medio.

No pudo evitar sonreír algo sínico.

Cómo si no lo supiera.

No era novedad realmente, ni cosa de cansancio o presión como aseguraba, era sencillamente que no sentía más deseos carnales por su pareja, sin importar que tan sexy se viera la chica con el neglille rosa y los ligueros blancos, aun si tenia unas curvas que harían babear a todos sus conocidos, incluso su largas y bellas piernas al ser expuestas así, no causo la misma emoción de antaño.

Cerró los ojos, tampoco la imagen mental consiguió algo.

Había caído, sin notarlo en una enfermedad

La enfermedad llamada…

o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o

Amanecía, con este seria ya cinco días. Ese día como los anteriores oyó la vieja aspiradora de su madre siendo conectada al enchufe cercano, haciendo demasiado ruido a la hora de limpiar como siempre, seguida de cerca por pasos cortos y certeros, "queriendo limpiar hasta al aire" o algo así solía decir su padre.

La casa era mas limpia cada día, había recibido un sermón en un comentario/amenaza que tanto polvo-lleno de gérmenes y virus- lo iba matar un día de esos. Podía recordar la larga lista de enfermedades que numero desde la infección mas básica a los rinovirus, el nombre le hizo imaginar a un rinoceronte mitad plasta que la saco una risitas, recibiendo de recompensa un buen golpe en la cabeza, ahí pensó que eso quizás no era un sueño, mas al ver la cara preocupada del otro por que casi se desmaya le aparto de lo que el creía era "la realidad"

El ruido de la aspiradora ceso y pudo oír el timbre de la puerta, seguro no era la primera vez que tocaban. De lo poco que sabía era que la comida no llegaba sola, la traía un repartidor, puesto que la nevera estaba dañada, no había manera de conservar comida pasados dos días; por supuesto no se trataba de comida rápida, eran literalmente las compras del día, frutas y vegetales en mayoría, a veces había lo suficiente para un estofado, pero aparte de caldos ninguna otra cosa era cocinada. "Por su salud"

También había otro tipo de cosas, comida que no era ni de servicio ni de restaurantes traída en algún punto de las diez de la noche y las 8 de la mañana cuando el japonés desaparecía. Aparte de ello Kanda no salía del lugar, todo lo correspondiente a su salud lo apuntaba y pasaba un reporte al hospital por el teléfono de la cocina, mas de manera extraña le sorprendía el hecho de que no le hubiesen adjuntado más medicinas salvo las necesarias y algún suero para la deshidratación. Salvo por darle las medicinas y ayudarle el japonés se comportaba igual que en el hospital, igual de grosero como siempre, razón por la cual a veces discutían, pero intentaba evitarlo, pues al final le dejaba un incomoda sensación de opresión en el pecho, al pensar que aquello no era real.

Suspiro entre las sabanas, sus males había pasado hacia no mucho, lo único que le mantenía ahí era el cansancio físico y mental, tanto por la fiebre que le ataco y esa situación que le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. La puerta se abrió con rudeza, no necesitaba girar para saber quien era.

-Cámbiate-no fue sugerencia fue orden- Bajaras a comer y después a un chequeo al hospital ya que te recuperaste

Apenas pudo girar la vista con una camisa y un pantalón sobre su cabeza que había sido arrojados a mitad de la frase y ya el otro se había marchado. Quiso reclamar aquello pero lo paso por alto como cada tres cosas que el otro hacia y le molestaban, en su lugar prefirió acatar la indicación para ahorrarse otra pelea innecesaria. Apenas terminaba y Kanda entro tomando en brazos para transportarlo a una silla de la mesa del comedor, rodeo su cuello para no caer y miro otra dirección como venia haciendo, intentando ignorar su calidez y la seguridad que le brindaba aunque estaba seguro que de querer lo tiraría al piso sin consideración, solo por eso se sujetaba tan firmemente, no por que quisiera. Fue dejado sin ceremonia pero con cuidado, acomodarlo mal daría como resultado que se cayera, no le gustaba admitirlo pero era un inútil total en esos momentos, todo por que sus piernas estaba rehusándose a moverse como el quería y estar sentado todo el tiempo no era lo mas cómodo, muchas veces se entumía; solo a el se le ocurría tener casi inmóvil una parte del cuerpo para notar que habían partes en su cuerpo que si que se entumían y dolían con el tiempo.

Frente suyo noto una hogaza de pan fresco, algo de queso y una sopa de verduras. Al menos no eran solo vegetales al vapor, comió al acto pasando todo lo demás por alto, eso incluía a Kanda del otro lado de la mesa llamando por celular a alguien que llamaba "idiota" "tarado" y "estúpido" seguro Bak.

Luego de terminar fue nuevamente trasportado, estaba vez a un taxi que les esperaba en la entrada mientras el conductor guardaba en la cajuela la silla de ruedas.

"_Entonces así serán las revisiones_" pensó al ser transportado. En momentos como ese cuando sentía los rayos del sol tan fuertes y cálidos se preguntaba si ya estaba despierto o solo un poco dormido aun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La revisión duro apenas 40 minutos, debido a la mirada penetrante del oriental que desde una esquina con brazos cruzados veía a los doctores con una cara que decía "hacen algo de mas y verán" ya no sabia si sentirse bien o mal por ello. Con esa visita al hospital las posibilidades de estar despierto y no en un sueño de un coma inducido aumentaron, y al final que era la realidad de todos modos. ¿Qué era su realidad? De algo estaba seguro al menos no le gustaba frecuentar el hospital, el miedo no se iba y la ansiedad que le producía tampoco, al menos estaba en su casa ahora, y el negocio estable, al parecer la empresa no requeriría sus servicios hasta que hubiera algo que tratar y esos podían ser meses o hasta años, eso era la malo de ser solo un accionista mas.

Sin notarlo ya estaban de vuelta en el taxi, en el asiento de atrás, mirando como Kanda conversaba (o lo mas parecido a eso) con el conductor sobre el trayecto ya que este le menciono que había una obra en construcción y debían desviarse del camino, lo cual llevo al tema de pagarle mas. Y…no pudo ver la cara que el japonés le dio al conductor al girar a verle pero por la expresión de este en el retrovisor y que se salieran del camino por una curva que l hombre ni vio, casi chocando, le dijo que en verdad fue aterradora. La unidad se detuvo entre arbustos y tras balancearse se escucho un estallido, miro por la ventana al sentir que su lado descendía, se les había ponchado una llanta.

-Si se le ocurre decir que incluirá el precio del neumático…

-N-no d-descuide señor y-yo fui qu-quien soltó el volante ¡Es mi responsabilidad!

El pobre salió corriendo para buscar en la cajuela lo necesario.

-Mas le vale-bufo

-Kanda no asustes al conductor, que en parte es tu culpa

-No molestes enano-gruño

-Allen

-Lo que sea

-eh…disculpe…-el conductor se asomo-No tengo repuesto y…

-Consigue uno-clamo el oriental en tono gélido

-¡SIIIII!-el pobre echo a correr, lo cual no era mucho dada su complexión

-¿No la ultima estación de servicio la pasamos hace 30 kilómetros?

-Che…-Kanda salió del taxi azotando la puerta-Ese imbécil se tardara

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos con Kanda fuera recargado en el vehículo con los ojos cerrados y el dentro con las ventanas medio abiertas, volvió a chasquear la lengua por tercera vez

-La última vez que llamo un taxi-le oyó

-Kanda…

-¿Uh?

-Hace mucho calor aquí dentro

Allen bajo mas la ventanilla ya casi jadeaba, había estado aguantándoselo pero era obvio que el taxista no vendría pronto. Kanda bufo un "idiota" yendo a la cajuela, a todo esto ¿no tenia la culpa el también del accidente? La silla era grande al fin y al cabo. Suspiro abriendo la puerta de su lado.

- Sin silla, no me caería mal estar en el pasto un rato

Un chasquido y golpe d puerta basto, el mayor estaba ya junto suyo para cargarle fuera, pero no le dejo en el pasto como quería, le miro interrogante.

-Si te sientas donde sea te picara el cuerpo luego y se te subirán las hormigas, no voy a estar al pendiente de eso. Mejor te dejo allá

Señalo con su cabeza enfrente, había una pequeña mesa de madera de las que se usaban para comer a sombra de un gran y frondoso árbol, fue dejado ahí poniendo fin a la sensación de ser protegido lo que le causo un inesperado sonrojo ante el pensamiento.

-¿Eres alérgico a algo que no sepa?-entendiendo mal la reacción-¿O es el sol?

-N-no es el calor

-Che…eres muy delicado, apenas te recuperaste y ya te quiere dar fiebre otra vez

Toco disimuladamente su frente bajo el fleco que tenía un tanto largo aun, al albino enrojeció más.

-Voy por algo para tomar, quédate aquí

-Como si pudiese ir a otro lado-achico los ojos, luego parpadeo-Eh y-yo estoy bien

-Tengo sed, nunca dije que fuese para ti

Tuvo que taparse la boca y aguantarse la risa, esa mentira ni el mismo japonés se la creyó, lo supo por como pateo el árbol, como siempre siendo tan poco honesto. Al menos esa "realidad" no estaba tan mal.

Suspiro mirando su entorno, parecía la parte exterior de un parque por la cantidad de vegetación, hacia mucho que no salía. Quiso estirar las piernas pero sabiendo que no podía estiro las manos en su lugar. Se sentía tan bien el aire fresco, ya eran años por cierto, tanto tiempo encerrado en una cama de hospital en su propia casa…No valía deprimirse.

El canto de los pájaros llamo su atención, sobre su cabeza en unas ramas enlazadas había un nido de gorriones, sonrió al ver a los pequeños pajarillos cantando y aleteando en torno a este. El lugar era tan tranquilo y agradable, cerro los ojos para poder deleitarse con la música de la naturaleza, el canto de las aves, el soplar del viento, las hojas de los arboles siendo arrastradas por el suelo y el sonido de las copas meciéndose.

Se quedo tan quieto y en silencio que alguien que pasaba por ahí confundió su estado. Sintió que caía por solo un leve toque, cayendo en cuenta de que se relajo de mas y sin el apoyo de sus piernas era obvio el resultado. Termino en el suelo de lado conforme un grito de terror era formado, alguien estaba muy asustado.

-¡Esta muerto!-clamaron al borde de la histeria

Se incorporo con dificultad con todo y grito que casi le deja sordo, con el apoyo de sus manos logro quedar sentado en el lugar donde cayo concentrándose por que sus piernas no habían quedado derechas aunque quisiera, así que solo miro el pasto oyendo que la persona causante de todo eso corría en círculos cerca suyo, seguro gritando al cielo.

-¡Estoy bien!-clamo exasperado-Y vivo…-agrego

-¡Revivió!-escucho luego de parar la carrera

-S-solo me quede dormido-cerro los ojos abochornado- Y me caí-miro mas fuerte el pasto

-¡Lo siento! ¡Fue culpa mía perdón!-le tendió la mano para ayudarle-Disculpe abuelo…

Una venita le salto.

-¡Abuelo el más viejo de tu casa!-grito en su cara girando después el rostro con enfado

Maldito Kanda le había pegado lo grosero. Debía disculparse por responder así a alguien que culpa no tenia, respiro para calmarse y dar cara y entonces se dio cuenta que desde hacia rato le apuntaban con un dedo tembloroso tartamudeando, por cinco segundos su mente se congelo y al tiempo los dos gritaron por la sorpresa.

-¡Tu!

-¡Allen!

Y después el otro se desmayo cayendo encima de él. Esa "realidad" era en definitiva rara.

Fin 12

Niko: Biennnnnnnnnn, se que debo muchas explicaciones, me disculpo de que el cap no fuera tan largo como prometí. La razón de mi tardanza, esta ultima claro, es debido a que mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados. Para no hacerla larga luego de mi ultima actualización recibí una llamada, fui a donde debí y hice lo que se suponía, firme y tenia como fecha final 3 de junio….peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrroooooooooooo paso la fecha y no me fui. Las cosas no salieron como creía y ahora para desgracia mia…¡soy una esclava de la sociedad! ¬¬ así es señores tengo trabajo ¡Fuck! Aun me pregunto cuando me despedirán, y debido a ello llego cansada con sueño y sin inspiración, lo que remata el hecho de que se dañaran mouse y teclado, pero gracias a lo ultimo pudo remplazarlos a los 20 días de que se dañaran, tiempo en el cual decidí ver Invader zim para ver de que trataba ¡Y lo adore! XD o maldición mas fics en mi cabeza ¡y el ZaDr! En fin al menos pude terminar el cap, con suerte tardare una o dos semanas con el siguiente, la he empezado a escribir así que no se preocupen :) no tardare tanto como esta ocasión ya le voy agarrando el ritmo XD

Gracias por leer!

Ahhhhh

También gracias a: hikaru88, ZakuryMinashiro , ZANGO-1, Yu Okawa .9, Umai-san ,y Aswang Por sus comentarios XDDDDDDDD

El próximo la cosa se pondrá más y más interesante XD. Dejen rewierts!


	13. Chapter 13

**Dije dos semanas y cumplo...o quizas ya van tres...o una y media? NO LO SE! estuve mas de diez dias sin internet y 8 sin compu, no se si alguno oyo por ahi un fenomeno extraño, un ciclon y una tormenta tropical que ya iban para huracanes: Ingrid y Manuel se pasearon por la republica haciendo su desastre en el estado de guerrero, en mexico. Bien como algunos saben soy de mexico, especificamente de la cuidad portuaria de acapulco...asi que se imaginaran como me fue. Gracias a dios mi familia esta completa y bien, fuera de casi darnos hipotermia del traslado de mi casa (rodeada de cerros y al lado de una presa y un rio) preocuparme a morir de mi perro, la compu que desmantelamos y subimos, y todos mis mangas revistas, discos y peor todavia todas mis libretas con fics que voy escribiendo y no tengo mas en otro lado se quedaron abajo sin proteccion. finalmente tras varios dias en casa de mi abuela (quien tiene segundo piso), la incertidumbre, yendo a trabajar llegando empapada hasta el alma y comiendo lo que se podia, con todo y la histeria general volvimos varios dias despues, mi perro y el gallo estan bien, el agua no se nos metio pero si nos arrincono como en islita lo cual no es nada gracioso cuando practicamente se esta cayendo el cielo solo estas con tu madre y hermano menor inquietos, tu madre quiere salir sin saber ni a donde y tu hermano esta tenso, a eso agregale un vecino que grita a la mitad de todo eso "Nos vamos a morir"...bueno creo yo fue chico pero el grito fue todo Gay XD. pero aunque mi gallo y perro esten sanos desafortunadamente mi gato esta muerto...No fue or la lluvia, fueron unos perros desalmados que se la trajeron en su contra bien sabiendo que el idiota nunca aprendio a treparse la barda, y ademas los muy cinicos se acostaron con su cadaver al lado como si se la estuvieran pasando genial, amlditos agradescan que defiendo a los animales o les hubiera dado una buena parada cuando sali en la mañanita a trabajar y vi todo eso...pero en fin extrañare a mi gato, era un hermoso minino negro con la colita torcida de solo un año apenas, estupida gente que cre que son de mala suerte, si a esas nos vamos ya saben que les pasara si se les ocurre matar a asangre fria a un gato negro un viernes trece ¡Se inunda tu estado! ironias. en fin dejando todo eso de lado ya esta el capitulo, no muy largo, no tan entretenido pero los mantendra un rato ocupados y quizas les saque una sonrisa.  
><strong>

**D gray man no es mio...no, no, no es mio.**

**Notas: Un Kanda protector, Un Allen bipolar y un personaje de paso XD**

0.13.- Antes: Rutina

Se levantaba a las siete, por las ocho estaba desayunando, para las nueve baño y cambio, finalmente a las diez salía de su casa.

Eran las once y ya había trafico, las doce y a duras penas entraba a la calle principal, la una y ya había llegado a su destino.

A la una quince salió del elevador, la cantidad de personas había sido mayor a otras ocasiones lo que le genero 10 minutos de retraso, pero eso no era algo relevante.

Cerca de las dos estaba en la puerta quedándose un largo rato solo parado observando, lanzo un largo suspiro antes de atreverse a entrar.

-¡Buenas tardes!-exclamo con alegría al entrar

Atravesó las estancia y comenzó la platica tan pronto tomo asiento enfrente. Muchas de las mismas palabras, los usuales saludos e incluso las ocasionales preguntas que no recibían respuesta. Más sonrisas, más risas, el mismo dolor por dentro y el usual no expresado por fuera. Algo de alboroto, el ocasional; y una chorrada de comentarios sin sentido.

Las ocho y sonaba la campana del hospital, el final de la hora de visitas. Una despedida y un afectuoso beso en la mejilla.

Las nueve y estaba e el autobús, las diez y llagaba a su casa.

Boto las llaves en una mesa al entrar y se sentó en el sofá con una mano en el rostro.

Una hora para pensar y otra para torturarse.

Doce diez iba a la cama, miraba el techo y apagando la luz se dormía, para al día siguiente empezar esa rutina sin fin.

Fin 013

13.-Despúes: Encuentro y esparcimiento

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

Había terminado por abanicar al desmayado un largo rato antes de que despertara con nada más que una hoja de papel que paso rodando por ahí. Pero a pesar de no haber durado ni 5 minutos desmayado parecía muy aturdido. Le vio incorporarse de a poco sujetándose la cabeza.

-Si…solo, me sorprendí-giro-¿De verdad eres tu Allen?

-…Si…

-P-pero tienes el pelo blanco…y esa cicatriz…-hizo pantomima enrojeciendo con bochorno-Hasta creí que eras una anciana…

Una roca cayo sobre su cabeza ¿ahora era anciana? Estuve mejor cuando le dijo abuelo, pero ahora no solo le dijo viejo, le dijo viejo y chica al tiempo; ¡Que tenían todos con su apariencia! Un aura oscura le rodeo poniendo nervioso a su interlocutor quien tartamudeando siguió hablando.

-M-me sorprendiste mucho, pensé, bueno c-con el color de tu cabello y el largo pase de una persona mayor a…una linda chica

Otra roca, una leve sombra por sus ojos y un tic, mientras el otro se había calmado creyendo que había arreglado las cosas el estaba en su propia esquina depresiva. Entonces fue anciano, luego anciana y finalmente linda chica ¡Cada vez iba peor! La sonrisa de su compañero le dio ganas de tirarle la roca encima ¿ahora de que iba esa sonrisita?

-Lo último no es novedad, siempre has sido una persona linda tanto por dentro como por fuera

El aura oscura se disipo y no pudo evitar sudar frio sintiendo un escalofrió, conocía bastante bien su definición de "lindo" y ahora no tenia ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de lidiar con todo eso. Lanzo un hondo suspiro para calmarse y le miro con fijeza, el correspondió mirándole fijo también. Era una lastima que las gafas no le dejaran ver sus ojos, no le gustaba explicarse cuando no podía identificar lo que los otros sentían en el momento; pero no le quedaba mas que soltarlo de una vez.

-Este… ¿me harías un favor Jhonny?

El chico de gafas que cargaba una gran hielera frente suyo asintió apenas.

-Si claro ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-E-e bueno –miro a un lado y al otro nervioso-Quería saber si me ayudabas a volver a la banca

-¡La caída te lastimo!-casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula preocupado-¡Lo siento!

-¡No! Nada de eso Jhonny, es solo que…-enrojeció-Yo no puedo, no puedo…mis piernas están…me enferme y mis piernas…no me responden como quiero, no puedo moverlas…

-¿Eh?…¡¿Te enfermaste y estas tirado aquí en el piso?!

Y aunque intento decirlo de manera calmada no sirvió, igual hubo alboroto, casi se le sale el corazón del susto de la forma en la reacciono su ex compañero de estudios, pero en el fondo se alegro de ver a alguien que hace ya mucho parecía haber desaparecido de su vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o

Maldijo entre dientes, con eso serian ya 38 veces. No espero que la _jodida_ tienda estuviera tan lejos, y cerrada además; hubo tenido que regresar sobre sus pasos solo para darse cuenta que estaba en un _estúpido_ parque botánico desde el inicio, ya le había extrañado tanta vegetación. Tuvo que recorrerlo de cabo a rabo hasta dar con una maquina expendedora, además no tenia cambio, lo que empeoro el hecho que la cosa esa se estropeara tragándose un billete sin darla nada a cambio. Con una gran vena en su sine no dudo ni un instante darle una patada logrando que la cosa esa sirviera pero a cambio se gano _un dolor de los mil demonios. _Ya iba de regreso media hora después, cojeando de un pie y con la _bastarda_ botella de agua temperatura ambiente por el calor. Para empeorar su humor nada mas llego para ver el _idiota_ del Moyashi bebiendo zumo de una lata y riendo con un extraño. ¿Quién _cojones _era el _salido_ ese?

Le _valía un cuerno_ quien fuese o por que_ rayos_ estaban en esa situación, ahora solo quería golpear algo, y esa algo bien podría ser el desconocido ese o el _imbécil _Moyashi que sonreía y reía tan divertido y feliz, echándole en cara que le era el único que no conseguía tal cosa, en especial los últimos días, mas parecía cargar con un zombie que con una persona.

_¡Con un carajo!_

Se acerco rápidamente, moliendo los dientes enojado y frustrado a la_…#&" ! _Iba a golpearlos a los dos!

Mas sus planes fueron frustrados debido a que el otro le vio y le hizo señas sonriendo radiantemente mandando sus planes de tortura y destrucción mucho a la _**chingada.**_ ¡_Al carajo _con todo! Y ya iban con esa 50 maldiciones.

-¡Kanda!

El albino le indico se acercara para presentarle. Jodido (51) Moyashi (52).

-¿Es amigo tuyo Allen?-pregunto _el sujeto ese _

-Eh bueno…no exactamente. Dejen los presento.-hizo ademan en ambas direcciones por turnos- Jhonny te presento a Kanda, me cuido cuando estaba en el hospital…

-**Aun lo hago**. Che Moyashi-se cruzo de brazos, al albino le salto una venita

-¡Que soy Allen Bakanda!-hizo un puchero

-Me da igual

Giro el rostro restándole importancia como siempre para disgusto del menor a quien le creció la vena en la sien, mas la risilla de Jhonny distrajo su atención y su comentario remplazo la vena por una gota de sudor frio.

-Parece que se llevan excelente

-¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que no Jhonny! Este sujeto es un cínico, grosero y tiene un humor horrible ¡Ojala supiera como es que llego a enfermero si a veces parece **garrotero***!

Dijo todo señalando al japonés al cual no le gusto nada pues ahora él era el de la vena en la sien bufando con disgusto.

-Eso no te importa Moyashi_ inútil_-Allen lo fulmino.

-¡Ves lo que te digo!

-jejeje por eso digo que se llevan excelente- sonrió amplio- Mis ojos no se equivocan y aquí veo una bonita relación de confianza

-Ah…-sudor frio- Creo que dejamos eso para después… ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah si! Kanda te presento a Jhonny Gill, fuimos compañeros en la secundaria y preparatoria.

Kanda chasqueo la lengua y cerró los ojos como si le importara _una mierda_ todo eso, pero en realidad ponía atención.

-Secundaria y media preparatoria-rectifico-No me gradué con ustedes-hizo una mueca de tristeza

-Cierto-parpadeo cayendo en cuenta-Ahora que lo mencionas ¿por que te saliste a medio curso de un día para el otro?

-Bueno eso…-bajo la vista con tristeza mayor-Alguien me ofreció trabajo en una agencia en Manhattan

-¡Enserio! ¡Eso es genial Jhonny!...ah pero ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-No quería que se burlaran de mí

-¿Y por que me burlaría de ti?-arrugo el ceño

-Por que fui un tonto e ingenuo que confió en un perfecto desconocido-apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas-Que creí en falsas promesas, que me sacaron todo lo que tenia, no solo mi propio dinero también el del grupo entero y me abandonaron por ahí. Fue tan humillante, fui tan iluso…

-Jhonny… no se que decirte, pero, no te odio, no podría

-Se que no, pero los demás-suspiro con pesimismo- He estado ahorrando para pagarles a todos los últimos años, trabajando donde se puede, el mundo es mas frio y cruel de lo que uno piensa; mi carrera se frustro antes de siquiera empezar y por mis fallos solo me resto estudiar algo mas-le miro sonriendo un poco aunque todavía se veía deprimido-La botánica no es tan mala si omitimos que sea alérgico a la mitad de las plantas-intento reír un poco-Pero a pesar de todo he encontrado mas colores aquí que en las escalas básicas

-Comprendo a lo que te refieres-elevo la vista al árbol que tenían encima, Kanda le miro de reojo-Cuando te das un momento notas cosas que antes pasarías por alto

-Si-sonrió un poco mas animado-Por pequeñas cosas como esas mis sueños no están muertos, por eso…-tomo sus manos-Si necesitas algo de mi talento no dudes en llamar, por un amigo fiel mis manos volverán a vivir

-Lo recordare Jhonny, gracias.

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde el viento jugo suavemente con sus cabellos, tanto el largo del albino como el corto algo alborotado de Jhonny, Kanda miraba el ambiente rosa sintiendo las ganas de separar esas _malditas_ manos. Quizás sintiendo el aura pesada dirigida al amigo del albino le soltó recordando que no estaban solos.

-¡Que descortés de mi parte!

Puso las manos frente suyo como barrera al mirar al japonés que con un poco mas usaba la botella de agua (ya aplastada por cierto) para romperle las gafas. Jhonny subió la hielera que traía a sus piernas y la abrió sacando dos latas de bebidas distintas frías.

-¿Gusta una bebida? Tengo refresco, jugo, jinger-el, café con leche, cerveza…

-Dale una lata de te negro, es casi lo único que tolera-se burlo Allen agitando su jugo

-Es casi lo única que vale la pena de todo eso-respondió en un chasquido con disgusto

-La otra es el agua, tercera la soba, cuarta las cosas sin sabor-enumero con los dedos-nada de dulces, una sexta opción seria mejor nada

-Al menos no devoro galletas y chucherías como para volverme diabético con una comida o me quejo del apio en la sopa

-¡Como balanceado! Tú no comes ni comida inglesa

-Esa es peor que la escocesa, con tripas de todo

-Lo dice el señor cuya comida japonesa leva mas de medio mar en ella, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se comería una _**gelatina de algas o sangre**_******?

-¿Y que dices de la tonta tarta de riñones de tu país?

-Lo mismo que de tu _**Natto*****_

-Al menos es saludable, no como las hamburguesas que devoran al año

-Eso es de Estados unidos no de Inglaterra idiota

-Toda la comida occidental da igual Moyashi

-Entonces la oriental igual ¿Eh Bakanda?

-… ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Ambos giraron al oír las carcajadas, Jhonny no aguanto más y se tiro a reír escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos y golpeando la mesa.

-P-perdonen-alcanzo a decir aguantándose la risa mientras se quitaba las gafas para limpiarse las lagrimitas que le salieron de tanta carcajada con el antebrazo-E-es que los dos discuten co-como una pareja de casados ¡Se ven bien juntos!

Vio al par sin que lo notasen sobre la tela del manga el albino se hubo ruborizado notablemente y comenzó a tartamudear, el japonés desvió la vista intentando no hacer evidente un muy ligero y pálido tono rosa en sus mejillas maldiciendo en voz baja. Sonrió por dentro el ver eso, pero suspiro sabiendo que eso no podría ser a pesar de que ambos hicieran una bonita pareja. Se coloco las gafas y bromeo ignorante de la situación.

-No deberías salir con otros Allen o Lavi se pondrá celoso

Pero no recibió ni una sonrisa, la cara de ambos a mención del pelirrojo se descompuso en un instante, Allen lucia destrozado por dentro mirando el piso y el japonés que le cuidaba le mando tal mirada asesina, maldiciendo en voz alta mirándole como si hubiese dicho la peor de las blasfemias. Miro a uno y otro sin entender, algo malo parecía haber sucedido, la cara de su amigo era tan pálida como la de quien ve un fantasma ¿acaso algo malo le había pasado al pelirrojo para que Allen tuviera cara de entierro?

-Paso…algo… ¡No me digas que Lavi mu…!

-No, solo…terminamos

-¿Terminaron?-dijo incrédulo, no se lo creía no del Lavi que lo adoraba y celaba tanto-¿Estas seguro de ello? ¿Cómo paso?

-Solo…-se limito a decir incomodo con el tema-No éramos el uno para el otro…

-¡Pero no puede ser posible! ¡Me aseguro que terminando la escuela te pediría matrimonio Yo mismo lo acompañe a buscarte el anillo!

La imagen en la cabeza del chico era clara, un pequeño momento años atrás cuando supo lo aterrador que era ir de compras con una mujer al invitar a la hermana de Tupp para que les diera la opinión femenina sobre las propuestas matrimoniales. Recordaba todas las vueltas que debieron dar de joyería a joyería sin encontrar la que buscaban; a los tres rendidos en una banca mientras la hermana se desvivía de lo lindo con los pendientes que encontró. Recordaba ver a Lavi con cara depresiva sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos diciendo que era un pésimo novio al no poder encontrar el anillo que Allen merecía, lamentarse y deprimirse, a Tupp señalando que habían unos muy bonitos en el local anterior, a el mismo preguntarle "Que buscaba" intentando animarle, y al pelirrojo suspirar y mirar al cielo mientras decía: _"Quiero algo único, algo que diga __**Te amo**__ con todas sus letras, que sepa cuanto le quiero y que no le doy solo un pedazo de metal, le entrego mi corazón"_ dar con una sortija dorada con un rubí que daba vida a un corazón fue casi un milagro divino que auguraba cosas buenas para los dos y ver a Lavi tan feliz, tan dichoso con los ojos brillándole, algo que solo se veían cuando Allen estaba a su lado… Todo lo que le decía el albino debía ser mentira, un malentendido.

-¡Que te dijo!

Sin notarlo había reaccionado mal, había sacudido con violencia al albino sin considerar lo horrible que debía estarse sintiendo, todo por obtener respuestas claras. Una mano grande y tensa en su hombro le hizo ver a la persona que cuidaba su amigo con las más claras intenciones de romperle el brazo desde el hombro si no lo soltaba. Estaba lastimando a Allen…

Le soltó como si tocara fuego, nervioso buscando disculparse en cuanto sintió le soltaron el hombro, pero el oriental no le dejo hablar.

-Largo

Una simple palabra que decía más de lo que se necesitaba, cerró la boca en automático. Se lo merecía después de todo. Bajo la cara avergonzado de su actitud buscando bajar del asiento y retirarse en silencio, mas la mano de Allen en su antebrazo le detuvo.

-Esta bien Kanda, Jhonny no quiso lastimarme

Lo miro dándole unas disculpas silenciosas, Allen asintió de acuerdo y hablo en un susurró que de no ser por su cercanía no oiría.

-No se… bien sus motivos, pero era obvio que estar enfermo fue uno de ellos, me volví un estorbo para su felicidad. El ya se caso además…

-¡Como que le estorbabas! ¿Esas fueron sus palabras?

Se puso en pie de improvisto toda la frustración que sintió se volvió furia en un santiamén. No recordaba haber estado tan enojado con alguien en su vida.

-¡Voy a romperle la cara a ese mentiroso! ¡Mereces un explicación de todo esto!

-¡No la hagas Jhonnny!-grito el albino casi con desespero-¡No les digas nada!

-Allen…

-Déjalo en paz, ya tuvo mucho; no les arruines su felicidad, Lenalee no sabe nada…ella…ella siempre soñó con casarse desde pequeña y lo ama.

-Lenalee es su…-se quedo sin palabras

-Yo estoy bien. Entiendo. Lavi podrá tener hijos, y Lenalee será una excelente madre. No les quites su felicidad ya que la han conseguido, Lavi trabajaba mucho para volverse escritor…

-Allen tu…acaso estas diciendo que…

-Si ambos son felices por mi esta bien

Sonreía sin quererlo, pues no podía hacer mas, sin importar cuanto llorara y rogara Lavi no volvería a él, lo supo al ver a Lenalee tan alegre, la ilusión en sus ojos y la seriedad del pelirrojo al decirle todo desde el inicio, no queriendo mentirle, no deseando hacerlo sufrir aun mas. Ciertamente nunca fueron el uno para el otro, sin importar cuanto doliera eso no cambiaria y sus lágrimas tampoco harían diferencia.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa luego de tenerlos cerrados, su amigo le estaba abrazando con fuerza llorando débilmente como si le estuviera diciendo que podía llorar que seria su apoyo. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, llorar no resolvería nada, pero al menos unas lágrimas, unas cuantas, serian de agradecimiento, al saber que al fin luego de tanto un amigo lo escuchaba y se preocupaba por el, como hace tanto tiempo ya no.

Lloro y grito aferrándose a la tela de su camisa, sabiendo que solo dos personas le oían y no les importaría, desahogo su pesar, aquel que no pudo en el hospital, y el que cargaba día con día, llenándolo de desasosiego, de temor y miedo.

Y Kanda, el se quedo al margen pensando que todo eso era una _joda_.(54)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No olvides llamarme si pasa algo

-Descuida no lo olvidare

-Apresúrate Moyashi o te dejo colgado en un árbol

Kanda movió impaciente un pie de brazos cruzados, ese par llevaba despidiéndose casi diez minutos y el taxista hacia rato que había llegado y cambiado el neumático.

-Ya voy Bakanda-gruño viendo al oriental para ver otra vez a Jhonny-Tu también Jhonny, si pasa algo mándame un mensaje al menos

-Llamare con regularidad aunque no sea necesario, quiero saber como vas de salud, claro mientras no me castiguen mucho por separarme del grupo-agrego rascándose la nuca

-Disculpa si te entretuve

-No fue ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario me alegro saber de ti. Por cierto…

Busco algo de su bolsa colgada, y ese algo resulto una maceta con un tulipán curioso, color azul.

-Me dieron un par en un viaje de exposición de tulipanes en Holanda, son muy raros y unas de las pocas flores que no me hacen estornudar-se lo dio-Te lo encargo mucho

-No puedo aceptarlo Jhonny es muy…

-Vamos tómalo, es un regalo. Te debo muchos cumpleaños y tu alta del hospital-sonrió haciéndole tomarlo-Recuerda riégalo pero no mucho y que le de un poco de sol igual a ti estas pálido como un fantasma, no quiero que te vuelvas uno tan pronto

-eh yo…

-¿Lo harás?

-Lo hare-accedió deteniendo al fin la maceta-Gracias Jhonny

-Nos vemos entonces-despidió con un movimiento de su mano-La maestra ya debe estar desesperada y Kanda-san me mira como si me fuera a estrangular otra vez

-Así es con todos-suspiro imitándole-Adiós Jhonny, hasta otra ocasión

El de gafas agito la mano con énfasis ya estando un tanto lejos y el igual en la silla de ruedas hasta que le perdió de vista cuando dio vuelta en la esquina. Kanda tomo la silla de ruedas por detrás guiándole hasta la puerta abierta del taxi murmurando maldiciones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se esforzaba todo lo que podía, mas parecía no ser suficiente, sin importar cuanto esfuerzo llevara haciendo eso desde que llegaron no conseguía cumplir su objetivo, algo tan simple para el ahora era tan complicado que a veces se preguntaba como lo hacia sin pensar desde que tenia cinco de edad. Se estaba frustrando como nunca creyó que seria posible y solo por que sus piernas habían decidido no hacerle el menor caso; apenas se apoyaba un ´poco en ellas y se doblaban como un papel sosteniendo una piedra, sentía que no iba a ningún lado.

-Todavía nada Moyashi

El tono arrogante a sus espaldas ponía todo peor.

-Espera y veras Bakanda

-Ya van 3 horas ¿Cuanto mas me harás esperar?

Allen apretó los dientes mientras fingía recoger el edredón que se deslizo bajo sus rodillas; la frustración se hacia mas fuerte con el pasar del tiempo, antes ese tipo de provocación había dado como resultado que se impulsara lo suficiente como para poder patearlo antes de caerse al piso, ahora en cambio sus palabras sonaban hirientes, como si en verdad nunca mas pudiera volver a ponerse en pie. Quería llorar, pero de la rabia que sentía contra si mismo, era la primera vez que no sabia si las cosas saldrían bien.

Kanda se había acercado a el, y le levanto el rostro con su mano para que no se atreviera a desviarle la vista mientras hablaba, por lo mismo no pudo esconder el débil rastro de lagrimas que se asomaban por sus parpados, y ahora se sentía peor, patético, por tener al mayor mirando su derrota, llorando por algo que aseguro lograría y que en ese momento no parecían mas que fanfarronerías. No sabia si serviría de algo mantener la vista cuando era claro que lo único que deseaba era no ver burla en sus oscuros ojos.

-Dime, ¿Has entendido que no puedes?

En definitiva se sentía peor ahora, ponían el dedo en la yaga. Desvió la mirada al piso derrotado.

-Si

-Ya era hora

Hubiera preferido pensar que eso o era mas que una pesadilla, solo un sueño pero desde hacia un buen rato esa burbuja se había reventado, estaba en la fría y cruel realidad, solo esta golpeaba tan fuerte y tan bajo, solo la realidad era tan brutal con la gente, tan injusta como la vida misma. Se sentía el peor de los desdichados.

-¿Cómo fue que creíste podías tu solo? Eres un tarado por pensarlo, para eso existe la rehabilitación, despistado

-¿Eh? Rehabilitación…

-Si REHABILITACION-deletreo lento-Los programas para recuperar la movilidad, no puedes simplemente levantarte y ya, así no funcionan tus músculos y huesos. Ignorante

No sabia que cara poner, ya que después de todo no había terminado tan herido e insultado como creyó, se sentía fuera de lugar, ¿Cómo se había olvidado de eso? Levanto la cara mirándole entre confundido y emocionado.

-Vamos a…

-Hoy no, ni lo sueñes-corto rápido frunciendo el ceño

-Pero quiero seguir intentando todavía-se quejo

-Ni hablar, no soportaras los ejercicios básicos, tan agotado como estas

-¡Kanda!

-He dicho que no-sentencio con fuerza-aunque sean simples los ejercicios te dejan cansado y con sueño, tu ya estas cerca del limite, si realizaras el calentamiento básico te desmayarías

Sin pedir siquiera su consentimiento le cargo escaleras arriba y debía admitir no tenia muchas fuerzas para luchar, ya que ciertamente estaba agotado.

-Además ya son la cinco- continuo-Las clases han terminado ya y a ti te hace falta un buen baño, apestas a sudor

Enrojeció al acto dejando de patear abochornado.

-Ahora compórtate mientras te baño

-¡¿Qué?!-enrojeció al grado de un tomate-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!

-Dije que voy a…

-¡Eso si lo oí! ¡¿Pero por que?!

-Tienes algún inconveniente-le miro al dejarle en la taza del baño

-¡Claro que lo tengo!-se quejo-¡Yo tengo que hacer eso solo!

-Olvídalo

Sin esperar mas comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa ignorando sus débiles forzegeos y quejas, prácticamente acabando en un instante para acercarse al botón del pantalón.

-Yo soy el enfermero y tu un paciente inútil y torpe que seguro tira todo, ahora quédate calladito mientas termino

-¡No soy torpe!

-Entonces explícame otra vez como te enfermaste de fiebre

Abrió la boca solo para cerrarla de golpe abochornado ¡Eso no era justo! Ya iban cinco veces que usaba esa excusa, pero antes no había salido de la cama, ni tenia fuerzas para ponerle peros a los baños de esponja, pero ya no aguantaba que siguiera usando esa excusa, cuando supiera que contestar ya vería.

Resoplo por que sin darse cuanta le habían quitado el pantalón y ahora solo le restaba acostumbrarse a estar en calzoncillos solamente mientras el otro abría las llaves del agua caliente y fría para regular la temperatura, al menos tenia bañera, con suerte el japonés le dejaba conservar esa prenda.

-Ya esta

Y sintió que todo se iba al caño cuando el japonés le levanto quitaba lentamente la única prenda que le quedaba.

Fin 13

Niko: muajajajajaja ñacañaca un bañooooooooooo

X: los siguientes cap serán 0.14 un paso a la locura y 14.- esponjas y muletas

Dejen rewierts y seran solo dos semanas mas!


	14. Chapter 14

**Podria ponerme de rodillas, suplicar piedad y rogar su perdon por diez cuartillas, pero ni ustedes ni yo tenemos ese tiempo. Se que otra vez no cumpli mi promesa, cual politico, razones tengo por supuesto y ya las enlistaba cuando llegue a la conclusion de que era inecesario (por ahora) lluvias, presiones del trabajo, insomnio, falta de agua etc etc. al final quizas me trabe en una parte, la de kanda en bueno...ya leeran, me bloquee y cuando me bloqueo no se me ocurre nada, que no se me ocurra nada es NADA DE NADA. Lo unico positivo es que reevalue muchas cosas y note (muy tarde) que por dedicarme tanto a este fic deje abandonados los demas: Lagrimas de cristal, que no tuvo la aceptacion que quize y un numero forzado de rewierts considerando el de capitulos. Condenados que recivio menos de lo que esperaba y me deprimi tanto que deje de escribir. Convencion Gay, le pudo haber ido mejor, su cantidad de comentarios aunque no es mal numero se me hizieron poquitos. Cascabel le fue igual o peor. ¿que tienen estas historias en comun? simple, a pesar de ser yullen o le dieron protagonismo a otro personaje (link) o kanda no salio cuando querian (cascabel, ironias apareceria en el 4) o la historia no les parecio, que se yo, mientras avanzaba en ellos me pregunte si valian la pena subirlos o solo los eliminaba y ya, y en el debate sigo, es obvio que no me dejaran apartarme de este fic con facilidad, mi plan no salio tal cual espere, queria actualizar uno y luego otro, avanzar en unas pocas historias de las que tengo DEMASIADAS algun dia veran mis carpetas de fic y entenderan a que me refiero. y Love maple tan buena historia que le hice solo que el desarrollo parece lento y occ mas no miento cuando digo que en la parte del climax casi llore tanto o mas que con el cap uno de este fic. pero en fin esos asuntos para otra ocasion. por ahora el capitulo.**

Gracias a: ZANGO-1 bonito y cortito rewiert gracias por tus buenos deseos. ZakuryMinashiro n.n es un gusto leer comentarios tan animados. mitsu-chan-R27 XDDD todas queremos, todas queremos. Guest ¿cumpliras tu promesa? n.n Wou! gracias por tus comentarios y tu consejo, hago lo que puedo pero aveces no me alcanza el tiempo, ademas estoy "ciega" y se me pasan las cosas. Alina Roseblack gracias por leer tanto una y otra vez XD

**_En fin D gray man, osease hombre gris D no es mio ni la D ni el hombre XD_**

**_Notas: locura tipo lavi, verguenzas marca moyashi y ¡estupido y sensual kanda! -/-_**

**_Quiero agregar que el antes es de mis favoritos, lo alargue solo un poco del original pero en escencia quedo tal cual muajajaja*-*_**

**_¡Disfruten su lectura! y quiero 100 rewierts o no actualizo! ña no es cierto Xp_**

0.14.-Antes: Un paso a la locura

-¡La hora del té! ¡La hora del té!

La mesa era grande, realmente grande, podía con facilidad ser una cancha de futbol junto con una de americano y aun sobraría espacio, empezaba enfrente a su nariz y no había fin visible. Tantas tazas, tantos postres a disposición y aquel mantel de encaje estilo victoriano…

Tomo con dos dedos el asa de la taza inclinando un poco la cabeza lo cual hizo que dos largas orejas cayeran en su rostro. Resoplo retirando los apéndices esponjosos de su visión, siempre era igual ahí, no podías diferenciar un lunes de un jueves o si habías hecho exactamente lo mismo minutos atrás. Ahora mismo había inclinado la cabeza al ver la longitud de la mesa mientras sostenía el asa de una taza y sus orejas caían estorbándole la visión, las retiro con un resoplido mientas inclinaba el rostro, se le hacía familiar la cuestión…y ¿que se cuestionaba para empezar? Encogió los hombros dando un largo sorbo a su te y volvió a suspirar ¿Qué tan larga seria la mesa? ¿Cómo una cancha de soccer o americano? Inclino la cabeza…

-Pareces decaído amigo

Giro por costumbre, a su lado en una silla más parecida a un gran sofá Daisya con un gran y colorido sombrero verde musgo de copa se servía te con las manos tan separadas que casi le hacía parecer que eso era alcohol y no agua hervida nada más. Hizo un además con la mano, suspirante inclinando la cabeza dejando sus orejas en su rostro las cuales aparto con un gesto aburrido, siempre igual.

-La reina de corazones te ha roto el corazón

Expreso el del sombrero con exagerado ademan para luego reír de su chiste personal recordando luego que había dejado cierta taza y cierta tetera haciendo el trabajo de servirse solas, por lo cual saco un dedo acusador a ambas "niñas malas, esa es mucha cafeína para papa" musito al regañarlas y separarlas, para después tomar media taza solamente y buscar la azucarera en algún punto de la gran mesa, el se inclino mirando la longitud.

-¿Soccer o americano?

-Tenis por supuesto-Daiya saco una raqueta mandando de un golpe una blanca pelota a la lejanía de la mesa-¡Servicio!-grito con una mano en su boca esperando

-¿Regresara?

-Tiene que, me debe seis servicios ya

-Pensé que eran 8

-¡Quien quiere ocho cuando se tiene catorce!

-¿Catorce qué?

-No sé, esa es cosa tuya no mía-alzo los brazos haciéndose el desatendido-¿Entonces un escritorio o un cuervo?-tomo la azucarera que flotaba sobre la raqueta de tenis

-El cuervo, si la pluma tienen tinta blanca-se inclino mirando la mesa

-¡Pero si el cuervo es blanco!-exclamo como si fuera una tontería su elección-Ya estas desvariando enserio, seguro tienes problemas amorosos-le acuso-¡La reina te decapitara por eso!-chillo

-Ya casi lo ha hecho…-tiro su taza tras de sí rompiéndola para inclinarse a la mesa y tomar una taza por el asa inclinando la cabeza dejando que las orejas le cubrieran la vista

-Haz lo que los siete enanos-saco un hacha del respaldo-Ve al bosque y ahorca a blanca nieves, Esa desgraciada me debe siete servicios

-Si claro y curiosamente debe ser a tu enemiga mortal-se recargo en su puño mirándole con los ojos aburridos

-Si no lo haces el gato Cheshire se irá con los tres cerditos y tú y yo sabemos bien que acabaran en la panza del loooobo-canturreo haciéndole de leñador

-No me chantajearaas-imito con sus orejas cayéndole al rostro

-Oh entonces ignoraras…-_**Plack **_azoto el hacha a la taza partiéndola a la mitad-Lo que le pasara a la luna negra

-Ah…-soltó la tacita que había agarrado del asa-¿Qué le pasara a la luna negra?

-Nada en especial.

Le vio doblar los codos riendo por lo bajo al ver a sus orejas arriba por fin

- Solo el sol azul la eclipsara y volverá a ser blanca, lo que prolongara nuestra hora del té….-saco un reloj de bolsillo al cual giro las manecillas_-Oh,_ 60 martes y diez miércoles, a lo que es lo mismo…- se puso en pie sobre el mantel y lo lanzo lejos -…una eternidad

Mientras se cuestionaba que tan grande era la mesa el reloj paso volando perdiéndose de su visión, pero aun podía oír el eco lejano de su caída próxima.

-Estás loco-dijo con reproche

-Sí, pero no tanto como estas tu ahora mismo-sonrió mas de brazos abiertos-¿Quieres un abrazo de bienvenida?

-¿No es muy tarde para eso?

-Te lo pierdes-volvió a su asiento-Entonces una taza de te

-Esa ya la tome-tiro su taza sobre el hombro rompiéndola-¿O no? ¡No lo sé, me confundes!

-Ok señor impaciente ¿jugamos tenis?-saco la raqueta-Serán dobles, me deben ya catorce pelotas-empezó a practicar

-No decías que siete-se sujeto la cabeza

-¿Siete qué?-dejo que la pelota cayera a la mesa sin abanicar siquiera. Lavi suspiro

-No sé porque te escucho debí llamar a una bruja

-Pero si ya lo hiciste-poso la raqueta al hombro señalando detrás suyo-La pobre lleva ahí desde el jueves esperando que le invites sentar

En efecto tras su silla estaba una mujer vestida de blanco, con un moño blanco también en su largo cabello negro, el flequillo del mismo cubría sus ojos, sostenía el respaldo en guantes blancos y por el movimiento de su boca pintada en rojo carmesí estaba hablando, pero era susurros débiles que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Por alguna razón decidió ignorarla y mirar otra vez enfrente, Daisya estaba de pie cediendo su silla a una chica más joven de vestido negro entallado y corto con un moño rojo grande sobre sus rubios cabellos, su mirada celeste le sonrió a poco. Escucho el eco lejano del reloj de bolsillo.

-¿Tomaras la manzana?

-Prefiero el listón-le sonrió de vuelta

-Buena elección-Se quito la cinta roja de su cabello tendiéndosela-¿Se la encargo al hada madrina?

-No, quizás, deba entregarlo yo- acerco su mano pero a centímetros dudo y retiro los dedos inseguro.- ¿Deberé?-pregunto, ella se encogió de hombros

-¿Por qué no? Estoy segura que será mejor si lo haces_** tú**_ mismo

La mujer a sus espaldas se acerco más y sus susurros subieron de volumen, se sentía pesado y sofocante, inconscientemente se inclinaba adelante aunque eso hiciera que las orejas le cayeran al rostro. Empezó a dudar mas, frente suyo Daisya sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa jugaba naipes con un ratón y un faisán perdiendo estrepitosamente toda la mantequilla por tener cuatro cartas iguales y solo una desigual. Parpadeo, se estaba distrayendo, la chica con el listón carmesí no se movía esperando que su mano avanzara, la mujer atrás se acerco mas, se estaba confundiendo mas ¿soccer o americano? El reloj todavía no caía.

-Se acaba el tiempo es tarde ¡Me voy!

Grito un conejo grande y negro vestido con frac gris que subió a la mesa y comenzó a correr por ella tirando tazas y teteras por igual.

-¡_**Las sirenas GRITAN**_!-cacareo como gallina

-¡Hey espera!

Subió a la mesa persiguiéndole, corría y corría en esa mesa sin fin, cuando lo noto no había avanzada mas que un paso de su sitio, pero Daisya con un gran banderín de "Bienvenido otra vez" le hizo sentir lo contrario. El conejo negro tomo una taza pequeña y desapareció dentro de ella, estiro la mano tomándola para verla.

-Se escondió ahí, se irá si no lo sigues

La chica de negro señalaba una puerta en el respaldo del sillón que había estado ocupando, la de blanco le susurro señalando otra taza a su derecha. Por inercia tomo esa taza y quizás por esa misma la tiro a sus espaldas, el reloj no caía todavía, tomo rápido el pomo de la puerta, fue cuando el listón rojo se enredo en su mano y la puerta se abrió.

La taza se rompió, el reloj al fin cayó al piso.

Todo el sitio empezó a ser tragado por una negra cortina, Daisya le despidió con un movimiento de la mano desapareciendo, la mujer de blanco dejo los susurros profiriendo un largo, estridente y horrible grito. La chica de negro apareció a su lado sonriendo tomando su mano y poniendo en esta una muñeca de porcelana gris que parecía dormir.

Cuando lo noto el listón abandono su mano y se enredo en el cuello de la muñeca, esta comenzó a romperse. La soltó asustado la muñeca estaba sangrando

Sangrando

Sangrando

Sangrando

Sangrando

Se estaba partiendo

Partiendo

Partiendo

Partiendo

Partiendo

_**PARTIENDO…**_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"**Por dios ¡¿Donde están?!"** un hombre alterado

"**Traigan eso rápido"** otro asustado

"**No reacciona, no respira"** una mujer llorando

"**¡Maldición!"** un golpe, un ruido **"Sédenlo ahora" "Sáquenlo de aquí"** pisadas apresuradas, manos enredadas

"**No podemos, necesitamos ayuda"** movimientos toscos, ardor

"**¡Seguridad!"** gritos, pisadas fuertes

"**¡Ya!"** algo enterrándose, ardor y después silencio

La blanca habitación apareció en su visión, enfermeras y doctores mirando su dirección con susto y pena, sangre en el piso, su brazo herido y azul, dos gorilas de uniformes empujándole fuera de la habitación. La cama de Allen revuelta y vacía, y el chico albino en el piso, pálido, casi sin vida, con un listón rojo atado en su cuello, asfixiándolo, matándolo.

Después… solo oscuridad.

Fin 0.14

14.-Despúes: Esponjas y muletas

-¡Espera!

Revolviéndose en sus brazos sujetaba el borde opuesto de sus calzoncillos, casi se los había bajado por completo pero no pensaba permitirlo, sin importar que tanto lo jalara el japonés exponiendo una de sus piernas y muslos tan descaradamente. Su cara ya hervía de lo roja que estaba. Kanda chasqueo dejando sus calzoncillos un rato, pero eso no le hizo calmarse ni un poquito. Ahora lo estaba mirando, como si fuera un niño pequeño que odiaba bañarse, de poder seguro ya tendría los brazos cruzados.

-Di-dijiste que podía quedármelos

-Nunca dije semejante estupidez. No pienso dejar que la ropa se moje, apestara, ni creas que lavare antes de tiempo

-¡Lo hace la lavandería!-grito con bochorno ante la imagen mental de Kanda lavando sus interiores en una tinaja-¡Tengo lavadora!-ese fue más un grito a su imaginación-¡Solo encárgaselo a alguien de servicio hay números en la sala!

-Si claro voy a dejarle el trabajo a un perfecto desconocido para que salga un fetichista o fanático del Vudú empedernido, no pienso pasar por lo mismo de nuevo Moyashi

No tenía idea de donde había salido eso o por que el otro lucia tan cabreado, debía tener razones fuertes y las comprendió…pero ni loco iba a ceder. Se sujeto la ropa interior con fuerza, no le había dicho que podría conservarla pero el haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerla en su sitio.

-Si te molesta tanto yo lavare

-Si claro-dijo en claro sarcasmo-Mientras no puedas ponerte en pie lo harás perfecto

-¡No soy minusválido Bakanda!

-No, no lo eres, esos si se saben valer solos

-Que insinúas -apretó los puños-Si crees que yo…

_**Fassshhh**_

Si querer se distrajo. Kanda le quito de un solo jalón la ropa interior, hubiera querido encogerse de piernas pero sabiendo que no podía solo le miro rojo lleno de ira.

-¡Me engañaste!

-Claro que te engañe idiota ¿Qué se supone que discutíamos?

Lo siguiente fue un montón de palabras sin sentido, la lengua se le había trabado por el nerviosismo impidiéndole formar insultos, y después se vio a si mismo dentro de la bañera con agua caliente, gimió con sorpresa ¡No era una langosta! Miro al japonés con aires asesinos.

-Está muy caliente

-¿Recién entras y te quejas?-abrió el grifo de la fría-Es buena para relajar los músculos y creía que querías que hubiera vapor para…

-Caliente está bien

Cerro de un impulso el grifo enrojeciendo en bochorno, Kanda resoplo al ver su cara.

-No sé porque te apenas tanto, ni que fuese la primera vez que…

-¡Ya deja de repetir eso!

Obtuvo un bufido por respuesta, y después solo silencio, Kanda le daba la espalda buscando entre las gavetas y llenándose los brazos del contenido de estas.

-Kanda-llamó

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías…salir?

-¿Y como para qué?-se agacho dejándolo que tenía en los brazos al lado de la bañera

-Pues para que me bañe

-Dudo que puedas

-¡Puedo solo!-reclamo-¡No estoy chiquito para que tengas que hacerlo tú!

-No, pero eres un capullo y te comportas como un incordio-se arremangaba la camisa-Si te dejo solo un instante cometerás una torpeza, quizás intentes lavarte los pies, resbales y sin equilibrio te ahogaras antes de que vuelva

Allen se hundió involuntariamente en el agua, eso precisamente pensaba hacer y ni siquiera pensó lo que sus limitaciones acarrearían. Y a pesar de todo, estaba seguro por un instante haber pateado al japonés cuando iban de subida, intento mover el pie bajo el agua, nada, olvidaba a menudo que no podía, seguro lo otro había sido alucinación perceptiva suya, ya antes había oído hablar a un ex Marín sin brazo afirmarle que podía sostener la taza y asegurar hacerlo aun cuando solo hubiese un muñón ahí. Genial, no necesitaba un miembro fantasma cuando todavía estaba su pie ahí…por que estaba ahí ¿no?

Sacudió la cabeza quitándose la idea para mirar al japonés que ya preparado estaba y solo le veía largamente preguntándose que tenía en esa cabeza hueca a mitad de todo eso. Hizo un gesto de descontento a leer su expresión que decía con claridad "¿Ya terminaste tu desvarió? Tengo trabajo, sabes"

-Se que no puedo moverme bien-admitió-Pero al menos déjame estar solo un rato ¡Es vergonzoso todo esto!-chillo

-Si es "vergonzoso" entonces volvemos a la esponja-clamo sin pena alguna, al albino le daría un tic-Solo hacemos lo de ayer si con eso estas contento

-¡¿Quién va estar contento porque lo laven con un trapo y desinfectante?!

La cara del japonés le dijo más de lo que quisiera saber, bien, admitía que había gente loca en el mundo, pero él no era así. Se sereno, gritando como histérico no conseguiría que el otro le hiciera el menor caso, menos si lo tiraba de loco.

-Quiero bañarme yo solo, se bien que hay cosas que no pueda hacer pero lo quiero intentar…

El japonés parecía que ni lo oía púes destapaba la botella del shampoo con los ojos cerrados.

-…¿me estás oyendo…?

Le vio revisar los ingredientes de la botella

-Kanda…

Sacaba esponjas y jabón

Allen sintió ahora si un tic facial, ahí iba la plática civilizada. Le tiraría algo a la cabeza, claro, si tuviese algo de principio. La frustración subió y subió, así se pusiera a gritar lo iba a ignorar hiciera lo que hiciera, no aguanto más.

-¡Ni un solo favor puedo pedir demonios! ¡Quiero un baño normal, normal, sin tener a un enfermero que me ayude para todo! ¡Sé que estoy lisiado maldita sea! ¿Solo buscas hacerme sentir tan inútil?-apretó los dientes-Felicidades-musito en voz baja-Lo lograste

No oyó nada, solo el pastoso sonido del shampoo sobre su cabeza húmeda, pronto el oriental le levaba el cabello con un suave masaje, al parecer lo ignoro lo que le hizo sentir derrotado, suspiro mirando el agua de la tina con depresión aceptando su derrota, ese y quizás los siguientes días.

-Si te llegas a resbalar y te desnucas diré al hospital que te suicidaste

Elevo la vista con duda solo para recibir un cubo de agua que limpio el producto, Kanda le miraba serio con la cubeta en mano dejando a su alcance el resto de las cosas saliendo.

-Vuelvo en 10 minutos, te quiero vivo para entonces

Y cerró sin más, Allen parpadeo y una sonrisa asomo en su rostro al entender que lo había conseguido. ¡Al fin solo! Se apresuro en su aseo, no quería que el otro cambiase de parecer solo porque era lento o algo así; lavo y enjuago todo lo que pudiese abarcar teniendo especial cuidado al doblarse o girar un poco. Incluso se permitió chapotear un rato. Kanda llego puntual con una toalla en la mano. Lograr ponerse ese trapo fue tan laborioso y vergonzoso como ser desvestido, convenció al japonés de voltearse y tuvo que quitar el tapón de la bañera –agradeciendo infinitamente que estuviera tras el- para que se fuese la suficiente agua. Logro envolverse en ella pero mojo la parte de abajo.

-¿Y ese fue tu gran trabajo?-exclamo con sarcasmo el japonés de brazos cruzados-La toalla es para secarse no para mojarse mas

-D-de todos modos iba acabar mojada-excuso patéticamente

-Veo que eres más idiota de lo que pareces…

-¡Y qué importa si me mojo un poco!

Se doblo adelante y sin pedir permiso ni avisar le tomo en brazos, uno a nivel de sus rodillas otra sobre la espalda baja o mejor dicho como "novia"

-¿Ves porque?-gruño-Me he mojado

-¡Fue tu culpa!-señalo rojo-¡Nadie te obliga cargarme!

-Si te vas a secar te debes secar, si piensas mojarte te mojaras, Aquí nada se hace a medias Moyashi… y no creas que dejare esto así

-¡Que estas di..!

Su frase no se completo, un chorro de agua fría comenzó a caer sobre ambos, Kanda se había movido entre sus quejas a la regadera y abierto la llave, tembló por el cambio de temperatura y a poco hirvió de enfado.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Bakanda?!

-Guarda silencio un rato

Le vio cerrar los ojos y elevar la barbilla dejando que el agua le entrara por la ropa y terminara de empaparlo también. Arqueo una ceja temblando imperceptiblemente.

-¿Que…se supone que haces?-repitió esta vez lento pero igual de molesto

-¿Que parece Moyashi?

-Que estás loco

-Para tu información tengo que bañarme

-¡Y yo que tengo que ver, ya me bañe!

-Pero te envolviste en una toalla mojada e ibas a negarte usar otra

-¡Por eso me metiste aquí!

-Obviamente

Quiso gritar un montón de cosas pero se aguanto y le miro con el principio de un tic facial

-Entiendo-escupió la palabra que sonó temblorosa por el frio-Ahora te importaría dejarme en otro sitio mientras continuas porque enserio **ENSERIO** que me voy a enfermar si sigo así

-Todavía no

-Bakanda…-ensombreció el gesto

-…uh…Si, ya es suficiente

Le dejo en la tapadera del inodoro yendo por otra toalla, no tenia los zapatos y al ver otro par de toallas colgadas le hizo suponer que el otro se preparo para lo que surgiera, le arrebato la toalla furioso, estaba empapada hasta los huesos y el frio le calaba tanto que olvido su orgullo y terquedad, la toalla seca era lo que necesitaba, suficientemente grande para cubrirlo y abrigarlo, al menos el cuarto de baño a medio arreglar era cálido o enserio que eso lo enfermaría otra vez.

-Gírate

Fue más un gruñido, pero igual lo hizo, rápido se quito el trapo mojado y lo cambio por el seco por que el otro en realidad solo giro un instante escaso, apenas pudo cubrirse, más bien taparse de la vista ajena.

-Podrías esperar a que terminara

-No actúes como señorita

A respuesta le tiro el trapo húmedo que por el peso no alcanzo el objetivo, igual Kanda lo levanto del piso y lo exprimió para colgarlo donde antes debieran estar las cortinas que separaban la regadera de la tina. Como una improvisación de las mismas. Link retiro las anteriores, debido a que habían acumulado una cantidad considerable de moho y suciedad, aun se preguntaba cómo no la tiro a la primera en una bolsa negra de basura. Kanda se comenzó a desvestir, primero deshizo los botones de la camisa quitándosela lentamente mientras el agua escurría…

-Sigo aquí…

Remarco con ojos afilados, ese intento de cortina no servía podía verlo todo. Kanda chito musito algo de "Niñita" pero siguió con lo suyo, Allen giro el rostro mientras decía que existía algo llamado "Decencia" que el si tenía. A poco el ruido de la regadera fue mayor.

Y por un largo rato Allen solo miro la pared contraria, cinco, diez minutos…casi quince…

Una venita se le remarco en la sien, a él le puso límite de tiempo y el muy cabron se tardaba lo que le daba la gana. Giro dispuesto a reclamar olvidándose por completo por qué desviaba la mirada en primer lugar.

Sabía que debía girarse al notar su error, lo sabía y no obstante…

El cuerpo desnudo bajo la ducha parecía llamarle. A pesar de parecer delgado y hasta algo "flacucho" el japonés tenía un físico que más de uno envidiaría, suficientes músculos para alguien que podría con cajas y cargar personas pero sin llegar a ser un fortachón, solo lo justo y bien proporcionado, la musculatura de quien va el gimnasio de vez en cuando y no se descuida en su alimentación. Su piel era blanca no pálida como la suya, eso mas su largo cabello negro suelto el que le caía como cascada… Era la primera vez que le veía con el cabello suelto, y no solo eso ¡Ni siquiera tenía fruncido el ceño! ¡Eso debía ser para archivo! Sabía que los baños era relajantes pero jamás espero ver la expresión pacifica del otro, sin la cara tensa o haciendo un gesto de descontento, estaba tan relajado que hasta Bak pagaría por una foto así y no solo él, el hospital entero incluso para recordar que el demonio si era humano. O al menos eso parecía ahora, sin palabras acidas que dirigirle o gestos agrios, menos insultos, estaba calmado y eso quizás no era tanto por lo relajante de la ducha, porque a pesar de estar a menos de metro y medio uno del otro, el japonés mantenía los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza erguida dejando que el chorro helado llegara a cada parte de su cuerpo. Pasando los dedos entre las finas hebras negras, dejando que se le pegara el cabello al cuerpo por lo húmedo que ya estaba y…

Desvió la cara con el rostro ardiéndole, era de mala educación mirar a la gente cuando se bañaba y él debió voltear hace ya mucho tiempo, sentía que salía humo de su rostro por lo que se lo froto intentando bajarse el color. Se regaño mentalmente una y otra vez "¡¿Desde cuándo eres un pervertido Allen?!" necesitaba hundir la cabeza en la tina o mejor en el congelador, si, le vendría bien meterse dentro un buen rato con tal de que la temperatura extra se le bajara. Seguro que la fiebre le había atontado más de lo que creyó.

-…Moyashi

-¿Eh?

Giro otra vez, Kanda estaba parado a su lado con una toalla cubriendo desde la cintura hasta sobre la rodilla, todavía escurría agua y le miraba con fastidio, sin querer volvió a ponerse rojo, y solo por ocurrírsele solo un minuto como se vería sin esta. Iba a abofetearse claro que lo haría. Tenía que despabilar de una buena vez.

-Dije que ya acabe sordo

-Eh ah si…

Kanda rodo los ojos seguro por su "brillante respuesta" hubo un segundo de silencio donde el albino parpadeo procesando lento lo que seguía.

-Ni siquiera lo pien…

Tarde. Kanda le levanto en brazos estilo princesa y el estaba ahí arriba con la toalla sin amarrar en contacto directo con la piel del otro, se removió intentando salirse de eso, ignorando por completo lo que estaba pasando el enfermero por mantenerle arriba.

-¡Hey deja de moverte Moyashi! Se me caerá la toalla

Eso estaba mal, eso definitivamente estaba mal. Si de casualidad le hubiese dado por contratar a un enfermera, ella no lo estaría cargando luego de ducharse por quedar mojada accidentalmente y menos en su presencia. Oscureció el semblante al notar, que, si lo cargaba una chica (peor una menudita del arca) sería peor que patético, solo por eso se lo pasaba a Kanda ¡Pero no por ser hombre eso estaba bien!

-Deja de hacer drama si te dejo aquí hasta que me cambie vendría siendo lo mismo, hasta creo que ya te quiere dar gripe

Cuan equivocado estaba, si Allen se sentía un poco tibio (medio hirviendo) era por la maldita cercanía, y si le daba fiebre dudaba que fuera solo por estar mojado con una toalla.

-Es por tu culpa

-Que dices, no he tardado mucho

-¡Te tardaste demasiado!

-Lo que digas…

Tirándolo de loco siguió su camino. Salió del baño con el albino quejándose y nada más abrir la puerta lo tiro sin tacto a la cama, Allen apenas pudo cubrirse, lo bueno es que ya tenía la toalla sujeta en el lugar "primordial" por lo que se ahorro el bochorno de que esta saliera volando a la primera, apenas se logro incorporar y le tiraron la ropa a la cara.

-Voy a cambiarme al baño-dijo-Supongo que puedes vestirte tu solo o ¿prefieres esperarme y que lo haga yo?-expreso burlón

-Claro que no-puchero-Ya lárgate y déjame cambiar tranquilo

Le señalo la puerta con énfasis especial, el oriental se encogió de hombros sin importarle ni un poco su enfado y luego de haber sacando un cambio de una bolsa cerca a la puerta cerró. Soltó un suspiro que sonó mas a un bufido tomando en sus manos la primer prenda que logro sacar del enredo, una camisa de botones. La ventana semi abierta le hacía ver que ya era bastante tarde, todavía faltaba la cena pero dada la hora era muy probable que su cuidador no haría nada y le mandara dormir. Hizo un mohín de molestia mientras se abotonaba, no podía creer que, lo tratara como un niño pequeño que debía dormirse a las diez sin falta, y ni que decir a la hora de comer, le daba tantos vegetales por su salud y le prohibía tantas cosas ¿Quién se creía? ¿Su madre? Ni ella había sido tan estricta en su niñez. Por un momento se detuvo. Se pregunto con tristeza que estarían haciendo sus padres de seguir vivos… si él hubiese estado despierto, esos dos años, si tan solo las cosas no hubiesen…

-Moyashi ya terminaste de-

Solo abrió la puerta para recibir un cojín, cuando la almohada cayo se pudo apreciar la pequeña vena en la sien del oriental sin el pelo arreglado. Allen molesto le tiro de inmediato otra almohada y un zapato.

-¡No entres que no he acabado Bakanda!

Y si, razones para estar rojo y molesto le sobraban, cuándo no se había puesto ni la ropa interior, con los ojos cerrados y una vena cada vez más grande en su sien el japonés chasqueo la lengua saliendo.

-Adolecente-le oyó gruñir

-¡Pues lo soy!-grito lanzando un último cojín que dio en el blanco antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Detrás de la puerta se quedo un buen rato, esperando y esperando, lo vio hablar con una mujer la cual parecía conocer de años, o eso parecía por la forma en la que los dos se trataban y en algún punto perdido de la conversación se vio a si mismo dentro. Todos le miraron mientras la mujer (un poco llenita) le presentaba. Habían ahí niños, solo dos en verdad y por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir eran despedidos por el grupo en general; de esta manera el era ahora el más joven del grupo, pues quien le seguía en edad apenas tenía 18, después unas chicas de 22 y otro de 25, señores y señoras que ya pasaban los cuarenta eran la población mayoritaria, incluso una pequeña anciana que según oyó iba para los 95, pero parecía un rumor sin fundamentos.

-El joven Walker estará con nosotros un tiempo debido a su salud-dijo la mujer poniendo una mano en su hombro-Sean amables con él, la ha pasado un poquito mal últimamente

Los presentes dedicaron un corto saludo y un aplauso, sin despegar la vista de si como si fuera la nueva adquisición de un museo y dado el panorama no lo dudaba, su apariencia después de todo seria digna del ala de arte abstracto. Resoplo al verse un poco lejos a la zona del fondo, al fin lejos de las miradas pues la encargada daba un sermón a sus residentes de más tiempo, le pareció que le chico que le seguía en edad querían empezar una conversación con el pero nada más ver a su cuidador dos segundos le hizo sudar frio y desviar la vista tan rápido que se cayó al piso con todo y muletas. Sintió pena ajena del pobre.

Kanda le bajo de la silla y le dejo en una colchoneta, le vio con la ceja arqueada pidiendo una explicación que no le dio, por lo que no tardo en preguntar:

-¿Por qué estoy acá? No se supone que tengo que volver a caminar

-¿No sabes nada de rehabilitación?-suspiro-Bien oye a la maestra, y no la contradigas Thers sabe los que hace

Arqueo la ceja ampliamente preguntándose de que iba eso. Pero giro a la profesora decidiéndose a esterarse del programa que seguiría. Oyó un largo rato a la mujer y no podo evitar poner cara de escepticismo por lo que escuchaba ¡Eso debía ser una broma! ¡¿Que caminar otra vez le tomaría cuanto?! Miro a Kanda pero este no hizo más que confirmárselo con una mirada ¡¿Y como que derrame cerebral?! ¿No se les pudo ocurrir otra cosa para decir a los demás? Ahora todos le miraban y cuchicheaban por lo bajo, sumando el asunto de Kanda que no se le despegaba y él en una colchoneta tartamudeando sin saber ni que decir en su defensa…

Lanzo un hondo y largo suspiro. Esa sería una etapa muy, muy larga en su vida.

Fin 14.

Bien espero actualizar pronto, recuerden que sus comentarios son mi combustible XD

jane!


	15. Chapter 15

0.15.- Antes: Delirium Tremens

La pantalla mostro el hospital en lo que parecía una grabación de una cámara de seguridad, los tonos en blanco y negro le delataban. Todo lucia normal, gente saliendo y entrando. Una persona en particular de roja cabellera entro a poco, cabeceaba y parecía quitarse el pelo del rostro de un movimiento insistente, camino a paso tambaleante por la abarrotada sala de espera; parecía que hubo un accidente deportivo, pues en el lugar abundaban jugadores de futboll soccer y americano, incluso varios aficionados que era tratados por heridas de gravedad hechas a base de golpes y hasta cuchillos, alguien había vomitado una sustancia rosada por lo que el intendente (un hombre con un grabado de raquetas de tenis al pecho) maldecía que fuera jueves. Los médicos corrían de aquí para acá junto a enfermeras resumiendo el movimiento constante como un manto blanco, el cual contrarrestaba el piso que tenía tanta sangre sin limpiar la cual ya se había vuelto oscura. Sumando el caos un hombre de frac gris entro, de una funeraria al parecer, el hombre de cabello negro se paseaban con prisa sin descaro entregando tarjetas ofreciendo sus servicios siendo a poco perseguido sin descanso por los de seguridad. Más y más ambulancias llegaban al estacionamiento del lugar dejando más y más heridos en el abarrotado pasillo.

-Está bien, está bien ME VOY ¿contentos?

Fue lo último que se le oyó al tipo antes de ser sacado literalmente a patadas del lugar.

En todo eso poco importo la silueta pelirroja que entraba al ascensor sin dejar de sacudir la cabeza, y nadie vio como tomo un listón rojo del arreglo floral que tenía una rubia esperando ver a su abuela.

Con esto último el video se detuvo.

El hombre de complexión robusta, camisa blanca y tirantes negros dejo el control sobre el televisor, mirando reprobatoriamente al joven pelirrojo del otro lado de la mesa que mantenía la mirada baja y las manos esposadas.

-¿Accidente? Eso fue premeditado-acuso

El pelirrojo no alzo el rostro, ni le miro, tampoco cambio el gesto de su propia cara, parecía como si no estuviera ahí.

-Confiesa de una vez, así quizás se reduzcan años en tu sentencia…

Para disgusto del oficial el joven siguió sin reaccionar, aquel hombre no tenia paciencia, con los jóvenes en especial, a todos los consideraba delincuentes en potencia, y el chico frente suyo no sería una diferencia, no con pruebas tan claras ante sus ojos.

-Tienes 18… no falta mucho para que seas juzgado como adulto…

Igual el chico no le miro, el hombre había perdido su paciencia.

-Eso quieres ¿cierto?-gruño-Hacerte el inocente, con esa cara de "Yo no fui" si crees que el tutelar de menores intercederá ante ti estas muy equivocado-azoto las manos de su lado-¡De mi cuenta corre que terminaras en una celda antes de almuerzo!

-No puede seguir este interrogatorio. Lo acusare por intimidación hacia mi cliente

Sin aviso ni atisbo de respeto un hombre robusto medio rubio (a mitad de su cabello tenía una franja de pelo negro) entro azotando la puerta, vestía traje gris y corbata negra, ambos si arreglar, el saco estaba desabotonado y la corbata aflojada. Tenía también un par de gafas rectangulares que le hacían ver profesional y de confianza, y su expresión seria e autoritaria era suficiente para hacer retroceder al policía.

-No puede entrar así como así esto es un interrogatorio oficial

-Peor todavía-el hombre se aproximo-Interrogando a un joven menor sin siquiera llamar a su abogado… el juez sabrá de esto

-Usted no sabe con quién se está metiendo

-Ni usted tampoco-saco una tarjeta tendiéndosela

-Me importa un bledo quien sea usted yo…-miro la tarjeta- ¿Jake Russell?

El policía se movió un paso atrás mirándolo sin dar crédito a lo que leía.

-Veo que no es tan tonto, ya ha oído de mi-el rubio sonrió

A respuesta el oficial profirió una blasfemia y salió de la sala azotando la puerta. El hombre sonrió con suficiencia y tomo asiento del lado donde el policía solía estar, saco un folder para releer el cazo y extrajo una cajetilla de cigarros tomando uno entre sus labios buscando dentro del saco un encendedor.

-No fume

El hombre elevo la vista mirándolo, Lavi ni siquiera le miraba.

-¿Pensé que no me hablarías? En fin eso ya es cosa del pasado, ahora, veamos, intento de homicidio en primer grado…-lanzo un hondo suspiro-Creí que la etapa donde te metías en problemas apropósito ya había acabado, sacarte de esto me costara un poco pero ten por seguro que mañana estarás…

-Soy culpable

Le miro sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Perdón?

-Dije que soy culpable Russell, no te metas en esto. Ni tú ni _**ellos**_

-¿Lavi de que estás hablando? esto no es un cargo por vandalismo, no te robaste un coche que "casualmente" tenía la llave puesta, ni te detuvieron por posesión de narcóticos, Si no hago algo pueden meterte preso años

-Yo solo le di un aventón a un amigo eso no era mío, y a diferencia de eso, esto si lo merezco

-Déjate de tonterías Lavi-se puso en pie de improvisto azotando las manos en la mesa-¿Sabes lo que dices? no, No tienes idea, piensa un momento en lo malo que sería esto para ti, piensa en tu futuro, en lo angustiados que están tus padres…

Lavi soltó una risita irónica y por primera vez fijo la vista en el hombre frente a él, sus ojos opacos con considerables ojeras y el cabello desarreglado, la camisa sucia y arrugada. Rio un poco mas pero no había sentimiento alguno en su voz o sus ojos.

-¿Angustiados? Claro, están aterrados, de lo que sea que salga en el periódico mañana "Lavi Bookman preso por homicidio"-elevo el brazo fungiendo colocar una pancarta, después se dejo caer en la silla en una postura más relajada-Tienen miedo del apellido no de lo que le pase a su hijo, porque, si no, no tendría de abogado permanente al GRAN Jake Russell

-No digas eso de tus padres, ellos siempre velaran por sus hijos- expresó serio

-Oh, cierto, así _son los padres _–rio mudamente mirando a la nada-Lastima que a quienes me dieron vida siempre se les olvide

-Estas malentendiendo todo esto por ese accidente

-¡No fue un accidente!-grito-¡Soy un maldito monstruo! ¡Casi mato a la única persona en el mundo que me importa y se preocupa por mí!

-Tranquilízate-se puso en pie con calma moviendo sus manos lentas-Has pasado un shock muy fuerte, no has dormido nada en tres días, solo fue la presión…

-No es así-bajo la mirada contrariado-Yo de verdad, yo de verdad iba a matar a Allen…y después…después iba a suicidarme…

-Lavi, nada de eso es cierto, solo fue la falta de sueño, no has sido el mismo desde que tu abuelo falleció, desde que los señores Walker se fueron…solo ha sido mucho para ti. Llevas mucho peso en tu espalda, mucha tensión, solo, hay que hablar con un asesor-puso una manos en su hombro-El juez entenderá que solo se trato de un muy desafortunado incidente, ya verás como todo esto se quedara en el pasado, retomaras tu carrera, y pronto esto será solo un recuerdo del que te reirás

-…_siempre_…_juntos-_Alcanzo a oír apenas un susurró del pelirrojo con la vista gacha

-¿Eh? ¿Dices?-se acerco para oír mejor

-…_la muerte…separe_

-¿Qué?

El pelirrojo se estremeció, mas y mas, el hombre de gafas se aparto un poco dándose cuenta que se estaba riendo, Lavi se reía, pero de que o porque. Esa risa solo le hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Se supone-clamo el chico en calma total-Que eso diría el padre el día de nuestra boda

Dejo caer su rostro a un lado con una expresión indefinida, vacía.

-Estaríamos juntos…_hasta que la muerte nos separe_-sonrió ampliamente macabro-¡Hasta que la muerte nos separe!

El hombre penas pudo reaccionar cuando el pelirrojo saco una navaja y se cortó el cuello.

-¡LAVI!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oscuridad, vacía y reconfortante oscuridad. Pero no pudo ser, termino por abrir los ojos solo para mirar a una mujer rubia hablar con su abogado. Intento levantar la mano y no pudo, intento mover la cabeza sintiendo el daño y fue igual. Sus piernas tampoco le hacían caso, y lo noto, estaba atado a una blanca camilla.

-¿…Porque me detuviste…?

El hombre le miro con sorpresa y después con pena. Negó lentamente y dijo.

-Tu madre es infértil…ellos te quieren vivo

Pudo ver el pesar en sus ojos, miro al cielo y entendió ese cambio, como si no lo hubiera visto ya muchas veces.

-Los llamo ¿cierto? Pidió que vinieran y ellos solo respondieron "Me da igual mientras todavía tenga un hijo varón vivo" ¿No?

-Como pueden….ellos…

-Son así. Debió dejarme morir

El hombre contrariado negó, "_seguro es un padre_" pensó, "_solo ellos me miran siempre con ganas de llorar"._

Lanzo un suspiro mirando la mujer en bata que era secundada por dos gorilas de uniformes blancos, sonrió un poco.

-¿_Qué_ _hay de nuevo Doc*? _Lista para su nuevo interno

La mujer se limito a acomodar sus gafas azules con seriedad y profesionalismo.

-Siempre lo estoy joven Bookman, siempre lo estoy

Le dedico una corta mirada antes de subir al vehículo, después los gorilas lo subieron a él en la parte trasera, de donde podían leerse en letras negras **manicomio Milenium.**

Dentro Lavi soltó una risita.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto uno

-Seguro esta histérico-bufo el segundo-Todos se ponen igual cuando saben dónde van.

-No. No rio por eso-clamo Lavi sonriéndoles con calma-Solo pensé "_**Rayos ya era hora**_"

Los hombres se miraron entre si y presintieron que ese sujeto los volvería locos antes de que siquiera lo notaran.

Fin 0.15

15.-Despues: Tan lento, como una tortuga

Dos centímetros, dos y medio, tres y luego…cero.

Su pie cayo de vuelta en la colchoneta, lo que le hizo fruncir aun más el ceño, y no obstante oyó un aplauso, la mujer mayor se acerco a él diciendo que iba muy bien, que estaba avanzando bastante, casi podía jurar que le vería sacar una estrellita para estampársela en la frente. Quiso bufar, se quiso quejar pero al final dijo "Gracias Miss Thers" y se quedo callado.

Volvió a lo mismo, y esta vez la máxima fue de cinco, pero la siguiente se quedo en dos y solo hasta el intento 28 logro pasar a seis. La mujer le aplaudió con ganas y sus compañeros cuchichearon y uno que otro mayor clamo "Tu puedes hijo" o "No te esfuerzos demasiado". Sonrió y asintió por cortesía aun cuándo una venita en su sien crecía y crecía de la pura frustración. La risilla al fondo detrás suyo lo enojo más y luego oír otra vez lo de muy avanzado por "_**Su situación**_" casi le hace explotar.

-No vayas tan rápido Moyashi, podría darte algo otra vez

Giro lentamente la cabeza para mirar al japonés y dedicarle una mirada de odio puro mientras musitaba con el movimiento silencioso de sus labios:

-"_No…tuve…un p%$& Derrame. Cerebral. Bakanda."_

Porque, se preguntaba Allen, de todas las escusas que podrían dar los doctores se les había ocurrido eso.

Kanda, el, sonrió mas pronunciadamente. Esa se las cobraría, enserio que lo haría.

Claro, cuando pudiera mover el pie lo suficiente para patearlo entre los…

Suspiro largamente, siguiendo la lección. Otro sermón, otro calentamiento de pies y un levantamiento que no pasaba de los cinco centímetros o tres. Y mañana igual, y pasado también, el programa seguía tal cual desde que entró y ya iba mes y medio de eso. Ahora habían dos chicas de 19 y un niño de 8 que hasta habían avanzado más que el mismo. Y parecían restregárselo en cara cada que daban vueltas en muletas alrededor suyo, incluso uno le dijo "_Mejor quédate en la silla abuelo"_

Que agradeciera que tenía ocho porque si no…

Tuvo que hacer desaparecer su aura irritable en cuanto Thers se acerco a él, para mirarle y decir "Espero que esta sesión vaya bien señor Walker" sonriendo ampliamente, tanto que asustaba, incluso sintió la mirada del japonés atravesando su nuca refutándoselo. Ya sabía que querían decir los dos, era demasiado obvio, y aunque Allen fuese educado y no le gustaba meterse en problemas esos dos lo provocaban.

-**¡Señor Walker!**

Kanda ya preparado parteo la parte trasera de su rodilla haciendo caer en la silla que arrimo, dijo, "lo traigo después" y se lo llevo de ahí.

Intento numero 43 por ponerse en pie: **Fallido**.

Gruño cruzado de brazos oyendo el regaño que la señora Thers no pudo decir pero Kanda con gusto pasaba el recado. Los clásicos "No puedes hacer esto" "No estás preparado para…" Todavía no…"

Y él solo gruño, hizo pucheros, etc. Como un niño, pues no podía hacer mucho más. ¿Cómo rayos iba a avanzar si no le dejaban ni intentarse parar?

-Sabes que no debes hacer eso tarado

Bufo a respuesta, que a decir verdad dijera lo que dijera igual voltearía sus palabras y el imprudente era él al final. Se dejo guiar en la silla rumbo al comedor. Sin dejar de gruñir y despotricar una que otra maldición, el solo quería avanzar, el solo quería seguir, pero todo mundo parecía empecinado que un mínimo esfuerzo podía romperlo. Si el sabia que sus defensas eran tan bajas como las de un moribundo, prácticamente era un polluelo indefenso dentro de corral lleno de gallos, mas no tenían que recordárselo a cada instante. Su salud solo mejoraría si le dejaban hacer más cosas, pero al parecer desde que salió del hospital lo trataban con más cuidado, solo faltaba que lo rodearan con hule espuma y papel de burbujas. Y la rutina que seguía no ayudaba a quitarse eso de encima.

Más porque sabía perfectamente lo que seguía.

-¡Ohayoo Allen-chan!

El que Jerry, el cocinero más alto, moreno y musculoso que conocía se le acercara más de la cuenta y de improvisto mando a volar los muchos y muy variados pensamientos de su cabeza. Odiaba como Bakanda sabía hacerle olvidar algo brevemente pero el tiempo suficiente. Mas su estomago reclamo y tuvo que hacerle caso sin reparos.

-Buenos días Jerry

-¿Qué vas a querer hoy Allen-chan?

Pregunto el hindú con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventanilla revoloteando y lanzando corazoncitos. Kanda había retrocedido metro y medio.

-Uh…veamos, quiero albóndigas con tomate, una hamburguesa con huevo, ensalada cesar, arroz frito, un plato de estofado, tallarines y una rebanada de pay de limón.

-Bien-anotaba-Por cierto hoy hice helado casero de fresa con chocolate

-¿Enserio?-le brillaron los ojos-Dame un poco por favor

-¡OMG! ¡Claro que si Allen-chan te daré una copa!-Y desapareció en la cocina

-En la mañana apenas comes-murmuro Kanda llevándole a una mesa-Pero apenas pisas la cafetería devoras la mitad de lo que hay-sonrió sancarrón-¿Comiendo por los dos años ausente?

-Por supuesto que no Bakanda-cruzo los brazos-No es lo mismo sencillamente, Comer algo pedido de algún servicio a la cocina de Jerry. El cocina con el corazón.

-Con demasiado corazón diría yo-resoplo poniéndole frente a una mesa

-No insultes a Jerry Bakanda-gruño en descontento

-No lo insulto-tomo asiento del lado opuesto-Haces demasiado drama por un comentario.

-Claro que no-giro el rostro

-Lo que tú digas

Quiso gruñir algo pero se lo guardo para después. Pues Kanda había mencionado algo que ciertamente le inquietaba algo. Sabía que desde chico era un poco glotón, pero de eso a lo que actualmente ingería…si se lo hubieran dicho antes seguro se reía, "nadie come tanto" claro, se aguanto el rodar los ojos, no eran solo bromas, sabía que estaba comiendo más de lo normal, su pediatra seguro se alegraba pero para él no era algo para estar feliz. _"¿comiendo por los dos años ausente?"_ no le gusto como se oyó eso, lo había dicho como si fuese una marmota, un animal que come en exceso antes de la llegada del invierno. La posibilidad no le gustaba vista a la inversa, pareciera que estuviera comiendo para el invierno, para _**su invierno**_. Comer y dormir. Comer y no despertar, _comer para morir…_

Trago saliva sintiendo la garganta terriblemente seca. Increíblemente ya no podía recordar bien o que sucedió antes de dormir, no recordaba si comió de mas o no comió, no sabía distinguir lo que pasaría antes de…_eso_. Descanso la barbilla en sus manos. Tanto tiempo despierto y nadie sabía todavía nada de su enfermedad. Solo pruebas inconclusas de todo y nada, síntomas sin relación clara, sentirse débil física y mentalmente día a día.

El quería pararse, ponerse en pie, demostrarles a todos que nada ni nadie lo vencería, ni sus estadísticas ni esa enfermedad, pero cada que oía más, cada que se involucraba en las pláticas de su condición, cuando las entendía más, sentía que no podía. Saber que tenia lo confundía y a decir verdad empezaba a temer de verdad el saber, quería y al mismo tiempo no quería oírlo, saber todo lo que le pasaba, lo que día con día lo estaba matando sin que lo notara, tan lento, tan aletargado que incluso ahora parecían lejanos aquellos días donde no dependía de nadie más, donde podía pararse sin pensar, donde podía ir a donde quisiera como quisiera, ahora ni estirando su manos podía alcanzarlos. No podía, solo miraba el pasado como un cruel recordatorio de lo que fue, de lo que no podía ser, veía el presente mofándose en su cara y no quería, no quería oír las risas, risas, _Esas risas_. Aquellas que serpenteaban en sus oídos y decía: _"Nunca te pondrás en pie, no puedes Allen"_

Su faz se ensombreció.

"_No puedes, sabes que no puedes, no puedes ir contra lo que se dicta"_

Era mentira

"_No lo es, lo sabes mejor que nadie"_

Solo es una tontería

"_Es la realidad, no puedes"_

Tu…

"_No puedes Allen, Tú no puedes"_

Ca…Cro…

-¡Allen-chan!

Allen miro frente suyo, la cara de Jerry realmente cerca, tanto que incluso podía ver el café de sus ojos tras las gafas. Parpadeo y miro su alrededor, la cafetería donde Kanda del otro extremo le miraba seriamente de brazos cruzados pero sin decir nada, el cocinero le toco la frente e hizo un además pero solo suspiro llevando las manos a su cadera.

-Pobre de ti ¡Te mueres de hambre!-anuncio haciendo un gesto infantil con los brazos pegados al pecho sobre una pierna y negando

-¿Eh?-miro a Kanda y Jerry por turnos sintiéndose confundido

-No temas Allen-chan!-giro a la cocina y grito-¡Traigan la comida ó quieren que se quede famélico el pobre!

Semejante grito alboroto a los cocineros que servían y a los que estaban sentados comiendo, se oyó una que otra risita de las mesas al ver a los pobres alborotados por su jefe realizando en tiempo record el pedido para traerlo en un carrito para mayor comodidad. Allen hubiese sentido pena ajena no solo por ellos sino por sí mismo, pero de solo oler la comida se olvido de todo eso, sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias Jerry

-¡Allen-chan eres tan **Kawai**! ¡Nuevamente será gratis come mi pequeñín!

El cocinero se fue revoloteando por ahí con todos los comensales sudando frio. Allen ni lo noto comenzado a comer.

Tras un par de minutos no pudo evitar mirar al frente, Kanda de brazos cruzados solo le miraba, lo que le hizo caer en cuenta.

-¿Quieres?

-No. Traga y cállate

-Se supone que el enfermo aquí soy tendió el plato de arroz-No tienes quejas ¿O sí?

El japonés le miro fijo de manera un tanto extraña, pero al cabo de un rato le vio gruñir un improperio y tomar el plato, Allen sonrió con la cuchara todavía en su boca y continúo. Era siempre mejor comer acompañado.

No obstante paso lo que temía. Se lleno de más por lo cual al volver a clases…bueno…

Que se siente estar débil la mayoría del tiempo, sin hacer ninguna actividad física más que mover las manos y con el estomago a punto de explotar.

Para Allen son nauseas, un mareo contante al intentar mover su cuerpo y algo de asco.

Como supuso la señora Thers le mando hacer ejercicios de dedos para que se le bajara la comida, y al hacerlo, otra vez las clases ya había terminado.

-¡No todavía puedo!

-Ni lo intentes

Fue sacado del lugar de manera humillante nuevamente como si solo fuese un niño malcriado. Siempre le hacían lo mismo SIEMPRE.

Mantuvo los brazos cruzados conforme Kanda empujaba la silla por el pasillo desierto, el enojo de la mañana se había acrecentado, casi tres meses y no le dejaba hacer nada, NADA DE NADA. El no era una maldita muñeca de porcelana que se fuera a romper si se caía, el se pondría en pie otra vez y lo intentaría y lo intentaría sin importar que. Desafortunadamente era el único en pensar así, todos estaban demasiado ocupados teniéndole de rata de laboratorio como para darle una oportunidad, una sola, ¡Él quería vivir maldita sea!

Su mal estado de humor no paso desapercibido por supuesto, el japonés gruño y le hablo con ese tonito de voz que usaba para regañarlo crispándolo aun mas.

-Tienes que apegarte al programa tarado. Agradece no haber perdido la sensibilidad de tus piernas o que tus nervios se atrofiaran. Aunque no te guste seguirás a pie de letra las instrucciones de Thers

-¿Porque me hablas así…?-bufo girando el rostro-¡Porque siempre hablas de cosas que ni **tú** sabes con tanta confianza!

-No jodas-bufo dejando de empujar la silla-El que te pongas de impaciente no te hará caminar tarado, sigue las instrucciones, es fácil

-¡Tú que vas a saber de esto!-giro con la silla para darle cara-**Tú **no eres el que está pegado a esta silla, tú no sabes lo que estoy pasando, nadie entiende ni un poco

-¿Vas a hacerte de victima a estas alturas?-hizo un gesto como si escupiera-Eres solo un paciente, uno de muchos, de millones ¿te crees único? ¿Piensas que solo tú sufres? Qué hay del resto, portándote de esa manera, _**ja**_, solo eres un crio que no sabe nada de la vida

-¡Tú que puedes saber!-grito lleno de rabia-¡No puedes siquiera imaginarte nada, no sabes de que hablas, no eres siquiera un doctor, solo un enfermero que asusta a los demás si no hacen lo que les dice, tu solo eres de palabras, un maldito que se cree superior y se regodea entre los que _si nos estamos muriendo_¡ **Tú no eres nadie!**

Lo siguiente que Allen supo es que había abandonado la silla de ruedas, la cual ahora yacía tirada de lado moviendo las ruedas lentamente. Pero él no estaba en el suelo, ni remotamente cerca de este a decir verdad, sus pies no alcanzaban ni a rozarlo en la posición en la que se encontraba. Su espalda pegada contra la fría pared de azulejos sostenido únicamente por el antebrazo del japonés que parecía querer pegarlo a esta costara lo que costara.

Allen había hecho rabiar a Kanda muchas veces, casi hasta hacerlas incontables, y no obstante, esa expresión, esa rabia y furia que transmitía el gesto del japonés, los labios tensos dejándose ver los dientes apretados con fiereza, la cara tensa y crispada y sobre todo sus ojos, tan oscuros tan profundos con una sombre de tinieblas cubriéndole. Seguramente no paso más que unos segundos y a Allen se le hizo eterno, ser el único receptor de tal mortal mirada, no dejo de temblar ni un instante presa del pánico y el miedo. ¿Eso se sentía ver a la muerte a la cara? Lo más seguro era que sí.

Y no obstante la eternidad acabo, la faz de Kanda se atenuó suavemente hasta el grado de cambiar su gesto rabioso por uno desconcertado. No había sido apropósito ni planeado, esa conducta tan agresiva fue un simple impulso, lo supo al verle nervioso mirando lo que hacía, lo que _casi le hacía_. Fue dejado en la silla de ruedas ya de pie y sin nada que decir como si nada hubiera pasado fue sacado del hospital, después llevado al coche rentado camino a su casa. Allen tardo todo ese tiempo en salir del Shock y solo pudo ver la mirada cubierta de Kanda al volante.

-¿Kanda? ¿Qué fue lo que…?

-Cierra la boca. No hables

No dijo nada mas ante ese tono, un tono extraño y ajeno, lleno de dolor, débil, roto. Eso lo asusto. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le pasaba Kanda? ¿Ese era Kanda?

Nadie dijo nada el resto del día, la comida llego a domicilio, Allen comió solo, durmió en silencio. Y al día siguiente a primera hora…

-Levántate Moyashi

La misma rutina de siempre, parecía que lo del día anterior no hubiera pasado, y no obstante Allen noto una brecha invisible, Kanda le ayudaba pero no como antes, evitaba tocarle más de lo necesario; y siempre miraba a otro lado evitando su mirada a cada instante, de no ser porque debía cuidarle seguro ya estaría evitándolo. Estaban ya a medio camino del hospital en el auto pero el silencio había alcanzado pronto el punto de intolerable. Giro a verle aun si este lo ignoraba fijo en el camino.

-Oye…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sobre…es decir…ayer…tú

-Llegamos

No pudo evitar mirar con cara de lelo enfrente sorprendido ¿Cómo rayos había pasado? Mientras Kanda se estacionaba pudo mirar la flecha de la velocidad bajar del 98 al 45. Arqueo una ceja, Kanda no solía ir más de 60, por seguridad primordialmente. Entonces porque ahora de repente, le miro quitarse el cinturón de seguridad saliendo rápido, seguro esa era su forma de evitar el tema.

Suspiro, si no quería decirle nada no servía insistir, no quería ser dejado en algún pasillo por hacerlo impacientarse o rabiar. Igual al dia anterior.

Rápido ingresaron al edificio y llegaron al segundo piso en cuestión de nada, Allen saludaba al personal don una sonrisa o un gesto de mano, y todos lo devolvían el saludo con ánimos, en todo aquel tiempo, estar internado e ir a prácticas se había hecho amigo de casi todo el personal, que a pesar de todo solo decían hola y seguían en sus trabajos para no ganarse la furia de cierto japonés que los fulminaba al tenerlos cerca.

-¡Allen-san!

El albino detuvo la silla ganándose un bufido del japonés, detrás de ellos se acercaba corriendo Lou fa con algo grande envuelto en sus manos, Shifu y Rikei le seguía sin esfuerzos, y pronto tuvo a los tres practicantes rodeándolo con entusiasmo, seguro ninguna había visto a Kanda aun, pero prefirió no mencionárselos, no aun.

-Buenos Días Lou fa-saludo con cortesía sonriéndole, la chica enrojeció cual esfera navideña+

-B-buenos días Walker-san-tartamudeo mirando sus manos que frutaba nerviosa con el gran paquete bajo el brazo, y parecía recordarlo sujetándolo antes de que se le cayera.-Que bueno que lo alcanzamos antes de que entrara Walker-san

-¿Uh? Pasa algo-miro a los tres

-V-vera o-oímos que está avanzando mucho en rehabilitación y este… la señora Thers está siendo un poco desconsiderada y…bueno ¡Le compramos esto!-chillo al final tendiéndole el paquete roja

-¿Eh?-lo sostuvo-¿Qué es esto?

-Un regalo-dijo Rikei de brazos cruzados-Para que avance más y no tenga que rogarle a la maestra

-¿Cómo saben eso?-inclino el rostro, los tres se pusieron nerviosos

-Casualidad-dijo Shifu

-No es que espiáramos por la ventanilla todos los días ni nada…

Lou fa le piso el pie y Shifu le dio un codazo. Mas Allen ni oyó lo ultimo desenvolviendo lo que sea que había ahí, descubriendo con sorpresa y algo de alegría que se trataban de un par de muletas, personales para su uso exclusivo, propias y no del hospital, algo que podía usar si quería y nadie tenía porque negárselo pues eran suyas, como no pensó en eso antes. Pero ni agradecerles el presento pudo, pues Kanda se lo quito de las manos alzándolo lejos de su alcance mirando a los estudiantes como si los fuera a decapitar ahí mismo, lo que puso a los pobres pálidos como hojas al notarle al fin.

-¿Que creen que están habiendo? Ustedes no pueden meterse así como así con el programa de Thers.-les dijo-Y tu ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya Moyashi, esto se va al armario y tu seguirás con el programa. Ther se graduó como la mejor en rehabilitación, y ninguno de los aquí presentes tiene más experiencia que ella. Acataras sus métodos, no rezongues Moyashi

Allen se obligo bajar la mirada y no decir nada, molesto le desvió la mirada y avanzo por propia cuanta diciéndoles a los chicos "Gracias de todos modos" fue directo a las puertas dobles sin esperar por el otro que seguro seguía fulminando a los pobres practicantes.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue al variado grupo hablar de algo en susurros, lo que fuera no le importo pues igual fue directo a su sitio sin siquiera saludar (lo hacía por cortesía pero ahora no estaba de humor). Se estaciono al lado de la colchoneta de prácticas, posicionándose y guardando el edredón que usaba para no congelarse. Kanda quien le seguía se acerco para dejarlo abajo mas Allen le dio un manotazo impidiéndoselo.

-Qué rayos te pasa

-Esto está dentro de _mis posibilidades-_acentuó

Sin muchos problemas se deslizo del asiento al suelo y posteriormente a la colchoneta, apenas Kanda iba a decir algo y Allen levanto rápido la mano a la instructora que sin pensárselo le dio la palabra.

-Disculpe señora Thers pero que haremos hoy

-hoy…bueno-pensó un poco-Serán unos ejercicios básicos de las articulaciones, practicaremos el cómo y cuanto los pies o manos dado el caso pueden girar sin dolor ni agarrotamientos serán 100 repeticiones por total pero si solo son 50 también está bien, a decir verdad de eso irán las siguientes clases

-Comprendo, es decir estaremos sentados todo el tiempo

-eh si

-Solo quería saber eso-giro al japonés-Kanda hazme el favor de retirarte

-Qué demonios…

-Me apegare al programa-deletreo-Mientras no me ponga en pie ni lo intente no hay razón para que restees aquí ¿No es así señora Thers?

-Er… bueno a decir verdad no se requiere ningún tipo de asistencia

-Eso es todo. Gracias miss Thers. Te veo en el almuerzo Kanda, seguro tienes muchos pendientes, todavía debes poner algo en el armario…

No hacía falta saber que Kanda estaba por mucho muy molesto, pero al final con justa razón no había razón para permanecer ahí (el ya iba de salida luego de cerciorarse que el otro no haría nada idiota). Igual salió, salió no lo corrieron, salió solo por coincidencia… (aja) y era normal para el estar despotricando maldiciones al fin y al cabo.

o-o-o-o-o-oi-o-o-o-o

De aquel incidente habían pasado unos pocos días. En el auditorio del hospital se encontraban unos pocos médicos y enfermeras, Bak al frente de todos anotaba cosas en la pizarra, mirando con desgano una hoja.

-¿Estos son los resultados?-pregunto a nadie en particular

-Así es Doctor Chang

La mujer de blusón floreado cubierta con una bata se puso en pie solo para eso y después retomo su lugar en la segunda fila. Bak se paso la mano con la cara sujetándose el puente de la nariz. Wong en primera fila repaso las copias de las mismas hojas sin evitar susurrar.

-Ya van dos meses y sigue igual…

-Yo no veo nada inusual-Profirió la mujer arriba suyo en segunda fila tomándoselo como insulto-La rehabilitación es un proceso largo y hasta dificultoso, ¡Puede tomarse hasta años!

-Su condición es distinta-retomo Wong-No malentienda señora Thers, no estamos cuestionando sus métodos, pero, quizás su programa es…un poco... -no termino y cambio la frase- El paciente es particular

-Usted sabe perfectamente las deficiencias motrices y mentales de alguien salido de un coma como yo, no espere milagros ¡Y es Señorita Thers para usted!-gruño haciendo encoger al otro en su asiento, Bak llamo al orden

-No nos está entendiendo Thers, lo que el doctor Wong quiso decir es que le paciente…

-El que haya podido hablar y moverse casi de inmediato no cambia los hechos doctor Chang-musito arrastrando las palabras

-Este paciente no es como los otros-Aporto Richards al centro de la tercera fila-Llevamos su caso por los últimos años, sabemos de primera mano los escenarios improbables y hasta ilógicos que se asocian a él, si pudo hablar a poco más de quince minutos cuando a la mayoría le cuesta el doble, incluso razono con mayor rapidez

-Y además está el hecho de que no es un paciente de _coma_ ordinario, **el **_**durmió**_-apunto Bak viendo la oportunidad-El apegarnos a lo tradicional nos restara tiempo, no malentienda Thers su programa es quizás demasiado lento para él, desde que inicio se estanco, no hay progresos y el ritmo es malo, eso nos cambia los análisis, los resultados y entorpece la investigación

-Aun si sus órganos comenzaran a fallar eso no tiene que ver con mi área-clamo severamente- Háganlo esforzarse de más y perderá del todo la movilidad o le rasgaran un musculo. Tengo más de 40 años de experiencia, no me ira a enseñar mi profesión ¿O sí? Todos los huesos funcionan igual doctor _**Chang**_

-¿Qué discutimos aquí?-murmuro una enfermera en cuarta fila a otro médico-¿Buscamos soluciones o estamos peleando por las pruebas de resistencia otra vez?

-Esto parece un tonto debate por respeto-mascullo Boners por lo bajo en la esquina de la cuarta fila

-Solo dicen idioteces-bufo Kanda detrás de la última fila a un lado de la puerta

Acto seguido el reto del personal le vio, todos excepto la pelirrosa de la primera fila que estaba recostada en esta y con ojos cerrados tenía cara de no aguantarse el escándalo. Bak avanzo un paso mirando al japonés.

-Supongo que entiendes el problema-le dijo, Kanda bufo a respuesta-¿Y qué sugieres?

El japonés le miro en silencio y al cabo de un rato cerro los ojos con el rostro girado a otra dirección.

-Si lo supiera ya habría hecho algo

Se hizo u pesado y corto silencio, Bak miro al resto de los presentes

-¿sugerencias? ¿Algo…? ¿Alguien?…una idea

Alguien tosió en sexta fila. Bak bajo los hombros con derrota.

-Deberíamos dejarlo-musito un doctor de barba negra en quinta fila rondando los 40tas-Mejorara un día ¿a qué no?

-Idiota-un anciano de séptima le tiro su tabla a la cabeza-Si dejamos que su cuerpo se adapte a ese ritmo tendremos un montón de síntomas falsos, y después ¿Qué? ¿Pedirá la eutanasia? Y adiós a hacer avances significativos

-Tan solo porque no se puede poner en pie-susurro su asistente, Cho

**-¡Arggg! ¡Me tienen harta!**

Fou azoto su bota al ponerse en pie, camino escaleras arriba con los brazos muy separados de su cuerpo y cara de querer asesinar a alguien.

-¿a-a dónde vas? Bak nervioso

-Quieres que camine ¿no?-le dijo volteando a verlo

-…-Bak se quedo en silencio cinco segundos exactos-¡LO VAS A MATAR!-chillo al procesarlo

Mas a Fou le dio igual siguió de largo oyendo los muy variados gritos de todos que iban desde "Walker no hizo nada para merecer semejante martirio" o "Nos van a demandar, nos van a demandar, seguro nos demandan" a los cuales la mujer hizo oídos sordos, pero nada más llegar arriba se detuvo y miro al único japonés ahí.

-¿Qué? No piensas decirme algo

Kanda de ojos cerrados dijo: "Solo déjalo vivo" Bak chillo de desesperación a esa respuesta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-.o-o-o-o-o-o

El reflejo del lago le veía con tristeza y lastima, eso era claramente lo que sentía así si mismo en esos momentos. No pudo evitar arrojar otra piedra a su reflejo deformando la imagen, suspiro levemente. Ya había acabado las clases ese día, pero Kanda no fue por él.

Todos había n salido con rumbo a sus casas dejando el salón desierto, la señora Thers tenía un pendiente y no le podía vigilar, además de que debían cerrar el salón con llave, fue encargado a una enfermera, la cual retiro a poco cuando ella decidió que le vendría bien el aire fresco; y ahora estaba ahí, en el jardín de hospital donde meses atrás ocurrió ese accidente.

Como deseo pedido a la nada la imagen del estanque aclaro, mostrando en todo esplendor su rostro marca y su cabello blanco. Muchas veces había mirado su rostro, ya fuera en un espejo o solo en el reflejo del metal de la silla cuando nadie veía, en muchas ocasiones se pregunto cómo fue que aquella estrella invertida quedo en su piel, se preguntaba cuantas botellas rotas se incrustaron en su rostro, por cuanto tiempo y que tan profundo llegaron; ya que, esa cicatriz rojiza de alguna forma parecía una marca eterna, que pese a todo quería conservar, algo así como una maldición.

"Una maldición ¿eh?"

Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír "Perfecto para mí"

Aquel cabello y esa cicatriz eran un recordatorio, su cabello le hacía saber que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, por alguna razón tenía la idea fija de que viviría menos que el resto, y la cicatriz le recordaba que seguiría siendo lastimado, su existencia estaba de alguna forma condenada a sufrir pero por suerte no duraría mucho. Pero a pesar de aquello, la cicatriz aun fresca de su corazón pedía protección, gritaba ser cerrada. "Un corazón frio y blindado sería mejor" pensó.

Pero no podía, no se atrevía a dicha hazaña, en el fondo quería seguir creyendo, en lo profundo de su ser quedaba aun un poquito de fe, creía que todavía había un pedacito de felicidad para él, que en algún lugar, un día, sin falta la dicha tocaría su puerta; y quería recibirla con los brazos bien abiertos, con el corazón dispuesto a ser curado y llenado; de manera patética esperaba a ese alguien que lo sacara del abismo y lo llevase a una tierra de sueños.

Su reflejo comenzó a deformarse nuevamente ahora por las gotas saladas que caían de sus ojos; se suponía que no debía pensar así, se había prometido no flaquear, no rendirse ante las adversidades, superando todo solo sin depender de los demás y cumplir con ello sus objetivos. Pero era tan difícil…

Cada que se fijaba un propósito el tiempo lo aplastaba, cada día su ánimo caía; los comentarios y las bromas (por mas inocentes que fueran) le resultaban hirientes, desmoronándolo, le dejaban completamente aplastado, viendo todo solo como ilusiones e imposibles que amas podría realizar. Día con día dejaba de ser Allen Walker para convertirse, solo, en un enfermo minusválido sin expectativas, ni confianza, sin sueños o decisión. Alguien sin nada por dentro, alguien muerto.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció ahí solo viendo su reflejo, pues para cuando levanto la vista ya el lugar estaba casi desierto. Solo restaba un niño que de mano de una enfermera regresaba dentro pues comenzaba a enfriar y a oscurecer. Allen supo que era hora de marcharse también, quizás Kanda estaba dentro buscándolo rabioso por irse a otro lado, como si hubiera querido claro.

En el momento que intentó moverse a tras para girar se quedo estancado, sin quererlo olvido que había cerca un charco de lodo y grava, y ahora por no mirar detrás suyo para evitarle estaba en medio de eso. Forzó las ruedas pero sus manos simplemente resbalaban de estas, no notaba con la fuerza suficiente, su peso no era algo con lo que pudiera salirse usando únicamente la escasa fuerza de sus brazos, estaba fuera de forma.

Lo intento y lo intento, pero todos los intentos fueron en vano, el frio se noto con mayor fuerza, un soplo helado le hizo encogerse en sí mismo sobre la silla. Elevo las vista el cielo en tonos naranjas con nubes negras al tiempo un farolillo solitario y distante se encendía. ¿y ahora qué hacer? La única persona que sabia donde se encontraba era una enfermera, una de tantas que apenas conocía de media hornada quizás, que muy seguramente ya había salido de trabajar. Nadie conocido le había visto dirigirse ahí y aquel sitio casi un bosque no tardaría en quedarse casi a oscuras, la farola lejana no podía alumbrar su posición, y solo dios sabia cuando irían por él. Y un resfriado podía matarlo. Maldijo internamente, por ser tan descuidado, si tan solo le hubieran dejado en la cafetería o en recepción dada de eso estaría pasando.

Suspiro derrotado y frustrado. Enserio sentía que el universo lo odiaba, se tapo el rostro con ambos brazos gimiendo, estaba tan arto de todo.

-Veo que tienes problemas

Miro al lugar de la vos pero ahí solo había un árbol y nada más.

-Genial ahora oigo voces, lo que me faltaba

-Niño no estás loco

-No estaría tan seguro…¿uh?-eso era…una mano-¿Quién está ahí?

-Odias que todos te menosprecien ¿no es así?

-…Que quieres de mi

-Nada, nada en absoluto- la mano giro mostrando la palma-Solo te quiero ayudar, quieres caminar, y pronto ¿no?

-…

-Si es así no temas, estoy para ayúdate

Detrás de árbol salió una enfermera de pelo rosado, Allen ya la había visto y no pudo evitar fruncirle el ceño.

Si, quizás el universo lo odiaba y también tenía un pésimo sentido del humor.

Fin 15

Sere breve, tenia una muy buena minicarta aqui, llena de cosas que simpre he querido ddecirle con propuestas y respuestas a sus comentarios...y entonces paso, la pagina se auto actulaizo de alguna manera que no me explixo mostrando un fondo que decia "su pagina ha caducado"...¡WHAT A HELL YOU FIREFOX!

Me conosco y se que no puedo repetir lo que escribi asi que pondre un remsumen corto.

1.- El titulo del antes, sacado del nombre de un desorden causado por abstinencia de alcohol, en mi caso lei un fic muy raro que me dio la idea, ahora solo recordemos que lavi fumaba, luego lo remplazo por sexo y con todas las presiones hasta ahora termino en Wonderland XD

2.- trabajo y presiones, no subestimen el mundo laboral

3.-el pasado de kanda dse mostro un poco mas aqui, solo resta seguir el desarrollo

4.-Contestar comentarios a base de numero y promesa de actualizar basandome en esto, bien era, 3 rewierts tres semanas, seis 2 y diez o mas una semana. negocios negocios (me siento traficante) numero de rewierts recibidos en FF 3 Ay err no se como contarlos, en fin respuestas, respuestas.

Alina Roseblack : Happy birthay to you! un año mayor kakakakaka ¿Enserio ya llevo dos años? necesito un calendario de actualizaciones urgente! espero entendieras con este cap un poco mas Gracias por leer!

ZakuryMinashiro : Ciertamente Kanda es japones pero como s e crio fuera del pais su caracter no es tan conservador como debiera, en parte por como fue criado el es honesto hasta ser grosero. El arco de Kanda ¿eh? me gusta como suena me hace sentir mangaka, esas partes se veran pronto, tecnicamente podria llamarse arco ahora que lo pienso. pasaran muchas cosas de aqui en mas y otras tantas antes que pronto no sera solo de Lavi. El arco de Lavi se dividira en dos para dar parte al arco de kanda, justo en un momento crucial, y no digo mas o suleto la sopa Xd

xLady. Michaelisx : ja...ja ...ja buenooooooooo mejor despues a nunca me alegra que te agradara lo del derrame (lastima que la moyashi no le hizo ni pisca de gracia) pronto, muy pronto habra avance prontooooo

Asi que ya saben...comentan o se muere...errr eso no. XDXD

en fin hasta la proxima espero que sea pronto

Ja ne


	16. Chapter 16

**Si, lo se, no pude cumplir con mi promesa. TwT no me lo restrieguen estoy muy tensa.**

**Hay dias que enserio odio mi trabajo, y otros que odio a la humanidad entera, eso fue el ultimo mes para mi. pero se de sobra que eso aqui da igual, ustedes quieren leer el capitulo nuevo no leer como me quejo de mi situacion ¡Odio el mundo laboral! en fin ahi le corto.**

**Otra razon para tardarme fue, que, sinceramente...se me fue el avion...=.=U con tantas cosas estos dias tenia las cosas a medias, doña inspiracion se fue de vacaciones sin avisar y luego de terminar los pendientes, decido publicar y oh si...no lo habia modificado...**

**Tengo que decir (lo habia mencionado alguna vez) que hasta ahora todo lo que escribo ya tengo borradores (alias libretas llenas) para no olvidar puntos importantes, frases y situaciones que dada mi condicion de inventarme mil fics no hay ram suficiente para procesar en mi cabeza ni rom suficiente para todo. por esa razon generalmente todo esta escrito, si surje algo (un cambio de opinion, darme cuenta de que se me paso algo, etc) eso se pasa en el proceso de trancribir, por ejemplo los ultimos antes postumos a la locura de Lavi se volvieron a hacer de cero, practicamente fueron nuevos, uno por que era muy poco, solo un POV de la mente de Lavi como excusa pues en ese momento me interesaba mas el despues y lo que iba a pasar a continuacion y no me aguantaba tanto ¡Queria escribir ya antes de olvidarlo! la otra razon fue lo vacio que lo senti, Lavi en un divan y le dicen vaya "ya puedes irte" no literalmete claro, y recabe en otros puntos de la trama que eran mejor poner atencion. Tambien en el despues, Lavi aparecera, cosa que no estaba planeada, y ahora sabemos lo que la ignorancia hace en tantos y tantos niveles...Eso pensaba incluirlo en cierto capitulo cuando la trama estuviera en el climax, mas tras repasar mentalmente (aun no logro escribir eso pues me quede varada en algo sumamente importante y decisivo) vi que seria demasiado, mucho infarto para el pobre conejo que ya ni recuerdo por que lo odiaba tanto... y bueno por eso me tarde en este, se me hacia muy corto y vacio...y _err_ quizas ahora salio un poquitin sobreactuado pero ¡vamos! ¡sale komui! XDXDXD**

**Bien, ya mucha excusa, ahora si el capitulo**

**Pero primero...¡Ya vamos, es lo ultimo lo juro! igual se saltan todo esto desde el inicio y lo leen cuando quieren saber por que no actualizo ¡Admitanlo!**

**Los agradecimientos**

**Guest: **Ya subi espero que no matara tu curisidad la espera.**  
><strong>

**Kaeh: **Gracias ;-;

** : **Jajajaja, bueno bueno, agradesco tu preocupacion por Lavi, ya hace falta que alguien le tenga consideracion al pobre, en este capitulo veras mas de el, como lo recuerdas metiendo pobremas XD, y lo de Kanda ya no tarda mucho pero tendras que esperar un poquitin mas.

Akkira Nala: Lo de fou si, admitire sera algo parecido, mas el siguiente capitulo, sera casi calca DX, pero tendra sus tonterias de mas Xd. lo otro si, se mostraba muy pronto, recordemos cuanto tiempo llevamos en el antes, solo se hace una cuenta y tada! muy pronto el enredo surgira...

Alina Roseblack - TkshWriters: La fecha de boda fue...chanchachachan...no lo puedo decir XP

**flick01: **Gracias lol

ShirayGaunt: O.o ...Mary! jajajajajajaja no lo habia pénsado...mas nop, di no a las drogas, su mal vicio fue el tabaco y ahi le dejamos y lo de Fou...jajajajaja Mary!

**Motas...digo Notas: Lavi everywere DX**

**AHORA SI EL CAPITULO**

0.16.-Antes: Adiós l0ko

-No, no es doce

-Entonces quince

-Nop

-Dieciocho

-Veinte

-¡Cuatro!

-Están lejos muy, muy lejos

Un hombre en una mesa discutía con dos mujeres mayores y un par de adolecentes, entre estos un pelirrojo que comía con calma recargado en su mano se distinguía con facilidad.

-Seguro no saben, a que no saben-decía el hombre de cuerpo grande sosteniendo una bolsa plástica y transparente -Vamos Tame-chan tiene ¿cuántos brazos?

Todos se quedaron meditando profundamente como un grupo de filósofos en un gran problema existencia, si claro, filósofos en batas blancas de manicomio. El pelirrojo trago su pudin y con la cabeza recargada en su brazo dijo.

-**Milochomil **(*)

-¡Noooooooooooooo adivinasteeeeeeeee! ¡Kya trampa, trampa, no se vale ver con el cuarto ojo!-chillo moviéndose frenetico

-No fue con el cuarto…-musito aburrido- ¡Fue el tercero!-se destapo la frente con un ojo falso dibujado

-¡Kya le voy a decir a la señoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El resto de los integrantes en la mesa comenzaron a moverse nerviosos, dando vueltas en el piso, la mesa, corriendo en círculos, incluso haciéndose bolita en sus asientos; todos con los nervios destrozados, incluso una mecía una muñeca de plástico como si fuera un bebe real. El pelirrojo solo volvió a su comida quitando la bandeja para que no se la fueran a quitar, mirando con aire aburrido al resto. En poco los guardias entraron para remediar la situación y evitar que alguno se prendiera fuego. Tomando esto como su señal el pelirrojo marcho a otra mesa. Y ya ahí escucho al siguiente grupo, en cinco minutos los guardias tenían a un nuevo grupo de internos intentando cortarse las venas con galletas rectangulares **(¡)**. Y para el final de almuerzo la cafetería entera era un caos, habían internos golpeando el mostrador con sus cabezas, otros desnudos intentando atravesar las paredes, incluso uno colgado de la lámpara fluorescente del techo.

Lavi sacudió sus manos con la cucharilla del postre en la boca y salió de ahí.

-Veo que sigue aburrido joven Bookman

Se detuvo frente a la mujer rubia de bata, ella le miraba inquisidora mas no había reproche en sus palabras, nunca lo hacía, el podía ir y armar un suicidio masivo con sus compañeros apenas con un vaso de agua y le dejaría pasar como si nada, incluso una vez le oyó musitar "Se irán antes…" por lo bajo, y Lavi sabía que solo se podía irse de ahí de una forma, un ataúd. Lástima que fuera tan difícil hallar algo peligrosos para él, el resto podía morirse hasta riéndose, vaya karma el suyo. Quito la cuchara de su boca y saludo.

-_Que hay de nuevo doc*_

La mujer se subió los lentes con un gesto casual acto seguido se hizo a un lado girando y señalo con un dedo enfrente.

-Sígame joven Bookman

Lavi llevo sus brazos tras su nuca y le siguió sin prisa, era martes, así que debía ser otra evaluación psicológica, o al menos eso suponía. Tan pronto cruzo las puertas y un guardia le cerró en automático supo que debía ser un interrogatorio, y no cualquiera, Russel estaba ahí también. Fue con recelo a su silla fingiendo que el hombre no estaba.

Tan pronto se acomodo un guardia de la puerta trajo una canastilla de donde saco 3 objetos, nada que cualquiera pudiera ver como graves, nadie que no supiera lo que realmente pudieran hacer. Eran una pastilla blanqueadora de dentaduras, una ramita con hojas verdes y una barra de jabón.

-Señor Bookman podría decirme ¿Porque tenias estos objetos en su posesión?

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo?-musito-Al tipo de la trece le dejan coleccionar patas de sillas, al de arriba que se lleve la comida masticada a su cuarto para hablarle y mi compañero tiene como tres libros de pornografía equina. Entonces ¿Porque no puedo yo juntar cosas solo porque si? ¿No puedo ser acumulador como el resto?-clamo casi en drama

-Eso es irrelevante, los internos tienen derecho a tener cosas que los distraigan de lastimarse a sí mismo-aclaro entrelazando las manos acercándose.-Y eso nos lleva a esto precisamente…Podría decirme **que** quiere tener de juguete. Porqué, a mi parecer, no hay un patrón sanamente lógico en esto

-¿Y desde cuando aquí todo es cosa de cuerdos?

-Replanteare mi pregunta.-se retiro un poco- Porque quiere conservar estos objetos, bajo que lógica se guía para hacer de estos únicos tres objetos el principio de un desorden compulsivo

-…Solo quiero y ya

La mujer se enderezo en el asiento con una media sonrisa en los labios, apunto algo en una tabla y mando poner las tres cosas justo frente suyo. El pelirrojo miro esto con extrañeza.

-Adelante, no lo detendré si es lo que quiere, no estoy para limitar su escasa libertad

Lavi miro las cosas, no las tomo pero las dejo ahí como muestra de que se las llevaría acabando eso. La mujer saco un bolígrafo rojo y garabateo algo, con ademanes muy amplios y hasta ridículamente infantiles, nadie dentro de la sala dijo nada y solo vieron con atención a la mujer rubia.

-Lulubell Noah

-¿Uh?

-Mi nombre joven Bookman, soy Lulubell, no tuvimos el placer de una presentación apropiada.

-Y ahora **Si** ¿Es un momento _adecuado_?

-Lo que yo considero adecuado siempre difiere de la opinión pública-enseño su tabla-Dígame joven Lavi que ve aquí

Así lo hizo fijo sui vista en la tabla mas a poco elevo la vista con el ceño arrugado y una expresión de desconcierto.

-…No es día del _**Test de Rorschach**_*****…o ¿sí?

-No no los es

-Entonces…

-A mi parecer existen dos clases de personas, las que saben que están locas y quienes lo niegan. Usted y yo somos de la primera clase señor Bookman.

-¿Disculpe?

-La locura esta sobreestimada. Loco es el que se niega a ver su verdad, y los dementes solo son artistas en el mundo y lugar incorrectos, debo decir que yo adoro a los dementes

La mujer se quito las gafas mostrando sus ojos dorados, casi al mismos tiempo cambio su postura fría y profesional por una atrevida, más propia de una mujer madura de cabaret, incluso no mostraba pudor tomando una posición que mostraba del todo su escote dejando nada a la imaginación.

-No hay otra cosa en el mundo que me encienda más que un loco que guste de bañarse en órganos y intestinos…es tan… tan sexy-se lamio los labios con morbo, el pelirrojo hizo una cara

-Oooook, este… quizás sea cosa mía doc, pero ahora mismo estoy teniendo una alucinación de lo más extraña, ¿puedo irme a confinamiento solitario?

-Oh joven Bookman usted no está alucinando…

Se sentó sobre el escritorio abriéndose la bata enfrente suyo.

-A lo mucho soñara despierto, pero usted no puede ver alucinaciones

-Nop, estoy bastante seguro que estoy viendo una-mascullo casi sudando frio

-Oh por favor-suspiro teatral tirándose en la mesa y jugando con su cabello-Eres taaaaaaaaaan aburrido, si fueras en verdad un demente te arrancaría la ropa ahora mismo

-Enserio doc-giro el rostro-Mis nervios se están alterando, incluso la estoy viendo como la fantasía de un interno, una doctora sexy de un videojuego triple xxx. Creo que mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí y…

-Lavi-llamo Rusell lo miro casi por accidente-No estás alucinando-clamo el hombre con un gran tic en la ceja-Te juro que lo que ves es lo mismo que estoy viendo yo

-… ¿Qué…?

-Oh vamos Lavi-se le insinuó-Nunca has visto a una doctora ardiente loca por sexo mórbido y obsceno… ¿Dime qué piensas de una sesión de sadomaso con un pulpo…?

-… ¿Tengo que responder eso?

-No. No es necesario.

Un guardia, gorila de la puerta de tez morena se acerco a la mujer, la hizo sentarse de vuelta al sofá a pesar de sus reclamos, le abotono la bata y le puso las gafas azules, en menos de un instante la mujer de siempre estaba de vuelta. Tosió disimuladamente.

-En que íbamos…

-¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!-clamo el pelirrojo, Rusell murmuraba cosas inentendibles

-...ah, ¿Lo de hace un momento? Es mi otra personalidad, _lujuria _o Lulu para los amigos

-¡Usted es una spicopata!

-Prefiero el término **Sociópata**, de hecho soy perfectamente funcional dado mi historial, ahora…

-¿Cómo demonios se volvió psicóloga?

-Ya le había dicho joven Bookman hay dos tipos de personas…aunque quizás con usted sea distinto, porque yo a diferencia de usted _**soy peligrosa**_

-¡Y aun así conduce un manicomio!-chillo

-Quien mejor para entender a un loco que otro loco-se limito a decir

-Eso no tiene sentido

-Lo tiene por una simple razón

-¿Cuál?

-Porque yo digo

-…

-Que esperaba de un loco-dijo con un risita-Lo cual nos devuelve a nuestro tema principal, usted-le señalo-No es loco señor, o al menos ninguno de cuidado para estar aquí. Por esta razón usted deja de ser un interno del manicomio Milenium ahora mismo

-…

-Señor Rusell viene a firmar los papeles ¿No? Skinn trae la documentación por favor

-Espere, pero si estoy loco

-Sí. Usted lo sabe, lo cual lo convierte en la persona más sana en este edificio, omitiéndolo señor Rusell por supuesto…

-Gracias por eso-murmuro el hombre cansado

-¡Pero si casi mato a mi novio y luego me suicido!-exclamo poniéndose en pie brusco-¡¿Quiere que salga y lo vuelva a intentar?!

La mujer le miro en calma total, suspiro.

-Joven Bookman, usted solo es peligroso para sí mismo-tomo los objetos-De otra manera ya hubiera encontrado la forma de escaparse y cumplir su cometido, es bastante ingenioso para burlar la seguridad, más con la forma que usted usa para manipular su ambiente, puede causar un caos donde quiera cuando quiera, la seguridad no es problema para usted. Y sin embargo usted todavía está aquí; haciendo lo posible para acabar con su sufrimiento, si, pensó en el suicidio, mas nunca en el homicidio. Solo se obligo, solo perdió la cabeza un minuto. Algo normal a cualquiera sometido a su estrés

-Yo no…

-En verdad cree que puede engañarme-le observo por sobre el cristal de las gafas-A mi nada se me escapa joven Bookman, nada. Y alguien ha estado viendo, por lo que veo, _**Mil maneras de morir****_ mucho…

-…

El pelirrojo se dejo caer en la silla, con una mirada depresiva. Devastada.

-Es tiempo de que vuelva joven Bookman

-Pero…pero y si pierdo el control otra vez ¡Y si de verdad mato a Allen la próxima vez!

-No sucederá, solo necesitaba un respiro-sonrió-Y ya tuvo unas vacaciones de dos semanas muy divertidas ¿no es así?

Lavi no supo que decir, estaba tan confundido, tan nervioso y ansioso. Bajo la mirada y hasta tembló un poco sin saber el motivo.

-¿Qué…que debería hacer?

-¿Qué quiere hacer?-la miro, ella estaba seria

-Yo…Yo quiero verlo-sentía los ojos llenarse de lagrimas-Quiero verlo…

Lulubell sonrió cálidamente.

-Entonces hazlo

Paso su antebrazo por el rostro frotándoselo, al mirarla nuevamente su expresión era distinto, más viva, más decidida.

-Lo hare

Fin 0.16

16.-Despues: La terrible Fou

El albino la miro en silencio, pasando la vista de su mano extendida al rostro confiado de la mujer frente a él.

-¿Y?…-musito con un gesto-Espero que lo siguiente no sea "Te daré una pastilla mágica que solucionara todo"-gruño, la de rosa soltó una risa corta

-¿Qué harías si fuese así?

-Me tiraría al lago-bramo

La mujer rio con escándalo acercándose lentamente como un tigre a su presa.

-Menos mal, no iba a aceptar aun perdedor bajo mi tutela

-¿Qué quiere?

-Yo, nada en particular ¿y tú?

-…

-¿Quieres caminar verdad?

-No sé que esté pensando…pero ya voy a rehabilitación y…

-Qué harías si te dijera que conozco un método muy efectivo para hacerte caminar en poco tiempo…

-…no tiene que ver con drogas ¿cierto?

-Solo los idiotas se dopan-gruño-Estoy hablando de trabajo duro e intensivo. Puedes tardar a lo mucho un mes antes de poder caminar, claro lo que dure todo esto depende de ti

-¿Habla de un programa? No había oído algo al respecto…-clamo con sospecha

-No me extraña, todos siguen las normas de hace 50 años, el hospital no aprueba el método porque lo considera poco ortodoxo y bla bla bla cosas de viejos

-¿Eso se supone que me alentara?

-Oye es tu decisión. Cuando acabe contigo caminaras o…terminaras muerto

Lo último lo dijo con desinterés tal que cualquiera temería por su integridad física, mas Allen al borde de la desesperación no presto real atención a esto. Trabajo duro, eso es lo que él quería. Empezar de una vez a moverse como fuera.

-De acuerdo me convenciste. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-Umm…Ahora

Lo siguiente que supo es que la mujer literalmente se le echo encima.

o-o-o-o_p-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose horriblemente mareado y con un dolor inmenso que no sabía ubicar con certeza, hallándose a sí mismo en cama con unos cuantos vendajes y una bolsa bien grande de hielo, Allen miro a su alrededor en busca de pistas para saber que sucedió. No recordaba como término así.

Forzó un poco su memoria para recordar. Y así como así una melena rosa le llego como un rayo partiéndole la cabeza en dolorosos y horribles recuerdos. No pudo evitar empalidecer aun más de lo que su tono de piel estaba al ver pasar en su mente lo sucedido hace-relativamente-poco tiempo.

Recordaba como la mujer (luego de mirarlo malignamente) se le había arrojado encima derribándolo con todo y silla, después le intento asfixiar, había tenido que arrastrarse, escurrirse y hasta la golpeo en la mejilla con tal de ser libre. Eso ultimo fue por puro impulso, ya estaba por disculparse cuando ella le miro sonriendo todavía más macabra, contenta. No pudo escapar de sus garras y por temor a hacerle daño (o ponerla más loca) tuvo que ajustarse a moverse apenas y detener sus golpes con las manos; mas apenas lograba detener uno con éxito recibía de lleno otro.

Lo último que podía recordar del borroso enfrentamiento era a la mujer lanzándose desde la rama de un árbol y a él maniatado a la mesa con algo parecido a un sostén…

¡¿Por qué se dejo convencer por una loca?!

Ya entendía por qué el hospital no aprobaba sus métodos, seguro no había durado ni diez minutos.

Notó, algo tarde que tenia puesta ropa distinta, y que sus manos, brazos, incluso en su rostro habían vendas y curitas cuidadosamente colocados. Casi sonrió al pesar que lo había hecho Kanda, pero aquello le sonó tan lógico, tan obligatorio dada su profesión que rápido la alegría se volvió amargura. En ese mismo momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y el susodicho entro como si nada con una bandeja de comida ya preparada; le rehuyó la mirada, no quería verlo directamente, no tan perturbado como se sentía por todo lo reciente, se sentía un niño de 6 esperando un regaño por tomar una decisión que no le correspondía. Y esperando el reclamo se quedo, pues el otro dejo la comida al lado sin decirle ni pio de nada, lo cual aunque extraño intento pasar por alto.

-Hasta que te despiertas

-¿Cuánto estuve…dormido?-pregunto apneas mirando a la ventana

_-Dos años_

El corazón le salto violentamente y casi se le sale. Giro rápido la vista con miedo en toda la expresión, el japonés le miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Cu-cuanto has dicho?

-…Dije dos horas

Semejante respuesta después de ese susto, se dejo caer el colchón sintiéndose sin fuerzas tomando el radio despertados del buro, el mismo día, dos horas y media más tarde. Dejo el objeto de vuelta en su sitio sin mucho cuidado sintiendo que la fuerza se había esfumado de su brazo también. Estaba tan aliviado que bien podía dejar de respirar sin notar, pero todavía la cabeza le pulsaba, todavía temía en el fondo. Odiaba ese recordatorio constante con el alma.

Si Kanda noto el ambiente que le rodeaba lo ignoro por completo, dejo la bandeja de comida a su disposición con ayuda de la mesilla, Allen tardo un poco en sentarse nuevamente, pero el hambre no llego, el susto se lo había llevado también.

-Cuando termines déjalo en el mueble

Sin bien termino de decir aquello salió y cerro detrás suyo, dejándolo solo. Miro la comida una vez más, si se le ocurría dejar el plato el otro armaría una buena, estaba bastante seguro de que se lo metería a la fuerza. Resoplando tomo la cuchara, de otra no le quedaba. Y a todo eso…Kanda le había curado ¿y no le había preguntado nada?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El japonés estaciono el coche en el área de discapacitados, algo que usualmente no hacia aun cuando el albino tenía ese ´_derecho_´

Hizo un mueca al ver le letrero azul frente suyo conforme lo bajaban a la silla, noto a un par de personas mirando con fijeza como comprobando que si estuviera lisiado para poner el coche ahí. Les miro asesinamente desde su posición, no estaba para aguantar eso tan temprano. Los dos sujetos dieron un respingo y se hicieron los desentendidos desapareciendo de vista.

En cuanto llegaron al área de rehabilitación y el albino sacudió su enfado recordó…que era domingo. Ese día no había prácticas, era el libre de la señora Thers. Miro a Kanda con la duda en el mostro, pero no obtuvo más que un vistazo desinteresado, abrió la boca y entonces pasaran las puertas dobles. Una sonriente Fou le recibió.

-Por un momento pensé que te habías acobardado

Allen miro a la mujer y después a Kanda, este último no dijo nada. Suspiro de mala gana maldiciendo para sus adentros, claro, ahora todo sonaba coherente.

-Dije que lo haría y eso pienso hacer-respondió más por inercia que por otra cosa

-¡Oh!-rio-Me alegra ver que todavía quieres mas…pero…-la mujer suspiro y miro a otro lado rascándose la cabeza-Te debo una…como se dice…disculpa

-Ah…

-Si bueno-se rasco el cabello-Me entusiasme de mas y me excedí un poco ¡Lo de la mesa ni planeado estaba! Pero en fin-resoplo-Me pase de la raya ayer…disculpa eso

Esa era una disculpa demasiada forzada y la decía sin importarle ni un poco ni sonar tan arrepentida como debiera, pero Allen acepto sus disculpas y la perdono, al acto la mujer sonrió otra vez y sintió que hizo algo que no debía.

-¡Perfecto! No podría continuar con eso en la cabeza, no sé que pensé ayer ¿combate cuerpo a cuerpo? ¡Bah! eso sería para la semana siguiente, lo que importa ahora es el arma adecuada-saco algo de su espalda-Tienes valor y duras bastante, después de ver que regresas sin heridas mayores estoy convencida, no volveré a ser blanda contigo

-¿Estabas…siendo amable?

Sentía que se caería de la silla porque eso no era un palo ¡Era un maldita lanza! Donde rayos saco eso y como le hizo para que nadie le viera, eso ultimo ni le importaba, la cosa estaba demasiado afilada, trago saliva.

-Sí, y me da grima recordar-bufo-Menos palabras más acción, Kanda bájalo

Casi se le sale una maldición o dos de la boca al comprobar que le japonés hacia lo indicado y como si nada, ¿cómo era que no lo estaba regañado y llenando de reclamos? Ni preguntarle pudo pues apenas cumplió su cometido salió dejándole solo con la loca.

-Por cierto…-clamo la chica asumiendo posición de batalla-Olvide presentarme

-Ya lo habían hecho hace tiempo, es Fou… ¿cierto?

-Sí, ese es mi nombre-sonrió aterradora-Pero todos me llaman de otra forma

-… ¿Cual…?-presentía que no quería saber

-La terrible Fou

Luego de haber dicho eso se le lanzo encima.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Ya llegue!

Anuncio en voz alta cerrando la puerta tras si, al mismo tiempo lanzó un hondo bostezo, apenas eran las cinco de la tarde pero le urgía una siesta. En su mano sostenía un gran sobre amarilla y bajo el brazo un maletín con papeles, los que necesitaría el siguiente mes si las cosas salían tal cual estaban planeadas.

Al dejar el recibidor se extraño al no ser recibido como siempre. Esa pequeña rutina se había vuelto algo tan cotidiano y se cumplía con exactitud tal que el llegar solo hasta la sala fue luego nuevo, mas, al ver que habían invitados no le extraño, o más bien porque el invitado lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo, escupirlo y tirarle concreto para que no se levantara otra vez.

Suspiro enormemente y se rasco el cabello con insistencia, había olvidado que era ya fin de semana, como volaba el tiempo cuando te la pasabas encerrado en un estudio pequeño.

Entro dejando su chaqueta sobre el sillón, quizás si se iba de largo y fingía demencia un rato (o ceguera) saldría vivo otros quince minutos. Obviamente eso no pasaría ni ese año ni los siguientes diez.

-Oh buenas tardes _**Lavi-kun **_

Gruño para sí sintiéndose un poco menos sano, odiaba ese tonito que decía entre dientes "_Maldito desgraciado pedófilo secuestra hermanas_" oh cuanto lo ´**adoraba**´ su cuñado.

-Komui buenas-sonrió forzadamente-¿Has visto a Lena?

-Mi querida Lena-chan está ocupada si gustas dejar un mensaje que sea a mano, te daré la contestación de cuatro a seis semanas, gracias por preguntar

El hombre de cabellos violetas y gafas se cruzo de brazos y le desvió la vista en plan de operadora telefónica, al menos no estaba intentando arrojarle acido otra vez, menos mal que Lenalee hablo con el (Le regaño más bien)

Se rasco la nuca todavía tensó y tomo asiento en el sofá contrario esperando en silencio a su esposa para poder desaparecer de vista sin parecer grosero o muy desesperado por salir corriendo al otro estado. Por suerte, para el claro, la chica entro a poco en la habitación traía unas tazas de té en una charola plateada, el juego con relieves orientales (regalo de bodas de la madre) venían con exactamente tres tazas, lo que le hizo desinflarse en su asiento, Lena no pensaba dejarlo ir; y era lógico, había evitado a Komui unos buenos 5 meses.

Si iba a permanecer ahí al menos haría lo posible por salir rápido.

-Y… ¿qué te trae por aquí? Estas un poco lejos de tu casa-dio rápido un sorbo a su taza

-Lavi-regaño Lenalee con suavidad

-¿Qué? Solo preguntaba…

-_Jum_, como mi querida Lena sabe estoy supervisando los laboratorios que quedaron a cargo de Tupp-san-agito su cucharilla en el te-Por eso estaré el mes en un apartamento a unas cuadras de aquí, aprovechando también me pasare dos o tres veces por semana para hablar con mi querida hermanita _**Lavi-kun**_

Al pelirrojo poco le falto para soltar el gran gemido-queja que estaba atorado en su garganta, eso significaba en lengua Komui "_**Te vigilare 24/7 con tal de encontrar o crear pruebas para mandarte a prisión o un manicomio o mejor aun la otra punta del mundo, si definitivamente te vendría bien pasártela en el polo sur el resto de tu pulpesca vida**_"

Genial su cuñado preferido lo atacaría un mes entero sin descanso ¿Qué podía ser peor?

-Pero Tupp-san dijo algo de retirase a la sección Este Ni-san, si lo hace ¿No estarías volviendo a la cuidad de manera permanente?

-Esa es decisión suya, si Tupp quiere dejarme el laboratorio otra vez y dejar su gran aumento será porque no puede con tanta _**presión.**_- sorbió el te-Si es así me veré en la _penosa_ opción de regresar a mi puesto abandonando mi investigación por tiempo indefinido…pero bueno, eso es cosa de _**Tupp-san**_

Sí, eso era lo que le faltaba. Quizás debía apurar a Daisya con los planes del año siguiente, al menos estaría lejos de su alcance y no moriría por que le envenenaron el café con un químico imposible de detectar en antidoping. Siguió tomando su te sintiéndose peor con el pasar del tiempo, la chica había empezado a charlar con su hermano sobre su trabajo y otras cosas, Lavi dejo su taza más que listo para abandonar la sala con escusas del trabajo de un momento al otro.

-Hablando de eso ultimo Jerry-chan me menciono que visitaste el hospital la vez pasada, pero que yo sepa ya había sido dado de alta para ese entonces

Lavi se congelo en su asiento en cuanto iba de salida, Lenalee había puesto una expresión triste, muy abatida; la había visto un par de veces y sabia que se ponía así cuando algo la deprimía días enteros, pero también le vio sonreír con nostalgia, lo cual en definitiva le confundió. Un hospital habían dicho…si mal no recordaba Komui paro en uno con lo de la dichosa máquina del tiempo a la que le quiso poner un sustituto de plutonio…y el hospital donde le internaron fue…

Amplio los ojos a la realización, pero sacudió la cabeza negando. "_En que estoy pensando_" se dijo, "_Es un lugar muy grande, además…no se conocen_."

-Si… a decir verdad quería visitar a alguien Komui-nii

Verla sonrojada apenas y llamar a su hermano por ese mote centro su atención a ella, las reacciones de la chica lo tenían confundido, ahora parecía que hablaba de su novio o un amante secreto, por supuesto lo segundo no era posible…al menos eso esperaba.

-Eso es nuevo, no recuerdo haber oído que un amigo tuyo haya sido hospitalizado últimamente-se sirvió mas te-Espero que ella esté bien

Lenalee soltó una risita.

-¡Pero qué dices Komui-nii! No es chica y además le conoces muy bien

-¿Eh? ¿Un chico?-miro a todos lados alterado-¡Mi Lena se vio con un chico a solas en una habitación pequeña de hospital!

-¡Mo! ni-san que ya no estoy pequeña soy una mujer casada-hizo un mohín sorbiendo su te-Además es un amigo muy querido de la infancia, podrías ser más delicado ahora, que cuando chicos incluso le decías "futuro pulpo" cada que jugábamos a la casita, aunque sabias perfectamente que él no haría nada malo

-¡Un pulpo es un pulpo sin importar su compacto tamaño!-declaro parado sobre el sofá señalando al norte. La de coletas lanzo un hondo suspiro y se cubrió la cara

-No sé cómo te soportaba Allen-kun

-¿Oh? Decías Allen-kun-volvió a su asiento-No sabía que vivía por aquí, cuéntame cómo ha estado, oí que sus padres murieron hace poco, espero que este bien

-Yo también Ni-san-lanzo un pequeño suspiro depresivo-No pude hablar con el mucho

-¿Por qué? Fue la jefa de enfermeras ¡Esa mujer asusta!

-No, se me hizo tarde, di con su habitación de casualidad cuando te visitaba en la tarde, y solo pude decirle que estaba casada, apenas miro mi anillo se corto la conversación, no parecía sentirse bien; la siguiente vez estaba el patio caminando…yo, creí que estaba caminando al menos…no sabía lo otro…lo distraje hablando tonterías del video de la boda y….

-Lena…

Komui se veía triste alcanzando un pañuelo a su hermanita menor la cual había comenzado a llorar.

-Por mi culpa Allen-kun se lastimo Ni-san-gimió contra el pañuelo-Si no le hubiera estado gritando desde el otro lado y hubiera visto lo cerca que estaba de ese borde…él

-Lenalee ya paso, no sucede nada…-Le reconforto con un abrazo-Eso ya se acabo…

-Pero…-gimió- Había tanta sangre…

Komui se estremeció un poco pero se tranquilizo en pos de su hermanita para no preocuparla más.

-Seguro está bien-clamo con calma sonriéndole-Allen-kun siempre ha sido fuerte ¿Recuerdas?

Dejo a su hermana y se puso de pie sacando de un mueble un álbum de fotos el cual hojeo y al encontrar lo que buscaba sonrió ampliamente y soltó una risita.

-El siempre estaba en medio de un montón de problemas y siempre la libraba

Mostro el álbum con una gran foto donde un niño de cabello corto rubio jalaba a un niño castaño del brazo de un niño moreno, en medio una pequeña Lenalee miraba asustada como parecía que los dos le arrancarían los brazos. En otra foto el niño de cabellos cafés le había dado una buena paliza ambos pues se veía de brazos cruzados gruñendo molesto y el par tenía un chichón (niño rubio) o estaba en un oscuro rincón haciendo círculos en el suelo (niño moreno). La pequeña Lenalee sonreía. Y en la última un Komui de doce sostenía a una mini Lena como princesa y había aplaneado a los tres gritando seguramente algo por hacer llorar a su hermanita.

La chica soltó una pequeña risita secándose el resto de las lágrimas.

-Sí, Allen-kun es fuerte-bajo un poco la vista-Después de ese incidente no pude saber más de él, si se recupero o fue trasladado…

-¡No te preocupes mi querida Lenalee! Le preguntare a Jerry el seguro sabrá

Río.

-Gracias Ni-san-miro el álbum con cariño sosteniéndolo-Oh es cierto, no te he hablado de el Lavi, se trata de… ¿Lavi?

Los dos hermanos miraron al pelirrojo, este estaba ciertamente pálido, parecía un fantasma, la chica preocupada se acerco a él tocando su frente buscando fiebre.

-N-no es nada, solo…me siento cansado Jejeje Daisya me tienen trabajando como esclavo

-…-la chica miro la clara risa falsa y nerviosa pero si algo sabia de su esposo era cuándo no quería hablar, suspiro con gesto preocupado e hizo una señal-Duermen un rato, voy a hablar seriamente con ese hombre, vas a terminar enfermo

-Gracias Lena

Se puso en pie y fue arriba dejando sus papeles regados, la joven esposa refunfuño por su desorden recogiendo todo y guardándolo a poco regreso a su asiento y noto la mirada inusual de su hermano, Komui miraba las escaleras con una mirada analítica, una que rara vez Lenalee le veía usar.

-¿Ni-san?

-um…Lenalee-chan! Mira-señalo el álbum-Hay una foto tuya con tu mantita

-Waa ni-san ¡Quítala, quítala!-roja y avergonzada

Komui rio poniéndose en pie dejando el álbum lejos del alcance de su hermanita riéndose, mas a poco miro otra vez las escaleras y sus ojos se estrecharon ya que la menor no veía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡WAAAAAAAAA!

Atrapo el filo con las palmas desnudas, podía sentir el frio metal rozando su nariz, incluso algo de sangre salía de la pequeña herida. Fou sonrió complacida a esto y salto haciendo distancia.

-Bastante bien Walker, pero la idea es ponerse en pie y esquivar no gritar como niñita

-Mira quien fue a hablar…

La oreja de Fou capto el comentario, pero esa no era ni la primera ni la última vez que alguien se quejaba en voz baja, así que como tal lo ignoro, como iba haciendo desde que estaba a "cargo" de la rehabilitación del chico de pelo blanco. Algo más de un mes.

Dio varios saltos en su sitio turnado sus piernas en un ritmo de ´uno, dos´ constante y antes de llegar a tres se lanzo a otro ataque, en esta ocasión el otro rodo por el piso, se estaba haciendo bueno en eso, lo que le hizo resoplar con enfado.

-No te veo usar los pies-gruño

-Ni a ti el cerebro…

Una venita surgió en su frente, ese comentario fue un poco más que un susurro normal, casi un comentario entre dientes, miro de reojo al público (Alias chismosos practicantes y Kanda) que permanecía en la sala como siempre por si era necesario llevar al albino de urgencia para curarlo o darle una transfusión. Ninguno parecía haber oído eso, bufo, mejor así. Lazo otro ataque, esta vez horizontal lo que obligo al chico lanzarse pecho tierra, rodo otra vez para evitar que lo clavara al piso y siguió con movimientos horizontales acercándose en cada corte no exitoso un paso más, al mismo tiempo el chico retrocedía con ayuda de sus manos y otros movimientos corporales. Fou giro con su lanza y lanzo más ataques, esta vez sin ritmo claro, impredecibles e inconstantes, dejo varios cortes en los brazos y mejillas, sonrió a esto.

-¡Ya te estás cansando abuelo!-rio, casi pudo ver la vena en la sien del albino reventar

-¡Dilo por ti vieja bruja!

Los tres practicantes al fondo se paralizaron con esto, oyó a alguien casi ahogarse en un gemido y un _"oh dios"_ entre eso. Fou se detuvo, su propio enfado volvió y con creces, ¿Así que iba a ponerse chulo el mocoso? Bueno le daría una oportunidad de callarse la boca y quizás no lo noquearía como cuando se levanto de malas.

-¿Que…dijiste Walker?

-Lo que oíste ¿O no te sirve el oído ya?

-Repite…eso-susurro arrastrando veneno

-Con gusto. V-I-E-J-A B-R-U-J-A ¿Así o lo quieres más lento anciana decrepita?

-Walker…-múltiples venitas surgieron en su cabeza, tembló

-Ya te cansaste. Deberías llamar a alguien más joven para este trabajo.

Fou dejo de temblar para sorpresa de los practicantes pero no para el japonés que descruzo los brazos y se adelanto.

_**-¡Date por…muerto!**_

Como una especie de agro Fou resurgió lanzándose con intenciones de ir a la cárcel, más Kanda logro sujetarla por debajo de los brazos en llave a tiempo. Fou se revolcaba pataleaba intentando llegar al chico y hacer su tumba ahí mismo, pero sus movimientos estaban restringidos, ni siquiera podía manipular su arma en esas condiciones. Frustrada y furiosa grito.

-¡Maldito anciano invalido acércate y veras lo que te hago!

-¡Esa es mi línea vieja bruja rosada!

Los practicantes lograron evitar que el albino cayera (en intentó de ataque a Fou) le sujetaban con fuerza ya que se había lanzado de la silla. Pronto ambos, Fou y Allen forcejeaban con sus captores, lo único que buscaban era despedazarse mutuamente. Pero no había caso, la de rosa sabía que Kanda no iba a soltarle hiciera lo que hiciera y si se soltaba el otro igual no podría hacerle nada en su condición, le miro con desprecio solo por eso, porque ninguno podría desatar su furia a gusto, y Allen lo noto, noto el mensaje fuerte y claro, apretó los dientes y puños por eso.

-¡Déjate de estupideces mocoso!

-¡Púdrete!

No supo cómo pero logro lanzarle un zapato, por supuesto su puntería fue tan mala que ni le dio.

-¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!

-¡Te odio maldita sea! ¡Odio este maldito lugar! **¡Los odio a todos!**

Y con esa declaración todos dejaron lo que hacían, Fou dejo su forcejeó por lo que le soltaron, igual el albino dejo de intentar algo y fue dejado, una de pie otro en el suelo.

Fou se acerco silenciosamente y al llegar junto suyo…

**Clank**

Le dio con el palo de la lanza en la cabeza.

**-¡Mocoso imbécil!**

Nadie la detuvo cuando salió del lugar pisando fuerte.

Todos podían ver a un Fou por los pasillos maldiciendo y despotricando, empujando gente que estaba frente suyo, sacando a todos del ascensor de una patada y gritándole hasta a los bebes de los cuneros para que se callaran. Llego a la oficina de Bak y echo la puerta al piso. Furica fue a la silla del rubio sentándose en ella, (claro luego de lanzar al dueño de la misma) y subió los pies al escritorio, importándole poco que el rubio, quien intentaba parar la hemorragia de su nariz, no estuviera solo; Bak y Wong –el ultimo en la silla de frente- le miraron cruzarse de brazos y gritar.

-¡Renuncio, Que alguien más se encargue del mocoso!

Los hombres se miraron entre sí con asombro. Fou la terrible ¿Se había rendido?

Fin 16

Ahora si tiempo de poner uno que otro dato que antes no pude.

(*) Ja, el mil ocho mil, fue una cosa de mi niñez cuando no podía contar más de cien o doscientos, incluso mi padre y tío decía cuando les preguntábamos sobre su paga, era una _feria masiva_ o milochomil pesos XD

**(¡) **No sé si habrán oído la expresión de cortarse las venas con galletas de ositos (?) bien a mi parecer las galletas mexicanas© son mas filosas que eso, puedo asegurárselos.

*Doc a la bugs yo y mis referencias Warner

_**Test de Rorschach**_* Son las famosas pruebas de las manchas sin forma definida para ver cómo piensa una persona.

_**Mil maneras de morir** **_Un programa muy popular que muestra las mil maneras que uno puede morirse la mayoría muy estúpidas y comunes con lo que menos te lo esperas

PD: Con lo que ató Fou a Allen fue su propio sostén. La mesa rectangular, Moyashi acostado verticalmente, parte del sostén con elástico en brazo uno, se pasa el bra por bajo la mesa y la otra punta en brazo dos. Listo un Moyashi maniatado. XD


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias A: , Akkira Nala , ZANGO-1 y sami **

**Por tomarse un momento y dejar rewierts **

**I love you Girls! (guiño)**

**D gray...bueno no es mio fin.**

0.17.- Antes: Nuevamente

Se miraba en el espejo, como no hacia hace ya un tiempo. Peinándose la mata de pelo pelirrojo que ya no podía controlar.

Estaba nervioso, ansioso.

Llevaba cerca de 20 días sin poder verlo.

¿Habría novedades? ¿Avances? ¿Al fin sabían los doctores lo que tenía? ¿Podían curarlo? O…quizás ¿Ya estaría despierto? ¿Y si lo estaba esperando?

Apresuro el paso, llegando al hospital antes de lo que normalmente tardaba. En la entrada un guardia le detuvo, no era de extrañar, debido a su delirio le fue prohibida la entrada y no los culpaba. Aun cuando habían pasado los últimos tres días convenciendo a la administración de que no era peligroso nadie pensaba dejarlo entrar sin pruebas. Saco la tarjeta especial que la señorita Lulubell le hizo llegar y fue cuestión de minutos para que le dejaran pasar, claro que, un guardia debía acompañarlo en todo momento para asegurarse que todo estaría bien.

Todos le miraban al pasar, con temor, con curiosidad, cuchicheando tanto pacientes como internos, los rumores se habían esparcido tan rápido y él no quería saber que tan torcidos estaban ya. Su situación no fue de risa, prefería verlos temerosos y no oírlos reírse a sus espaldas.

Paso varios minutos en silencio total en cuanto entraron al elevador. Al salir de este pudo apreciar a la lejanía la puerta blanca, había otro guardia en una silla al lado de este, y Lavi no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza ante esto. Estaba completamente dormido. Era más joven que el guardia que le acompañaba, eso se podía deducir con facilidad, y también descuidado, su postura (casi cayéndose de la silla) lo delataba, aun si usaba lentes oscuros para enmascarar su farsa.

El guardia alto que le escoltaba tosió exageradamente levantando del susto al dormido, el cual hizo lo posible para fingirse pensativo o haciendo ejercicio. Pronto ambos hombres se pusieron a discutir, en lo que él, parado frente a la puerta se preparaba mentalmente.

Aquella había sido su primer ausencia desde que comenzaron a salir, no solía separarse de su pareja mas allá de un par de días. Y ahora los nervios ponían todo difícil para él.

Estiro la mano pero apenas toco la manija el guardia le detuvo, su cara daba a entender que no le dejaría entrar hasta cerciorarse que todo estaba bien.

Tuvieron que pasar cinco largos minutos antes de que le dejara entrar. Las manos le temblaban, el corazón le latía a prisa, tomo aire con calma y al dejarlo libre decido abrir.

El doctor Bak estaba dentro, y no era el único por lo que se alcanzaba a ver. Había dos doctores desconocidos y tres enfermeras con él; y no solo eso, un perfecto extraño de saco negro cubría su visión de la cama. El tipo en cuestión usaba la silla que el mismo frecuentaba, en una posición similar a la suya propia, ligeramente inclinado enfrente. Aquello no le gusto ¿Quién era ese tipo y porque todos estaba ahí sin hacer nada?

Dio dos pasos, y pudo apreciar que el tipo sujetaba un brazo, uno muy delgado y pálido a comparación de esa otra piel.

"¡Suéltalo!" grito por dentro "¡No le pongas las manos encima!"

-…debido a eso ultimo es por lo cual procedimos de esa manera, así es que…

El doctor Bak que había estado hablando desde antes que entrara se detuvo al notarlo, el rubio por un momento largo olvido lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Es que?

Lavi casi brinca al oír la desconocida y profunda voz de un hombre adulto, no es que los demás no lo fuese pero sus voces parecían más de jóvenes o viejos y tenían ciertos timbres ansiosos siempre, fue por eso que oír una voz libre de todo eso, tan firme, tan grave fue extraño.

-No me dirás Bak, que no has hecho nada estos meses. Porque si es así, voy a enterarte en la playa más cercana, solo dejare tu cabeza fuera y esperare que suba la marea

El rubio rápidamente se puso azul, intento argumentar algo, pero más temprano que tarde le salieron ronchas en la cara y se desmayo.

-¡KYA doctor Chang!-chillaron las enfermeras

-Esta es la segunda vez que se desmaya-murmuro uno de los doctores-En la mañana el doctor de diagnostico dijo que lo colgaría de un tenis que estuviera en los cables eléctricos de la carretera y luego cortaría el poste…

Su colega no pudo evitar sudar frio.

-¡No la luz no!-chillo el rubio volviendo en si

-¿Y bien?

-Pa-para eso es la junta-musito el rubio notando que no estaba a salvo todavía

-Bak…

-¡Oh pero miren no estamos solos que descortesía!

El rubio corrió junto a él arrastrándolo con una sonrisa forzada, era obvio que ahora sería su escusa, mas no le tomo mucha importancia. El desconocido no se inmuto o quizás no le importo en lo más mínimo su presencia pues apenas le miro. Desde esa distancia Lavi pudo apreciar que si el tipo sujetaba el brazo del albino no lo hacía por querer en realidad, en su otra mano observaba el reloj, dicho de esa manera solo parecía tomar su pulso.

-Vamos a tu oficina-musito poniéndose en pie-Llama al crio malhumorado y la psicótica que tienes de asistente

-¿Eh? Solo ellos dos… ¿No deberíamos reunir a los jefes de sección y…

-¿Quieres que te meta la boina por…?

-¡Ya entendí solo ellos dos!-chillo rojo

-Andando

El rubio asintió efusivo esperando que el resto de los doctores salieran para hacerlo él, al retirarse no pudo evitar verlo con tristeza y decirle "Lo lamento, no hemos avanzado nada" en principio no pareció entenderlo, pues realmente no lo pensó, y entonces el sujeto se movió al fin dejando a vista a su novio.

Allen se veía más pálido, sus uñas y cabello habían crecido, el ultimo rebasaba sus hombros y ya era por completo blanco. Trago saliva con dificultad, no había estado lejos demasiado, solo dos semanas en el loquero, algunos días en su casa bajo arresto domiciliario y 48 horas siendo atendido por sus heridas; y ahora parecía haber pasado mucho, mucho tiempo. Toco su cuello en un mero reflejo.

En un gesto por sacudir todo eso de su cabeza le pareció ver que le desconocido, el cual aun seguía ahí lo estaba viendo, observando sus acciones con atención. Y al mismo tiempo miraba a su pareja con la misma intensidad que él, eso no le gustaba nada.

A poco el tipo se dio la vuelta por completo yendo directo a la salida, más al cruzarse se detuvo. Era pelirrojo como él, más su cabello estaba más largo, usaba gafas por lo que se veía de lado, pero sus ojos no eran visibles debido a la sombra producida por el ala del sombrero. En ese instante giro un poco, lo estaba mirando.

-Tú debes ser Lavi

Su voz era tan fría, o al menos lo era desde que todos habían salido.

-Parece que naciste con mala suerte-uno de sus ojos se asomo brillando en forma extraña-Oye…te diré algo, y espero lo cumplas o me veré en la necesidad de partirte la maldita cara

Se miraron largo rato, algo se le hacía conocido en ese tipo mas Lavi no podía dar con el que, sus palabras había obtenido su entera atención.

-¿Cuanto planeas esperar?…o mejor dicho ¿Piensas esperar?

-Que esta insinuando-musito agravando su expresión, ofendido

-Tengo entendido que eres su _noviecito_…-oyó en su voz burla, cinismo y lo más extraño hostilidad-Así que respóndeme imbécil

-Claro que esperare-bramo enojado-Quien demonios es usted de principio y que rayos hace aquí

-Lo he dicho ya- siguió-Yo no repito lo que digo, agradece que te lo advierta, porque solo tienes una sola oportunidad

Dicho eso ultimo salió sin más, dejando la puerta abierta. Al parecer los guardias dejaron de discutir. A pesar de estar todavía enojado dejo de pensar en ese tipo, no valía la pena enojarse por un total desconocido, ya más tarde le haría soltar todo al rubio, mas ahora lo que importaba estaba frente suyo.

Miro la silla, un largo rato y se sentó nuevamente, suspiro y tomo una de sus manos entre la suyas, era cada vez más delgada, más frágil. Fue entonces cuando le jalaron abruptamente del brazo, era el guardia del inicio y no parecía nada feliz, observaba con atención el cuadro como si creyera que de un momento al otro sacaría un arma. ¿Pero que no estaba ya bastante seguro? Al parecer no le había bastado el cateo que le hizo antes de entrar, poco le falto para que violara su privacidad; pero igual ahora lo estaba haciendo. Reprimió el impulso de soltarse y espero, el guardia no tuvo más que hacer o decir cuando claramente no había nada mal ahí y lo dejo. Más no se fue, le vio recargarse a un lado de la cama observándole con atención.

Decidió ignorarlo, tomando la mano del albino entre las suyas, y solo eso hizo, lo miro sujetando sus manos, por las horas y días que no estuvo junto a el, por los cambio que sucedió sin siquiera ver, queriendo compensar todo eso. Irremediablemente el guardia no acostumbrado a ello se adormeció y empezó a cabecear.

-Perdón por no venir-clamo en un susurro sabiendo que no le oían -Perdón por lo que te hice y por no estar aquí-apretó su agarre apenas un poco-No volverá a pasar…lo prometo…

Sonrió un poco y beso su mejilla con cuidado, olvidándose un rato del guardia, de su salud y de todo.

Lavi había prometido no dejarlo solo otra vez, sin saber…que pronto rompería su promesa.

Fin 0.17

17.-Despues: Marcando paso

Intento ponerse en pie sabiendo de antemano que no podía, y lo único que obtuvo fue sentirse todavía más inútil y frustrado. Conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia se arrastro de vuelta a la silla de ruedas intentando ignorar las miradas de todos encima suyo, no estaba para soportar nada más, no cuando al fin se había quebrado. En cuanto una mano llego en su ayuda para subirle la golpeo lejos, fuera de Kanda o de quien sea, subió por propia cuenta de vuelta y ya ahí se fue del lugar sin mirar a nadie más, solo quería salir de ahí rápido, y escapar, de las miradas, de su situación y de su propia estupidez.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-P-pero…

Wong se incorporo de su silla intentando decir algo a eso, en tanto Bak parecía más ocupado deteniendo la hemorragia que en darse cuenta de las palabras de la mujer joven. Esta chasqueo la lengua

-¿Qué estas sordo Wong? Dije que renuncio

-¡Pero por que ha hecho eso! ¡A estas alturas!

-¡Ese maldito mocoso acabo con mi paciencia!-gruño-Devuélvanselo a Thers o quien sea, es mas ¡Ni me importa!

El mayor se altero, no sabía que decir o hacer, el rubio por su parte que curaba su nariz con ayuda del botiquín a la derecha, miraba de reojo a Fou sin hacer comentario alguno. Término por suspirar, y a poco negó y dijo.

-Ni hablar, si Fou se rehúsa no podemos obligarla Wong, prepara los papeles del señor Walker, tendremos que transferirlo al hospital Termations en CA.

-¿Eh? ¿El Termations? Baka Bak ahí no manejan el programa de rehabilitación

-Si tú dices que no puedes entonces es imposible-doblo los codos y negó-No importa donde lo enviemos no volverá a caminar, hay que eliminar toda esperanza

-E-eso es demasiado duro-descruzo los brazos

-Tiene que aprender que así es el mundo-se llevo las manos a la cadera

-¿Qué hay de Thers? -bajo los pies del escritorio-Si ella usa otro enfoque…

-Ni hablar-movió la mano frente a su rostro-Thers ya dejo el cargo y no tenemos a nadie, ningún especialista o cualquiera que quiera perder el tiempo

-¿Y si hablo con él? quizás se le quite lo tarado

-uh…-Bak pensativo luego sonrío-Esta bien dejare que te encargues de él

-Menos mal… **¡TÚ!**

Se escucho un ruido fuerte, un instante después salió Fou pisando fuerte. Dentro de la oficina el rubio estaba bajo su propio escritorio.

-Siempre me pregunte como era que Fou seguía siendo asistente suya-Wong se acaricio la barbilla-También tienen su lado ingenuo…

-Díselo y te mata-suspiro hondamente-Ahora quitame esto de encima Wong

-…Oh mi cadera…-se toco la espalda y enfilo a la salida-Lo lamento Bak-san no puedo ayudarlo

-¡Wong! no huyas cobarde ¡WONG!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de su desplante se dio cuenta tarde que no tenía lugar al cual ir, mas su orgullo herido le impedía darse vuelta en redondo y fingir que no pasaba nada, estaba aun molesto y temía desquitarse con quien no lo mereciera. Razón por la cual comenzó a dar vueltas al hospital como un paseo auto impuesto para sacar la rabia de algún modo, si, había explotado, mas no como quería, solo grito un poco y ya, no pudo hacer otra cosa, y eso lo hacía sentir peor. Quería sacar todo pero no podía ni debía, apretó la mandíbula al vagar por uno de los tantos pasillos ¡No había justicia en el mundo!

Tanto trabajo, tanto esfuerzo y no conseguía que su cuerpo le obedeciera, se sentía tan inútil, tan miserable.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo, bajando y subiendo pisos, dando vueltas de un extremo al otro del lugar, pues, cuando finalmente regreso ya no había nadie.

Todo el segundo piso estaba desierto. Era tarde, era claro, el reloj marcaba las ocho treinta y a pesar de no ser tan tarde no había nadie en el comedor, cosa entraña, según tenía entendido a esa hora comían los doctores con regularidad, debido a sus muy mal cuidados horarios de alimentación, Jerry solía decir que a veces debía ir el mismo a cada consultorio y jalarlos de las batas para que no fueran a colapsar por tanto trabajo; pero ahora mismo ni el estaba. Ni un paciente, ni tampoco visitantes saliendo, ni una sola alma.

Fue al área de rehabilitación empujando con los brazos estirados las puertas dobles.

El lugar estaba vacío en totalidad, incluso las luces había sido apagadas, por inercia más que otra cosa entro al sitio dejando la puerta atrancada con el tenis que le quedaba y dejando iluminado por un fino resquicillo de luz se quedo esperando que volvieran por él. Porque quisiera o no el japonés debía llevarle de vuelta, era lo más lógico del mundo, el tener que depender siempre de otro.

Suspiro recargándose en la silla, si era cierto, mas nada lo salvaría de la furia del enfermero, se fue sin decir a donde en un arranque de enfado, sin pensar ni en su salud, seguridad y_ blablablabla_

Al menos había ventilado su enfado, ya no temía responder sus gritos con otros demasiado altos y sin justificación, ciertamente Kanda y el tendían a pelear y gritarse cada tanto, mas no era lo mismo reclamar cosas pequeñas pero que importaban a gritarse verdades a medias y desquitar su frustración cuando el solo hacia lo que debía. Quizás un poco más o un poco menos, pero su deber al final.

En poco, estando en silencio ya sin esa burbujeante y horrible ira calándole, la depresión lo lleno rápidamente.

¿Por qué no podía caminar? ¿Por qué si le era tan necesario y vital?

Paso un largo rato en silencio y una duda inusual más frecuente últimamente le llego

¿Por qué quería caminar para empezar? ¿Qué lo impulsaba?

Pensó un instante escaso, necesitaba seguir de frente; la compañía de su padre, la casa, la herencia, debía manejarlas propiamente, estudiar, hacer su vida, superarse. Poder llagar a su hogar luego de una larga jornada, cansado pero feliz y satisfecho para ser recibido por…

Abrió los ojos con fuerza.

Lo más importante para él había sido Lavi, Lavi y sus padres. Añoraba los días tranquilos en ambos hogares. Ser despertado por un tierno beso de su pareja, oír a su madre llamarle por el desayuno, a su padre sonreírle con alegría y contarle una anécdota del trabajo o su juventud, A Lavi decir en voz baja que su madre los estaba viendo, oír el regaño a los tres por no poner atención a su comida, a su padre susurrarle un "hablamos luego bajito" apurarse al ver la hora, despidiéndose de todos con una beso y una promesa, esperando, que al llegar ahí todos estuvieran en la sala esperando, reclamándole por llegar tarde otra vez, tomando una taza de café y riendo. Ellos, su familia…

Sonrió con tristeza, pues al volver a su hogar estaría vació, nadie estaría esperándolo, nadie.

Miro al techo.

-Que oscuro veo todo…

-W~A~L~K~E~R

Volteo solo para ver una sombra siniestra a la luz de una linterna. Grito como niña sin poder evitarlo. Necesitaba otro tenis.

-¡E-Espere soy yo!-chillo un vocecilla femenina

Allen soltó el teléfono celular que guardaba en el bolso de la silla y pensaba arrojar al reconocer la voz. Tuvo que parpadear para ver claramente a la chica que sostenía la lámpara, era bajita de lentes y con dos trenzas. Esa era…

-¡Lou fa!

-P-Perdon Walker-kun-hizo una reverencia-Esto es todo lo que pude encontrar con tan poco tiempo

Le estiro la lámpara de pilas, de aquellas rojas largas con mango. Allen la tomo sin entender.

-¿Y esto para qué?

-Le oí decir que estaba oscuro, y bueno…las luces se apagan aquí a las ocho de manera automática, nosotros no le encontramos y pensé que si estaba aquí la iba a necesitar…

-Oh. Gracias

-N-no hay de qué…

Se hizo un largo e incomodo silencio.

-Este… ¿has visto a Kanda?

-Creo que lo oí maldecir en los pisos superiores…

-Errr creo que mejor lo espero aquí

Lou fa parecía querer pedirle permiso para esperar con él, seguramente no quería dejarle solo, ella era una practicante de doctora y él un paciente al final así que si tenía un poco de _supervisión_ el japonés no estaría tan molesto al hallarle. Por supuesto ninguno sabría qué tan larga seria la espera, y Allen no podía dejarla de pie mientras él estaba cómodamente sentado; así que despejo un brazo de la silla y con un gesto le indico que podía sentarse ahí. Al principio a la chica no le gusto la idea, le vio negarse frenéticamente pero apenas un rato después cedió; le vio acomodarse la falda con cuidado para que no se le llegara a alzar por quedara atorada en el descansa brazos y en silencio se quedo. Allen jugó con la linterna no encontrando que mas hacer, no había hablado demasiado con Lou fa en el pasado, por alguna razón cuando estaba con él la chica parecía perderse en sí misma la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad salía corriendo completamente apurada diciendo que había olvidado algo. A veces pensaba que quizás no le agradaba. Rasco su nuca al recordar que también con ella se había portado mal horas atrás, tenía la leve sensación de que la había golpeado con todo y su intento de liberarse estilo gusano.

-Yo…perdona lo de hace rato. Creo que te golpee sin querer en la conmoción que provoque, me comporte como un imbécil y ustedes solo querían ayudar

-No hay cuidado, tuviste tus razones…

-Ninguna razón excusa mi comportamiento, debo parecerles un paciente infantil que hace berrinche…

-Es normal estar frustrado, todos lo hemos estado.-jugó con sus pies-Nadie te culpa por reaccionar así, llevas bastante sin avanzar mucho y los métodos te cambian en un parpadeo. Todos te miran de manera medica y metódica, preocupándose por las estadísticas antes de por ti, se lo frustrante que es estar atrás y solo mirar como el resto trabaja, tan sincronizados que parece planeado, y tú te sientes inútil por no progresar como esperas. Deberías tomarlo con calma y pensar-sonrió-Dedícate a ti y piensa que quieres, porque lo haces y que es lo que consideras lo más valioso

-Lo más…valioso

-Sí. ¿Tú mismo? ¿Tu orgullo? ¿Todo lo haces por ti o por otros?-volvió a mirar su piernas sonriendo suavemente-Sabes, yo pienso que todos nos ponemos en pie para seguir adelante, sin importar el camino que haya que transitar, sin importar la razón; apreciando el pasado con afecto y cariño para poder dar cara al futuro y seguir adelante, luchando.

"**No te detengas...Sigue caminado, no te pares...hasta el día que mueras. No te detengas Allen"**

Mana…

-Lou fa yo…

-¡KYAAAAA!

El grito salido de la puerta le hizo girar. Sosteniendo una de las puertas con la cara muy roja expresión horrorizada y apuntando con un dedo al borde del desmayo estaba una alborotada Lou fa. El albino parpadeo y miro a su lado, luego a la puerta y otra vez a su lado con la boca abierta señalando a una y otra con desconcierto y cara de idiota.

-¡Y-Yo Yo estoy coqueteando con Walker-san!-chillo la de la puerta

Tras ella aparecieron sus compañeros mirando la escena frente a sus ojos con la misma expresión de desconcierto, comparando al Lou fa junto a ellos con la que estaba sentada en el brazo de la silla.

-Oh por… ¡tienes una gemela!-chillo Rikei

-¡No tengo una gemela!-grito casi llorando negando con los ojos cerrados

Quien estaba sentada junto a Allen se puso en píe, se cruzo de brazos y descompuso por completo la expresión, ahora la Lou fa junto a Allen tenía cara de Yakuza siendo molestado en negocios.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí mocosos?

Todos se detuvieron de lo que hacían al reconocer la voz, y en afirmación la chica se quito gafas y peluca dejando ver su cabello rosado.

-¡¿FOU?!

Rikei y Lou fa se quedaron en blanco con la quijada desencajada. Su compañero Shifu se quedo pensativo un momento.

-Había oído del Doctor Wong que sempai es aficionada al cosplay, tiene la manía de disfrazarse de distintos doctores, enfermeras y hasta pacientes para molestar al doctor Bak

-¡Por qué no nos dijiste!-reclamó Rikei volviendo en si

-No lo considere vital…

-¡Que no es vital! ¡Ya no se en quien confiar!-se revolvió el cabello frustrado

-Sencillamente no te quedes dormido a mitad de la práctica-sudo frio

-¡A callar! Lo que hagan en su tiempo libre me tiene sin cuidado-gruño digna Fou cruzándose de brazos-Solo hice esto porque estaba aburrida y quería ver la cara que Walker ponía si…

Hizo un gesto que dio a entender que se le iba a insinuar o le iba a proponer otra cosa, la pequeña practicante hirvió de ira con esto, inflo las mejillas y se le erizo el cabello.

-¡No se disfrace de mi para hacer indecencias!-le gruño al tenerla cerca

-Como digas-clamo en clara burla-¡Quítense me estorban!

Los dos chicos se apartaron dejándola pasar, Lou fa seguía erizada fulminándola.

-¡Fou!

-¿Qué?

-Gracias

-…-frunció el ceño-¿y eso por qué? ¿Ah?

-Por la linterna-sonrió ampliamente

Fou gruño un improperio sobre los mocosos y se fue de ahí, no sin antes gritar "Mañana a las ocho Walker". Poco después por la misma puerta entre abierta Kanda apareció. Allen lo noto distraído, miraba un papel blanco con mucha firmeza, incluso apretaba el sobre donde venia este con demasiada fuerza, no con furia, era más bien como si no quisiera perderlo ni de chiste.

-Qué demonios se supone que hacen aquí-bramo a los practicantes al dar con ellos

Los pobres no esperaron un segundo regaño y salieron tan rápido que hasta el polvo levantaron, dejando al albino solo en eso, no obstante Kanda apenas reparo en su presencia, dio un largo suspiro/gruñido y sin decirle ni media palabra se lo llevo de ahí.

Allen no se atrevió a intentar obtener respuestas, después de todo no quería recibir la furia del japonés en su contra. Tendría que esperar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miro aquella carta por enésima vez, no sabía por qué lo seguía haciendo, de manera automática como si no supiera ya de pies a cabeza lo que era. Quizás se debía a que no le cabía en la cabeza que aquel hombre fuera tan idiota como para mandarle cualquier cosa o siquiera dirigirle la palabra; peor todavía, relatar sus vacaciones con lujo de detalles. El sujeto había puesto empeño en aquel mensaje donde le contaba su descansó en las Bahamas, en listaba el menú, incluso se lo recomendaba, dándole una lista de los mejores hoteles del lugar y los menos concurridos y por ende de mejor servicio, calidad y hasta con excelente servicio clínico con lo más sofisticado en aparatos quirúrgicos y personal capacitado en caso de emergencias. Debía de confesar que le sorprendió la exactitud de todo eso.

Hizo amago de doblar la hoja y meterla al sobre pero en eso se quedo al notar algo mas dentro del mismo, lo tomo en sus dedos y le observo un segundo apenas antes de que un tic se formara en su ceja. Eso tenía que ser lo más ridículo que le había visto al tipo…y eso ya era decir algo.

Era una foto del sujeto, posaba junto al mar metido en un ridículo y mas que viejo traje de baño rayado sujetando un par de salvavidas infantiles, con esnorquel en la cabeza y toda la pinta de un loco, no era de extrañar que las personas que salía pasando en lo foto le vieran con burla y horror; incluso podía apostar su salario a que la mujer del fondo tapaba los ojos a su hijo por eso. Mentado ridículo que fue a hacer al otro lado del océano.

Tiro sin remordimiento la imagen a la basura, era lo mejor para su salud mental. Le costaba creer que, tiempo atrás estuvieron vinculados.

Casi a reflejo arrugo el papel de su mano. Negó y se sereno, no servía de nada, su ira iba solo a un pozo profundo, no se desahogaba, no podía sin alguien sobre quien lanzar todo eso, y sabía por experiencia que ese alguien terminaba siendo el mismo.

Sin quererlo ni planearlo miro otra vez el mensaje en la carta, saltando las frases, los saludos, las boberías y llego al final, al último pequeño párrafo antes de las tontas dedicatorias y las despedidas. Solo se trataban de dos líneas, no parecían tener nada inusual, no estaban remarcadas o señaladas y a pesar de todo parecía resaltar a sus ojos. La letra era igual en todo lados, fina y apretujada con un aire burlón típico en el escritor, mas esas dos líneas carecían de ese sentimiento, era como si las emociones fueran cortadas de tajo para dejar solo un simple y frió mensaje; hostilidad en tinta o solo muda aflicción plasmada en unas cuantas letras que dacia más que la carta entera.

"Por cierto, en un mes será. Me pregunto si asistirás, en definitiva no será lo mismo sin ti Yu-kun"

La garganta se le seco, igual los ojos, los sentía irritados, no por algún escozor, los sentía secos, como si hubiera estado viendo ese papel tanto tiempo como para olvidarse de parpadear; y quizás lo hubiera olvidado en verdad.

La respuesta a esa pregunta bien podía estar plasmada en toda su cara.

El teléfono sonó de improvisto, y no pudo evitar un ligero sobresalto; gruño a respuesta, ya era bastante tarde, quien rayos llamaba o mejor dicho estaba jodiendo a esas horas. Levanto el articular sin ver el número, el tipo se enteraría.

_-¿Kanda?_

Chasqueo la lengua y se froto la sienes, bonita la hora que se le ocurría al crio marcarle. No recabo en cómo ni cuándo consiguió su número, no hacia ni media hora desde que le había dejado en cama para que se durmiera. A pesar del gasto que representaba, el japonés NUNCA dormía en una casa que no fuera la suya, y ya el crio sabía bien que una vez recostado no le iba a atender. Por supuesto sentía que le pedía a un perro maullar.

-¿Qué?

-_Fou quiere que mañana vaya a las ocho-_respondieron en automático como si fuera ensayado, gruño alguna grosería en japonés

-Entonces duérmete y no me jodas

-_¡Eso iba a hacer!_

-Si lo que sea, si no tienes nada más que decir…

-_De hecho…-_un ruido- _Oye Kanda…_

-Que

-_Bueno veras…hoy…es…solo…que bueno…quizás no deba pero…y si…_

-¡Qué carajo quieres!-caso grito sintiendo la venita en su sien a punto de reventar por la impaciencia, el crio no hacía más que tartamudear, le oyó dar un respingo del susto quizás.

-_No...yo…no es que…hoy…iba a …_

-No me venga con tartamudeos de tarado, no tengo tiempo para estar esperando, mañana tengo _trabajo_ así que no jodas tan noche

-¡No esper…!-

**Ckilc**

El japonés colgó sin espera mas, estaba todavía muy irritado como para concentrar un mínimo de atención sin querer estrangular la línea telefónica. Y el otro no ayudaba en nada, tenía sus propios problemas como para estar al pendiente del chico, por una razón su horario estaba muy aparte, ese ahora era su propio tiempo, no había razón para estar oyendo incoherencias fuera de turno que tenía bastantes esos días como para oír todavía más.

Gruñendo se fue a acostar, le dolía la cabeza lo suficiente como para quedarse como tarado pensando en el maldito mensaje y en el maldito mes por venir, si alguien preguntaba el no estaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Apretó el botón para volver a la pantalla principal, con un tulipán azul como imagen de fondo, la misma se vio empañada por varias gotas saladas procedentes de sus ojos.

Había querido disculparse con Kanda por lo de ese día, hablar un poco, intentar sostener una relación que no tuviera que ver con su condición o el hospital en general, conocerse, que hubiera interés lejos del rol que poseían.

Que iluso había sido.

Estaba pensando en imposibles, algo de afecto y compresión estaba lejos de su alcance, dudaba bastante que siquiera pudiesen formar una amistad. Para Kanda solo era un paciente y nada más, era su _trabajo_. No estaba cerca ayudándo por elección, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas aumentaran y corrieran libremente.

De verdad que le dolía pensar aquello, que Kanda dejaría su vida en cualquier instante de esos, como si el tiempo que convivieron no hubiera significado nada, como si sus palabras valdrían lo mismo para él o cualquier otro, como si, sencillamente no importara nada para él.

Elevo la vista cubriéndose con la manga de la pijama, había sido un error sentir algo, un algo pequeño que estaba creciendo en su interior con el pasar de los días, no sabía bien de que se trataba, pero el dolor que sentía no le daba ánimos a averiguarlo; debía evitarlo de ahora en mas, cubrir todavía más su corazón y no dejar a nadie entrar, por que, ciertamente, Kanda no sería quién le esperara al llegar.

Fin 17

Ahhh (suspiro) comenten por favor, si no, bueno es cosa suya

jane


	18. Chapter 18

**Bien, pido disculpas por la tardanza, pasaron muchas cosas... (hasta debería hacer fic de eso...) pero en fin después de mucho al fi termine el cap.**

**Como a muchos les dije el fic va lento, pues con mis bases para dar lógica al argumento y papel a los protagonistas aun si solo salen una o dos veces en la historia, y la espera da sus frutos. En estos capítulos tanto el antes como el después las cosas empiezan a subir de nivel, de manera un poco mas rápida el desarrollo crece, y las mil intrigas ya dan sus primeros rayos de luz a la situación. Gracias por la paciencia.**

**Ahora doy gracias A:**

**Akkira Nala: Respondiendo tus preguntas son 1 si y dos sip y en cuanto a la tres si pero solo un ratito bien corti. XD**

**Yui Tori: Que bueno que te gustara :D una mas siempre será bienvenida, lo del mes para el siguiente a este será revelado. si...algún día.**

**ZANGO-1: Y dale que las de animalitos no cortan! (No es que lo haya intentado ya)**

**chris1501: sip, lo hará.**

** : Todo valdrá la pena te lo aseguro, primera pregunta respuesta en el siguiente capitulo, segunda...por que es Cross...y otra cuestión. Tercera ¡NUNCA! o al menos así lo ve el pero mas temprano que tarde pasara (dos cap). Que bueno que te gusto también la adaptación de el entrenamiento. Tienes razón en ambas cosas, como dije ya estamos cerca de ver la verdad en todo esto...ortografía... (Rincón emo) de poco en poco... ¡Abrazo!**

**Isalick: Se tarda lo que debe... (En realidad si Allen camina adiós Kanda) lo del matrimonio errr no puedo dar spoiler de ningún tipo así que tampoco puedo responder las siguientes preguntas :D. Con lo de ultimo lo se... ¡Pero déjenme saber que existen! jo T-T**

**Como todos sabemos D gray man es de hoshino-sensei...quien no saca el 219 ni por que ya es abril del 2014!**

**(me disculpo por eso Hoshino-sensei)**

**Sin mas el capitulo XD**

0.18.-Antes: Anomalía

Estaba seguro de haberle visto mover una ceja, otro día le parecía oír un débil jadeo, otra tarde el movimiento imperceptible de su labios formado una palabra.

En cada ocasión había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, había interrumpido de forma brusca tantas veces en el despacho del doctor Bak que este ya no se sobresaltaba al oír su puerta siendo azotada.

Estaba exagerando, eso le decían, cada que abría la boca para informar su "hallazgo" Antes le habrían escuchado, muchos se reunían y hacían pruebas tan ansiosos como él, mas al parecer algo sucedía en el hospital, el personal se mostraba decaído por alguna razón que alguien sumergido en su propio martirio personal no podía ver. Si era cierto que los doctores muchas veces se encariñaban de sus pacientes, Lavi conoció a algunos, un hombre de 99 años que siempre debía someterse a una cirugía riesgosa, una chica que jugaba en silla de ruedas la cual desconocía su enfermedad, un niño con sida de nacimiento que no perdía la fe…un jovencito alegre que siempre estaba vendado de todo el cuerpo por algo tan grave que nadie lo contaba…

Fuera conmovedor o no, él ya tenia los ojos ocupados en la única persona que todavía no salía de su mundo, pero, no por que quisiera permanecer en el.

Nadie le daba respuestas, ahora ni siquiera los doctores prestaban atención a sus "Hallazgos" solo negaban con la cabeza y decían: "Es normal, solo movimientos involuntarios del estado REM del sueño. No es nada nuevo, son reflejos. Esta viendo cosas"

Recordaba haberse quejado con cada uno, reclamar con insistencia por atención, incluso cuando ellos estaban ocupados con otros pacientes, generalmente los cuatro que parecía sus favoritos. Parecía que poco a poco estaba siendo desplazado, Lavi no sabría que hacer si perdía del todo el apoyo con los médicos también.

Se negó a eso, a ver como todos poco a poco parecían aceptar y resignarse en la pelea por encontrar algo de ayuda a la situación del albino. El no iba a tolerar eso, no cedería, sin importar cuan bajas eran ya sus defensas, como el dolor de su corazón gritaba alto sin tregua; estaba al limite, quedarse ahí no era opción, no si su situación mental flaqueaba y lastimaba al albino que no tenia culpa de nada, y lastimar a un doctor no serviría a su causa.

Por su seguridad y la de Allen salió temprano en esa ocasión del hospital, siguiendo un camino inexistente, solo vagando queriendo despejar su cabeza de tan pesimistas pensamientos.

Camino y camino hasta que empezó a atardecer y sin saber ni como, con tantas vueltas manteniendo la vista en el cielo termino a las orillas del mar.

La fría brisa refresco su semblante triste, pensando en lo bello de la vista, y como estaba perdiéndose el atardecer Allen. Cerro los ojos frotándose uno, debía resistir, ser fuerte y no llorar, por que llorar, llorar no le ayudaría en nada…

Un pequeño sollozo llego a sus oídos gracias a la brisa, por inercia se acerco a la barandilla que conducía a una escalera la cual daba a la orilla, donde un poco de fina arena separaba el concreto de las suaves olas. Y pudo verlo.

A orillas de las olas había una pareja, un chico de espalda ancha y una chica intentando no sollozar con fuerza, parecía una escena sacada de una novela triste de romance. Sin querer ni pensar lo inapropiado de eso descanso los brazos en el pasamanos de metal mirando como se desarrollaba todo.

Oyó al chico decir que lo de ellos no podía seguir y que debía desaparecer de su vista. La chica lanzo a sollozar con mas fuerza preguntando el por que, quería saber si había hecho algo mal, si un comentario suyo le había herido y si podía hacer algo, si no actuó como quería, si no le era atractiva, si podía corregirse para seguir juntos otra vez. El chico que le daba la espalda no se digno a verla, solo negó con lentitud, la chica se tiro de rodillas y le rogo, le suplico que no abandonara su vida, pero así como así él dijo adiós y se fue, dejándola sola en la fría arena con las olas mojándole las piernas.

Empezó a gritar con la voz quebrada, clamando que no podría olvidarle de la noche a la mañana, gritando su nombre, pidiendo que volviera, rogando por que la mirara, suplicando y suplicando a cada deidad a cada santo, a cada persona en su vida para que volviera y eso no fuera más que una broma cruel. Pero él no volvió y la chica se ahogo en su llanto.

Lavi desvió la vista sintiendo lastima y empatía, Allen estaba tan lejos para él…ambos habían sido dejados atrás en el camino, estaban en medio de la nada, esperando, rezando por que sus amores volvieran con ellos. Suplicando al vacío de sus almas.

Pero ambos se iba y las promesas se desvanecían como el atardecer, teñido en rojo sangre dejando solo la oscuridad de la noche.

Permaneció detrás del barandal un largo tiempo, quizás horas, solo mirándola encogerse en si misma llorando ahora en silencio, debía de haberse desgarrado un poco la garganta pues apenas podía oírle llorar. Y a pesar de lo tarde que se hacia y el frio que hacia ella seguía ahí, esperando. Como él.

El enojo broto, la impotencia y frustración que sentía día a día pareció subir en un instante, odiaba estar sentado, detestaba solo mirar y esperar y esperar, alegrase por algo tan mínimo en insignificante que no parecía valer nada en realidad. Pero sobretodo estaba cansado de mentirse a si mismo, diciendo una y otra vez que volvería cuando en el fondo ya comenzaba a dudar y creer que todos tenían razón y no lo haría.

Aquella anomalía en su rutina era su inseguridad constante, aquel pensamiento que no se iba de su cabeza y lo ponía débil, que mermaba y minaba su voluntad hasta no dejar nada de la misma. Tenia miedo, estaba solo y nadie realmente veía mas allá de su sonrisa, nadie oía como se quebraba hasta el punto de no retorno. Debía ser fuerte y lo sabia, por que si él no lo era quien podría, mantener todo eso ya era demasiado.

No quería quedarse esperando, ver pasar los años en vano y arrepentirse al final de todo lo que no pudo hacer, lo que perdió, quedarse estancado en el tiempo para no obtener nada.

Ya estaba arto, de fingir que todo estaría bien, que podía soportar. Ahora mismo como esa chica quería quebrarse por completo, desmoronarse en pedazos, y llorar y llorar hasta que dar satisfecho, para finalmente decidirse a avanzar. No mas lagrimas a medias, no mas ocultar sus penas y dudas en su corazón, no más esconder la verdad debajo del tapete y fingir.

Ya no más.

No sabia si fue cosa de impulso, pero quedarse parado ahí ya no era una opción viable, en ningún lado.

Brinco a la arena y camino directo a ella. No quería seguir viendo eso, no quería que nadie mas se aferrara a una ilusión, un sueño que por mas que se quisiera real era solo un sueño y no se cumpliría. Por el bien de ambos debía ponerse en pie y buscar su camino.

-Cuanto mas vas a quedarte ahí, el no va a volver y lo sabes, no tiene sentido que te lamentes, que le esperes. ¡Ponte de pie de una vez!

Había dicho palabras crudas para su situación, ni siquiera la conocía y ya le estaba sermoneando, Lavi espero recibir un palmo de arena mojada en la cara y oírle reclamar por meterse donde no lo llamaban, mas se sorprendió cuando la chica dejo de temblar y llorar; con la cara enterrada en sus piernas le hablo en voz tan baja que casi no pudo oírla por las olas del mar.

-Lo dices como si lo hubieras vivido-un ruido- ¿Tu también perdiste a alguien?

-…algo así

-Si me dices que no espere… ¿Cuánto ha sido para ti?

-Mas de un año…pero se sintió toda una eternidad-dijo sinceró-¿Y sabes que paso en ese tiempo?-la chica se quedo callada y él lo tomo como señal para seguir-Mi abuelo falleció, mis padres me borraron de su testamento, mi carrera se desmorono antes de despegar, todos en los que confié me abandonaron a mi suerte. Y solo pude quedarme parado esperando, como un idiota.

Se sentía realmente un imbécil, estaba confesando sus penas a una extraña, hablando de un tema muy personal, pero no podía simplemente seguir en silencio. Si alguien al fin le oía, sin importar si fuera un doctor o un taxista no importaba, a esas alturas le daba igual, mientras fuese oído.

-¿Y que hay de ti? Has armado una buena llorando como condenada

Oyó algo parecido a una risa, baja e irónica. La chica alzo otro poco la voz, podía oírse cortada y gangosa por el llanto, pero igual le respondió.

-Solo me enamore.-un sollozo ahogado-Creí que todo iría perfecto, fui tan ingenua…ignore las veces que me decían que el no sentía lo mismo, me aferre como tonta de una pequeña ilusión- lo seguía a todos lados y hacia prácticamente todo lo, que el me decía, _todo,_ si importar lo que fuera. Todos mis amigos decían que estaba mal pero no me importo, mi familia se rompía y lo ignore, eche mis estudios y mi futuro entero por borda, no escuche ni a mi hermano; incluso me rebaje a robarle dinero a mi propia madre para conseguir maquillaje caro y cualquier cosa en afán de parecerle más atractiva. Y lo peor de todo es que no me importa, todavía quiero casarme con ese hombre, aun quiero ser amada.

Volvió a llorar con fuerza y no lo quiso detener esta vez, ella había echo de todo solo por un poco de cariño… ¿pero el no habría hecho lo mismo? Podía verse a si mismo en la escuela, la faceta de alegre bufón que hizo solo para tener amigos, para que alguien se acercara a el olvidando un poco el rollo familiar, ser querido como persona y no deseado como un objeto de valor. Sin ambos hubieran pasado por la situación del otro quizás abrían actuado parecido, él estaría ahí tirado suplicando y ella con el corazón roto mirándole.

-Que hay de malo con estar con quien quieres-susurro ella y luego alzo el rostro gritándole-¡Es tan malo querer pasar tu vida entera, tener hijos o envejecer junto a quien amas!

El grito le quito el poco equilibrio mental que le quedaba, se quedo en blanco un rato, no sabría que decirle, pues había clamado en voz alta sus propios gritos internos. ¿En verdad era tan malo querer ser feliz? ¿Por qué eran torturados así? Tan aborrecible le parecía al mundo el querer vivir junto a Allen su vida entera, tan irreal era envejecer junto a el.

Bajo la mirada, eso no podía seguir, sus piernas flaquearon y finalmente paso, se rompió. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, primero dos después diez, al final no supo cuanto derramaba, no podía pensar más que en el dolor acumulado explotando finalmente, y lloró, lloró como un niño pequeño que ha perdido a su madre, se sentía tan desolado y perdido.

Lloró y siguió llorando, grito de rodillas al cielo a las estrellas a quien sea. Termino por hacerse un ovillo escondiéndose del exterior, notando tarde lo bochornoso de haberse roto enfrente de alguien más. Y no obstante no sintió pena alguna al levantar la vista por sentir contra su frente un algo presionándose. Compartiendo su posición apenas unos pocos centímetros cerca, estaba la chica sonriéndole con pena, las mejillas húmedas y los ojos violetas enrojecidos tendiéndole un pequeño pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas. Sin desfachatez lo tomo y lo uso, sonandose estruendosamente la nariz y devolviéndolo poco menos que lleno de toda clase de fluidos. La chica lo tomo de vuelta a penas con dos de sus dedos, rio con algo de dificultad y musito "Ya necesitaba otro" antes de lanzarlo a sus espaldas.

-Somos un par de idiotas ¿no? Llorando aquí…hasta deprimí al chico que me intento consolar-rio y lloro al tiempo, Lavi hizo un ruido parecido a un gemido ahogado

-No te consolaba…solo estaba siendo egoísta, por que te pareces a mi…

-¿Debo de sentirme ofendida?-pregunto curiosa

-Eso es cosa tuya

La chica le dio una débil sonrisa miro las estrellas y se puso en pie.

-Todo esto ha sido tan raro, no creí que un perfecto extraño me daría consejo y se pondría como magdalena por mi causa. Se que esto durara en mi un tiempo, pero por ahora estoy cansada de llorar sola. Necesito despejarme, dar una vuelta quizás tomar una copa y hablar…-lo miro-¿Qué dices? Te unes a mi suplicio

La había tendido la mano y el solo pudo verla largamente.

¡AL DIABLO!

Estaba cansado de ser prudente, de soportar, quería terminar lo que inicio y desahogarse con alguien que le entendiera, si importar que no supiera beber, no le importaba ahogarse en alcohol, por algo la gente bebe al estar deprimida. Tomo su mano sin vacilación y al verla sonreír sintió que estaba bien lo que hacia, tendría una agradable compañía, la chica era linda debía admitir, a pesar de traer el cabello suelto y desordenado a causa del llanto y los ojos hinchados arruinando el color tan peculiar de su mirar. Mas no le puso atención a los detalles, y no le importo; así estuviera aceptando la invitación de una loca o una monja igual iría.

Solo por una noche, solo por esa noche dejaría su prudencia de lado, mandaría la precaución muy lejos, y todo su sentido común hacia bastante que había tomado su chaqueta ido a la puerta y clamado "Estas solo Bro"

Le sonrió apenas con las estrellas brillando muy alto en el firmamento. Caminaron a poca distancia entre si sobre la arena de la playa buscando la parada del taxi, era hora de buscar un bar. Donde se contarían sus historias de pies a cabeza y por que no, maldecir a dios y al destino o cualquier ser causante de su sufrir, montaría un teatro de ser necesario. No le importaba si terminaba en calzones o amanecía en un callejón desconocido y una horrible resaca, al menos no estaría solo, por un rato al menos.

Sonrió con un poquito más de entusiasmo, incluso se permitió reír.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?

-Nada, solo pensé que si somos dos no nos sacaran a patadas de pub

La chica hizo amague de reír mas acalló su intento; al ver su expresión Lavi no pudo sin mas reírse con ganas, y como consecuencia se tropezó con una piedra sobresaliente. Ahora si su acompañante estallo en risas.

-¡Eres muy gracioso!

-Si, si ya-se puso en pie-Payaso una vez, payaso siempre-negó

-Ando te ayudo-le alzo de un tirón casi cayéndose ella

-Y ahora quien termina fallando al ayudar…-por respuesta recibió un codazo en las costillas que lo tiro de vuelta la piso

-Y ¿alguna idea de donde ir?

-Vaya manera de ser sutil, ¿eres así seguido?-se sobo

-Eso depende de la persona-lanzo una risilla y se echo a correr

-¡Hey! ¡Tú vuelve aquí!

-No me llamo tu-clamo deteniéndose a unos pocos metros lo que Lavi aprovecho para darle alcance-Ahora que caigo… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Lavi se detuvo y se puso a reír como desquiciado.

-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo raro?

-N-no Solo pensé... que era el único despistado aquí

La chica enrojeció de pena.

-Soy Lavi mucho gusto-le tendió la mano en saludo

-Lenalee-le estrecho la mano y sonrió

-Vaya, un placer "_Lena-chan"-_pronuncio a juego, Lenalee sonrió mas

-Presiento que nos llevaremos bien

Los dos marcharon sin saber muy bien a donde terminarían, pero sin preocuparse ni un poco en ello, eso quizás fue un error, pensó Lavi abandonando la playa, pero hace ya un buen rato que le deba igual su destino final.

Fin 0.18

18.-Despúes: Acciones y consecuencias.

Corría, con un sobre blanco en su mano y el corazón en la otra. Paso entre las personas sin importarle el alboroto que dejaba a su paso, sin oír las reprimendas de la mujer mayor que mas tarde se las cobraría; derribo a un par de personas mayores, e interrumpió las charlas privadas pasando por en medio en el momento menos esperado. Oyó unas quejas, pequeñas y sin ánimos pero ahí estaban, y no podían importarle menos.

Llego hasta la puerta luego de mucho y no se detuvo ni un instante, no bajo el ritmo ni aunque el piso blanco fue remplazado por un pasto corto y húmedo, alcanzo a ver un gran árbol y bajo este una pequeña silueta oscurecida por la sombra que el roble proveía, aquello le hizo correr con mayor esmero.

Corrió y corrió a pesar de ya no ser necesario teniéndole cada vez mas cerca.

En poco le pudo ver con más claridad, sus manos delgadas delineando las oscuras letras del texto, la pequeña curva de sus labios al sonreír, su cabello meneándose con la brisa…

…Las hojas siendo arrastradas por entre las llantas de la silla de ruedas.

Se detuvo a su lado, recuperando el aliento y esperando, fue notado al instante, lo supo al ver la curva de sus labios pronunciarse un poco más, de manera inconsciente apretó con más fuerza el sobre de su mano. Y así sin más las palabras salieron con más prisa de la que deseara.

-Los resultados llegaron…-hizo amague de extenderle el sobre pero en amague se quedo, le vio negar con la cabeza de un lado al otro

-No necesito leerlo, ya se que dice

Gruño sin evitarlo enfadándose sobre manera.

-No hables como una idiota

-¡Pero si soy idiota!-rio-Nací siendo idiota

Volvió a gruñir a respuesta y giro el rostro con resentimiento, todas sus preocupaciones parecían ir a un pozo sin fondo. Sintió como una mano delgada se posaba sobre su codo, como una disculpa silenciosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrado; resoplo y giro de vuelta, y como extra le golpeo con el sobre en la cara.

-Y por eso no soy serio con esto-negó-¡Ya tienes casi 18 años por dios!

-Tu también y te portas como un niño haciendo berrinche-se burlo sobándose-Como osas golpear a tu queridísima…

Le tapo la boca con pena ajena y negó, ni ese ni ningún año quería oír esa melosa palabra. Una fuerte ráfaga les tomo de improviso llevándose el pequeño libro rodando y la manta que la chica portaba sobre sus piernas. Sin esperar nada, fue por ambas cosas, regresando sobre sus pasos con ambos objetos en alto. Ella rio apenas.

-Ahora que mosca te ha picado

-No es nada, solo…-pareció dudar-Hoy estuve dando una vuelta por el lugar

-¡Te dije que no debías andar de acá para allá…!

-No Salí de hospital-afirmo con un tono de costumbre-Como te decía di una vuelta y fui al sexto piso, y ahí vi…una escena que me enterneció mucho…

-¿El sexto?-hizo un gesto cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos-Ahí están unos salones, la oficina del tarado ese y…

-Los que están en coma-recalco y soltó una risita por la cara que puso.-Viendo todo eso me puse a pensar otra vez…-jugo con sus pies, el arrugo el gesto

-Deja de hacerlo, eso no te hace ningún bien. Si te deprimieras podrías empeorar

-Eso no es posible y lo sabes-negó-Además no pensaba en nada malo, ni depresivo

Le gruño y sin mas fue tras de ella empujando la silla de ruedas.

-Ha sido demasiado aire por hoy, vuelves a tu cuarto y no se hable más

La silla de ruedas avanzó con calma y lentitud, no obtuvo ninguna queja ni le oyó llamarle tacaño, lo que se le hizo un poco extraño, pero conociéndole eso no era todo. Aguardo en silencio esperando que por ese momento al menos no se retomaría el incomodo tema anterior.

-¿Me dejas decirlo? O tendré que chantajearte con no tomar la medicina

-Eso no esta a discusión, o te la tomas o te la pongo en una intravenosa

Por respuesta le vio girar y hacerle una cara, una que no podía seguir viendo por mucho tiempo, resoplo con fastidio le desvió la vista.

-Has lo que quieras, si te duele la cabeza después llórale a tu Barbie

Se rieron de sus palabras, ese día ella había amanecido con muchas más energías de las usuales, pero no le desagrado aquello.

-Sabes, en el pabellón pasaron a ese chico. Parece que limpiaban su habitación. Ya había oído muchas cosas de los demás por que tú eres muy terco como para decirme ni media palabra

-Tu no tienes por que saber de otros y sus problemas-interrumpió

-Lo estaban visitando-siguió como si no lo hubiera oído-Todavía lo están visitando, no podía creerlo, al resto dejaban de verles luego de los primeros dos meses y alguna llamada ocasional, pero el lo sigue viendo, todavía lo esperan, y el lo mira con tanto amor, hablarle con tanto cariño y afecto que no pude evitar quedarme pensando un rato. Incluso lo vi besar su frente…

Gruño y negó sintiéndose enfermo.

-¡Vamos, no te pongas así!

-Tu y tus cosas. Te estas volviendo cada vez mas cursi. ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? Por que algo será, no creo que fuera tema de azar

-Solo pensaba-detuvo la silla por cuenta propia y la giro para quedar de cara a el, sin importarle la diferencia de estaturas por la posición-Si yo, tuviera lo mismo que tiene él…harías lo mismo por mi que ese chico ¿también me esperarías?

Desvió la vista tan rápido que el cuello le dolió, no iba a responder eso ¡Primero muerto a sonar idiota!

-No tienes lo que él, déjate de tontas ideas

-No me has respondido-le señalo-Dime ¿si?

Le había tomado de la mano con un gesto suave y delicado, no grosero, no desconsiderado, estaba jugando con su cabeza, estaba aprovechándose de la situación, eso era seguro.

-Por favor…

Eso fue demasiado rastrero.

Terminó por mirarla y cayo, se incoó a su altura hasta que ambos pudieran verse a los ojos si problema alguno, y al ver lo suyos supo, que necesitaba esa respuesta. Suspiro resignado, mirando a un lado y luego al otro, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca; tomo su rostro con cuidado, acariciando su mejilla, sintiéndose un tonto.

-Odio que hagas esto con tanta frecuencia. Pero si esto te tienen tranquila, te responderé…Yo…-desvió la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse solo un poco pero demasiado bajo su opinión

-Anda, dime

Se sintió arder mas, tomo mucho aire y dio cara.

-Yo…por ti…

_**¡RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

Se levanto de una con una cara más que asesina mirando la alarma al lado de su cama con intenciones muy oscuras, a pesar de eso logro apagarla sin romperla de ninguna manera y al tomarla entre sus manos para mirar el ceño se le frunció diabólicamente.

Eran las 5:30 am.

Media hora antes de lo que por lo regular debía levantarse, y una menos de la que actualmente debía. ¿Por qué diablos tan temprano?

Llevo una mano a su cabeza y revolvió su cabello, casi lo olvidaba, Fou quería al Moyashi a las ocho y no las nueve ese día. Maldijo un rato en japonés conforme abandonaba la cama e iniciaba su rutina diaria, había tenido un sueño que hace un tiempo no veía lo cual era garantía absoluta que ese día la tendría jodida…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y no se equivoco.

Ta pronto llego a la casa noto que el albino ya estaba cambiado y esperando el desayuno el cual llego de un momento al otro. Así que la hora y media usual para que el se encargara de eso fue un total desperdicio de tiempo. No solo eso, la rutina de insultos y reprimendas se desvaneció, él le decía idiota o tarado y el otro le daba la razón, daba una disculpa por no moverse tan rápido o tan certero y no se hablaba mas el tema. Pasaron las horas en un silencio casi mortal y ninguno dio pie a una conversación,

Hasta que finalmente llego la hora hubo movimiento.

Pero a pesar de ello el silencio de muerte no paso, el albino parecía desconectado del todo, no parecía recabar de su presencia en el auto rumbo al hospital y el hecho de que fuera uno de alquiler***** ponía las cosas peor.

El trato se torno más distante en cuanto llegaron, le mando retirar como días atrás, en esta ocasión fue una cortes sugerencia de ponerse al día con el papeleo o los asuntos que debiera al hospital, recalcando que en esos momentos no requería de sus servicios. Por supuesto Kanda no era como el descuidado de Bak, el tenia todos sus tramites al día, por lo cual paso la mañana entera haciendo NADA; el cambio de áreas asignadas para acoplarse a su "trabajo fuera" y los nuevos por contrato no dejaba nada de trabajo. Luego de terminarse el tiempo de la sesión volvió por el albino que ya exhausto se dejo ayudar sin protestas, la comida fue realmente corta, todo estaba preparado de tal manera que no habría ni la mas mínima discusión por el contenido poco saludable de esta, como si el chico siguiera a pie de letra una reducida lista, que le impedía comer cualquier cosa que llegara a ser contraproducente. Intento burlarse con algo como "Estas a dieta" o "piensas pedirme solo agua Moyashi" más no puedo pronunciar ni una de las dos cuando le contesto "lo que diga". Pronto inicio el **´usted´ **al momento de hablarle, a la hora del baño no se retorcía ni quejaba ni intentaba escapar, incluso sus escandalosos sonrojos habían desaparecido casi completamente. No era como que se estuviera comportando como zombi, el se movía mas coherentemente que ellos, pero al mirarle a los ojos podía saber que algo había cambiado. Quizás solo fueran ideas suyas o hacia conclusiones apresuradas, pero el albino había comenzado a verlo y tratarlo… Como un enfermero cualquiera. Alguien a quien no tenía obligación de hablarle, un mero trabajador… aunque eso fuera después de todo.

Y así como así, llego la hora de dormir (al menos para Allen)

El chico ya en cama cambiado para pasar la noche le daba un par de indicaciones para el día siguiente, la hora que se levantaría y lo que podía hacer ya sin su ayuda para no despertarlo innecesariamente.

Kanda sentía que ya no podía más, un solo día y ese trato ya le estaba desquiciando. Quería golpearlo para que espabilara, que reaccionara como solía hacer, que se avergonzara y confesara sus penas, que llorara lo que necesitara. A pesar de no ser bueno con eso de animar a otros, ni supiera que decirle, pero eso era mejor a quedarse parado y seguir viendo todo eso.

-Moyashi

-¿Sucede algo Kanda-san?

Bien eso era todo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

-Pensé que estaba haciendo lo que debía-cerro los ojos en calma total no afectado por su exclamación –Levantarme y hacer lo que esta en mis limitadas posibilidades, esforzarme en la recuperación sin excederme, comer propiamente y dormir temprano-abrió los ojos otra vez-¿algo se me ha escapado acaso? O es debido a que no llame con anticipación que usted tuvo problemas con…

-Nada de eso tarado-gruño-Que es eso de tratarme como un desconocido

-Solo le trato como lo que es-expreso con fría calma-Usted y yo solo somos un enfermero y un paciente, no le conozco ni usted a mi, y solo esta aquí por que le pagan por ello. Es su trabajo, el cuidarme y asistirme, si algo en todo esto no le parece como mi actitud o mi forma de hacer las cosas, adelante, solo renuncie, Link seguro mandara a otro mas

Apretó los puños y los dientes, tenía unas inmensas ganas de partirle la cara en esos momentos, pero no podía hacer eso, pues el chico no había dicho nada falso. Por lo mismo quería pagarle con la misma moneda, decirle que solo lo aguantaba por que el idiota rubio lo puso ahí en primer lugar, el pagaba sus honorarios. Pero no se sentía del todo capaz, en el fondo sabia que estuvo preocupado cuando le hallo en el piso con fiebre, que no acepto el cargo hasta poco después de cuidarlo un poco, que incluso, con todos los dolores de cabeza que le hizo pasar cuando no le vio esos días en el hospital extraño su presencia. Pero claro eso jama saldría de su boca, todas esas tonterías sentimentales no iban con él ni ese día ni ningún otro. Por eso mismo alzo el mentón y con el tono más frio que fue capaz le respondió:

-Supongo, no se ni por que termine aceptando este trabajo, pero algo es claro, y eso es que yo no dejo cargos a medias. Estaré aquí hasta que camines por que eso me encargó, no pienso irme por palabrerías o chantajes tuyos. Me importa muy poco lo que tengas en la cabeza, si así serán las cosas de ahora en mas acostúmbrate, yo no seré el que ceda.

Dio media vuelta musitando algo de su despertador y dejo sin más no solo la habitación, Allen pudo oírle irse de la casa, dejando todo a oscuras.

Solo en la habitación Allen se estremeció. Había estado todo ese tiempo mordiéndose la lengua, soportando el decir cualquier cosa, evitando su mirar y verle como alguien mas, algún peatón del camino con el que cruzaba caminos sin saber su apariencia o conocer su nombre; lo había logrado con mucho esfuerzo y su recompensa era eso, sentirse vacío por dentro, con unas inmensas ganas de tirarse a llorar, pero no podía doblegarse así, no después de todo lo dicho. Tendría que morderse la lengua otra vez y fingir que no le importaba la situación, a pesar de sentir como poco a poco se desmoronaba por dentro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un flashazo de luz cayo en su retina con fuerza dejándolo momentáneamente perturbado, en poco la luz invadió su otro ojo dejando difuso el lugar. Era la séptima vez en diez minutos que el doctor Wong hacia eso, y no parecía querer parar pronto, menos aun Bak a su lado anotando el más mínimo cambio. Kanda apoyado en la pared cercana a la puerta del consultorio con el ceño mucho más fruncido de lo usual y terriblemente serio le hacia parecer un doctor mas de los que estaban ahí dentro, incluso Fou parecía que de un momento a otro haría una transformación y se volvería una cirujana laser por la forma que lo fulminaba.

-¿No es suficiente ya?-preguntó –No fue la gran cosa

-No fue la gran cosa-Wong repitió y negó, Bak arrugo el ceño

-Todo lo contrario Walker, _**aquello**_ no fue nada _normal _y si lo llegase a ser hay que investigar eso, saber las causas es importante en tu caso

-Doctor Bak solo…

-Puede ser un síntoma o aun peor una señal de que tu condición se esta agravando, no podemos ignorar nada de esto

-Fue un pequeño desmayo, es común desmayarse por cualquier cosa pequeña y bueno…lo otro también es…normal

-**Aquello** no fue nada normal Walker

Quiso objetar algo mas pero rápidamente fue sacado de la platica conforme los ahí presentes discutían sobre aquello, si, aquello que sucedió apenas unas horas atrás, al principio de la practica de ese día. Fou no había empezado cuando de la nada y sin provocación alguna Allen se desplomo sin más, había perdido el sentido. Al despertar supo que su vista se había ido al caño, el lugar permaneció a oscuras para él a pesar de tener los ojo bien abiertos, por un momento temió que fuera permanente, mas al cabo de unos cuántos minutos al parpadear todo volvió como si nunca hubiese sucedido. Además no recordaba haberse sentido mal, antes durante o después del incidente por lo cual decidió no darle la mas mínima importancia, pero los seis doctores, una Fou molesta sin calentar y un Kanda mas que irritado no pensaban lo mismo.

Al final decidieron dejar su vista en paz tras no recibir mas información que en los intentos previos y se enfocaron en sus reflejos y su motricidad, a fin de averiguar si alguna parte de su cuerpo había sido afectada; su dicción fue lo siguiente. Después empezaron a hacerle preguntas cuyo fin era sacarle el más mínimo detalle de su vida diaria intentando hallar razones o causas de la condición. Por supuesto Allen no decía todo, muchas cosas se las guardaba para si, como el hecho de que Kanda y el había "peleado" o el hecho de que desde ese día prácticamente no se hablaban y obviamente tampoco decía lo mal que lo ponía todo eso.

-Debe ser algo de ansiedad, debe estarse presionando mucho por las prácticas, si es cosa de presión esa seria la respuesta lógica de su cerebro

-El paciente tiene 17 Boners no 40-bufo Richards

-¡Y eso que, ser mayor ya no es requerimiento para que te de artritis o alzhéimer!

-No discutan cualquier teoría es valida aquí –Bak cambio la hoja-¿Algo mas que se les ocurra?

-Y si es cosa de un contaminante externo-musito el hombre de barba larga-Si alguna espora o un virus se alojo en su cuerpo, e hipotéticamente digamos que fuese aislado por algún tejido residual o una burbuja de líquido que al romperse a causa de las prácticas se libero en el torrente sanguíneo…

-Algo rebuscado pero posible-Wong recorrió las hojas de su tabla-El joven Walker vive en una casa abandonada desde hace mas de un año, la cual no se limpio hasta una semana después de que la habitase, además tomemos en cuenta la altísima fiebre que broto en ese tiempo, dado eso como síntoma principal en su caso no veo por que no indagar el lugar

-Si esa es la razón no veo por que mantener al paciente en un lugar con un alto grado de infección -aporto otro doctor un poco mas joven de gafas cuadradas-Deberá ser trasladado a otro sitio mas adecuado

-Entonces Walker deberá volver al hospital ¿eh?-murmuro Bak para si, Fou gruño e intervino

-Y como supones que haremos eso Baka Bak-azoto el pie-Ya has olvidado que estamos llenos por la estúpida alarma esa de epidemia

-¿Que epidemia…?

La voz de Kanda salió helada, en ese mismo instante el mas grande de la sala y el mas joven tomaron sus tablas fuertemente y huyeron por una puerta contigua cerrando detrás de si dejando al resto atrapados con el demonio en persona. El resto de los doctores comenzaron a sudar a mares sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

-Surgió un brote de estafilococos y tuberculosis en el área sur, algún loco indígena en fase terminal estuvo tosiendo y lanzando fluidos a los cercanos; todos han sido internados para determinar quien esta sano y que es actualmente un cultivo con patas para saber si hay que poner cuarentena en le edificio

Todos miraban con horror a Fou, la que había explicado la situación actual sin pena alguna, ya todos podían ver el grabado en sus lapidas.

-¿Y aun así no cancelaron ni la practica ni la revisión?

Todos podían ver al aura oscura mortal de Kanda expenderse y hacer volar un par de focos cercanos.

-Saben perfectamente que_** este**_ es capaz de infectarse con la más mínima gripe y morirse…

-Po-por eso es que estamos en la parte este…-musito Richards azul, mas al ver la cara oscurecida del japonés había empeorado su situación

-Y recortamos al personal que podría estar infec…tado…

Boners acababa de saltar el mismo al hoyo.

-¡Este no es momento para eso!-intercedió Wong nervioso-¡Ahora mas que nunca debemos resguardar a Walker en un lugar seguro!

-Tírenlo a la casa de alguien y ya-dijo Fou haciéndose la desentendida

-¡No podemos hacer eso!-grito Bak movilizándose estratégicamente lejos de la furia del enfermero-Ni es su casa ni en el hospital estará bien, y no podemos recurrir a quien sea. Tiene que ser por ley un lugar limpio-enlisto- Con filtrador de aire, calefacción adecuada, lejos de la cuidad o la contaminación , tiene que haber equipo básico a la mano en caso de emergencia y personal capacitado para cualquier cosa que pueda surgir, además de un teléfono con línea directa al hospital y también, y también…

-Pides demasiado-gruño Fou

-¿Co-como encontramos todo eso?-intento Boners

-A-además te-tenemos que poner a alguien de confianza cerca para que pueda r-reportar cualquier m-mínimo cambio

-¡Piensen!-chillo Bak-No podemos solo tirarlo a…

Todos dejaron de moverse, temblar, tartamudear y gritar y al tiempo como si fuera un ensayo miraron a la vez a la misma persona en la habitación.

-No

Los doctores nada afectados por la negativa siguieron viendo al japonés que en ese mismo momento les daba la espalda, pasó un largo, muy largo rato y entonces Kanda aun de espaldas gruño y maldijo por algo.

-Si ocurre algo, cualquier cosa, nadie los reconocerá en su funeral…

A respuesta los hombres de batas blancas se estremecieron y asintieron frenéticos. Bak sacudió la cabeza, se adelanto un paso y saco algo de su bolsillo lanzándoselo al japonés que lo atrapo sin girar siquiera; al abrir la mano se pudo apreciar la llave de un auto.

-Sera mejor que vayan ahora mismo, te presto mi auto, por lo visto el chisme se esta corriendo y la circulación a disminuido no he visto ni un taxista desde la mañana, seguro que ni el servicio****** esta activo.

-Ni creas que voy a regresártelo-musito guardándose la llave, Bak se congelo

-¡Pero si solo te lo estoy prestando un rato!-se revolvió el pelo exasperado

-Entonces explícame con quien dejo al renacuajo al regresar y como vuelvo si no hay transporte

Sobre el rubio aparecieron nubecitas negras, en un segundo se fue a un rincón. Los otros doctores le miraron con pena.

-Creí que el doctor Bak había actuado genial…

-…Pero solo hizo una tontería, mira que dar su único transporte sin mas…

-¡Ustedes dejen de portarse como las enfermeras!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había llegado rápido y no era para menos, no con ese auto rojo deportivo con solo dos asientos y capote levantado que parecía mas bien un auto de carreras. El lugar estaba retirado mas solo había bastado escasos quince minutos de viaje para estar ya ahí.

Frente a ambos se erguía un edifico de 20 pisos, tenia cierto "estilo" contemporáneo a pesar de parecer como cualquier otro, de un gris mas claro y vivo. Kanda dejo al auto en uno de los tres aparcamientos que se encontraban cercanos a la orilla de un risco. Habían muchos arboles y apenas un par de negocios cercanos, el ruido y la contaminación de la cuidad quedaba muy lejano.

Tras apagar el motor Kanda salió del vehículo y fue por él, ya era una rutina el ser cargado a la silla de ruedas. El lugar con toda la apariencia de un hotel poseía ventanas y puertas herméticas, no se podía ingresar a menos de ingresar una contraseña de 7 dígitos en un panel táctil en la puerta y tener una llave consigo. El lobby era muy amplio y acogedor, con sillones mullidos decorados en rojo y en las paredes un tono durazno, una alfombra muy extensa en color café abarcaba el piso entero sin inconvenientes; las paredes solo tenían de adorno unos pocos cuadros decorativos, fuera de estos solo había ahí el espacio para unas escaleras y un elevador. Sobresalía a vista un pequeño cubículo con una jovencita en un ordenador tecleando tranquilamente y unos pequeños buzones enumerados por departamento.

Al pasar cerca del modulo la jovencita se puso en pie y dio una cordial reverencia, cosa que Kanda ignoro olímpicamente yendo derecho al ascensor. El aparato de puerta gris abría de un solo lado, distinto al elevador del hospital el cual partía del centro a las esquinas, y así como abría distinto el espacio también difería, mientas allá podían caber hasta doce personas cómodas en este solo habría espacio para cinco con espacio suficiente entre ellos, el piso era negro y las paredes de un brillante metal parecían un espejo, tampoco tenia forma alguna en la cual sujetarse y sin embargo Kanda supo como acomodar la silla de ruedas para que no se fuera a mover en medio viaje y se golpeara con la pared. Kanda oprimió en botón del piso 19, eran en verdad 21 pisos. El cubículo comenzó un rápido ascenso, fue extraño pero le dejaba esa sensación de seguridad que el elevador del hospital.

En un instante tan minúsculo y rápido que hasta se sorprendió llegaron al piso solicitado. Pudo observar un angosto pasillo de alfombra roja con detallas dorados, un par de platas decorativas en cada extremo de este le daba un aire mas cómodo y hasta familiar, había solo una ventana en el extremo opuesto, larga y rectangular cerrada pero de una transparencia tan pura que ese no era impedimento para dejar pasar el sol, por lo mismo el lugar estaba lo suficientemente iluminado. No había adorno alguno en toda la pared por lo cual hasta resultaba extraño ver la puerta café en medio del tapiz amarillo. Con perilla dorada la puerta destacaba por su sencillo arreglo y el tapete para limpiarse los pies, además de un pequeño aparatito blanco al lado de una placa metálica con el nombre del propietario, un pequeño garabato o letra o firma o lo que fuera que estaba plasmado ahí para identificar al ocupante, por la distancia y el reflejo del metal solo alcanzo a distinguir una ´A´ en todo eso. Y si quisiera poner mas atención no pudo pues el japonés tomando un juego de llaves abrió con soltura tal que no tuvo tiempo ni de meditar mas.

El interior era tan espacioso como se esperaba, después de todo solo parecía haber una única habitación en todo el piso. El recibidor era tan pequeño como un cuadro de un metro por uno donde podías quitarte los zapatos y tomar un par de pantuflas de la zapatera cercana la cual contaba con espacio para tres pares. Ese sitio estaba a poco menos de unos treinta centímetros debajo del suelo del lugar, el cual contaba con un piso de madera en su mayoría, como si fuere una gran y amplia tarima colocada en todo el lugar. Por supuesto solo en la sala principal, la cocina, el baño entre otros contaba con piso de distinto material. Aunque parecía predominar el estilo oriental (el piso, la mesa) habían muchas cosas al estilo occidental (baño, camas)

Kanda le llevo directo a la habitación luego de dejar sus zapatos bien acomodados y le deposito con cuidado en una cama individual cómoda, la cual estaba en una de las dos habitaciones a disposición. En el sitio había un librero compacto pegado a la cabecera de la cama de casi la misma madera, podría decirse que era cama y librero en uno. Además de eso había solo un mueble en frente con un televisor y una puerta que seguro conducía a un baño. Fuera de los incontables libros de los cinco estantes el lugar parecía tan vacío.

-Te quedaras en este cuarto. Si necesitas algo usaras esto

Saco de un cajón bajo la cama un par de radios de señal corta mas parecido a un Walkie tokie de bebe que otra cosa.

-Estará prendido todo el tiempo, pero eso no significa que te oiré, mantén presionado el botón y habla solo cuando sea necesario

Pareció que todo eso fue la explicación completa, pues no dijo mas, dejo el aparato a su alcance y enfilo a la puerta, pero Allen no sabia si el lugar era seguro, es decir era la primera vez para el en un sitio ajeno no publico, no sabia la distancia entre cuartos ni cuanto había en el lugar, por lo mismo no sabia que pasaría si necesitaba ayuda urgente y sus llamados no llegaran a su destino, ni que decir del dueño del lugar, estaba invadiendo propiedad privada seguro. Alzo la voz para dejarse oír antes de que le japonés cerrara la puerta tras de si.

-Kanda

-¿Qué?

-¿De quien…es este apartamento?

-Para que quieres saber

-Quisiera agradecer y disculparme por invadir

-Ya lo hiciste-chasqueo la lengua-Este es mi apartamento, y dormirás en mi cama, así que mas te vale no hacer un desastre con la sabanas ¿entendido?

Fin 18

***De alquiler**- Si recuerdan la ve de jardín botánico Kanda juro no ir en taxi otra vez, así que recurrió a un servicio que presta autos

**** El servicio-** el de alquiler de autos por supuesto

Juasjuasjuas ¿Ven que las cosas comienzan a tomar un ritmó mas apresurado? Den clic abajo un comentarios solo te quitara un minuto XD


	19. Chapter 19

**He tenido algunos problemas personales y laborares (laborales personales también) así que la salida de este cap se atraso, me disculpo por ello.**

**Gracias a:**

**Lady michaelis( con x que no salen):** Kanda y su súper departamento, sip que tiene un pido entero para el solito. Que bueno que te agrado el antes, ya esperaba jitomatazos nada mas oír el nombre Lenalee. Y respondiendo las preguntas son Si, sin comentarios, ya era un amargado, F-eFSFFEDWWEWE-w(respuesta inentendible), y la ultima ups, mega spoiler no puedo decir nada. Si Allen es masoquista... ¿No todas aquí lo somos? yo por escribir ustedes por leer XDU

**Isalick: **jajajajajajaja todos quelemos! y la misión wua! no se como responder eso Lavi tiene muchos problemas por lo cual tardara un rato en aparecer otra vez.

**Chris1501: **Sip correcto, la letra del departamento en realidad dice Kanda

**Akkira Nala: **Oh bueno ambos son unos tercos y la autora una penosa (menos mal ya supere eso de desmayarme al escribir un beso) pero al menos no estoy como Rumiko-sensei (¿o si?)

**Hikaru88:** Jo, lo único que piensan es eso, no los culpo, yo también me pondría igual, y si hablas de tomar forma prepárate para explotar este cap.

**ShirayGaunt: **Bien, puede que no sea un minuto exacto pero solo es una estimación,. Allen-kanda jojojo (risita que trama algo) pronto muy pronto

**Zango-1: **Gracias XD

**Wonderful:** Ya esta

**En fin ¿preparados? con ustedes**

**El capitulo**

0.19.-Antes: Accidente

Le dolía la cabeza, horrores. Comenzó a moverse un poco incomodo por la resaca, solo eso podría ser, ya había oído de esa sensación, como todo te molesta, la luz, el ruido, todo te da vueltas y el cuerpo no te quiere obedecer. Nunca antes el canto de los pájaros fue tan molesto, el cuerpo los sentía pesado y la garganta le sabia a bilis, quizás vomito, eso, "quizás".

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué tanto había echo el día anterior para cargarse semejante estado?

Se quedo en silencio haciendo memoria.

Recordaba haberse levantado en la mañana, desayunar, bañarse y vestirse para ir al hospital como siempre, luego discutir con el doctor Chang y…y salirse…

Ahora recordaba haber decidido dar una vuelta. Después le venían a la mente las olas, el viento, el atardecer, la tranquilidad y…llanto.

¡Ya recordaba! había conocido a una chica, una joven rechazada con la que se sintió identificado, le habría gritado, habían llorado por igual, y luego había decidido tomar algo.

Ahora que recordaba con mas claridad se llamaba Lenelee, Lenalee Lee según le dijo en la barra del primer bar. ¡Cierto! Había parado en un bar poco concurrido de la zona, del cual se tuvieron que marchar luego de la primera copa, pues cerraban a las diez; y sin haber hecho mas que una breve presentación no podían irse cada uno por su lado así sin mas, por lo que estuvieron un buen rato buscando sitio. El problemas fue que no les dejaban entrar, la razón menores de 18 no estaban admitidos, y Lenalee confeso apenada que apenas tenia 17.

Mientras abordaba el problema de la identificación falsa se toparon con un grupo de hombres que entraban de colados a un local para una despedida de solteros, y a él se le ocurrió una "brillante idea"

Ambos habían acordado vestir a la chica de hombre para poder entrar con el resto, quitarle la ropa a un borracho en un callejón fue sencillo, esconder su pecho no tanto, pero una cola de caballo y cero maquillaje hizo milagros. Un poco de actuación basto para que los creyeran los primos de la novia y casi de inmediato vinieron los tragos.

De alguna forma había terminado cantando baladas con una bola de desconocidos, la chica tocaba desafinada una guitarra que le robo a un transeúnte. Unas chicas se le treparon como arañas convenciéndolo para un _**Servicio extra**_, y Lenalee por poco y acepto, tuvo que halarla lejos de eso para que no hiciera cosas raras, para entonces el no estaba tan borracho pero al parecer ella si…o ¿tenia manías que aun no le contaba?

Después había venido el _**despapaye**_*** **extremo, le había caído excelente al novio(o seguía con la finta de que eran familia de su futura mujer) por lo que les invito al bono extra, que solo era prolongar la fiesta en otro lado; al final terminaron en casa de x comiendo mas y cantando como gallos desafinados para descontento de los vecinos, gritaron, rieron y se contaron secretos del novio y la novia. A Lena se le salió decir que la novia se la pasaba en una esquina, y el no supo si eso seria una broma pues la mitad de los invitados voltearon a ver a otro lado nerviosos, el novio estaba tan ebrio que lo tomo a broma, Lenalee menciono ser mujer disfrazada y también le aplaudieron la ocurrencia. Tuvo que bajarla de la mesa antes de que se desvistiera. Y la fiesta privada no duro mucho, pues los presentes rápidamente quedaban dormidos en un sillón o el piso. Ellos habían terminando bebiendo en el baño con desastrosas consecuencias ¡Ah! Entonces si había vomitado en la regadera del tipo.

Después de eso, si no se equivocaba las cosas habían empezado a ser más raras. Quiso irse a su departamento pero ya ni se acordaba donde boto la llave (ahora sabia que estaba en la barra del bar de la despedida, después iria por ella) y luego de que intentara acomodarse en una caja de cartón la chica no vio de otra mas que invitarlo a quedarse en su casa hasta que amaneciera, y después… ¿que había pasado después?

Muchas imágenes cortadas llenaron su cabeza, en unas estaba tambaleándose por la calle, en otras vomitaba en una maceta, en otra Lena brincaba en un pie al baño o le presentaba al señor refrigerador…

Los recuerdos comenzaron a ser mas confusos y difusos, empezó a ver caras desconocidas, partes de baños, alfombras rosas y luego…un listón rojo, parecido al que Allen usaba a veces, y después…y después….

Sacudió la cabeza, seguro que se había quedado dormido luego de eso, por que lo siguiente en su cabeza por lógica seria una sola cosa, y como no podía recordar nada con claridad de ese punto tuvo que tener otro sueño de _**esos**_.

Ah…tan temprano y su animo debía estar por los suelos, que injusto. Ya pensaba que necesitaría un baño… o tres y entonces se dio cuenta que no lo necesitaba, se sentía… ¿Satisfecho? Que extraño, a esa hora por lo regular su humor se estaría desmoronando en pedacitos; pero no sentía nada de eso, nada en absoluto.

Logro incorporarse lo suficiente para asomar bajo la sabana, si, estaba en pelotas. Eso ya era común, pero, esa casa no la conocía; mas bien esa habitación de color rosa pastel con muchos peluches. Parecía un cuarto de una niña de 6, pero a decir verdad ni ellas ponían tanto arcoíris y flores y… ¡¿Eso era un móvil de ponis?!

Bien. Comenzaba a sentirse realmente enfermo con esa fantasiosa y fetichista visión, volvería a vomitar si seguía mirando ese chillón color más tiempo.

Repentinamente sintió algo en una de sus piernas, giro la vista y se quedo momentáneamente paralizado. ¡Debía estar alucinando!

A su lado estaba una chica, casi completamente desnuda apenas cubierta por una camisa blanca y la sabana manteniendo su mano sobre su muslo derecho; dormía plácidamente a su lado, acurrucándose a él.

¡¿Qué carajos había pa…?!

**Ring ringgg** _**~ Ya son las siete, las siete arriba Lenalee chan~**_

Un raro despertador parecido a un monito de bata blanca lentes y boina hacia escandalo, por inercia la mano de la chica paso sobre el hasta tocar el despertador y al dar clic en la boina lo apago. Terminando Lenalee se incorporo frotándose los ojos para dar un largo bostezo, le miro ausentemente y luego se miro a si misma, un segundo después su rostro comenzó a enrojecer rápidamente alarmada y después…

**-¡AHHHHH!**

Los dos gritaron. ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Que había pasado?!

Fin 0.19

19.- Después: Diario

Y paso una semana entera. Por extraño que pareciera la rutina seguía tal cual, despertarse, comer, cambiarse, ir a revisión…

Solo habían cambiado el lugar de consulta, del hospital temporalmente cerrado a un consultorio privado, debía vestir de persona mayor para evitar que la gente lo molestara y llamase la atención. Wong y Richards le atendían cada vez, incluso Fou estaba en el modesto lugar, bastante molesta pues solo tenían un cuarto muy pequeño y como arma un mero palo, era lo mejor pero eso solo ponía peor a la de rosa la cual exageraba constantemente, a consecuencia regresaba casi inconsciente, después era comer, bañarse e ir a dormir. Eso era la rutina actual.

Allen se sentía un poco mas frustrado de lo usual, no por disfrazarse, no por tener que ir a otro lugar, no por que Fou se volviera la descendiente directa del **conde Blad**.** Lo que le molestaba era la situación, había decidido dejar todo atrás, mostrarse cortante con el japonés y así como así terminaba en esa situación, siendo cobijado. Desde pequeño a Allen se le enseño ser respetuoso y educado, si, la adolescencia había echo sus estragos con su lenguaje un rato, y con el tiempo mientras alguien lo sacara de quicio no se quedaría en solo una etapa, pero su educación lo golpeaba con fuerza; ser desagradecido e irrespetuoso no figuraba en lo que debía ser un invitado y ahora que era uno, con todo eso dividido en dos: barreras y respeto. Se convirtió en un autentico dolor de cabeza; si era un poco distante al hablar pero no como se suponía lo seria, tenia que suavizar su hablar y mirar a los ojos así no lo deseara. Con todo eso de la hospitalidad semi obligada sus progresos para alejarse de Kanda casi podían hacer un gran cero. Y el casi venia a raíz de un pequeño detalle, Allen no salía de la habitación mas que para ir al baño y la consulta, así, que por eso había todavía una pequeña distancia. Podían estar en el mismo piso pero no la misma habitación, inconscientemente la soledad arraigada a eso le hacia olvidar las distancias cuando él iba a verlo.

Por lo cual ese día no era de extrañar que estuviera solo en la habitación. Bak había llamado temprano, al parecer la alerta había cesado y era hora de volver al arca, más como no estaba completamente seguro de que ningún enfermo continuara dando un paseo por ahí (razón por la cual Kanda podría matarlo) debían esperar pacientemente a que el rubio llamara para confirmar. Así que la salida programada estaba atrasada, con esa una hora veinte minutos; Kanda veía el televisor en la sala y el estaba ahí sentado en su cama mirando el control del plasma que había en la habitación. No importaba lo aburrido que estuviera no le apetecía eso. Tenía suficientes problemas como para enterarse que tan jodido estaba ya el mundo.

Pasaron los minutos y no había noticias, la puerta amortiguaba el ruido de la sala, comenzaba a preguntarse si el japonés salió otra vez, con eso de que el celular de Bak tenia una señal caprichosa y rara vez daba con este (aunque seguro el rubio lo hacia apropósito) debía buscar señal constantemente fuera del lugar.

Allen pensó que no sentiría el tiempo, que siempre y cuando no pensara nada y viera un punto en la nada en un rato ya seria la hora ¡Pero que equivocado estaba! El tiempo no parecía caminar, básicamente se arrastraba, dándole una metáfora muy acida de su propio avance, no debió de mirar tanto el reloj, la manecilla iba tan lenta que seguro se quedaba atorada en el dos, y mas de una vez lo comprobó.

Cansado de eso decidió tomar una siesta, seguro Kanda lo levantaba de una patada en un instante, indudablemente no se dormía mas de unos 15 minutos. Mas al despertar y mirar el reloj noto con cierto pánico que había pasado mas de tres horas, y no había señales de que el oriental haya intentado levantarlo siquiera; una nota en el buro decía que salió a por Bak, seguro cansado de estar esperando. Allen suspiro, como seguían así las cosas esa seria un día tirado, pero no podía simplemente ponerse en pie y hacer algo. Miro su entorno solo había cerca libros y el control del televisor, pensó apenas un segundo y se decidió por la televisión, con suerte algo lo entretendría.

Con un clic el aparato encendió.

"_**Juan José de la fuente te amare aunque tu primo segundo gemelo sea amante de mi hermana**_"

**"María Antonieta Raquel yo te amare aunque mi primo engañe a mi padre para proponerte matrimonio a mis espaldas, pero no podemos estar juntos. Aun así ¡yo te amo!"**

"**Y yo te amo"**-musiquita dramática

**-Volvemos en unos momentos a su novela amar sin límites**-**

Un gran sudor frio le rodo por la nuca. No supo ni por que se quedo viendo eso un rato hasta que su cerebro no pudo mas y le cambio de canal.

-Si sigo empezare a alucinar…veré _a Kanda como chica y me creeré un psicólogo__*****_…¡Pero que tonterías pienso ya ni los gatos y perros!

Apresuro el siguiente canal.

"_**Ha habido 22 muertos producto de una explosión cerca de…"**_

Cambió el canal.

"_**El equipo visitante esta 28 puntos por debajo del local, si no consiguen anotar…"**_

Volvió a Cambiar.

"_**Y el pollito pio y el pollito…"**_

Cambió más rápido.

"_**Continuamos con nuestro programa la hora del sueño"**_

Eso era todo, apago el aparato, ya sabia el que era una pésima idea.

Se recargo con cuidado, rozando sin querer la pasta gruesa de un libro, giro vacilante, leer parecía ser su mejor opción. No era que no le gustase leer, era solo que no le agradaba dejar lecturas a medias, aún tenía pendientes muchos textos de la escuela y otros prestados por recomendación, los cuales permanecían en el ático a vista que los dueños no se encontraban mas; leer podía traer a su cabeza recuerdos no gratos y hasta dolorosos. Mas ya había pasado mucho tiempo y sabía que tarde o temprano debía afrontar eso, suspiro largamente y estiro la mano, empezaría con una revista.

Al tomar una del estante un poco más arriba de lo que su mano podía llegar sin querer se trajo no solo la revista, también algunos libros de ese y el estante inferior. Todos quedaron desperdigados en las sabanas, claro que primero le cayeron en la cabeza; sobándose con una mano la zona afectada miro y tomo uno. Todos tenían temas similares, libros de medicina, revistas de ciencias y hasta archivos de arquitectura, los había de finanzas de los últimos tres años e incluso una revista de modas. No espero encontrar tal selección en el librero del japonés.

Reviso y ojeo un par, la mayoría trataba de temas específicos y tenían términos que no entendió, modismos desarrollados esos dos últimos años con lo que no estaba familiarizado y partes de otros números donde se explicaba el tema a tratar en esa ocasión; Allen suspiró soltando la ultima revista de arquitectura; le dolería la cabeza antes que cualquier cosa.

Sin más que hacer decidió acomodar todo en su lugar, empezando por la fila superior y de ahí a la inferior, topándose sin querer con el lomo de un libro grueso, bastante inusual, era colorido con una flor a lo largo blanca y otra rosa que en definitiva desencajaba en todo eso. Saco con cuidado el grueso libro para echarle un vistazo, no era tan grande como supuso, si el lomo era grueso pero las paginas eran pocas a comparación, ni siquiera estaban pegadas, parecía que había muchas cosas entre estas como para que cerrara. De portada tenia mariposas moteadas marcando cada esquina, su color era verde pálido y en el centro se podía apreciar el dibujo de un frondoso árbol al pie de una gran colina; en cuanto al titulo de trataba de solo un par de letras delgadas

_A K_

Parecía que el resto había sido arrancado solo para dejar eso como iniciales, la primera palabra se podía llegar a interpretar, dado los espacios y la siluetas blanquecinas como "Familia" Examino el pequeño libro, que no debiera de medir poco mas de la mitad del resto, por un rato solo se dedico a ello, sentía un cosquilleo extraño en sus dedos y en su hombro, como si alguien se estuviera asomando, y de la misma manera una fuerza desconocida le instaba a mirar dentro.

Lo primero que pudo ver fueron varias fotos, se trataba de una gran familia en vacaciones, la madre tenia el cabello largo y rubio una gran sonrisa plasmada en carmín, el padre de cabello negro con varias canas intentando salir sonreía de oreja a oreja mas que feliz y bajo ellos tres niñas distintas, la mayor debiera tener cerca de 17 años, era el retrato de su madre, rubia y coqueta; la segunda de visibles 15 tenia una melena negra a los hombros hacia pucheros de brazos cruzados al centro, toda un diva con su traje de baño, lentes oscuros y un gran sombrero; la ultima de quizás 4 era una pequeñita con un flotador, cabello castaño tan largo como su progenitora y una sonrisa tan inmensa como la del padre.

Había muchas fotos de ellos entre las dos paginas y bajo estas con una letra muy estilizada y elegante pequeños títulos, uno decía "Vacaciones en el trópico 20 por ciento de descuento" otra "Piscina en florida hawai 5.0" en otras mostraban escenas graciosas, un empleado de cabeza entre las plantas de decoración y un coctel metido a golpes en el ojo del bar tender, incluso había un relato detallado del incidente con la piscina donde un mozo casi se ahoga por tropezar con una rodaja de limón.

En otras páginas se podían apreciar otros sitios turísticos, desde las pirámides de Giza hasta la torre Eiffel. La misma familia disfrutando a lo grande lo que el mundo podía ofrecer. Rio un poco con tantas ocurrencias salidas de la mano del escritor o escritora, al parecer la madre era la que llevaba ese pequeño libro al día. Las páginas pasaban y la familia avanzaba, las hijas crecían, los padres envejecían, todo de la mano de pequeñas y divertidas anécdotas, podías ver a las mayores con anillo de bodas o sin estos, las canas del padre, las arugas en la orilla de la boca de la madre y de pronto, al cambiar la pagina todo cambio.

La página entera estaba llena de un reportaje publicado en tres distintos diarios, podía verse una camioneta volcada en llamas y párrafos subrayados. La siguiente a este tenía un listón negro y se podía apreciar una foto donde solo posaban la madre y las hermanas mayores, al pie de la misma página la foto del padre y la menor vestidos de negro.

Las siguientes 3 páginas estaban en blanco, y después un garabato, parecía el intento de un dibujo de la familia entera, tembloroso y sin forma. Después algunas palabras, grandes, toscas, la letra de un niño, solo un párrafo corto que describía sin mucho detalle el clima, lluvioso, otra vez. Las siguientes eran anotaciones referentes a lo mismo, llovía muy seguido, incluso había fragmentos frases costadas o solo palabras desoladoras como "Estoy sola" o "ojala hubiese ido con mama", también decía "No quiero seguir aquí" "Es horrible olvidar" "Mama donde estas"

Pocas pagina después volvió el color, había un dibujo algo extraño de una persona, era eso o un árbol mal dibujado, hablaba de un incidente, de unos columpios y dos niños peleando, un curita, una herida en la nariz, la palabra feliz adornaba cada frase y un marco de flores prensadas adornaba el dibujo. Habían mas dibujos las siguientes paginas, también curitas, los envoltorios de unos caramelos, un globo roto, entre otras cosas; todos pegados con cintillas de colores.

Poco a poco las frases fueron tomando sentido, la letra se hizo mas delgada y coherente, incluso los dibujos mejoraron no solo para saber cual era la cabeza y los pies; muy pronto también fueron agregándose fotos. En la mayoría podía verse a la niña de pelo castaño brincando por ahí y a un niño de pelo corto negro con ganas le huir lo más lejos posible de ella. Pagina a pagina podía verse el tiempo pasar, los niños crecían mostrando los cambios a detalle, muy pronto llegaron a los 14 años de edad.

La niña activa e hiperactiva se había vuelto muy calmada, ya se quedaba quieta en las fotos, el chico activo y prudente se volvió mas conservador y gruñón, siempre que podía se giraba al momento del flash con brazos cruzados negándose a seguir con eso.

Para el final de ese año la chica dejo de mantenerse en pie, ahora estaba sentada todo el tiempo, el cabello del chico que ya llegaba bajo el hombro creció mucho más.

Allen sintió una extraña punzada como si alguien le impulsara a seguir más rápido, los meses pasaron volando entre páginas sin revisar. Solo había fotos de ella, sentada en una cama de hospital de él solo había dibujos y fotos donde solo alcanzaba a verse su espalda entre unas largas filas de libros.

Allen se detuvo de golpe antes de pasar la siguiente, sentía algo entraño en el estomago, si fuese paranoico creería que alguien miraba sobre su hombro instándole a seguir con mucho ahínco, fuera eso o los nervios tuvo que cerrar los ojos al cambiar la pagina y al abrirlos se quedo sin habla, su respiración se corto de golpe.

En la foto frente a sus ojos estaba una joven mujer que debía rondarle la edad, cabello castaño largo, una cicatriz en la nariz, yacía sentada en silla de ruedas. Tras ella un Kanda casi de la misma edad cabello tan largo como el de ahora vestía una inmaculada bata blanca. La siguiente foto era parecida, mas en esta ocasión estaban acompañados, Bak en un extremo muy alegre y jovial presumía un cabello tan largo que perecería falso, Wong con menos arrugas y un Richards sin tanto miedo cerca de oriental estaba a sus espaldas, casi no reconoció a Fou del otro extremo con un par de gruesas gafas de fondo de botella sobre sus ojos; habían también un par de doctores solo un par de años mayores al japonés, los cuales no conocía para nada, ellos estaban a ambos extremos de la foto sonriendo felices.

Las fotos que seguían a esta, eran de parques y habitaciones, los había del patio y también de la cafetería, siempre había alguien con la chica, ya fuera Bak dejándose hacer trenzas, Fou charlando o el mismo Kanda golpeándole con una tabla en la cabeza; podía sentirse la alegría en cada foto. También había unas fotos ráfaga con la chica y Kanda en el patio. En la primero se les veía frente a frente, el de pie, ella en la silla, en la segunda Kanda se hincaba, en la tercera le tomaba las manos, en la cuarta decía algo, la quinta desviaba la vista con bochorno, para la sexta se daba cuenta de que los estaba viendo, séptima octava y novena se le veía ponerse en pie e ir directo a la cámara; la decima estaba completamente oscura y la ultima era una toma de lado con Kanda llevando a la chica lejos de ahí y a alguien desangrándose en el pasto.

Habían también fotos de varios empleados, a unos los reconoció a otros les consto saber quienes eran, la jefa de enfermeras sonriendo daba miedo. También muchos dibujos bien hechos de habitaciones detalladas y rostros de otros enfermos, había uno de una vista de alguna ventana desde fuera con alguien conectado a una intravenosa en cama y un chico parecido a una momia, también un anciano muy jovial con una venda en la cabeza. Notas colgadas en las esquinas, mayormente de medicamentos, los muchos nombre y los múltiples componentes hacían ver las paginas como un mini diccionario de medicamentos, quejas del mal sabor, confesiones de tirarlas por la ventana o el inodoro, regaños del japonés al enterarse.

Y de pronto un conteo.

En la esquina superior había un siete en rojo solo había un gran documento con complicas cifras en el.

Pagina marcada con seis. El dibujo de tres niños pequeños, unos desconocidos, nombres: Yuki, Kyoko y Yato.

Pagina cinco la foto de un cometa colorido.

Pagina marcada como cuatro una carta queja a una aseguradora de vehículos…

En la tres una larga, larga lista con nombres.

Dos una flor rosada y una pequeña carta, la cual no se atrevió a desdoblar y leer más porque conocía el borde negro de la misma. Lo conocía gracias a Link.

Hoja uno Completamente en blanco

Abajo un "Buenas noches" a nadie en particular

Al pasar la hoja, pudo ver tres retratos sobre una lapida, niña, adolecente y mujer, el nombre _**Alma karma**_ bajo un _**Descanse en paz.**_

En la pasta gruesa, la parte interna de la contraportada había una foto. Todos vestidos de negro y Kanda saliendo de foco con una expresión que podía considerarse como _Dolida_, Bak con el cabello ya corto haciendo un amague de seguirle.

Se quedo mirando eso un poco perturbado, como quien sabe que ha visto algo que no debía. Allen pasa las páginas con las manos temblando, mirando con más atención una serie de documentos, pagos al hospital Arca, fotos de Kanda en un consultorio a puerta entre abierta.

Se sujeto la cabeza, eso estaba mal, Completamente mal. Nunca debió hurgar en cosas ajenas para empezar y a pesar de eso no soltó el texto, no hizo amague de cerrarlo, la duda e inquietud le carcomían por dentro. Todo su ser preguntaba "Quien era ella para Kanda" todo daba vueltas.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, casi brinco del susto.

Completamente nervioso giro como pudo de manera apresurada buscando meter el libro en su sitio, mas sus modos bruscos hicieron lo contrario, término llevándose no solo los libros cercanos, todo el estante inferior callo en la cama y el piso. Tomo lo que pudo en un arranque de adrenalina y justo cuando iba a meter todo de una vez a presión lo vio.

Había un marco tras los libros, de madera y cristal resguardado un documento, un diploma de una conocida universidad de medicina acreditando a Kanda Yu como doctor, y uno graduado con honores.

Allen se quedo de piedra olvidando lo que hacia.

Cuando finalmente salió de su estupor noto el inusual silencio y casi con miedo giro enfrente, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, y ahí parado Kanda le miraba. No, no le veía a el, miraba el pequeño libro en sus manos con tanta fijeza que sentía el escrito prendería fuego.

-K-kanda…

No pudo ni intentar excusarse, como si su voz fuera lo que faltaba el japonés camino a su dirección con prisa, arrebato el texto de sus manos y lo coloco en su sitio, lo mismo hizo con el resto, rápida y bruscamente. El titulo volvió a quedar oculto, ahora estaba el librero como al inicio. Cuando Kanda giro a su dirección se sintió temblar cual papel, esperaba de todo, desde un golpe hasta ser estrangulado, más se sorprendió cuando fue cargada como siempre con dirección a la puerta de entrada y de ahí a la silla de ruedas. Por un momento creyó que se había inventado todo o tenido un sueño demasiado raro por el aburrimiento, mas al oírse la puerta azotar y verle casi despedazar el botón del ascensor le dijo lo contrario. Después las puertas cerraron y solo silencio, el japonés no dijo nada, y no parecía que lo hiciera.

Todo eso lo perturbo.

¿Por qué Kanda no estaba reclamándole? ¿Por qué no decía nada?

Por donde viera eso para la chica Kanda fue valioso, demasiado, de otra manera no le hubiera entregado su "diario" y con ello su corazón. El que Kanda se callara todo eso y no hiciera nada era demasiado ¿Por qué no lo hacia? ¿Por que era su enfermero? ¿Su responsabilidad tenerle a salvo? O… ¿Por qué le recordaba a ella….?

Algo se clavo justo en su corazón. No quería creerlo.

Se sentía tan herido y débil; se sentía la sombra de alguien mas, el mero remplazo de un muerto.

Entonces…todas las palabras, miradas, gruñidos, todo, ¿no había sido dirigidas a él?

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Bajo la vista sintiéndose temblar

-¿Quién era ella?-susurro

-Nadie

-Como si fuera a creerme eso, ¿Quien era?-musito con más fuerza

-De inicio…no se de que rayos me estas hablando

Se atrevió a decirle eso a los ojos, una gran mentira. Sin saber la razón clara enfureció. Toda esa situación era de por si muy confusa, lo cual le ponía peor, no tenia respuestas a ninguna de sus preguntas incluidas las no lanzadas como el hecho de por que debería importarle una mujer ya muerta cuya relación con Kanda era un enigma. Era en realidad alguien sin importancia para el japonés o era demasiado importante como para que el supiera algo.

Los celos son irracionales. Igual la ira.

Impotente de su condición, frustrado por siempre tenerse que contener y tragar su rabia más de una vez Allen enloqueció. Cegado por su tristeza golpeo las manos del oriental quien sostenía la silla y se empujo así mismo contra el tablero accionando el botón de pare de emergencia. Kanda no fue consiente de lo sucedido, solo lo proceso cuando las luces del lugar se tornaron rojas y el cubículo dio una brusca sacudida en el piso 8. Y así como llego el entendimiento la pequeña chispa de indignación y furia que guardaba dentro de si exploto.

-¡Que demonios traes en la cabeza!

No espero oírle hablar, le aparto de manera tan brusca del panel que la silla se tambaleo peligrosamente atrás, amenazando con dejar al albo tirado en el piso. Más estaba muy ocupado reiniciando la marcha del cubículo para notarlo.

Usando aquel impulso y la fuerza de su cuerpo para cambiar la dirección hacia adelante Allen golpeo a Kanda por la espalda, empujándolo lejos del panel.

-¡Respóndeme quien era ella!-grito colérico

Con la mano sobre el botón rojo amenazo en silencio oprimirlo nuevamente. El cubículo apenas reiniciaba funciones por lo cual no subía ni bajaba.

-Deja de portarte como un desequilibrado

Sin perder tiempo lo forzó a alejarse del panel, mas para su sorpresa al chico estaba completamente aferrado a los botones, lo único que conseguiría seria llevarse la silla.

-¡Moyashi!-rugió

Empezaba a recobrar su cordura halar la silla lo lastimaría.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo y con mi cabeza!-azoto los puños contra el tablero-¡Lo que me has dicho no han sido mas que mentiras! Tus retos, tus atenciones ¡_**Todo**_!-lagrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas-¡Solo me cuidas por culpa! ¡Intentas que me curen y cuidas solo por que no lo lograste con ella, por que no la salvaste a ella!

Regreso a la cordura de golpe-literal- nuevamente estaba suspendido en el aire como esa otra ocasión días atrás. De alguna manera Kanda estaba mucho más furioso ahora que antes.

_**-¡Cierra la maldita boca, no sabes lo que estas diciendo! **_

-Pero es cierto-susurro débilmente-Solo he sido un estorbo todo este tiempo, no me cuidas por que quieres solo por que te mandan, siempre pensé que era raro que solo estuvieras conmigo únicamente por tu orgullo ¡Pero solo fue una escusa! ¡Me usas de remplazo!-cerro los ojos-No puedo creer que te creí todo, me hiciste creer que valía algo ¡Que Incluso alguien como yo te atraía! _**¡Eso solo fue lastima!**_

Una brusca sacudida les hizo temblar, la luz roja volvió seguida de una alarma. El sistema del elevador no pudo seguir todas las "ordenes" lanzadas y como consecuencia se averió el sistema. Sin control alguno el elevador subió de golpe. Y ya habiendo llegado hasta arriba se desplomo con rapidez.

El bote del cubículo antes de descender mando a ambos contra la pared, después de caer al piso ambos se aferraron a este, pues, la exagerada rapidez de la caída había lanzado contra el techo del cubículo la silla de ruedas.

El elevador dio una sacudida muy brusca al parar, debido a esto Allen dio vuelta cayendo con dureza sobre su propia espalda. Así, boca arriba, pudo apreciar como la silla que había permanecido en el techo caía.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando, el ruido metálico le estremeció por completo, mas al no sentir dolor se extraño y abrió los ojos. Kanda le había cubierto con su cuerpo, recibiendo el golpe de la silla en toda la espalda y parte de la cabeza. Con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados el japonés yacía sobre si, incluso Allen pudo ver un hilo de sangre salir desde la sien izquierda y recorrer su rostro.

-¡KANDA!

-No te muevas…tarado…-la sangre pasaba por su ojo

La angustia subió con rapidez, eso no podía estar pasando, no podía creer que un montón de celos no justificados lo habían llevado a eso. Desde el principio el no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada, no tenia por que juzgarlo, gritar como colegiala herida. Ellos no eran nada más que enfermero y paciente.

Un revuelo se formo, podía oír muchas voces sobre su cabeza y de pronto alguien grito.

-¡Hay alguien ahí!

Fin 19

Bien Ak puede ser Alma karma o también…eh bueno puede interpretarse de muchas maneras, pero el texto original decía Familia del Karma.

Actualmente Kanda tiene cerca de 20 años por si se lo preguntan, así como Allen que tiene ya 17, Lavi también tiene 20 y Lenalee 19

Ahora el diccionario.

_***Despapaye**_: Un despapaye es….un depapaye XD (lógica mexicana) bueno es una jerga usada cuando la fiesta sube de nivel, generalmente del tipo ¿Qué hicimos ayer?

**Conde Blad** **Alias Drácula, un hombre de hace mucho tiempo que era un empalador.

**Veré **_**a Kanda como chica y me creeré un psicólogo***_**psicología amorosa: **Ah…recuerdo este fic, bastante bueno aunque era un Kandafem. Faltando muy poco para terminar el autor desapareció (si autor era chico) ¡Isyama-san donde estas! Delfin-san te dio masa?! De la misma forma el titulo de la novela _**Amar sin limites** **_era una que se nombraba en el fic como algo que veía la madre de Kanda y a mi parecer era el perfecto método de tortura/parodia novela mexicana. Lo que mas traumas daba era esa frase que decían ambos protagonistas _"Pero yo te amo_" Curiosamente dicho nombre en la actualidad ya existe. (Sudando frio) ya hay una novela llamada amar sin limites (¿o era amor sin limites?) al menos en México x-X

Espero les gustara el capitulo nos vemos pronto

Insert Rewierts -


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias a: **

**Mabo-san**: (¿mabo?) adasadasdad_ jo_ ¿ahora soy patrona de las galletas? y eso que todavía no lees el antes de los siguientes dos cap. que bueno que te gustara y lo de alma era inevitable pero no es tan simple tampoco Alma tendrá su protagonismo en unos pocos capítulos del antes. Sip ¡Es un puto genio! la termino en dos años y medio. Y lo otro... (Ríe por lo bajo con cara de póker) ¿Cuando será...?

**ShirayGaunt**: Lo de la secuencia fue lo del recuerdo alias sueño, eso de "Dime que harías por mi o dime cuanto me quieres" y bueno ese asuntillo en algunos cap mas se vera también fue un proceso algo complicado. ¡Un sillazo no mata a nadie! ¿No has visto los de la WWE? Yo tampoco pero parece tradición lo de la silla .-. Nuestro espadachín en época equivocada esta bien...bueno mas o menos.

**chris1501**: Oh bueno...esa canción estuvo hartando un buen de tiempo por aquí, ya ni diré que hasta me la se (aprovechan que me trauman esas cancioncitas infantiles) y si, llego al hartazgo y como toda moda alcanzo el punto del olvido y como si nada me salió de pronto _jo_. Kanda tiene paciencia aunque no lo parezca ya ha madurado un poco desde aquellos días...solo un poco

Notas: uh... ¿tengo que?

D gray man no me pertenece de lo contrario a estas alturas ¡Ya seria un culebrón multivendido!

0.20.-Antes: Haciéndose los tontos

Ahora los dos estaban en silencio, con los nervios a flor de piel. Si, era cierto que hasta hace un segundo habían gritado con toda el alma, pero además de eso no habían hecho otra cosa, seguían en la misma cama en un espacio muy reducido, la chica apenas había alcanzado a cubrirse con la sabana, algo un poco tonto si paso lo que sabía que sucedió; pero la dejo hacerlo. Así que era como si no hubieran hecho nada, seguían nerviosos y alterados, no sabían ni como reaccionar, y los pájaros cantando en el balcón…

Fuera como fuera era claro que eso había sido un error ¡Y uno realmente grande!

Como en una noche podía perder su reputación de desviado ¡Que extraño!

_Felicidades Lavi eres bisexual_. Sintió que su autoestima le dio una palmadita consoladora ¡Pero si eso ya lo sabia! ¡No tenia que confirmarlo de esa manera! Pero extrañamente lo que mas la curiosidad le picaba era el saber como estuvo "Eso" _**Jo **_que era un hombre después de todo, tenia derecho a saber como fue que…_**ejem **_bueno ese asunto. Era obvio que le confundió con Allen ¿le había dado por detrás acaso?

Esperaba no haberla dejado adolorida o se ganaría una buena bofetada si no es que una patada en los…

Miro a la chica el rostro contraído, quizás hasta lloraría, Lavi voto en silencio por la patada y la bofetada. Pero debía aclarar ese asunto antes que nada.

-¡**Esto**…

-…_**No paso**_!

Silencio.

¿Acaso había completado la frase del otro? Se rasco la nuca mirando a su alrededor, buscando la lente de la cámara escondida. Suspiro casi por obligación y enfrento a la chica que si bien no le agrado ser el centro de atención solo se limito a sujetar mas fuerte la sabana en sus manos.

-Obviamente debemos dejar esto en el pasado, _lo que paso en el cuarto se queda en el cuarto_… ¡Bueno tu me entiendes! Así que ¿amigos?

Se sintió tan estúpido incluso antes de estirar su mano. Él quería una amistad alguien con quien hablar, pero la vida le jugaba una mala pasada y ahora terminaba acostado con una aliada del dolor, no le agradaba tener que seguir con una "amiga con derechos" pero a esas alturas no se le ocurría nada para remediar el mal hecho mas que intentar arreglar las cosas entre los dos por mas estúpido que fuera eso. Esperaba que la chica entendiera lo que quería decir, solo amigos, sin mas apelativos, que al menos hubiese amanecido de buen humor para dejar pasar todo ese escandalo.

La chica miro su mano, claramente confundida por el gesto, mas solo un instante le miro con fijeza, casi analizadora para dejarse convencer estrechando su manos tan solo con un roce mas que nervioso, permitiéndose sonreír apenas para aligerar el ambiente tan pesado.

-Amigos entonces-sonrió Lavi con cierto alivio, contagiando a la chica con esa alegría

_**Clin chap rrrrr Dom Baz tamp**_

**-**¡Lenalee-chan, ya llegue!

Levi giro por inercia, no sabia que la chica vivía con un hombre, y al girar nuevamente pudo notar la rigidez de la chica, como su rostro se había vuelto pánico absoluto, pavor.

-Escóndete-susurro en pánico-¡Si te ve te mata!

-Lenalee-chan ¿estas dormida?-canturrearon tras la puerta

Sintiendo de manera irónica como un novio escondiéndose del padre de la chica Lavi se puso de pie de golpe, y escondió en el armario. Justo cunado la puerta de este se cerro y la china se cubrió hasta la barbilla un hombre trajeado en bata blanca entro con alegría. De ojos igual de violetas y cabellos ocultos en una boina blanca, sonreía tras sus gafas rectangulares.

-Lenalee-chan perdón por no venir ayer, los malvados de la junta administrativa me secuestraron toda la noche-musito en tono dulzón moviéndose raro

-Descuida Ni-san

-¿Paso algo?-detuvo su alboroto-Estas cubierta hasta la nariz

-E-estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de frio-sudo

-Oh mi querida Lena ¿el malvado aire acondicionado te quiere enfermar?-saco un control del mueble cercano y en un clic la temperatura subió-Ya esta, ese aparatejo no te incomodara mas

-Gracias Komui-ni _jajaja_

-Te tengo una sorpresa-saco un aparatito de su bata-¡Este es el ataca-pervertidos 2! Si alguien intenta propasarse contigo lanza un alarma directo a la policía con su descripción y todo ¡No es genial!

-Ni-san-la chica empalideció al grado de un fantasma-No debiste

-Descuida Lena esto lo hago con gusto.-florecitas-Todo para evitar que un maldito pulpo te haga indecencias o peor-ensombreció-Intente quitarte tu virginidad ¡Lo matare antes de que lo intente!

En pleno grito de guerra el chino saco un taladro que blandió a diestra y siniestra, Lavi por la rendija del armario trago grueso, esos ojos de loco eran enserio.

-T-te preocupas de más Ni-san

-No esta de mas algo de seguridad-comento casual un instante pero igual después sonrió aterrador-Aunque claro, si algún idiota cree que puede poner sus manos encima de ti…

Dejo que sus acciones hablaran y clavo el taladro a toda potencia en el objeto más cercano; Lavi tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar, la punta afilada le rozaba el vientre.

-¡Ni-san!

-Ups, oh bueno solo fue un viejo armario, nada mas-apago el taladro y lo retiro-¿Vez? no paso nada

Lo mostro para asegurar que no había problemas mas ambos notaron como la punta tenia una gran mancha roja. Uno miro esto con confusión la otra con horror total.

-¿Eh? Esto parece… ¿sangre?

-¡Ni-san hay un hombre sin camisa fuera de la ventana!-Señalo con exageración

-¡¿Qué?!- soltó el taladro y corrió la puerta transparente para sujetarse del balcón-¡Depravado bajo de moral!-chillo a cuello como madre gallina

Aprovechando Lenalee bajo de un brinco se coloco con prisas un largo blusón rosa y fue a cerrar con candado la puerta donde su hermano gritaba al edificio contrario, asegurándose de cubrir bien con las cortinas. Apremiando el poco tiempo que quedaba abrió la puerta del armario y al chico pelirrojo dio en sus brazos toda la ropa que pudo juntar, la cual hasta ese momento había quedo del lado opuesto de la cama.

-¡Sal!-chillo bajito dándole una tarjetita-¡Aquí esta mi numero hablamos luego!

-Eh…si

-¡Que esperas!-le empujo

-¿_are_? ¡Lena-chan la puerta no abre!

Solo oír la voz del chino otra vez el cabello se le crispo, salió corriendo a la calle con solo un cojín rosa cubriendo sus partes nobles. Varias mujeres chillaron al verle pasar y alguien tomo una foto para internet. Seria difícil encontrar un sitio donde ponerse la ropa y mas aun llegar a casa sin dinero y sin sus llaves.

Fin 0.20

20.-Despues: Confesiones a medias

El murmullo de las personas iba en aumento conforme transcurría el tiempo. Cuchicheos, gritos, incluso exclamaciones de lastima, lo típico de las multitudes luego de una tragedia o un accidente.

-¡Aguanten otro poco!-se oyó la voz del gerente dos pisos sobre sus cabezas

-¡Los bomberos no tardan!-aseguro la recepcionista

Después solo más cuchicheos, varios se preguntaban como dicho cubículo había terminado en esa situación, algunos reproches sonaron para el técnico y otros para los de mantenimiento. Había gente molesta que aseguraba demandar a la administración. Varios aseguraban que no se quedarían ni un minuto mas bajo esas precarias condiciones, prácticamente todo el edificio se quejaba y buscaban culpables. El sujeto que administraba el lugar decía una y otra vez que debía ser un error con el peso permitido o falta de mantenimiento por quien lo instalo pues bajo sus palabras esa era la primera vez que pasaba algo semejante. Mas gruñidos, mas lastima y palabras pesimistas como "pobrecillos" pero en general nadie hacia nada productivo.

En tanto la situación abajo era mas tranquila. Kanda había dejado la silla lejos y después de recargar al albino sentar al chico él mismo se había colocado en la pared opuesta, y solo esperaban. Uno frente al otro. En silencio.

Kanda le desviaba la vista, la tela de la camisa estaba rasgada en el hombro dejándose ver las contusiones, rasguños y golpes producto de la silla, y la sangre seca de la sien adornaba su rostro fastidiado; su brazo fue el que recibió la mayor parte del impacto, lo sabia pues le había visto hacer una mueca al moverle.

Allen se sentía en shock, creyó que en definitiva la silla lo golpearía cerrando con broche de oro su estupidez, y no obstante esta no hacia más que aumentar. No solo había acusado falsamente a Kanda por razones no validas, haciendo más grande el hoyo donde cayó. Responsable del accidente y sus heridas, incluso era salvado por el, no podía sentirse mas miserable de lo que ya se sentía en esos momentos.

Aquel sentimiento que se había esforzado por hacer desaparecer, era al parecer más grande de lo que contemplo. Eso no podía seguir así, no quería seguir sintiéndose patético, continuando causando problemas por sus estupideces.

Debía deshacerse de el ya, de tal forma que nunca volviera a crecer ¿Pero como?

Su rostro oscureció. Debía decirlo.

Debía confesar que le gustaba un poco, que a ese ritmo acabaría completamente enamorado, si era honesto con sus sentimientos, si le abría su corazón, entonces él le rechazaría y acabaría con lo poco que quedaba de si.

Sus esperanzas se volverían añicos y jamás volvería a sentir nada por nadie. De esa forma ambos saldrían beneficiados, quizás así Kanda reconsideraría y le dejaría su cargo a alguien más. Era lo mejor, no volverse a ver nunca más.

Elevo la vista, debía decirlo, a pesar de saber lo que pasaría todo eso era necesario.

-Kanda

El japonés chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y maldijo por lo bajo, como si hubiera esperado que no se le ocurriera hablar en lo que duraban encerrados prácticamente bajo tierra. Y sinceramente él espero lo mismo. Pero ya no quedaban mas opciones, que mejor que ese momento, Kanda no podría relegar el tema o ignorarlo, no tendría mas que responderle y poner fin definitivo a todo eso.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Veras yo…

Y se le fue la voz. Los nervios y el miedo le invadieron. Sabia que debía ser rechazado y de principio lo aceptaba, pero, de solo ver cerca el momento se acobardaba al acto, tenia miedo de ser rechazado, no quería oír palabras de desprecio, asco o repulsión del oriental. Sabia que se había quedado callado ya un largo rato, además de que le veían de manera demasiado fija y eso ponía peor sus nervios. Bajo el rostro contrariado, tenia que hablar, tenía que hacerlo, antes de que la oportunidad se le escapara. Pero todo se agolpaba en su cabeza, todo se multiplicaba y complicaba, aquel silencio no hacia nada para callar la voz de su imaginación que le hacia ver de forma cruel los mil finales a todo eso.

Cobarde

Apretó ojos y dientes, era demasiado, mas no se iría de ese sitio sin decir nada.

-P-perdon Kanda-tenia la vista gacha de lo contrario no podría ni decir una palabra-Todo esto, lo del elevador…lo que sucedió allá atrás yo… todo esto solo por que creo que yo…e-enserio que yo…

-¡Deja de disculparte y tartamudear como idiota, me pones de los nervios!

Le había gritado de improvisto lo que al acto le hizo encogerse del miedo. Se quedo callado un rato y quizás por nerviosismo abordo otro tema.

-Y-yo me iré al extranjero, tengo un tío medico, si hablo con él quizás ceda a ayudarme en la rehabilitación-trago saliva-Es un poco tosco conmigo pero…

-No recuerdo haber cedido mi trabajo a otro-gruño

-Pero si yo no quiero…

-¿Y cuando pedí tu opinión?-exclamo elevando la voz-Te dije claro, yo no dejo trabajos a medias

-¡No lo dejaras, soy yo quien se va del hospital para visitar a mi tío en…!

-**¡No iras a ningún lado!-**se puso en pie de improvisto

Arriba de sus cabezas se oyeron gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa a poco un celular fue lanzado cerca del japonés antes de ponerse a sonar, Kanda lo tomo contestando sin pensar.

-¿Qué?

_¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué fue ese grito de recién? _La voz nerviosa del propietario sonó en el articular

-Nada-gruño-¿Cuándo vienen los jodidos bomberos?

_¿Eh? ¿Ah ellos? No tardan, ya deben estar cerca_

A pesar de eso se podía oír perfectamente desde esa distancia como los empleados empezaban a discutir, sobre si habían hecho la llamada para empezar. Echándose la culpa, Kanda bufo.

-No moleste si no llegan-gruño y colgó, y después, a excepción de las discusiones dos pisos arriba nuevamente reino el silencio. Kanda guardo el móvil en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-Seria lo mejor-Allen retomo la palabra-Nada de esto hubiese pasada de no ser por mi…

-¿Por ti? _Ja _No seas arrogante-camino a su dirección-Esta estupidez paso por estar distraído, por no amordazarte o atarte, y estos jodidos elevadores no son seguros, mira que dañarse con tan poco…

-¡No busques escusas a mis errores!-exclamo con el rostro contrariado

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? La caída debió afectarte el cerebro

-¡No me cambies el tema!

-¿Y cual es el tema para empezar?

Allen sintió los ojos llenársele de lagrimas, bajo el rostro con bochorno y miedo; Kanda estaba ya tan cerca, enfrente de él. Tenia que decirlo todo y ya.

-Esto…lo de hace rato…eso-la voz comenzó a faltarle, no le veía a la cara y ya se sentía ahogar

-…no te cuido por que no la pude curar…

Se detuvo de golpe y levanto la vista ¿había oído bien? El japonés estaba agachado casi a su altura pero aunque estaba tan cerca él miraba algún punto a la izquierda del cubículo.

-Tu eres muy aparte, eres un jodido mocoso, un Moyashi terco. Los dos son diferentes, sus sonrisas son distintas. No te confundo con nadie imbécil, tu eres tu, cualquier cosa que te haya dicho fue enserio. Todo.

Sabía que le había sujetado el mentón para que no desviara la vista, pero además de ello desconocía los demás, si seguía en el lugar, si había alguien mas, incluso empezó a olvidar el día de la semana. Solo podía ver los oscuros y profundos ojos del japonés, sintiéndose hundir en aquel mar de sentimientos, que ahora era tan claros y transparentes.

-Se supone que soy hetero, pero ¡Coño idiota! Ya me has hecho dudar con tu presencia, cada hora y día, estés o no. Me has provocado sueños que no deben de ser, me seduce tu voz, tu aroma, tu presencia ¡Maldición! No tienes idea a que nivel

Estaba sonrojándose muy rápido, podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y su corazón echarse a correr hasta en el techo. E-eso era imposible…Kanda no podía estar…

-Me gustas Moyashi

Quedo mas rojo que una señal de pare, y podía jurar que el oriental tenia algo de ese color escondido.

-K-K-Kanda…tu…

-Pero no es todo, no es suficiente ni correcto; por que, al igual que tu, al igual que ese idiota pelirrojo, Alma ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón. Y aunque me gustes solo es eso, atracción física…quizás algo de afecto, pero nada mas.

El silencio se hizo dueño del momento, ninguno dio a pie a seguir o continuar eso, había sido expuesto demasiado en un solo momento, uno aun no lo podía asimilar todo y para el otro fue más de lo que pudiera decir, al final ambos estaban sin palabras.

Un ruido metálico se oyó en todo el lugar y como alarma el celular del bolsillo sonó con estrepito. De manera mecánica Kanda pulso una tecla y la voz del gerente se oyó en todos lados.

_Ya ha llegado la ayuda, saben que son dos, están descendiendo en estos momentos_

Alzando el rostro solo un poco el japonés miro -apenas saliendo de su estupor -como un hombre de traje amarillo con líneas naranjas descendía con ayuda de una cuerda de seguridad.

-Ya llego la ayuda-rectifico el hombre-Gracias por esperar pacientemente. El elevador se encuentra actualmente detenido por un pilar mal acomodado, es fuerte mas no les garantizo que dure mucho. Ahora los subiré ¿Quien ira primero?

-Súbalo a él-señalo el japonés-No puede caminar, así que es prioridad

-Esta en lo correcto. Señor ¿Esta bien?

Apenas logro asentir ausentemente, el hombre frente suyo le coloco una camisa especial con muchos ganchos, dio un par de indicaciones y le aseguró qué todo estaría bien. Eso esperaba. El ascenso fue rápido, había todavía bastante gente alrededor. Los paramédicos corrieron a su dirección mas no pudieron hacer mucho, pues el japonés estuvo pronto arriba, sosteniendo la silla con el brazo sano logró acaparar la atención de hombres y mujeres, más que nada por lo visiblemente herido que estaba. A él lo dejaron en la maltrecha silla con una manta naranja cubriéndole clasificado como alguien en Shock. Y Kanda no hacia mucho para ser discreto, no cuando le gritaba a los paramédicos cuando no vendaban bien. Cansado de no ser tomado en cuenta por un Kanda _**Doctor mode on **_el gerente del lugar decidió ir con el otro involucrado buscando la razón real de la falla. Y entonces notó que no hablaba con alguien de la tercera edad.

No pudo ni plantear su pregunta cuando Kanda se deshizo de todos, tomo al albino y se fue del lugar, dejando un montón de dudas atrás.

Conducir un auto deportivo con una férula no era buena idea. Y no sabía como era que no había chocado pero eso si, el japonés se gano unas cuantas multas. Por exceso de velocidad, por negligencia al volante, por insubordinación hacia un oficial de transito y otra por usar palabras altisonantes en plena vía publica en horario de salida escolar. Pero eso le tuvo sin cuidado, pues el auto no era suyo así que las multas pasaría a Bak, o al menos eso le oyó decir entre dientes, mientas se acababa el diccionario de groserías de tres idiomas distintos.

Fuera como fuera llegaron casi ilesos al hospital, quizás por que le auto era automático o por que le japonés entablado daba mas miedo que una madre sin regalo un 10 de mayo, no era de sorprender que muchos se hubieran apartado del camino con eso.

No supo como hizo para dejarle en la silla, ni como le subió a ella para empezar, pero para cuando lo noto ya estaba en el ascensor; todavía se sentía ido por lo anterior.

Por que estaba feliz…bueno también un poco conmocionado y triste.

Por un lado le habían dicho que le gustaba y solo con eso el corazón amenazo con salírsele del pecho e irse a correr la cuadra entera; por otro lado estaba confirmado que _Ella_, Alma y Kanda fueron más que amigos. Por que ella estaba en su corazón sin importar que tan muerta estuviera, y sabia que con el era igual, le habían señalado que seguía queriendo a Lavi en el fondo, sabiendo que era cierto.

Por un momento callo todos sus pensamientos.

Lo había dicho, lo había hecho. Había hablado y pensado en Lavi y había sido distinto a otras veces, desde que había _"roto"_ la sola mención del pelirrojo le traía a la mente sus palabras como un doloroso remolino sin fin, procuraba no pensar en él para no lastimarse mas, incluso había llegado a ser un tabú. Y así como así se lo recordaban y no reaccionaba, pensaba en el y era distinto. Quizás al fin su corazón había entendido que lo suyo y con el pelirrojo no podía ser, que todo había quedado en ese pasado que no vivió y no volvería nunca más…

Giro el rostro viendo al japonés maldecir en voz alta sintiéndose sonrojar solo por eso

…o quizás estaba demasiado feliz con la confesión para sentir otra cosa.

Razón por la cual no recababa mucho en la "otra" o el hecho de que aquello muy probablemente nunca llegaría amor real y seria solo lago pasajero y hormonal, pero… ¡Eso le valía un reverendo pepino!

Estaba suficientemente satisfecho con la confesión, el solo recordar sus palabras pues sabia que ni en año bisiesto podría oír algo así otra vez-del japonés prácticamente nunca- podía darse por servido. Que importaban los planes, todo lo que había decidido, con gusto los echaba al caño (sabiendo que se arrepentiría mas tarde que temprano) aun si acababa llorando. Por ahora el solo sentirse querido, quizás no tan profundamente como quisiera, le bastaba para ser feliz.

No importaba si mañana se sentía desdichado o poca cosa, incluso si el japonés hacia como si nada hubiera pasado o todo fuera nada mas que una broma cruel para tenerlo calmado y dejar sus ideas suicidas de lado. Nada de eso importaba ahora.

No para él.

Debido a esto no se dio cuenta que Kanda muy ocupado con la silla que no giraba bien no viera al peatón que salía de un consultorio, hasta que le daño fue hecho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maldito el auto de Bak, maldito el oficial de transito que le detuvo, maldito el elevador y malditas las personas que se le quedaron viendo como idiotas ¡Que nunca vieron a alguien conducir lesionado! Ni que fueran los años treinta.

Chasqueo la lengua, ese hecho lo jodia enormemente, sabia que tenia el hombro dislocado y mínimo una fisura en un hueso, era imposible no notar o incluso suprimir las muecas ocasionales del movimiento constante de su cuerpo. ¡Pero joder, una lesión no le iba impedir llevar al chico a su revisión! Mas por que no reaccionaba a nada desde que lo rescataron, seguro se le bajo la presión con el barrullo allá atrás. Y la maldita silla de ruedas no giraba bien, que "ligera y resistente" con un demonio la propaganda, mañana mismo la devolvía a fabrica, mira que dañarse con tan poco, que a él le toco la peor parte así que esa maldita silla no tenia por que renegar ni torcer a dirección contraria. Por su culpa estaban en el piso equivocado, y sin usar un brazo con toda la gente saliendo y entrando no pudo poner gran resistencia. Manejar la silla con una mano era un incordio.

-¡Tardaron una semana y media para decir que no tengo nada! Son una bola de tarados, por eso les dije que si yo no me siento mal es por que no lo estoy

Muchas quejas y otras tantas groserías se escucharon a poco, seguro se trataba de un peatón atrapado en la alerta, no era de extrañar que estuviera tan molesto, Kanda se recordó hablar con Bak sobre el número de gente sana internada innecesariamente.

Gruño la maldita rueda delantera quería zafarse ¡Oh no! No lo haría, por lo mismo no vio a tiempo al tipo saliendo de una habitación hasta que fue tarde, le paso las ruedas por el pie remplazando sus quejas contantes por un largo chillido, al menos se callo un rato, mas sabia que volvería peor. Y no se equivoco.

El tipo ya estaba nombrando cada tontería posible y como ni le hacia caso -"no tengo tiempo para esto" pensaba- el tipo sabiéndose ignorado fue contra el otro involucrado. Iba a jalarlo del cuello y tirarlo por la ventana si hacia algo tan estúpido como gritarle la Moyashi, más se abstuvo sabiendo que muy posiblemente no era buena idea desde que estaban en el piso diez y el oficial de transito lo había seguido el camino entero, no necesitaba eso, no cuando todavía tenia que buscar a alguien que le acomodara el hombro y le soldara el hueso sin que este temiera que lo matara si hacia algo mal.

Pero el sujeto se trago lo que iba a decir en solo un segundo, abrió tanto los ojos que hasta pareció chiste, pero lo que siguió no fue nada gracioso y lo habría masacrado a golpes ahí mismo de no ser por que se quedo petrificado con la imagen, pero eso no lo salvaría por haber echo algo como eso.

Venir de la nada y besar al albino.

Fin 20

¡Mo! Que rabia. La mitad del cap se borro (fuck disco duro) y mi mente hizo clean sin avisar, por eso quedo mas corto, pero en base igual errr eso creo al menos

Bueno, ya la cosa se puso color de hormiga ¿quien beso a Allen? Puedo asegurar que no fue Lavi, no, nuestro pelirrojo pelota-anti estrés esta muy ocupado. Solo puedo decir que ya era hora de que apareciera este personaje. XD espero subir el siguiente pronto

Ja ne Mina!


	21. Chapter 21

** ALLELUYA SEÑOR!** Para resumir los problemas de este capitulo antes de que se me vaya el internet otra vez fueron: Word, formateo de computadora, lluvia, conexión a internet, lluvia, moden out y conexión a internet (esto último sigue y sigue)

Ahora algunas cosas que debí hacer hace muuuuuuucho tiempo

Si acabas de llegar aquí por casualidad, dando clic en lugar incorrecto o solo mera curiosidad, te invito a leer la historia (ya si quieres leer el resto estaré encantada, tardare pero no dejare ninguna incompleta NINGUNA HE DICHO, con fallas ortográficas aquí y allá, pero te prometo no te arrepentirás (quizás un poco por esperar actualización) Este fic es un **AU** (universo alterno) y contiene** OOC** (outer cience…no espera eso no…es decir Out of Character o vaya un carácter distinto al original o una manera diferente de actuar) pues no soy quien creo el anime por ende tiendo a errar de manera consiente o inconsciente ,siendo una triste verdad que el yullen no es una pareja oficial como cientos de estas así que es endemoniadamente difícil intentar predecir que harían nuestros personajes favoritos en tal situación. También habrá un par de sorpresas aquí y allá conforme la trama se desarrolle, las personas pendientes de las advertencias en la clasificación en AY sabrán a que me refiero más todo a su tiempo.

**Respuestas a sus comentarios:**

Akkira Nala: jajajaja le atinaste _¿Cual de los dos?_ Piensas. Entonces a leer se ha dicho :D ya llego un personaje favorito de varios para colmarle el plato a Kanda

ZANGO-1:_ jo_…_jo_ nada más que agregar…

Mabo: je intento complacer a mis lectoras siempre y cuando no me raye la historia de más **¡Así que las que piden lemon a gritos escuchen bien: Aquí nada de sexo sin sentido!** Si ese fuera el caso un cap y ya, para que tanto drama. Lo de quien fue el beso, nop, no es Road, si me apegue a unos hechos del manga ya que esto es un **AU,** por mas que olvide mencionarlo y muy **_OOC_** para mi descontento, no quiere decir que me tire todos los tomos del manga para cada hecho relevante, solo un par de clichés aquí y allá pero solo eso. La patrona de las galletas con todo y ofrenda ¿eh? Que tipo de galletas me ofreces X3 tienen que ser de canela para mas palabras, de chocolate para mas momentos tiernos y de limón para muchos mucho celos :v ok ya pajaree mucho… ahora con las preguntas, la primera obvio si, ningún conejo se ata aquí sin buenas razones (o al menos coherentes) respuesta para la dos es también si, el antes de Lavi tendrá un pare temporal para dar paso a Kanda y alma y quizás otro personaje o tres de ellos dependiendo esto ultimo, claro, con el tiempo a considerar en antes y después y como va la historia a dicha altura (aunque la mayoría del tiempo no tengan sentido uno de otro ni relación) jajajaja Kanda sin maldecir no es Kanda, tendrás mucho mas de esto a futuro por que Alma saca de quicio al mas paciente y nuestro Moyashi que no se deja querer también XD lo de la cumpu….uhhhhh ya ni confianza le tengo, debo hacer copias de seguridad cada día….eso me recuerda que tengo que actualizar mis respaldos…ja ne

**Notas y advertencias de este capitulo**: Bien como mencionaba hay **_OOC _**de un personaje en particular ¿Por qué lo digo a estas alturas si hay **ooc** en mis historias? Sencillo por que este **ooc** es DEMASIADO evidente, no teman no volveré a nadie buena gente, los psicóticos se quedan tal cual solo voy a torcer un poquitín (si claro) cierta conducta, al leer sabrán a lo que me refiero. Espero que les guste esta peculiaridad del personaje o no lo odien demasiado, por alguna razón no puedo quitarme esa imagen de dicho personaje, claro, en lo referente a esta historia y su lugar en la misma. Umm algo mas…no creo…

**Disclaimer:** D gray man no es mío, nop, ¡Mía esta novela que debería transmitirse a la hora de la comida!

Ahora si a lo que te truje chencha!

0.21.-Antes: De distancias

3 semanas. Tres y ni pio de la chica llamada Lenalee. Era posible que recordara todo lo que paso en la borrachera y estaba molesta u ofendida o muy probablemente se sintió invadida. Recién salía de un rompimiento para que un fulano-ósea el- le hubiera dado por haberla desvirguinado sin darse por enterado. Tenía razones de sobra para no quererlo ver, y él no había hecho mucho que digamos, no tuvo valor para llamarle así que le mando un mensaje con su número telefónico anexado a un "Si necesitas algo"

Probablemente la chica lo odiaba y no le extrañaría.

Por otro lado el haber tenido actividad con alguien que no fuera su mano derecha le había despertado el libido. Con lo que le había costado mantenerse a raya todo ese tiempo y ahora no encontraba como bajarse la calentura. Se sentía perro en celo.

Lo peor del asunto era que cuando visitaba a Allen la sensación se hacia mas fuerte y menos tolerable, en su ultima visita el tierno beso de despedida que solía darle paso a ser otra cosa…

Poco falto para que se le olvidara por completo que Allen estaba durmiendo, pudo detenerse a si mismo el ultimo instante de esos. Pero aquel vergonzoso acto no quedo como secreto, en cuanto salió de la habitación se topo con el doctor de la otra ocasión y por la mirada severa y reprobatoria que le dio supo que lo había visto todo. No tuvo cara que darle en ese momento y hecho a correr como quien sabe a cometido un crimen, seguro ahora lo creían un depravado o algo peor; y para mañana otro guardia o una enfermera le esperaría en la puerta ¡Genial! Con lo que le costo deshacerse del anterior, no quería que Russel tuviera que ver de que era la demanda en esta ocasión…

Lanzo un largo suspiro tirándose en la cama, todo ello le hacia dudar salir ese día al hospital, quizás necesitaba esperar que los ánimos asesinos de aquel tipo se calmaran. Su celular sonó de improvisto, le tomo sin ver el número cansado como se sentía apenas alcanzo a saludar.

-¿Aló?

-Lavi…

De un solo impuso quedo sentado en su cama.

Ese día no iría al hospital.

Fin 0.21

21.-Después: 98 por ciento mío

Allen a penas se dio cuenta que "arrollo" a alguien. Le oía vociferar y hasta maldecir por la torpeza, mas Kanda no decía nada, quizás por habérsele acabado la voz de lo mucho que maldijo antes, quizás por que estaba cansado o igual ya había terminado de mandar a todos al diablo por lo que el tipo ya no le importaba. Y quizás por eso mismo la agresión se dirigió a si.

-¡…Y tu no pudiste decirle al imbécil este que…!

Le vio llegar a su altura apoyándose en los descansabrazos y casi al tiempo tragarse todo lo que estaba por soltar, abrió mucho los ojos y le miro a detalle; e igual termino por hacer lo mismo pues le resulto conocido.

Vestido de manera formal, se encontraba un chico que le rondaba la edad, cabello café oscuro sin llegar al negro, ligeramente ondulado en las puntas pero corto, de facciones finas y tez oscura sobresalían sus ojos, de un inusual dorado ambarino. Parpadeó, esos ojos… ¿seria…?

-Allen-susurro-¡Allen!-sonrió-Si, eres tú. Te extrañe

Y así sin más le beso. Debió haber esperado algo como eso en lugar de quedarse como idiota, paralizarse de la vergüenza y para rematar con la boca entre abierta por la sorpresa…

Oh por dios…

Tenia suerte de que aquello no durara mucho o se desmayaría no solo por falta de aire. Vio como su sonrisa se torno incluso mas amplia y casi se le cae la cara de bochorno al oírle clamar…

-Sigues sabiendo dulce

Se hizo un manojo de bochorno y tartamudeos, sin lograr conseguir decir nada apropiado, había pasado mucho, realmente mucho tiempo así que no sabia ni por donde empezar. Pero al parecer dos personas ahí si. Sintió la silla temblar y giro la vista apenas solo para ver una aura mortal parecida al veneno saliendo del japonés que tenia escrito en los ojos "ASESINAR" en mayúsculas. Trago saliva con nerviosismo y tras volver la vista y mirar la sonrisa todavía más amplia y hasta maliciosa del chico no supo a quien pedir ayuda. Los dos estaban poniéndole nervioso.

-Ha sido tanto tiempo…deberíamos saludarnos de manera apropiada…pero aquí no…-sonrió mas-Ya se, la habitación en la que estaba tiene una cama muy cómoda

Un color azul empezó subir su rostro, prefería enfrentarse a Kanda en esos momentos.

La sonrisa insinuante que le mando le hizo desear saltar a brazos del japonés pero ni siquiera pudo pedir ayuda cuando le cargaron estilo princesa a un habitación, solo para arrojarlo en una cama, y no podía incorporarse, no tan nervioso como estaba, eso mas su limitada movilidad le hizo estar en un santiamén a merced del moreno que con movimientos felinos se posiciono sobre si. Junto sus rostros a muy poca distancia, mirándole de manera poco inocente.

-¿Qu-que estas haciendo?

-_Shh_-puso un dedo en sus labios-No tengas miedo Allen, relájate y déjate llevar, prometo no ser rudo contigo, por ser tu lo hare suavemente…

Empalideció casi al grado de su cabello ¡Oh por dios si que lo iba a hacer!

Ya sentía su respiración sobre su labios, su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo, sentía la piel enchinársele, seguro que perdía el sentido de un momento al otro. Y entonces una corriente de aire, el moreno ya no estaba sobre si…por que Kanda lo había mandado al piso de una patada.

Primero se sintió aliviado, después un poco preocupado y finalmente al ver al moreno levantarse con una mirada asesina similar a la que le era dirigida sintió el Apocalipsis venir antes de tiempo.

-Parece que deseas morir-siseó el moreno

-Dilo por ti-escupió el japonés

El moreno torció una malévola sonrisa.

Lo dicho, el apocalipsis.

Debía parar eso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o

Ese maldito depravado, no solo besaba al Moyashi también quería servírselo de botana; y como no podía moverse bien él chico no podía ni intentar escapar de esa situación. No pensó siquiera, solo estaba furioso, lo pateo como cucaracha y como tal regreso viéndole de manera desafiante, con que el bicho ese quería pelea… Pues bien con o sin su brazo le daría una paliza. Era raro aquel que pudiera sostenerle la mirada y además retarlo, además claro del Moyashi, pero ni él ni esa cosa contaban, no con esos rasgos femeninos de niña. Debido aquello le subestimo, el moreno era muy rápido en solo un triz ya le tenia del cuello y pretendía estamparle el puño en el brazo vendado, que rastrero…

Pero nada sucedió, ni el golpe ni el pateándolo en la cabeza aprovechando el impulso. El Moyashi grito un nombre y el tipo se detuvo, aun con la mano sosteniendo su camisa y esa situación el moreno se permitió ver al albino con duda y hasta se quejo.

-¿Por qué?

-Esto es un malentendido, Kanda solo…-dudo-Me cuida por eso…Déjalo en paz

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si él empezó!-lo señalo con descaro-Y fue en el estomago, casi me saca todo el aire-le miro con rabia-Tengo que regresarle la cortesía

-No lo hagas-el albino junto las manos en petición-Por favor Neah

Y el moreno lo soltó en automático lanzando un largo suspiro yendo con el albino, Kanda se maldijo al perder el equilibrio por aquella impredecible respuesta dócil. Solo pudo mirar como el moreno llegaba con el albo recostándose en la cama como si estuviera en su casa.

-Ah-ha me duele el estomago-clamo con líneas por ojos

-El golpe fue fuerte-Allen se inclino un poco a su dirección

-Míralo por ti mismo-se levanto un poco la camisa mostrando una línea rojiza que atravesaba su torso de lado a lado

-Eso no habría sucedido si no se te fuera la mano con _tus saludos_ Neah-suspiro-¿Te duele mucho?-coloco la mano en su estomago

-Ya no tanto-le sonrió

-¡Que rayos pasa aquí!-clamo un Kanda cabreado

-¡Kanda!-al parecer el par se olvidó de su presencia

-Entonces ese te cuida-le observo con desdén-Al menos sabe que hacer en caso de que alguien intente propasarse contigo solo por eso lo apruebo…por el momento claro…

-¿Que querías que pasara por ocurrírsete besarme a mitad del pasillo?

-¡Pero si tengo todo el derecho a tocarte!-renegó

-Bastardo…

Ese tipo debía ser un suicida.

La puerta azoto de improvisto, cinco doctores Bak incluido se cayeron de bruces intentando entrar a la vez demasiado nerviosos, apenas lograron incorporarse y tan pronto lo hicieron quedaron cual tablas frente al moreno.

-He h-hecho lo que dijo s-señor-miro a todos-Ahora v-vamos

Los cuatro doctores, Wong, Richard, Boners y el viejo de la barba que tenia de asistente a Cho se inclinaron pronunciadamente temblando de pies a cabeza ante Neah

-Nos disculpamos por tenerlo una semana encerrado sin ser necesario ¡Lo sentimos mucho!-chillaron nervioso-¡Disculpe nuestra incompetencia señor Noah!

Todos hacían reverencia con más fuerza o énfasis que él rubio. Una escena por de mas rara para Kanda siendo que no se estaban disculpando con él como antaño.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes?

Sintiéndose en Fredy contra Jason los doctores giraron lenta la mirada solo para toparse con su mayor horror, miraron de Neah a Kanda, y de Kanda a Neah sin atreverse a abrir la boca y terminar de rellenar sus tumbas.

-Nosotros…nosotros-susurro Bak llenándose lentamente de ronchas y saliéndole urticaria

-¿Por que se están disculpando como idiotas con ese tipo?-siseo con veneno en la voz

-P-asa que…es que…

Todos estaban en pánico total sin saber si abrir la boca de una vez para acabar con ese infierno pero sin saber que tan peor seria el siguiente. Un suspiro cansado y resignado del albino atrajo la atención de todos en la sala.

-Lo has hecho de nuevo ¿No es así Neah? Ahora que les dijiste

-No fue la gran cosa

-Neah…-con un tono de advertencia en la voz

-Solo les dije que si no venían aquí mínimo tres doctores reconocidos y me pedían disculpas veinticinco veces me encargaba de matarlos personalmente-alzo los brazos haciéndose el desentendido

-¿Es eso cierto?-cuestiono el oriental quemando a los médicos con la mirada, los pobres parecían haber visto un dragón

-¡Teníamos miedo!-chillo Bak al centro de un abrazo colectivo tan rojo como una granada-¡Sabes que tan grande y poderosa es su familia y no solo eso todo el poder que tienen, si le caes mal al heredero desapareces de la faz de la tierra!

-Me importa un reverendo pepino si su madre es la reina de Inglaterra o su padre dueño de la CIA…

-….mi primo es agente de la CIA…-musito como niño en concursó el moreno

-¡Con un demonio con eso!-grito al moreno para que no se metiera, volvió a fulminar al quinteto de adultos-Todos ustedes están en muy grandes pro…

-¡Eso fue grosero!-chillo el albino robándose la atención, tenia las manos en la cadera y el ceño fruncido cual madre gallina-¡Discúlpate con todos ahora mismo Neah!

-¡Walker!-chillo Bak en pánico todos los doctores se pusieron pálidos-¡Todavía no te puedes morir!

Casi podían oír la musiquita de terror de fondo, todos esperaba lo que sea, desde ver al pobre chico tirado en el piso producto de un golpe hasta ser raptado por el servicio secreto; mas nada de eso paso, él moreno en lugar de mostrarse molesto o agresivo se quedo en blanco total un segundo apenas, al segundo siguiente se inclino en señal de disculpas mansamente.

-Perdonen mi forma de decir las cosas…

-Y amenazarlos-completo Allen

-..Y amenazarlos-agrego-Disculpen las molestias

-N-no hay problema…

Los doctores estaban paralizados del asombro ¡Se está disculpando! Aquel tipo tan aterrador con más pinta de mafioso homicida que niño rico "Te desapareceré por que me caes mal" ¡Se estaba disculpando con ellos! ¿Por que? ¿Que poderes tenia el chico albino sobre el? ¿Por que le hacia casi sin rechistar tan mansamente? Los doctores sentían que enloquecerían. El moreno aun inclinado vio de reojo al albino

-¿Alguna otra cosa de la que deba disculparme?

-Um… ¿Hiciste algo mas?-pensaba-Como la vez que intentaste acuchillar al pediatra con un _**catéter***_-los doctores volvieron a ponerse pálidos

-No…-Allen le miro fijo-Bien, en realidad no tuve la oportunidad

Allen puso cara de que esa se la esperaba y giro el rostro en plan de ley del hielo, ese acto tan infantil tuvo asombrosos resultados, en cuanto el moreno se supo ignorado y rechazado entro en pánico.

-No me mires así-sudo frio-No tenia intención de hacerlo de verdad ¡Solo lo pensé una vez lo juro!-junto sus manos e hizo reverencias-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!

-Que…esta pasando-susurro Bak ido-Ustedes…acaso se conocen…?

Saliendo de su situación un momento Allen y Neah miraron a los médicos, el albino no tardo en avergonzarse pues también había olvidado que los doctores estaban ahí.

-Co-conocernos bueno-rasco su cabello-Algo así…

-Claro que nos conocemos-clamo Neah irguiéndose digno frente a todos-Para que se lo sepan y de paso cuiden sus palabras de aquí en mas Allen y yo somos hermanos gemelos

No faltaba decir que más de uno tenia la mandíbula en el piso.

-¡P-pero como…!

-¡Imposible!

-¡Los registros no…!

-Es mentira-clamo Kanda con voz grave interviniendo de una vez mirando al moreno como sabandija-El Moyashi este es hijo único, sus propios padres se encargaban del documentación y en ningún momento mencionaron nada de un hermano, menos aun, el hospital no encontró tal cosa con sus investigaciones

-Moyashi… ¿eh?-se acerco peligrosamente fulminándolo-Y quien, te ha dado derecho si se podría saber, de ponerle un sobrenombre a Allen. Nadie, pude hablar de él si no lo permito,_ capichi_

-Ja, como si necesitara permiso para eso, yo llamo a la gente como me de la gana

-Ni te atrevas a englobarlo con el _"resto"_ escuchaste bien con todo ese pelo _niñita_

-Repíteme eso cucaracha

-Con gusto, claro que después voy a cortártelo con mucho gusto…

-Inténtalo

Ya los dos estaba a punto de golpearse, Allen empalideció y grito.

-¡Kanda, Neah alto…waaa!

Por apoyarse de golpe en el borde de la cama el colchón cedió y sin el apoyo de sus pies eso le hizo caer, el par se detuvo abruptamente mas fue el moreno que sin pensárselo ni un instante se tiro al piso barriéndose evitando que le albino impactara con este.

-¡Auch!-entre abrió un ojo-Allencito subiste unos kilitos

-¡Neah!-chillo escandalizado al ver lo que paso-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas estas tonterías te vas a lastimar enserio!

-Si tú estas bien, no me importa-sonrió sincero

-Neah…-hizo un puchero acto seguido sobre su espalda le jalo una mejilla como si fuera gelatina

-¡Auch, Auch, Auch esta bien, esta bien no lo vuelvo a hacer!-Allen la soltó de golpe el moreno se sobo la mejilla roja-Y dices que yo soy el cruel-a respuesta le jalo la otra- ¡Auch, Auch, Auch ya entendí, ya entendí!-lo soltaron ahora se sobaba ambos con unas pequeñas lagrimitas-_Ti ti ti.._

Al ver todo eso, un Neah domesticado, los doctores se acercaron vacilantes, murmuraron entre si sin saber quien seria el que hablara, mas fue Richards quien tomo valor para acercarse al par cuando ya el moreno se las había ingeniado para poner al albino en la cama de vuelta.

-Dicen que son hermanos pero no tenemos prueba de ello y

-¿Ah?-Neah puso cara de yakuza que no oye bien, el doctor se hizo para atrás y el albino pellizco la mejilla del moreno nuevamente

-¡Doctor Bak-chilla Richards usándolo de escudo-Dígalo usted!

-¡Que! ¡¿Yo por que?!

-¡Hágalo!-chillo Boners detrás de Wong quien también estaba tras Richards, el quinto doctor se había esfumado

-P-pe-pero…

-Ahora que paso Bak-gruño el japonés, Bak le miro queriendo transmitirle todo, eso le hizo arquear una ceja

-Si son hermanos….entonces, entonces…

Kanda lo entendió al acto, por ello mismo los doctores se acercaron mas en grupo armándose de valor, tenían que hacer algo si sabían que había una posibilidad aunque fuera ínfima.

-Señor Noah-llamo Wong en forma respetuosa-Debemos hacerle unas preguntas y extraerle sangre para…

Ni bien dijo lo ultimo y el ambiente se helo, él moreno grito con la mas tétrica de sus miradas y se aproximo a los hombres con la mas claras intenciones de dejar plazas en el sitio.

-Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a clavarme una solo aguja… ¡Lo pagaran con sus cabezas!

En bola se abrazaron asustados mientras el heredero daba vueltas alrededor de ellos musitando una a una las formas que se le ocurría para matarlos, empezando con asfixiarlos con sus propios estetoscopios. Kanda miro este sin mucha atención si había algo que de sus años en servicio sabia reconocer era a alguien con miedo a las agujas, solo que ese tipo se lo llevaba a los extremos, suspiro largamente deseando no tener esa molesta mala férula, ahora tenia cuatro nombres que tachar en su lista para acomodarle el hombro y no pensaba buscar al viejo chamagoso del quinto. El albino le llamo con la mano, se le hizo extraño no verlo esta vez intentando detener al sujeto que se auto proclamaba su hermano, pero igual fue con él para saber que pasaba por esa blanca cabecita suya.

-¿Por qué los doctores quieren sacarle sangre a Neah?

-Por que si de verdad es tu hermano podemos indagar en su sangre y ADN, para poder buscar algo que nos sea de ayuda para tu enfermedad, quien sabe hasta curarte-le miro, Allen tenia la boca abierta-¿Qué te pasa?

-Y si…y si Neah y yo tenemos muchas similitudes y el mismo ADN…

-Entonces sabríamos todo de esa enfermedad-resoplo-Pero esa no es posible, los hermanos no tienen el mismo ADN…y aunque fueran gemelos no parece que sean _**Monocigoticos****_…

-… y voy a cortarles cada vena en su cuerpo con sus propios bisturís…y usare…

-Neah has lo que te pidan

-¿Qué?-giro sudando frio a un paso de un lapsus nervioso-S-sabes lo que me estas pidiendo…me pides estar en una habitación atado a la cama mientras me sacan sangre como un vil conejillo de indias… y luego me….

-Neah…Quiero hablar seriamente contigo, veras…

Aprovechando aquello los doctores salieron del campo de batalla momentáneamente.

-…yo estoy enfermo-declaro-Fue hace dos años, me quede dormido y hace poco desperté, nadie sabe lo que tengo o lo que pasara-retrajo el rostro mirando al piso-Tengo miedo Neah, tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y al momento siguiente hallarme aun mas solo. Mis padres murieron, fui abandonaron. No quiero estar en este hospital lo que me quede de vida ¡No quiero detenerme sin luchar!-conmocionado de sus propias palabras dichas en voz alta ante tantas personas le hizo detenerse y retomar el punto de aquello-Los doctores creen que lo que tengo se podría curar o al menos entender si investigan tu sangre, solo serán unas pruebas pero...

El moreno le puso un dedo en los labios haciéndole callar y que le mirara

-Ya no sigas Allen-susurro suavemente-Me convenciste desde que has dicho que estas enfermo. Si algo en mi te puede curar ¡Adelante! ¡Métanme las agujas que quieran, usen mi medula entera si es necesario!

-P-pero tu...

Nuevamente le mantuvo en silencio de la misma forma

-Lo hare

-Que bonita escena...

El nivel de sarcasmo en Kanda era tan alto que los doctores casi podían ver fuego detrás suyo, menos los involucrados de su enfado. Harto de sentirse ignorado desde que ese tipo apareció Kanda se acerco a ambos soportando las ganas de jalar al joven Noah de la solapa de su -mas que seguro- costoso traje gris. Y decidió dar prioridad a los hechos.

-¡Hey tu! deja la novela y empieza a hablar ¿Que es eso de los hermanos? no hay ningún archivo, acta o registro que lo demuestre, si solo son habladurías tuyas no servirás de nada aquí

-¡No me crees bastardo!

-Neah-suspiro con paciencia-Cuéntales, es lo mejor

-Ah-ha esta bien, pero solo por que tú no investigaste todo este caos como yo

-Cuando tus padres acabaron no había mucho que investigar...

-Si bueno, a mi también me habría costado mucho mas de no ser por que siempre se guardan algo en la manga los viejos. Pero en fin antes de que les diga lo que quieren oír permítanme aclararles algo-jalo al albino del brazo-Entre Allen y yo hay 98 por ciento de células y ADN iguales así que por obviedad ¡Allen es mío!

Y ni fu ni fa le beso otra vez. Kanda tomo la base metálica del suero con el brazo sano ¡Ese maldito incestuoso!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La lluvia era muy pobre pero aun con eso un paraguas negro podía distinguirse entre el gris y el verde del cementerio. Un hombre ya mayor permanecía sentado mirando con pesar y tristeza una serie de lapidas, 4 de ellas para ser precisos, su rostro tenia una mueca, un débil intento de sonrisa que realmente no lo parecería ni ese ni ningún día. Con un pequeño ramo de flores en mano y solo un traje negro ese hombre permanecía en silencio.

La pequeña llovizna aumento un tanto, lo suficiente para requerir el paraguas ahora más que antes, pero todo eso paso por alto para el sujeto. Unas pisadas firmes a pesar del insistente ruido del calzado con el pasto mojado y los pequeños charcos se dejo oír. Pronto otro hombre, todo lo contrario al anterior y solo similar en el color de la vestimenta se aproximo, lo suficiente al anterior para mirar las mismas lapidas que este. Por un rato no hubo nada de ruido, al final el segundo hurgo en su saco y extrajo una cajetilla de cigarros, sustrajo uno para ponérselo en los labios y encenderlo.

Una gran y blanca bocanada de humo se elevo entre las lapidas, el primer hombre finalmente giro al segundo.

-Irrespetuoso como siempre

-Vamos, ya están bastante muertos un poco de humo no les hará daño

El primer hombre visiblemente mayor lanzo un amplio suspiro y se revolvió un poco los ancianos cabellos.

-Llegas tarde

-Llegue. Y eso ya es algo

-No es propio de ti dejar esperar a cuatro damas

-Tengo asuntos que atender y quería saltarme tus discursos melosos. Además esas son tus princesas-expulso otra bocanada mirando su entorno-Vacío…pero ya lo esperaba-cerro los ojos-No hace mucho tiempo que la ultima se fue, pero por lo visto nadie vino a recordarle

-Eso es por que fue hace tres días. Si recuerdas que te dije que ibas tarde

-Entonces que demonios haces aquí

-Visitando a mis tesoros por su puesto-clamo con un brillo ridículamente orgulloso de padre de familia, su acompañante hizo como que no vio eso

-Viejo loco

-Jojojojo

-Y que hay de ese pobre ramo de flores-señalo despectivo con la cabeza-Solo eso les traes a tus damas

-Oh no, en realidad traje conmigo tres docenas de ellas, pero no fui el único-señalo las tumbas a su alrededor, todas sin excepción tenían mínimo una rosa o flor, todas recientes hasta para la mas descuidada y abandonada-Se ahogaría en tantas flores y seguro habría dicho "Mira todos los demás, ¡voy a compartir con ellos!" además mande un ramo inmenso a mi hijo

Aquella boba risa de añoranza y entusiasmo le hizo bufar con indiferencia, en poco se hayo a si mismo sentado del otro lado de la banca.

-Faltaste a la última junta

-Tenía cosas que hacer, además no era oficial, no si Allen-kun no esta todavía con nosotros. Además tú no eres el más puntual en ellas

-No me refería a esa compañía-le miro serio-Black order no se debe dejar desatendida

La expresión alegre y jovial del mayor se perdió, su cara se mostraba vacía de expresiones.

-Eres un sínico Cross, como supones que ponga un pie ahí nuevamente

-Una vez dentro no sales ni muerto Tiedoll, además el único culpable de tu propio sufrimiento has sido tú…

-No te atrevas a hablar más Marian-clamo en voz grave y severa

-No te oí quejar ni después de 14vo niño. Te ofuscas solo por que todo indica que tu hija fue la 15va victima de esto

El hombre se puso en pie con la rabia y la furia reflejada en cada parte de su cuerpo, su interlocutor nada alterado veía su desplante con una expresión aburrida.

-Nunca has estado hecho para los negocios

-Tienes la sangre fría Cross, ni siquiera sientes nada por tu propia carne y sangre

-Te recuerdo que no tengo _sangre_ en esa ruina de familia que quedo. Y si así fuese me importaría un bledo…

Tiedoll mando su ira lejos sintiendo que no podía echarle nada en cara a ese hombre, después de todo ambos eran igual de culpables. Tomo asiento nuevamente pidiendo disculpas a las 4 mujeres de su vida que para su desgracia ya no estaban con él, y solo agregaba mas peso a su condena. Se preguntaba si al morir le darían una oportunidad de verlas.

-Dijiste que enviaste flores

Mencionó Cross aligerando el ambiente. El anciano sonrió ampliamente.

-Es su castigo por faltar. Al primer aniversario de su muerte. Seguro todavía cree que _**la tumba lo va a morder**_

Fin 21

Jajajaja la tumba lo va a morder, me muero de risa al recordar ese antes.

Haber, un _**catéter***_- es algo que se usa ya sea para extraer sangre, poner sueros e incluso ayudar a otros ir al baño. Existen muchos tipos y formas pero por lo general tienen tubos delgados y una gran aguja. Así que si, te pueden acuchillar con uno

_**Monocigoticos****_…Se refiere a los gemelos que nacen de un mismo ovulo y espermatozoide, los cuales podría considerarse clones, pues cuentan con el mismo adn lo que les hace tener misma cara, voz, entre otras cosas. Es decir los llamados gemelos idénticos. Más Allen y Neah visiblemente son distintos

Sobre el asunto de los gemelos todo se explicara en el siguiente capitulo. Y ya varias dirán "Rayos al fin iba a tener mi yullen" pues no :p al final creo que si soy como Rumiko-sensei y no les daré yullen todavía, mas que esta mini confesión a medias. Por que Kanda se declaro, pero mientras que Allencito no diga nada no puede pasar nada

Por supuesto no soy tan mala y les daré una pista, Allen le responderá a Kanda poco después de que vuelva a caminar "¿Y eso cuando será?" Bleg no les diré :p (le tiran un teclado) ¡Bien no tardara mucho pero no puedo decir demasiado!-se soba la frente-Debe ser sorpresa, o lo que se pueda después de que hable tanto. Mientras disfruten de un Kanda celoso y un Neah de incestuoso.

Ja ne mina!


	22. No capitulo

Si estás leyendo esto es por seguramente ya me han encontrado amordazado y llevado psicólogo esta vez en serio y he sido despojada de cualquier cosa que amo o por el contrario algo inesperado me paso y mis historias se quedan sin madre, de dicha manera yo….¡Esperen que carajo! ¡Me equivoque de carta!

perdón esto es para otra ocasión

Tengo que decir ¡ESTOY VIVA!

Si pero no puedo escribir, han pasado una serie de cosas (muchas no solo una) que me han impedido subir capitulo. Son muchas y han pasado una tras otra explicarlas todas se llevara un largo tiempo por lo cual decidí irlas explicando con el pasara de los capítulos es decir cuando salga de esto.

Así que esto es muy a mi pesar un (música de terror) ¡HIATUS! (se oyen truenos y alguien grita)

Si ya sé, porque hasta ahorita y no unos dos meses atrás, como he dicho han pasado demasiadas cosas como para esto, yo firmemente creí que pasaría y cuando acabara estaría de vuelta un poco tarde pero sin daños, desafortunadamente la ley de Murphy se ríe de mi

En orden para quitarles algo de curiosidad de la situación general lo dividiré en temas

Mi hermana se embaraza

Mi gato es atacado

Mi hermano el primo de un amigo

Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo

Maldito Hardware

Mi padre y sus deudas

¡Kuroshiro llega!

Los cartoons atacan

Shigeki no …. No espera eso no todavía

¿Tendré beta? Yo y mi nueva editora (solo por una ocasión)

¡RODANNY!

Más trabajo

Males

La mayoría debe tener una ligera idea de lo que trata todo el asunto o partes de este, los más versados sabrán que uno de estos es lo que me impide escribir actualmente a pesar de que los anteriores se están aclimatando calmando o yendo al punto de ruptura.

Por obviedad el resto de mis historias quedan en HIATUS automático, si no es que ya están desde hace meses o un año y he olvidado anunciarlo (y vaya que lo olvide)

La buena noticia es que al menos estoy avanzando no solo en esta también en otras, a paso tortuga pero ya es algo, así que cuando vuelva les daré dos sorpresas

La primera de esta historia antes y después la actualización será SEMANAL ¿cómo puedo garantizar esto? Sencillo, la historia ya está escrita en una libreta confieso que estoy casi en el final de este, solo será cuestión de trascribir, **sé que antes prometí y no cumplí**, pero ahora pongo mi honor de escritora-amateur-sin-experiencia-pero-con-conciencia-que-le-tortura-más-de-lo-que-creen en juego, no subiré capitulo hasta tener mínimo otros 3 capítulos ya escritos a fin de evitar problemas con situaciones eventuales e inesperadas.

Lo segundo es que habrá capitulo dos de condenados o en su defecto le pondré fin para rehacerla después de una temporada, actualizare lágrimas de cristal, convención Gay, cascabel y Love maple. Además de que incursionare al fin en otros Ram y ámbitos

Tercera, las actualizaciones se definirán por dos cuestiones, popularidad y inspiración, dicho de otra manera si una historia se llena de rewierts que quieren continuación (no vale comentar dos veces el mismo cap) o mi musa me da locas ideas que me tenga en la sala escribiendo hasta las tres de la mañana sabiendo que me despierto a las ocho en automático o en el peor de los casos las 5. De esa manera la prioridad será tanto por su parte como de la mía.

Si hago cálculos probablemente (probable he dicho) vuelva el siguiente año a más tardar mediados de marzo (Espero) no griten por favor! Se lo decepcionante que es ver arriba del top la historia que esperas actualicé solo para ver unas pocas líneas al dar clic y gritar NOOOOOOOOO peor que dark Vader

¿Porque no reescribo para el caso?

Como he dicho tiempo no tengo y no quiero acabar como esos autores que dicen esto y vuelven a desvanecerse en el aire con una historia a medio trabajar o peor con ninguna después de eliminar lo correspondiente a su cuenta, además mi ortografía no es excepcional y no cuento con un beta para trabajar en ello, lo de arriba solo fue o mejor dicho es un caso especial. (Y ella sí que sabe dónde vivo-suda frio-**tienes 18 mensajes**-tiembla se pone azul-Olvide que era lunes!) Así que así está la cuestión

Me disculpo si la pasan mal por mi causa o estuvieran revisando las paginas como posesas (Algo que yo he hecho tantas veces que tengo una carpeta de separadores llena y sigo sin perder la esperanza aunque las fechas te descorazonen)

Yo no voy a dejar de escribir, todavía ahora lo estoy haciendo a pesar de que mis días libres se abarroten como hoy, que tengo que Salir (otra vez) y cuando llegue ya habrá anochecido y me mandaran dormir seguro TwT no me quejaría si mis salidas fueran por diversión en lugar de necesidad o deber, creo que no he tenido nada de esto desde que empecé a trabajar y si lo tuve se sintió como hace años.

En fin para cortar todo esto porque mi tiempo está corriendo y entre más me tarde más tarde vuelvo, les dejo con la promesa irrefutable de que volveré no hoy ni mañana pero lo hare, así que no voy a dar nada en adopción el día que lo haga será cuando me muera y aun así me pregunto si puedo aferrar mi alma al teclado para seguir…

¡Ya!

Termino aquí este anuncio, nos veremos pronto

Todo pasa por una razón al fin y al cabo.

_**Todo es como debe de ser….**_

(Zape mental) ugh olviden eso último, cierto ´personaje está jugando con mi mente ¿no odian sentirse manipulados por sus personajes? Y más darse cuenta que todo fue planeado… ¡oh rayos deja de reírte sé que lo haces! ;-;

Mina Jane

Niko out!

17/ 11/ 14 (¿Enserio?)


End file.
